Remember
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Yukihira Soma wasn't Joichiro's only choice to send to Tootsuki Academy; he originally wanted to send his oldest son too, one Yukihira Kyou. Unfortunately, Kyou hates cooking with a passion – but when he's rejected from his dream high school of Tokyo C&P, he finds himself enrolling at Tootsuki with his younger brother. AU! OC! Pairings undecided!
1. Enter Yukihira Kyou

Yukihira Soma wasn't Joichiro's only choice to send to Tootsuki Academy; he originally wanted to send his oldest son too, one Yukihira Kyou. Unfortunately, Kyou hates cooking with a passion – but when he's rejected from his dream college of Tokyo U, he finds himself enrolling at Tootsuki with his younger brother.

 **I.**

It was common knowledge that one Yukihira Kyou absolutely _despised_ cooking.

No one knew _what_ caused this sudden hatred, only that one day, young Kyou decided that he could never cook again – and up until a few days ago, he had made good on that promise even going so far as to eat take-out food whenever his father or younger brother weren't around to cook.

So, how did he wind up staring down the extravagant gates of Japan's finest _culinary_ institute?

Well, it all started a few days ago when he was rejected - of all things - from Tokyo C&P Academy – a high school that specialized in psychology and criminology for aspiring detectives and law enforcement.

Kyou had put all his time and effort into applying for Tokyo C&P – because _of course_ he was going to get accepted! He had _numerous_ academic honors and awards, _many_ lengthy written recommendations from his teachers, _perfect_ grades, and a _stellar_ list extracurricular activities yet he was _still_ rejected!

He seriously suspects foul play of some kind.

Maybe the examiners got his name confused with another applicant? Or maybe someone got jealous of his academic achievements and decided he would 'overshadow' the other students? Well, whatever happened, Kyou was now missing a respectable school to attend.

Desperate and needing a good school to attend – how was he going to possible attend Tokyo U if he went to some second (or even third!) rate high school?! – his father recommended that he apply for… _Tootsuki Academy_ , of all places.

Kyou refused, of course he did - he _loathed_ the very notionof being in the kitchen once more; but his father had made a rather… compelling argument: if Kyou couldn't get into his dream career the 'traditional' way, why not try a different approach?

"Cooking can open up doors you'd never _dream_ would be possible," his father had said.

It was that idea – that _hope_ – that made Kyou agree to take the entrance exam, but now that he was actually _at_ Tootsuki Academy… he was having _serious_ second-thoughts about this whole thing.

He certainly didn't _look_ out of place among the other hopeful candidates. No, dressed in a pressed teal-blue shirt under a brown-vest and white-blazer combo, with dark slacks and dress shoes on, his long curly auburn hair neatly (well as _neatly_ as one could make it) styled, and his golden-yellow eyes partially hidden behind a pair of thick, white-rimmed glasses, he definitely fit in with the other dozens of well-dressed applicants.

His younger brother, on the other hand, not so much.

Sparing a glance at Yukihira Soma – the two of them could not look anymore different – Kyou let out sigh. Soma was just wearing his middle school's uniform – not even semi-neatly, he might add! – with the top buttons of his shirt undone, jacket wide open, and his bright red hair a complete _mess_.

"Why couldn't you have at least tried to be a bit more presentable, Soma?" Kyou asked in quiet murmur as the two brothers made their way to the front of the executive building.

"Hey! I thought this was gonna be some small, regular school or something! _Not_ some freaking labyrinth of a campus with _limos_ and _bodyguards_!" Soma snapped back, eyes constantly moving around from the opulent building looming ahead to the other candidates to the massive fields of well-kept grass and flowerbeds dotting the path.

"I thought _you_ of all people would know that Tootsuki Academy is _the_ highest ranking culinary school in all of Japan – and some say, the _world_."

Soma's reply of, "I've never even heard of them before," elicited a bark of laughter from the older teen.

"And _you're_ the one who wants to the best chef in the family, Soma? You need to start paying attention to places like this." Kyou said with a shake of his head.

Soma would have replied but the two of them reached the edges of a rather large crowd. "What's going on?" The red-haired teen wondered, leaning up to try and get a better view.

Suddenly, a panic swept through the crowd of teens and they began… running away? _'They all look positively_ _ **terrified**_ _.'_ Kyou noted. _'But why? What could have caused this type of hysteria?'_

Once the rest of the group had left – both Kyou and Soma could see two Tootsuki students – a busty blonde and a stern looking rosette - standing in front of a large cart of ingredients.

"Hmph… useless pieces of garbage…," the blonde student says with a toss of her long mane, "Come, Hisako, we have to let the higher-ups know that this year's number of applicants is zero."

"Of course, Erina-sama."

"Um… actually we want to apply." Soma interjects with serious expression and a half-raised hand.

The rose-haired girl – Hisako, apparently – steps forward with a condescending expression on her face. "Are yousure? Do you even _know_ who this is?" She gestures to the blonde standing next to her. "She's-"

"Nakiri Erina. The youngest member of the Toostuki's Elite Ten and the 'supposed' owner of 'God's Tongue' with grants you the apparent 'ability' to taste and correctly identify each ingredient used in and the time it took or takes to cook a dish. Quite impressive, however, rumor has it that a single misstep or critique from you is enough to ruin a budding chef's _entire_ reputation and dream – how utterly terrifying." Kyou drawls in a semi-mocking tone of voice. "Though if your intimidation tactic and utter dismissal of the other applicants is anything to go by, you strike me as either a _very_ arrogant woman or someone's too lazy to properly conduct this simple examination."

"How _dare_ you insult Erina-sa-"

Kyou continues on talking, completely ignoring Hisako's outburst and the subsequent anger blooming on the blonde's face. "Perhaps you are simply _too_ entitled and stuck-up to actually guide and critique hopeful chefs? Not a good image of the Nakiri Family, if you ask me. Or perhaps you are frightened of something? Eating 'lower-class cuisine', maybe? Or are you scared of the thought of someone preparing you a dish that you may actually enjoy? If _that_ is the case, then I must ask for a different examiner, as it appears to me that you are too biased to properly grade any dish we may make."

"H-How _dare_ you call me 'biased' and 'stuck-up'?!" Erina yells, glaring at the older Yukihira.

Kyou shrugs. "Well, from my perspective, it is true seeing as how you refused to even _test_ the other applicants."

"Y-You two _fail_! I will _not_ allow the likes of _you_ two to enter Tootsuki Academy!"

Kyou's golden-eyes narrow. "Punishing the two of us for _my_ words? How _noble_ of you, Erina- _san_. Let me ask you this: what would the upper management of Tootsuki Academy think when several dozenpotential applicants lodge complaints with the application process being changed without _any_ prior notice?"

"I-I don't what you're talking about…!"

"Oh _really_? The Tootsuki Academy application process is _supposed_ to consist of three parts: a group interview with up to ten candidates per interview, a showcase of the applicant's cooking skill by having him or her prepare three dishes following a random theme, then a written test testing the candidate's cooking knowledge. If all three sections are passed, then the student is automatically accepted into the academy. Failure to notify the potential applicants of _any_ change to the process at _least_ a week in advanced may result in the examiner's and _any_ staff member associated with the examiner," A sharp look at Hisako, "suspension from the Academy – and if enough complaints are filed – _expulsion_ from Tootsuki. I wonder what the Nakiri Family, and others, would say if the _Great_ Erina- _sama_ was publically expelled for not following the Tootsuki Academy procedures which, by the way, her ownfamilywere the ones to put into effect over seventy-five years ago. I bet you would lose a lot of face in the culinary world and people may _even_ begin to wonder if you only got your position and reputation from your family's vast influence and monetary might. Not a good scenario for you, Erina- _sama_."

The silence in the courtyard is deafening.

"Woah…" Soma breathes in shock and awe. "You got _all that_ from just meeting her t _wo minutes ago_?!"

Kyou scoffs, pushing up his glasses. "Of course not, Soma, but, one has to come prepared for _anything_ that might happen. Which brings us to the conclusion of this whole debacle: I request a new examiner citing that you, Erina-san, are biased and in contempt of the examinees."

"R-Requesting for a new examiner will t-take some time…" Hisako says hesitantly.

" _I_ will be the new examiner," a new voice cuts in.

The group of teens turns and sees an old – but well fit – man walking towards them. He has long white hair and is dressed in a simple stripped yukata.

"G-Grandfather?!" Erina exclaims in surprise.

Nakiri Senzaemon, the current Head of the Tootsuki Academy approaches the group. "I couldn't help but overhear your observations and concerns towards my granddaughter, lad."

"… I feel that she would not give my brother or me a fair judgment." Kyou answers.

Senzaemon doesn't reply, instead he walks over to the extensive cart of ingredients and selects a single egg. "Prepare for me a dish using eggs for your test."

Kyou starts, "But that's not-"

"Listen to me, _Son_ ," Senzaemon looms over the eldest Yukihira, "you are intelligent, I'll give you that, but here at Tootsuki Academy, we only value one thing: one's cooking ability. Show me that you have the _skill_ to back up your _talk_."

The auburn-haired teen clenched his jaw before nodding tersely and following the older man into an unused kitchen.

"You two must prepare different dishes from one another using eggs as one of the ingredients. You have no time-limit. Begin."

Kyou spares his brother a single glance before moving to the adjacent kitchen space. He's confident that Soma will pass the test easily, _him_ on the other hand… _'Has is really been ten years since I've last been in the kitchen?'_ Kyou thinks with a rueful smile.

Sharp golden-eyes scan the nearby cabinets and shelves before settling on a few ingredients. _'Perhaps I'll make that…'_ Kyou quickly gathers up the necessary ingredients before beginning to cook.

 **II.**

An hour and half later, Yukihira Kyou present Nakiri Senzaemon… a sandwich.

"Y-You took ninety minutes to prepare a _sandwich_?!" Hisako exclaims in a mix of outrage and disbelief.

"A pita sandwich, to be more precise," Kyou calmly replies. "Nakiri-san, if you would."

Senzaemon eyes the simple-looking dish before picking it up and taking a bite. His eyes widen as a burst of nutty flavor explodes in his mouth.

"I grilled purple eggplants in canola oil to impart a nutty flavor on it; then to enhance the nuttiness; I mixed together tahini and minced garlic to create the paste on the bottom of the sandwich. To counter-balance the heaviness of the paste, I chopped up fresh Kirby cucumbers, tomatoes, and red onions and seasoned that with lemon juice and salt and pepper. The slight bit of sweetness you taste, is from the boiled egg - which I steeped in a fruit tea and yellow onion mix for an hour."

Senzaemon nodded. "You also used a mild amba sauce to further enhance the sweetness of the eggs, did you not?"

"I did, normally amba is supposed to be sweet and spicy, but I felt that the spiciness would overpower the nutty flavor of the eggplant and tahini paste, so I made a milder version using a mango puree mixed with mustard seeds, cumin, turmeric, and a little bit of ground fenugreek."

"The pita bread was an excellent choice to house the other ingredients."

"Yes, since pita bread is much thinner than regular white - or even wheat bread – it allows the full flavors of the other ingredients to shine through. Plus, pita bread makes it easier to eat since the ingredients won't fall out like they would if put between two slices of bread."

Senzaemon nodded once more. "Impressive, both you and your brother are certainly impressive. Very well then, you both pass," he declared.

"It was nothing!" Soma cheered, clapping his brother on the back.

"Hmph… it was expected." Kyou murmured, pushing up his glasses.

"G-Grandfather! How could you _pass_ them?!" Erina demanded, pointing at the two celebrating brothers – well, Soma was the only one cheering; Kyou was just standing there impassively.

"Like I said earlier, Erina, Tootsuki only cares about a person's cooking ability. Wealth, education, ethnicity… we overlook all those traits to determine how well one _can_ or cannot cook; and these two can cook."

' _Although…,'_ the Head of Tootsuki glanced at the sandwich Kyou had made, _'I can see why you made your oldest enroll here, Joichiro…'_ A glance to the teen in question. _'He is missing something, something he can hopefully regain during his time here at Tootsuki Academy.'_


	2. First Day at Tootsuki

**I.**

It was the beginning of April and the new school year at Tootsuki Academy.

Yukihira Kyou adjusted the striped tie that was a part of the school's uniform. Unlike a good majority – if not all – of the new students, both Kyou and Soma did not attend the Middle School division like everyone else – instead, the two brothers would be transferring straight into the High School division.

' _It seems like we were the only two non-enrolled participants to pass the entrance examinations'._ Kyou mused, glancing out over the sea of students standing patiently in front of the stage.

"We will now proceed to give the award for Best of the Year. Representing the new first years, Nakiri Erina, please come forward." The MC nodded and clapped lightly as the familiar blonde walked onto the stage to receive her award.

As Erina exited the stage, her Grandfather and Director of the Academy walked on and Kyou could _feel_ a shudder ripple through the crowd at the sight of the imposing man.

Nakiri Senzaemon cleared his throat and began to speak. "Congratulations on entering the High School division of Tootsuki Academy, ladies and gentlemen. During your three years in our Middle School division, you've deepen your knowledge and understanding about the basics of food and food preparation. You've attended classes on lectures and theories and spent innumerable hours actually cooking and putting forth what you've learned. Now, after all your hard work, you stand at the gates of the nest three years of your life; however, these next three years will not test your technique or knowledge, it will test your _will_ to become a chef," the Director paused and raised a single hand, " _ninety-nine percent_ of you will _fail_ ; the remaining one percent will emerge stronger than before and will be like newly discovered diamonds. Out of the 812 first years from last year, only _76_ moved forward."

A murmur engulfed the crowd at those words but the students soon quieted down.

"We will mercilessly _cut down_ any incompetent or inadequate chef to find that one percent," Senzaemon continued, "by the time you all graduate; _one hand_ will be enough to count all the graduates. Work hard and devote yourself to your studies, _you_ could be one of those graduating chefs."

The students let out a cheer of determination as the Director left the stage.

Kyou watched silently as the students worked themselves into fervor. _'… Tootsuki Academy's power and prestige comes from its' relentless competition disguised as an education. If you can't rise up to the challenge, you won't make it in the food industry; however, if you manage to graduate, you become an automatic celebrity.'_

"Now we will have the two new transfer students say some words before we end the ceremony," the MC said, gesturing to the two brothers.

"That's our cue, Soma, let's go." Kyou nudged his younger brother's shoulder – Kyou was _pretty sure_ that Soma had just slept through the entire ceremony – and the two walked onto the stage.

Soma, dressed in his usual gakuran, chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. "I'm kinda embarrassed to be up here in front of you all, anyway I just have to say my intentions and goals or something, right? Do I _have_ to right now? I just wanna get back to sleep."

"Just say _something_ ," the MC hissed.

"Fine, fine… I'll just say two or three things for now. Um… my name is Yukihira Soma and I didn't expect to use all of you as stepping stones," the crowd fell silent and Kyou was torn between laughter and exasperation at his brother's use of words, "yeah I haven't been attending this school like all of you have, _but_ , I'm not gonna lose to a bunch of people who haven't even cooked for clients before. _I'll_ be the number one student at this school." Soma walked out from behind the podium and bowed to the other students. "Good luck and let's all do our best, okay?"

The crowd _erupted_ in outrage and screams of shock – some were even booing the red-haired teen off stage.

Kyou sighed as he watched his brother walk off stage. _'Leave it to Soma to turn the_ _ **entire**_ _school on him on the very first day.'_

The auburn-haired teen took up his brother's position and cleared his throat into the microphone. "I apologize for my brother's words," the teen began with a short bow, "but he _won't_ be the number one student in the academy, Iwill. To be honest, I already have my life planned out, true, attending Tootsuki Academy might be a bit of a… _diversion_ for someone like me, but, I don't do anythinghaphazardly. I'll be number one at this school, Soma will be number two, and the rest of you will have to settle for the bronze. Thank you."

The crowd's sheer rage and incredulity was staggering as the elder Yukihira brother exited the stage.

"Great speech, Kyou, but, just you wait; _I'll_ be the number one student here!" Soma declared.

Kyou pushed up his glasses. "We'll see who'll take the top spot, Soma."

"Y-You two," a feminine voice cut in, "I haven't accepted _you_ or _your_ brother's enrollment!" Nakiri Erina pointed at the two brothers. "You two say one of you will take the top spot?! Don't make me laugh! All the other students that passed the internal entrance exams have been studying fine cooking for the past _three years!_ Two rookies from the outside won't even be able to look at the top." The blonde tossed her head and began walking away.

"… 'Three years'… huh?" Soma murmured, causing Erina to turn around.

"What did you say?"

"The first time I _ever_ held a knife I was three years old. I've been working in the kitchen for the past _twelve_ years. I won't lose to some chefs who've only been working for three years." He grinned and pointed at the blonde. "Just you wait, I'll have you taste my cooking one day, and _then_ you'll understand!"

Kyou watched Soma and Erina's interaction impassively. He just wanted the next three years to be over already.

 **II.**

The next day, the Yukihira brother's first class of the school year began.

"Alright, have you divided into groups of three? Good, let's begin."

' _This class is Beginning French Cuisine and is taught by Chef Roland Chapelle,'_ Kyou thought as he observed the teacher begin to write on the board, _'Rumor has it that he either gives you an A or you fail.'_

"The moment you step into a kitchen, you are _expected_ to craft delicacies - your experience, skill, position, _none_ of that matters in a real kitchen. If your dishes do not meet my expectations, you _fail_ … remember that." Chapelle opened a folder. "Today you will be cooking boeuf bourguignon, it's a relatively _simple_ dish, but I'll write down the recipe, just in case. Begin."

Kyou turned to face his two partners, Soma and a mousy girl named Tadakoro Megumi.

From what the bespectacled-teen could gather, Megumi was timid and weak-willed. _'And most likely on the verge of failing if her fear and nervousness is anything to go by.'_

"Beouf borginon… _huh_? What's that?" Soma stared at the board with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's an old French dish and originated from Burgundy, France sometime in the early 1900's. Originally, it was created to provide a hearty meal for the peasantry and farmers during those times but it eventually made its way into the kitchens of the wealthy and became haute cuisine. It looks like the recipe we're supposed to follow is based off Escoffier's original publication." Still seeing the confused – and now _blank_ – expression on his brother's face, Kyou added, "It's basically like beef stew but with a whole cut of meat in it."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, Kyou?" The red-haired teen wandered towards the blackboard. "Hmmm… doesn't look that difficult to make, let's get started and make the best dish in the class!"

"Hmph… naturally." Kyou turned to survey the classroom and the equipment at their cooking station.

"Tadokoro, if you could begin to gather all the necessary tools and equipment, Soma you start gathering all the ingredients we need, I'll start prepping our station." The two other teens nodded and began gathering what was needed to complete the dish.

After about thirty-five minutes, the group was in the last stages of their cooking.

"Now, all we have to do is let the beef simmer in the wine and garlic until it becomes tender enough to pierce with a fork," Kyou said as he began clearing the group's work station.

"Ah! Hey Kyou, Tadokoro! Look at all these spices and herbs they have here!" Soma was standing in front of the spice cabinet with an ecstatic grin on his face.

"Sh-Should we st-stop him, Yukihira-san?" Megumi asked, glancing towards the auburn-haired teen.

Kyou shrugged and began walking towards the large sink in the corner of the classroom. "Just leave him be, this is the first time he's been in a classroom like this… ah, could you get the plate ready for the bourguignon? Thanks."

Megumi nodded, left their station, and returned a few minutes later. "E-Eh…? Yukihira-san, Soma-kun… did either of you leave the lid open?"

"No… I thought we were supposed to leave it on until its done cooking." Soma lifted the lid and narrowed his eyes at the sight in the pot. "… Someone did something to our dish."

Kyou hummed and pushed up his glasses. "From the texture and the way it's dissolving into the sauce, it's most likely salt."

"Wh-Who would dosomething like this?!" Megumi covered her mouth in shock. "We… We _don't_ have time to restart the entire dish! If we don't do something we're going to fail!"

"Don't worry, Tadokoro, we'll think of something!" Soma grinned and began perusing the classroom's pantry. "Ah, here we go!"

"You should also get more onions and garlic while you're there, Soma," Kyou called out as the auburn-haired teen began getting a new pan and pot out.

"Wh-What are you two doing? You can't _seriously_ think we'll be able to f-finish in time!"

"This teacher says some good things, Tadakoro, before we are students we are _chefs_. We have to think of ways to get the dish out to the customer on time."

"Hmph… I just don't want to fail this class. Now, Tadokoro, I need you to start dicing these vegetables and herbs!"

Megumi started at being addressed so suddenly before nodding. "R-Right, Yukihira-san!"

"Soma, I'll prepare the meat, you start on the sauce!"

"Already on it, Kyou!"

The group of three worked quickly and managed to plate their dish two minutes before the time limit.

"It's done," Soma declared as he placed their plate in front of Chapelle.

"… You were the group that had an issue, right? Let's see if you've managed to create something that can meet my expectations." Chapelle observed the dish in front of him. "You deviated from the recipe on the board, why?"

"If you're referring to the meat being cut up into smaller pieces, we decided to go with the more _modern_ boeuf bourguignon which was redefined by Julia Child, Louisette Bertholle, and Simone Beck in 1961," Kyou said. "You tasked us with cooking a boeuf bourguignon dish; you did _not_ specify that we had to stick to the traditional recipe."

"True… now then to test the tenderness of the meat." Chapelle tapped his fork against a piece of meat and was surprised to see it bounce off. "Impressive, how did you manage to cook such tender meat in such a short amount of time?"

"That's another reason why we decided to dice up the meat, Chapelle-sensei. Smaller cuts of meat cook faster and are able to soak up more flavor; however, we also used a secret ingredient…"

"Honey!" Soma proudly held up a jar of honey. "We used the honey before boiling the meat and also used it as a seasoning along with minced onion and garlic!"

"I see, honey contains protease which helps break down the meat," Chapelle noted with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I read somewhere than pineapple juice contains enzymes which can help make meat tender, but, since we don't really use pineapples a lot here in Japan, I began experimenting with other things to see what else could work and I discovered you could do the same thing with honey!"

"Onions and garlic also contain the same enzymes as pineapples and are also used to make meat tender," Kyou added. "We added more of those two ingredients because we did not want the sweetness of the honey to overpower the flavor of the dish."

"Your knowledge of food and its usage is impressive, you two; but now we get to the most important part: the taste."

"Hey, you try some too, Tadokoro!" Soma handed the girl a fork.

Chapelle and Megumi both took a bite of the dish.

A burst of rich, thick flavor _erupted_ in their mouths.

' _D-Delicious!'_ the two thought in unison.

"Yukihira Kyou, Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi… you three pass with an A! It's a shame, though, that I cannot give you three a _higher_ score."

"W-We passed," Megumi exclaimed with a yell.

"It wasn't much!" Soma declared as he high-fived the ecstatic Megumi.

"It was expected." Kyou murmured with a satisfied smile.

Megumi watched as the two brothers began talking. _'I… I might have been paired up with some amazing people!'_


	3. Entering the Polar Star Dorms

**I.**

"Our first day at Tootsuki is _finally_ over!" Yukihira Soma pumped his fist in the air with a grin as he stepped out into the cool air.

Yukihira Kyou hummed in response with a slight nod. "I _am_ surprised that some of the classes went into such historic and cultural analysis though… I hadn't realized the donburi had such a significant impact on Japan..."

Soma shot his brother a teasing grin. " _You_ didn't _know_ something," the red-haired teen gasped with faux-shock.

"Hush now, Soma. While I may have _considerable_ knowledge on _many_ different subjects, even _I_ can't possibly know _everything_." While his words were full of confidence – a perhaps a _pinch_ of arrogance – the slight curve of Kyou's mouth betrayed his humor.

Soma snorted, knocked shoulders with his brother, and pulled out a sheet of paper from his school bag. "So apparently we're both staying at the… Polar Star Dorm? That's a weird name for a building…"

"It's most likely a tribute to the Polaris Star or – more commonly known as – the North Star; which isn't surprising given that the Polar Star Dormitory _is_ located near the Northern end of the Tootsuki campus – it could even be in complete alignment with the Star's location which would make finding the Dormitory much easier given that all one would have to do is follow the Polaris Star. Though, I wonder if the namesake of the building is homage to the dorms' illustrious history and reputation. The Polaris is thought by many to be the most important star in the sky as due to its close proximity to the North Pole; and prior to the decline of the Polar Star Dormitory ten years ago, it housed some of the best students at Tootsuki and – at one point in time – all the members of the Elite Ten were from the Polar Star Dormitory."

Soma gave his brother a deadpanned stare. "… I didn't understand half of what you were saying, Kyou, but! What's the 'Elite Ten'?"

Kyou pushed up his glasses and said, "The Elite Ten is an organization comprising of the ten best students at Tootsuki Academy. Apparently, many affairs like events and festivals are left in the students' hands and the Elite Ten are the ones to make the final decision. They are only second to the Director of the Academy and even teachers and other staff members must listen to them."

"Woah… they sound pretty incredible," Soma whistled in awe.

Kyou shrugged. "Nakiri Erina, the girl who was in charge of our evaluation, is the youngest member on the Council – the other nine are second and third year students."

Soma let out another whistle before grinning in excitement. "I want to test my food against hers… see how I compare to the best of the best!"

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to do that one day, Soma," Kyou placed a hand on Soma's shoulder, "but, for now we should start heading to the Polar Star Dormitory, it's getting late."

The sun was just beginning to dip over the mountains in the distance, painting the sky a mirage of oranges, reds, and blacks.

"Well, according to this info guide we got… the dorm itself should only be a few buildings down that way…" Soma looked up and pointed down the path.

Kyou dug out his own information guide and skimmed over it, mouth set in a frown. "… This guide sheet is _completely_ outdated, Soma. The building we're supposed to go to in order to register ourselves is now a mere administrative office for equipment usage."

"Hah? Then where are we suppose to go then?!"

Kyou paused for a moment and said, "… We should head to the actual Polar Star Dormitory; perhaps the Dorm Mother would know what to do."

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Soma nodded as the two brothers began the walk towards the dormitory.

 **II.**

"THIS ACADEMY IS FREAKING HUGE!" Soma cried out after nearly two hours of non-stop walking.

"That map really _was_ outdated…" Kyou murmured tersely, narrowing his golden eyes at the piece of paper in question. What should have been a relatively _short_ walk to the Polar Star Dormitory had practically turned into a hike.

"We passed by some _really_ outlandish buildings as well…," Soma said before gesturing to a building off in the distance, "Why the heck do they have a _windmill_ here anyway?!"

"Tootsuki Academy takes the preparation of ingredients _very_ seriously, Soma. Windmills were traditionally used to grind grain into flour or to pump water from a nearby water source, although later versions were used to create and refine wood and oils. Considering we are almost in the middle of nowhere, right now, I can only assume that that particular windmill is used for the former two substances. It is also most likely used for historical purposes and teachings."

"Man… This place gets weirder and weirder the longer we stay here, Kyou…"

The auburn-haired teen let out a low chuckle. "You're telling me, Soma…"

"Since the other buildings were so fancy, I bet the Polar Star Dorm is gonna be _amazing_!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Soma. Remember what I said earlier? How the Polar Star Dormitory as declined in its prestige and reputation? That means that fewer and fewer students have registered for that dorm which means that it's probably in _some_ disarray."

"Aw man… I hate it when you're right like that…," Soma muttered morosely as the two Yukihira brothers approached a rusted and ivy-covered gate; beyond the gate sat an equally ivy-covered building with an overgrown yard and haphazardly growing trees dotting the sides of the building. The screech of crows permeated the air and with the sun completely gone, the dormitory look even _more_ ominous in the darkness.

"We're… we're seriously staying _here_?!" Soma yelled as Kyou peered at the gate with a discontented expression.

"We have no choice, Soma. Father registered this place as our residence for this school year." With that said the elder Yukihira brother pushed open the gate and made his way towards the dormitory itself.

Soma followed behind as the two enter the dilapidated-looking place. "Well, at least it looks cleaner on the inside…"

Suddenly an explosion cut through the air – causing the two brothers two jump in surprise – and thick smoke began leaking out of a room on the second floor.

"I-Is it a fire?!" Soma yelled in a panic.

"I… I don't think so, Soma. Smoke from a fire is thicker and darker looking, and it gives off a different smell from the smoke there…"

" _Hey! Room 208! You went and modified the lounge into a smoking room again! Do you want to be made into smoke chips too?!"_ A woman's voice echoed loudly in the foyer, surprising the two brothers again.

"What the-!" Soma was cut off as a literal _herd_ of animals – deer, rabbits, pigs, chickens, and a duck – came barreling out of the hallway to the right – a petite blonde girl screaming, "Usako, Kamosuke, Shikanoshin! Don't leave your cages," close behind them.

" _Don't keep animals in your room, Room 116! If you do it again, I'll skin your body!"_

"This… This place is a madhouse…!" Kyou sighed irately.

An elderly woman stepped out from a room to the side. "You two are the new transfer students who want to enter this dorm, right, Yukihira Soma and Yukihira Kyou?"

Kyou nodded, "That's us… I'm guessing since the Polar Star Dormitory's Administrative Office was shut down, the students must register with you now?"

"That's right! I'm the Dorm Mother, people call me 'Polar Star's Maria' but you two can refer to me as Fumio-san!" The woman – now known as Fumio – placed her hands on her hips. "You two have your ingredients, right?"

Soma stared quizzically at the woman. "Huh? Ingredients for what?"

Fumio scoffed. "For the Polar Star's specialty… the Skill Test!"

"Ah… I forgot to tell you about that, Soma. The Polar Star Dormitory is infamous for its Skill Test in which the entrant must make a dish that meets the Dorm Mother's approval, if it does they pass and are allowed entry to the dormitory; if they fail, however, they end up camping outside until they _do_ pass. Also, the entrants are allowed to use whatever ingredients they bring."

"What?! How could you 'forget' to tell me, Kyou?! I don't have any ingredients on me!"

"Impossible, I gave you a bag full of ingredients this morning, remember?"

"Ah, that's what those were for? I ended up using them in my Introduction to Spanish Cooking class."

"You used _all_ the ingredients _already_?!," Kyou said with a scowl, "How?! Those ingredients should have lasted you _at least_ three or four days!"

Soma scratched his cheek sheepishly. "About that… the professor for that class was really cool and let us experiment with different recipes and I ended up cooking a lot of different stuff in that class…"

Kyou sighed exasperatedly at his brother's actions. "Fine then, you can use some of the ingredients I brought…"

"That's not allowed, Boys," Fumio cut in. The woman crossed her arms and continued, "The entrants cannot share ingredients amongst each other, in case of sharing information or tips, you either bring your own ingredients or you fail."

Kyou narrowed his eyes at Fumio. "… What if Soma uses ingredients in the kitchen, then? Neither of us has had any prior contact nor knowledge of the food in there so there would be impossible for Soma to 'cheat'."

Fumio was silent for a moment. "… Alright, I'll allow that. But! Don't think it will be so easy for you to create an improvised dish that meets _my_ standards!" The woman turned and gestured for the two brothers to follow her. "Here's the kitchen, Boys. Let's see what you two come up with!"

 **III.**

While Soma began perusing the cabinets and fridge for ingredients, Kyou placed his bag on a nearby table and began taking out the components he would be using.

Eggs. Sugar. Butter. Flour. Salt. A small bag of vanilla bean. Two small vials of liquid. A sheet of metal.

As Kyou began prepping his area, he glanced over at Soma who had a can of mackerel in one hand and a few eggs in the other. _'He'll be fine…'_ Kyou thought before focusing on the dish he would be making.

A little more than an hour later – about twenty minutes after Soma had completed his own dish – Yukihira Kyou placed a small plate in front of Fumio.

"These are…!"

"French Madeleines. Please, enjoy, Fumio-san."

The Dorm Mother gently picked up one of the cakes and took a bite. The desert itself was warm and soft with a slightly crunchy crust full of a buttery-vanilla flavor. As she took another bite, the flavor turned sweet with a subtle floral note.

"R-Roses?!" Fumio cried out.

Kyou pushed up his glasses and nodded. "I'm surprised you managed to discern the rose water I used in the batter, Fumio-san. As you may already know, rose water is has a soft, floral flavor that can be overpowering and artificial in taste if used incorrectly. I used only half a teaspoon in the batter to give the vanilla and vanilla bean a sweeter taste."

"Heh… you've certainly put a lot of thought into this desert, Kyou-kun," Fumio said with a smile. "Such a light and fluffy dish takes me back to my childhood… My father had this lovely garden that was his pride and joy and I would often spend hours helping him tend to the flowers and shrubbery…"

Kyou stared at Fumio with an indiscernible look in his eyes. "Do I pass then?"

Fumio nodded and handed Kyou a set of keys. "You pass! Your room will be Room 102!"

"It was expected."

 **IV.**

Kyou opened the door to his new room and stepped inside. It was an average-sized room – a little bigger than his own childhood bedroom – and was currently furnished with a single bed, a desk and chair, and a small bookcase.

' _I'll have to get a bigger bookcase if I want to have enough room for my psychology and law textbooks… I should also ask Fumio-san if there is an active Internet connection all the out here… which reminds me, I should have my bike shipped over so I don't have to spend four hours a day walking to and from class…'_ Kyou thought as he placed his bags on the ground.

"Hey… Yukihira Kyou-chan…," someone called from the nearby window. Kyou turned and spotted a teen with light brown hair wearing a bandanna and apron pressed up against his bedroom window. "We're going to have a welcome party for you and your brother, Kyou-chan. Let's go!"

Kyou strode over to the window in three steps, replied, "Not interested, Creeper," in a frigid voice, closed the open window and then drew the curtains closed. _'Note to self: invest in a good lock.'_

 **V.**

A little while later, there was a knock on his door and the auburn-haired teen turned from unpacking his things, to see his younger brother standing in the doorway. "Yes, Soma?"

Soma grinned and said, "The other students are holding a welcome party for us! You should come!"

The elder Yukihira brother huffed and said, "Like I told that Creeper earlier, I am not interested."

"… 'Creeper'…? Oh! Are you talking about Isshiki-sempai? Yeah, he's a bit strange what with him being naked except for his apron, but! Other than that he's pretty cool!"

Kyou gave Soma a blank look. "… I am just going to ignore what you said just now about him and his lack of clothing, Soma."

"Aw c'mon, Kyou! It'll be fun! I can introduce you to everyone and did you know that Tadokoro lives here too?"

"Tadokoro… Our classmate from Chapelle-sensei's class, right? No, I did not know that she is staying here as well."

"Yeah, she's hilarious!"

Kyou's mouth curved slightly before he turned back to his belongings. "However, I am still not going to that party, Soma."

"What? Why not? Since we're gonna be living here for the next year, don't you think we should make friends with our fellow students?"

"… I am not here to 'make friends', Soma. I am here to be the number one student and then _leave_ this industry."

"Eh? So you're just gonna focus on your cooking? Cooking _isn't_ everything, you know."

Kyou let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! That is rich coming from someone like _you_ , Soma." It was silent for a moment before Kyou added, "You go enjoy the party, Soma. I only have one goal in mind here: to be the best at this school."

Soma lingered in the doorway for a moment before nodding and leaving. As Kyou was about to resume putting his things away, another person knocked on his door.

"Good evening, Kyou-chan."

Kyou straightened and turned. "Creeper."

Isshiki chuckled softly and extended a hand. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Soma-kun and-"

"Eavesdropping is rude, you know."

"-and I couldn't help but lament your refusal to join us! Youngster living under the same roof and eating from the same stove… _that's_ what it means to be a student! To be young! That's why I decided to stay at this dorm! For the youthful experience!"

"Okay… and this has to deal with me, how?"

"You are an integral resident of the Polar Star too, Kyou-chan! We should all bond together and help each other out as fellow students, friends, and future chefs and that way we can experience a wonderful dorm life!"

Kyou sighed, crossed his arms, and cocked his hip. "If you were eavesdropping on Soma and my earlier conversation then you should already know why I refused to attend the party, Creeper."

Isshiki lower his arm and copied Kyou's stance. "… You know… I heard that you and your brother said some _interesting_ things at this year's opening ceremony… Aiming for the top spot at Tootsuki Academy might not be as easy as you think it may be…"

"Being number one never is," Kyou countered.

Isshiki smiled. "Why don't we have a little contest then? We both create a dish and if you win you can stay here, alone; but, if _I_ win, then you have to attend the party with everyone."

Kyou's response was swift and concise. "I refuse."

"Eh? Don't tell me you're scared, Kyou-chan!"

The auburn-haired teen scoffed in response. "Don't be ridiculous, Creeper. I – unlike my brother – know when and where to pick my battles and against _whom_ , Elite Ten's Seventh Seat, Isshiki- _sempai_."

"Oh? How did you know who I was? Neither you nor Soma-kun attend the school prior to this school year."

"I do my research before diving into anything I don't know. I've looked into: the academy's history, past _and_ current Elite Ten members, how the school operates, what types of clubs and organizations there are, etcetera, etcetera."

"My, how thorough of you, Kyou-chan!" Isshiki paused for a moment before saying, "You know, Soma-kun was wrong when he said that 'cooking isn't everything'. Here at Tootsuki, cooking _is_ everything. You'll both learn that soon enough… although… I wonder just which of you is the better chef?"

Kyou let out a breathy laugh and turned his head, but, didn't answer. "… It's getting late, Sempai, if you would please leave."

"Of course, Kyou-chan. Please forgive my intrusion."

Once Isshiki closed the door behind him, Kyou took a seat on the edge of his bed. The teen let out a sigh as he clasped his hands together.

'… _This place is exhausting,'_ he thought with a grimace, _'Cook this. Cook that. Cook. Cook. Cook.'_ Kyou let out another sigh and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes. _'… The next three years are going to be difficult, aren't they?'_

 **VI.**

" _You said you've given up on cooking, but, I don't believe that one bit… Why don't we make a wager, Kyou? If you attend Tootsuki Academy and graduate still hating to cook, then I'll let you do whatever you want. However, if you find your passion returning, then you will stay in the cooking world, understand?"_

" _This is going to be an easy bet for me, then."_

" _Heh… you say that now, Kyou, but I have a feeling Tootsuki will change your mind."_

" _I_ highly _doubt it."_

" _Well then, look at it this way, if you manage to graduate_ a lot _of doors and opportunities will be open for you, both in_ and _out of the cooking world. Everything is just a matter of perspective, after all!"_

"… _Okay then, I'll accept your wager, Father, and_ when _I graduate you'll stay_ out _of my life."_


	4. Don RS

**I.**

The next morning, the residents of the Polar Star Dormitory – sans two brothers - blearily made their way into the buildings' dining hall.

"Isshiki-sempai! I know our last battle ended in a draw, but, this time I'll win this round! I challenge you for the seventh seat of the Elite Ten!" Yukihira Soma sat on a stool, arms crossed, and with a determined expression on his face.

The dining hall was silent for a moment before Isshiki let out a soft chuckle. "Ah… sorry, Soma-kun, I didn't explain how issues of challenges work here at Tootsuki Academy… Well, first of all, challenges here are called 'Shokugeki' and were established to settle disputes between students. In a Shokugeki, the participants must present compensation equal to whatever is being fought for or against. In your case, if you wanted to challenge me for my seventh seat… not even you dropping out would be enough compensation."

Soma started in surprise. "E-Eh?! Really?!"

"That's right," Fumio said, emerging from the kitchens with several plates of food in hand. "Here, breakfast's on me today."

"Ah, Fumio-san, you are truly a blessing upon the Polar Star Dorm," Isshiki replied with a bright smile as he took a seat at a nearby table.

"So," Soma cut in, taking the seat directly across from the brunet, "what would I need to wager in order to challenge you, Isshiki-sempai?"

The second-year thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think you have anything worth my seat on the Elite Ten, Soma-kun – at least, not right now. I'd accept your challenge with the condition that you drop out if you lose, but, I don't want you to drop out so I won't accept it."

"Really…? Man… I even woke up super early to get ready and everything…," Soma said with a deep sigh.

Tadokoro Megumi chuckled nervously at the redhead's words. "Even so… challenging the seventh seat is too reckless, even for you, Soma-kun…"

"I think he's just an idiot," Yoshino Yuuki cut in, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Also, Soma-kun, it's not like you can just challenge anyone at anytime. In order to have a proper Shokugeki, three things are required: an authorized person who can verify that the Shokugeki is official and valid; an odd number of judges; and an agreement on the theme and conditions of the challenge. Once all the requirements are met, then, and only then, can you properly challenge someone."

"Wow… that seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to challenge someone…"

"Well," Isshiki began with a smile, "Shokugeki are taken very seriously here at Tootsuki. It's used to settle problems between students from: opening or closing down clubs and organizations to leadership and expulsions. The winner's word is iron-clad and irrefutable."

"So challenging Nakiri would be out of the question, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Soma let out a deep sigh and began picking at his food. "… Oh yeah! Have any of you seen my brother? He wasn't in his room when I got up this morning."

"Kyou-kun said that he wanted to get a head start on today's classes and left for the Main Library," Fumio said.

"What kind of person is your brother like, Soma-kun?" Ryoko Sakaki took a bite of her breakfast.

"He seems like a bit of a jerk if you ask me!" Yuuki cut in with a huff. "Refusing to even says 'Hi' to the rest of us…"

Soma let out a chuckle and replied, "Well… Kyou used to be this happy, energetic kid when we were younger, but I guess he grew out of it… but! I'll make sure that he properly introduces himself to you guys soon!"

 **II.**

Yukihira Kyou paused mid-step as a small shudder when down his spine. He had a feeling that his brother was plotting something that would involve Kyou and the auburn haired-teen was _not_ looking forward to whatever it was that Soma had in mind. Shaking his head lightly, Kyou resumed his stride.

It was still early in the morning – classes had yet to begin – and the eldest Yukihira brother was just leaving Tootsuki Academy's Main Library.

His initial research of the famed school had been restricted by what the administration deemed 'suitable' for public knowledge so he had decided to delve deeper into the academy's illustrious history now that he actually had better access to the school records. Most of what he discovered mirrored what he already knew or didn't add much to his prior knowledge of Tootsuki; however, one piece of information garnered his attention.

Shokugeki.

A term used to describe the ultimate form of resolution at the academy.

It was an intriguing concept, using one's cooking and food to settle disputes and conflicts; one that he would be sure to keep in mind for the future.

' _Speaking of Shokugeki…'_ Golden eyes locked onto a – rather gaudy looking, in his personal opinion – large banner swaying in the slight breeze up ahead.

 _SHOKUGEKI: NAKIRI ERINA VERSUS GOUDABAYASHI KIYOSHI! FOR THE LAND BENEATH THE CHANKO NABE RS!_

' _It would be wise for me to witness a Shokugeki in person for future reference…'_ Kyou made his way towards the large auditorium in the distance, where the Shokugeki would be taking place.

 **III.**

"We, of the noble Chanko Nabe Research Society, have a long and honorable history at Tootsuki Academy that coincides with the founding of Tootsuki Academy," Goudabayashi Kiyoshi, a rather heavy-set and large teen, said. "What will you be building there, if you manage to win, Nakiri-kun?"

Nakiri Erina stared coolly at the second-year student and replied, "My sixth personal cooking building… the fifth one has gotten too small recently."

Up in the stands, Kyou let out a snort of disbelief. She was going through all this trouble _just_ to build another 'personal cooking building'?!

"How utterly _arrogant_ of her…," the auburn haired-teen murmured in amusement, as he – and the rest of the audience – watched as Goudabayashi exploded in anger.

"Don't screw with me! That building has been the sole witness of our – and our past sempai's – passion and dreams for cooking and food! You call yourself a 'chef'… and yet you're trying to trample on our legacy like that?! I can't accept it!"

The section seating the rest of the Research Society roared in agreement.

Erina placed a hand on her hip and glared coldly at Goudabayashi. "The Chanko Nabe RS has not achieved anything of great importance over the past _ten_ years… I don't think that a Research Society that only talks about its past accomplishments is needed at Tootsuki!"

"Hmph… you use your authority as a shield to be able to do whatever you want, Nakiri-kun… I can't allow you to do that any longer! If I win this Shokugeki, I will become the next Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten! Understand?!"

"Then…," Erina donned a chef's hat, "if I win, the construction will begin as planned," she turned and began walking towards her station, "let's have a nice contest, Goudabayashi-sempai."

 **IV.**

"Winner: Nakiri Erina!"

Kyou watched impassively as the second-year slumped to the ground in defeat and despair. _'So this is a proper Shokugeki… Interesting…'_ The auburn haired-teen turned and began walking out of the auditorium. _'I can certainly see where Erina's confidence comes from… Her cooking technique and the ingredients she chose were all top-notch… Still, that arrogance will be her downfall one day.'_

Just then, the sound of bells filled the morning air.

"Ah, classes will be starting soon, I'd better get going or I'll be late." 

**V.**

Kyou stared at his younger brother with an expression that was a mix of: rage, exasperation, and disapproval with just a hint of incredulity.

"… Would you repeat what you just said…?"

"I _said_ , that I've challenged someone to a Shokugeki!" Soma stood across from Kyou with a 'Duh!' look on his face.

"And, you did this… why, again?"

"To protect the Donburi Research Society from getting shut down! You know, Pops made a _really_ delicious donburi one time… perhaps I should use his recipe as a base for mine…"

Kyou snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Soma. Focus," he said. "And what are the conditions for this Shokugeki?"

"Well, the theme is meat and we have to prepare a donburi as the dish."

"And if you win?"

"Then, Nikumi will join the Don RS and help develop the club's culture!"

"… And if you lose?"

"Then I'll drop out of Tootsuki."

Kyou fell silent for a good minute before letting out a deep sigh. "Okay… what's your plan going into this?"

"I've decided that I _am_ going to make a beef don because that's what Nikumi is most likely going to make and I want to beat her at her own game!"

"… By the way, _who_ is your opponent, exactly? There's no student here with the name 'Nikumi'…"

"Oh! 'Nikumi' is just a nickname… her real name is Mito Ikumi, she's a first-year, just like us!"

"… 'Mito'… she's mostly likely the daughter of the Mito Corporation. They're a business that dominates the meat distribution industry. She'll most definitely use an A5 ranked cut of meat for her dish… but, it will be difficult for her to create a strong enough rice that can measure up to the high grade meat she'll be using…"

Soma nodded in response. "That's what I was thinking, too! If she pairs her A5 meat with an equally delicious bowl of rice – the two strong flavors might clash and overwhelm the judges."

"Have you decided what toppings and seasonings you'll be using?"

"No… I had Tadakoro and Konishi-sempai try some sample dishes, but we ran out of money for ingredients…"

"I guess it can't be helped, then…" Kyou reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. "I'll lend you some money so you can continue experimenting."

"Kyou…! Thanks! You're the best!" Soma grinned and threw his arms around his older brother.

"Yes, yes… now let's get to work, Soma."

"Right!"

 **VI.**

"Thank you for waiting! The Shokugeki Administrative Bureau has officially recognized this match as an official Shokugeki! The judges are ready! The theme has been set! Let's. Begin!"

The crowd roared in approval as the two participants made their way towards the stage.

"Introducing our challengers; the first contestant is the Meat Mistress of Tootsuki! Mito Ikumi! And her opponent today is the transfer student, Yukihira Soma!"

Ikumi grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "If you have anything left to say before you get expelled, now's the time to say them, Transfer Student!"

Soma returned her grin and replied, "If I think of anything, I'll make sure to tell you back at the Don RS clubroom."

The MC raised her hand as Soma and Ikumi stared one another down. "Shokugeki… START!"

 **VII.**

"The judges have cast their votes… the winner is… Yukihira Soma!"

Soma grinned and said, "It wasn't much!"

"Y-You…," Ikumi turned and glared at the red haired-teen, "how could your subpar ingredients beat my A5 meat?!"

"Your downfall was in the rice you paired with your meat," Soma began, "I knew that if you made rice with a strong flavor to go with your meat that the two flavors would clash. So, I did the complete opposite in my dish! After tenderizing the meat with chopped onions and frying it up, I used: red wine, butter, and potato starch to create a sauce with the remaining fat and juices. Then I mix my rice with pickled plum to give it a more subtle, refreshing flavor that paired perfectly with my beef!" Soma held up a finger and drew a circle in the air. "Konishi-sempai said so earlier… that a proper don is finished in one bowl! While your dish may have _looked_ like a donburi, it wasn't cohesive and complete like mine."

Ikumi grit her teeth in frustration. "You-!"

Soma held out a bowl towards the blonde. "Here," he said, "try and see for yourself… the power of a don!"

The Mito Heiress hesitantly took the offered the bowl before taking a small bite. A burst of rich, tangy, and sweet flavor exploded in her mouth. _'It's… it's good,'_ she thought silently, continuing to eat, _'It's calling to me… telling me to eat the way_ _ **I**_ _want to…'_

"Well," Soma asked, "how is it?"

"… It… It was delicious…," Ikumi murmured softly, once she had finished.

"Great! My brother actually helped me come up with this dish, you know? He told me that it would be nigh impossible for me to get my hands on an A2 or higher cut of meat so I had to come up with a way to make my meat tender enough to compete against yours. That's when he told me to use onions since the protease in them helps break down the proteins in meat to make it soft and tender! Ah! That reminds me… lemme have a taste of your don, Nikumi! I won't have another chance to eat such a high-grade piece of beef anytime soon!"

Ikumi flushed and replied, "D-Don't call me by that stupid nickname!"

"Why not?" Soma tilted his head with another grin. "It's a pretty cute nickname if you ask me!"

The blush on the blonde's face deepened before she turned and ran off with a cry of, "I-Idiot!"

 **VIII.**

"So," Kyou began as he and Soma made their way back towards the Polar Star Dorm, "are you joining the Donburi Research Society, then?"

"Nah. I just wanted to check it out to see what it was like, but I had no intention of joining it," the red haired-teen paused, "well… thanks to that I _was_ able to create a new dish and all, so I guess everything worked out in the end!"

Kyou snorted in amusement at his brother's response. "For _you_ , maybe… but, I have a feeling things will be a lot more… lively at the Don Research Society from now on."

"What about you, Kyou? Did you find a club or RS to join?"

Kyou pushed up his glasses and said, "No. A few of the organizations piqued my interest but I decided against joining one. If I'm going to be the number one student here, I won't have time for extracurricular activities."

"Don't worry, Kyou! When _I'm_ the top student here, you'll have plenty of time to do other things as the second-best student!"

A smirk tugged at the auburn haired-teen's mouth as he knocked shoulders with his brother. "We'll see who becomes the best student at Tootsuki, Soma."

 **I changed Chapter One a bit to make the timeline flow a bit easier and took into account the inaccuracy of Kyou going off to college yet getting enrolled in a high school. And to answer everyone's question regarding Kyou's age – he is 17 years old and was held back a year in elementary school (which will be covered in later chapters).**

 **Any other comments or concerns, please let me know!**


	5. Welcome to the Training Camp from Hell!

**I.**

"… 'Friendship and Rapport Training Lodging Introductory Guidebook'…?" Yukihira Kyou stared down at the colorful booklet in his hand, which sported a rather cartoonish caricature of a chef on the front page. He frowned slightly at the implications the lengthy title bore, but took a seat at his desk and began flipping through the pages.

It had been about a month since the infamous Shokugeki between Mito Ikumi and his younger brother, Soma. Since then, the two had begun to interact with one another more often as it seemed like Ikumi had been dropped from Nakiri Erina's circle of…'acquaintances'.

' _Not an entirely unwise thing to do,'_ Kyou mused to himself, eye's skimming over the guidebook, _'If one wants to maintain some semblance of power, it's best to only surround one's self with the best of the best. Still, getting rid of somebody with Mito's level of talent and skill, not to mention her family lineage, might not have been the smartest move to make, Erina._ Especially _since, you are the one trying to get rid of my brother and me.'_

"Hey! Kyou! Open up!" Soma's voice trickled through the closed door of Kyou's dormitory room.

"Come in, Soma," Kyou replied, hearing the door open and shut before a shadow fell over him.

"Ah! I see you also got one of those guidebooks too, huh? It seems like it's gonna be a lot of fun!"

"I suppose… it looks like we can bring our own cooking utensils – so long as they don't take up too much room in your luggage as well as your own non-perishable ingredients…"

Soma tilted his head thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can fit my hibachi grill in my suitcase…"

"If you can't, I'll lend you one of my suitcases… I have extra since I brought all my books from home here."

"Uwah! You weren't kidding!" Soma jerked back in surprise when he realized just how many stacks of books were lining the walls of Kyou's room. "Your room's like a messier version of Marui's!"

"I don't know who that is."

Soma laughed and slapped his brother's back. "Oh, right! I keep on forgetting you haven't properly introduced yourself to the others! Marui's this _really_ smart, funny guy living upstairs. He also has a _ton_ of books in his room… maybe you should introduce yourself! I have a feeling you'd be great friends!"

The elder Yukihira brother placed his chin on his palm and glanced at his younger brother. "Just because someone has a lot of books in their room doesn't mean they're necessarily 'smart'. Do you know what genre of books he has?"

"Eh... I think they're all recipe and cooking books… oh! I did see a whole shelf of books about the history and science of food though!"

Kyou hummed in response and turned back to read through the booklet. "… Perhaps I'll introduce myself to him later…"

"Great!"

"Have you started to pack yet, Soma? According to this guidebook, we are leaving the academy in three days."

"Nope!"

Kyou huffed out a laugh and stood from his desk. "Very well, I'll help you pack then… we wouldn't want you to forget anything, would we?"

 **II.**

"Good afternoon, my name is Yukihira Kyou. It's nice to finally meet you all, thank you for taking care of my brother." After a perfunctory bow, Kyou turned on his heel and boarded one of the _many_ buses that would be transporting the first-years from Tootsuki to the training grounds.

"W… What was up with that lackluster introduction?!" Yoshino Yuuki exclaimed in anger as she glared at the retreating back of Kyou.

Soma chuckled and shrugged lightly. "That's just how he is, Yuuki… at least he finally introduced himself to you all! If it were up to him, he wouldn't have said anything until graduation probably."

"Ugh… your brother's _seriously_ leaving a bad impression on me, Soma…"

Soma laughed once more and followed his brother onto the bus. "He'll warm up to you guys, eventually! Until then, bear with him okay? Now, let's get this show on the road! Onwards to the Hellish Friendship and Rapport Training Camp!"

 **III.**

"W-Woah!"

The entirety of Tootsuki's first-years stood in front of a _massive_ hotel that stretched beyond the clouds and was more than seven Tokyo Dome's long.

"… As expected of a rich school like Tootsuki… they can even afford to have a luxurious hotel like this…," Soma said, peering up at the building with a blank expression.

"Tootsuki Academy is the parent company that owns and manages all of the hotels and ryokans in this prefecture," Kyou said, moving forward to join Soma, "Outside of the cooking industry, Tootsuki Academy goes by the name 'Tootsuki Brand' and they have a lot of investments in other industries as well."

Ibusaki Shun nodded and added, "In worst case scenarios for graduates of Tootsuki Academy, they'll be hired to work at one of the many resorts and hotels in this area."

"So, Tootsuki can guarantee job security at least," Kyou mused, pushing up his glasses, "provided, that is, that one can even graduate from the academy."

Yuuki let out a squeal and clasped her hands together in glee. "I can't believe we're staying at a place like this! It's a dream come true!"

"Only if we can survive the day's assignment." Shun's stoic statement caused Yuuki to whirl around and glare at the other teen.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin the mood, Ibusaki?!"

Shun shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts, Yuuki… besides; we have to get moving soon. I can see them starting to let the other students in."

 **IV.**

Once inside the actual building, the excited atmosphere surrounding the first-years quickly dissipated, leaving behind a dead silence filled with nervous energy.

"Woah…," Soma breathed, looking around the banquet hall with wonder, "it's amazing how quickly the mood dropped…"

"What did you expect, Soma?" Kyou crossed his arms. "It's _highly_ likely than less than half of the students will pass the first day, perhaps even fewer than that."

Soma didn't respond, instead continuing to peer around the hall until his eyes settled onto a familiar figure. "Ah, Nikumi!" He waved his arm and made his way towards the blonde-haired woman. "How have you been?"

Ikumi started in surprise and whirled around to face the younger Yukihira. "Y-Yukihira…! H-How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'Nikumi'?!"

"Aww… but it suits you so well!"

Before Ikumi could respond, Chapelle took the stage and cleared his throat.

"Attention, students. I have some important information to tell you all." When the room quieted, he continued, "The Friendship and Rapport Training Lodging is scheduled to be a six day and five night event. Every day, you will be given a cooking assignment to complete and evaluated on. If you do not meet your lecturer's standards, you will be released from the program and will be expelled from Tootsuki."

A murmur rippled through the crowd at that statement.

"After this introduction is over, you will be split into twenty different groups and will be directed to your first assignment. As for the people who will be judging and evaluating you all, we have invited some very important guests to the resort. As busy as they are, they gathered here just for today. They are some of Tootsuki's alumni."

Whispers and chatter broke out among the students as they watched several chefs walk out onto the stage and stand next to Chapelle. One of the chefs – a relatively young man with glasses, coral-colored hair and an undercut - lifted his head and pointed into the crowd.

"You, in the ninth row from the front… the boy with wavy hair and glasses."

Kyou raised a brow and inclined his head in a gesture of askance.

"The boy on your immediate left… yes, you with the freckles… you are expelled. You may leave."

The boy standing next to Kyou started in shock and disbelief. "Wh-What? _Why_?!"

The man held up a finger and said, "The hair product you are using has a citrus scent to it, that might negatively impact the food you are making. While it's a good thing for a chef to be stylish and well-dressed, if you do anything that may take away from your food, you can't be considered a _real_ chef? Understand? Next time, try using a scent-free shampoo instead."

"Wh-What? Wait! Please… e- _expelled_?! Over something like this-?!"

The man's responding glare quieted the student immediately. "You can lose clients over 'something like that'… do you _want_ my restaurant to be shut down?"

The student didn't reply and instead, slumped down in dejection.

"… Hey, Kyou… who the heck _is_ that guy," Soma asked in whisper, looking curiously at the man on the stage.

"His name is Shinomiya Kojirou; he has a popular restaurant in France and was the first Japanese chef to win the Pluspol Award." Kyou nods his head at the other chefs on stage. "Standing next to him is Mizuhara Fuyumi who has a restaurant in Italy and Sekimori Hitoshi who is the head chef at Hinowa. There is also Donato Gotouda who is the chef and owner of Tesoro which is a world renowned French hotel and the head chef of Kirinoya, Inui Hinako."

Soma let out a whistle. "Wow… so many incredible chefs are here…! I want to test my cooking against theirs!"

"I'm sure you will one day, Soma."

"I-I can't believe so many famous chefs are here!" Tadokoro Megumi had an awestruck look on her face.

Her comment garnered the attention of Donato Gotouda who quickly jumped down from the stage and strode over to Megumi in a span of a few seconds. "You," he began, grabbing a hold of Megumi's hands and staring intensely into her eyes, "you have the beautiful simplicity of a white clover! Let us spend the night talking in my _auberge_ …"

Before Megumi could respond, Kyou interrupted their conversation with a comment of, "Spending the night with a female, _underage_ student is a one-way ticket to getting your _auberge_ shut down and your reputation destroyed, Chef Gotouda."

Gotouda spared Kyou a glance before releasing Megumi's hands. "My, my… what an imagination you have! I only wished to spend the night discussing cooking techniques with this young lady!"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ that's all you had in mind…," Kyou responded with a slight sneer. He would have continued talking had Soma not thrown an arm over his brother's shoulders and tugged him away from the others.

"Kyou! Did you _just_ not see that other guy get expelled over practically nothing?! Are you _trying_ to get yourself kicked out of Tootsuki?!"

' _That wouldn't be the_ worst _thing that's happened to me…'_ Kyou thought before turning to face Soma.

"I wouldn't mind getting expelled if it meant protecting someone from a predator like _him_." Kyou jerked his head in the direction of Gotouda – who had returned to the stage, but not before blowing a wink and kiss at the now shell-shocked Megumi.

"I'm sure he didn't have anything bad in mind, Kyou. Despite what you may think, that guy's _still_ a chef and a chef wouldn't do anything bad to another chef!"

A dark look crossed the elder Yukihira's face before he schooled his expression back into an impassive mask. "… Your view of the world – cooking and not – is too naïve, Soma." He tugged free of his brother's grip and made his way back towards the stage.

Chapelle cleared his throat loudly. "If we have had enough distractions for the day… I'd like to introduce you all to the man who made his training lodge possible." He stepped to the side and gestured with his free arm.

A beast of a man walked onto the stage after Chapelle had moved. He was wearing a pressed, dark-gray suit and his hair was shaved closed to his head. However, the most telling characteristic of this person was his split eyebrows.

A crowd of first-years exploded into another round of loud whispers.

One student gasped out, "Th-That's the man who manages all of the resort's cooking procedures and menus!"

"He also graduated Tootsuki with the _highest_ grades in the history of the academy," another added. "And if that wasn't enough, he became infamous for his rejections of job offers from over _800_ high-class restaurants and hotels around the world!"

Kyou peered up at the man. _'He is Doujima Gin, the Head Chef of all of Tootsuki's resorts and hotels as well as a member of the Tootsuki Brand Board of Directors. He is also the former first seat of his generation.'_

Doujima Gin took the microphone from Chapelle and began to speak, "Hello and welcome to Tootsuki Resort. All of the alumni gathered here today have their own shops and restaurants all over the globe. For this training camp, they will be treating you as if you were employees of their stores…," he paused and grinned dangerously at the crowd, "Do you understand what this means? If your work cannot satisfy them… you will be _fired_!"

The students began to murmur amongst themselves.

"As you have already witnessed," Gin continued, "you may be 'fired' at the sole discretion of your lecturer. I wish you all the best of luck and hope that I will see many of you at the Closing Ceremony! The Friendship and Rapport Training Lodge has officially begun!"

 **V.**

"Alright… has everyone in this group arrived?" Inui Hinako stood at the front of large kitchen area Group C had been assigned to. "Perfect! Right now please grab a number and pair up with the person sharing the same number as you." She gestured towards a large box with an opening and watched as all the students grabbed an number and was paired up with one another.

"Chef Inui," Kyou began, raising his hand to grab her attention, "it appears that I do not have a partner."

"Yes, since there are an odd number of first years, this year, one of you will be short a partner for my assignment."

"Then would it not have been better to divide us into groups of three? That way no participant would be at a disadvantage?"

Hinako nodded her head. "It would have been better, yes, unfortunately the Board of Directors deemed it a 'break from tradition' and decided that the assignment would be carried out as planned."

"That seems like a biased and unfair decision to make."

"If you disagree with the Board of Director's judgment, you may contest their decision; however, a single student alone does not have the legal power to go up against the Board of Directors and you will most likely end up expelled." While Hinako's smile and expression was serene and gentle, her words were cold and matter-of-fact.

Kyou crossed his arms and scowled lightly.

"Ah, do not worry! The Board of Directors understood that a single student may have some difficulties with this first assignment, so some concessions were made – which I will explain in a moment." Hinako turned to address the rest of the group. "Your first assignment is to prepare a Japanese main dish using the ingredients you find here."

The room was silent for a moment before one student said, "U-Um… but there are no ingredients for us to use…"

Hinako giggled and moved towards the one of the windows lining the kitchen. "That's completely inaccurate," she said, gesturing to the landscape beyond the glass, "the rich splendor of the trees and bushes and the clear river going by… those are both teeming with plants and wildlife you can use to cook. A fence surrounds this entire area; you are free to use whatever ingredients you find within the fenced area to prepare for me a Japanese dish. If you go beyond the fence, you fail, and if your dish doesn't cut it, you will fail as well. Of course, you can use any of the cooking equipment and seasonings you find in this room, and there are fishing poles and other outdoor tools in the storehouse outside. Your time limit is two hours." Hinako turned to face Kyou. "The only exception, this year, is you. Since you will be by yourself, you will get an additional half-hour to utilize, as well as a ten minute head-start to gather your ingredients."

Kyou was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't want to pass this assignment like this… It is not fair to the other students that I get a head start _and_ a longer cooking time _and_ that I'm by myself… I will complete the assignment with the same conditions as everyone else – sans me having a partner – and I will create the best dish in the entire group!"

The room quickly filled with tension and anger at the auburn-haired teen's words.

Soma threw his head back and laughed at his brother's declaration. "We'll see which one of us makes the best dish, Kyou! Me and Megumi won't be losing!"

"Hmph… those are some big words you spoke just now…"An Italian student with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward – eyes alight in excitement. He was shadowed by a larger student with spiky black hair. "You two are Yukihira Kyou and Yukihira Soma, correct?"

Kyou nodded his head while Soma flashed a thumbs-up in response. "Yup! That's us!"

"I'll crush the two of you in no time flat!" The blond turned and extended a hand towards Hinako. "Chef Inui! Please judge each of our dishes and decided which one is the best!"

Hinako tilted her head and pouted. "Eh~? That's not a part of my assignment… so I don't want to…"

The room quickly fell silent.

"… Hey now, what are you gonna do about this? The whole mood got super awkward since you were too excited." Soma chuckled and grinned at the blond who began to tremble in embarrassment.

"Really now…," Kyou said with a sigh. "If you're going to declare a competition against someone and rope in a judge… make sure that everyone wants to participate first."

The dark-haired teen next to the blond began laughing uncontrollably. "Pfft! S-So uncool… you were so uncool, Brother!"

"Shu-Shut up!" The blond whirled around to glare at the other student. "D-Don't you start laughing at me!" He turned back towards the Yukihira brothers and pointed at them. "A-Anyway! I definitely won't lose to either of you, understand?! I'll make a dish that's better than either of yours!"

"Okay… that's enough, everyone!" Hinako clapped her hands together and drew everyone's attention back to her. "Before we all get too carried away… your first assignment begins now!"

The students scattered – each pair going over what they would need to find and gather.

 **VI.**

Kyou trudged through the thick bushes and foliage – an uncommonly _frustrated_ look on his face.

' _Goddamn trees and plants…,'_ he thought with an irate scowl. _'This is_ way _too outdoorsy for me…'_

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before his eyes caught sight of what he was searching for.

' _Still…,'_ he bent down and began rummaging through the dirt below him, _'nature gives us the best and freshest ingredients to use.'_

 **VII.**

Kyou returns in time to see the blond and dark-haired students present their dish to Hinako with his younger brother and Megumi looking on, though the auburn-haired teen only spares them a quick glance before moving towards an empty cooking table.

' _I have a little less than an hour remaining,'_ Kyou notes, looking up at the clock on the wall for a moment. _'Perfect, that should allow me more than enough time to prepare everything.'_

 **VIII.**

"Chef Inui, my dish is complete." Kyou strode up towards Hinako and handed her a plate adorned with food.

"Oh my… this is Japanese hare!"

"Yes," Kyou said with a nod of his head. "While a seafood dish would be the simplest and easiest dish to cook under our circumstances, I wanted put in a bit more effort in my dish than my classmates." He waved his hand towards the plate. "I have prepared for you charred Japanese hare on top a bed of sautéed eringi mushrooms and pickled zenmai – or Japanese fiddlehead ferns. Please, enjoy."

Hinako picked up her chopsticks and carefully took a bite of the dish. "Delicious," she exclaimed in surprise. "One would think that charring the outside of the hare would give it a burnt and inedible flavor… but it imparts a smoky flavor on the meat! And you used honey and shiso in the marinade on your hare, correct?"

"That's right. Along with salt and pepper and seri – which is a type of Japanese parsley."

Hinako nodded her head and replied, "Your choice of seasonings gives your hare a sweet yet deep, smoky flavor. The bed of eringi mushrooms was a good choice as well, as the rich and nutty flavor of the mushroom goes nicely with the hare; and taking a bite of the pickled zenmai cleanses my palate and cuts through the richness of your dish." Hinako paused and smiled briefly. "You've made some incredibly smart decisions when creating this dish!"

Kyou inclined his head in thanks. "Thank you, Chef Inui."

"Ah, it looks like your brother has also finished his dish… I can't wait to taste it!"

 **IX.**

In the end, the 'match' between Kyou, Soma, and the blond chef – who later introduced his twin brother and himself as one Isami and Takumi Aldini – was declared a draw between the three 'competitors'.

Takumi ended up embarrassing himself once more after strongly declaring that he would one-day challenge both of the Yukihira brothers to a Shokugeki – only for Kyou to turn him down flat on the spot and ending up sitting next to Soma on the long bus ride back to the hotel.

Much to the relief of – most of the – Polar Star Dorm, all the residences had successfully passed their first assignment. Though was it really a 'success' if one Zenji Marui looked like he was about to kick the bucket at any moment?

However, the minute the remaining group of first-years made it back to the hotel, they were instructed to prepare fifty beefsteak meals complete with miso soup and a salad for the students of the Upper Arm University who were holding their own training camp nearby. If the Tootsuki students couldn't complete their fifty meals in an hour, they would be expelled.

Many of the students began freaking out.

Soma just grinned in anticipation.

Kyou clicked his tongue in irritation and began cooking ( _again_ ).


	6. Shokugeki Against Shinomiya

**I.**

"Good morning, Students. My name is Shinomiya and I graduated from Tootsuki's 79th Generation. For my assignment, you will need to prepare a pre-selected dish of my choice that meet's my standards. Has everyone received a copy of the recipe?"

As the rest of his fellow classmates dissolved into fearful whispers of being judged by _the_ Shinomiya Kojirou, Yukihira Kyou merely turned his attention towards the sheet of paper in his hand.

' _Nine-vegetable terrine… The French name 'terrine' is derived from the name of terracotta cooking ware that the dish is typically prepared in. The terrine came into existence as French chefs sought a way to preserve meats and seafood – other than curing it or turning it into sausages – before the creation of the refrigerator. A terrine is not to be confused with a_ _pâté or rillette even though the lines between the three are highly blurred and subjective to the chef. Most terrines only have up to three distinct layers yet this recipe calls for_ nine _…_ _A rather ingenious way to weed out the less skilled chefs since each layer of this nine-vegetable terrine requires a different preparation and cooking time and it will be extremely difficult to balance out the texture and flavor of the terrine as a whole… no one layer should be stronger or weaker than the other layers,_ plus _Chef Shinomiya's recipe also requires us to carefully preserve the colors of the vegetables in order to present a dish that's not only delicious, but pleasing to the eye as well…'_

Kyou chuckled softly, drawing his eyes up to stare at the Tootsuki alumni standing at the front of the room. _'Quite a challenge you've issued us, Chef Shinomiya… I wonder how many of us will end up passing your assignment?'_

"Also, for my assignment," Shinomiya continued, his eyes scanning the assembled teens before him, "you _won't_ be partnering up with someone… I want you all to prepare and complete this dish on your own and you are not allowed to exchange information or give advice to anyone. It would be best to view everyone in this room as your enemy regardless of whether or not they are your best friend…," amber-colored eyes settled on the forms of two particular students, "or your own brother… the only way to pass my assignment, to succeed in _life_ … is to not trust anybody."

The room fell silent at Shinomiya's declaration.

"… That being said, you are free to use the ingredients behind you as well as any of the cooking supplies you find in this room. You have three hours… and it starts now."

 **II.**

The Tootsuki first-years all made a mad dash towards the back of the room where the ingredients were stacked.

"Out of my way!"

"Hey…! Quite elbowing me! It hurts!"

"Don't fuck with me! I'll kill you!"

"Th-This isn't _fair_! The students in the back got first pick of the ingredients!"

Kyou hissed in pain when someone's foot dug itself into the back of his calf, but he ignored the sensation as he squeezed his free arm through the throngs of moving bodies surrounding him and snatched up a pair of bright orange carrots… _right_ as another hand was about to grab them.

"Y-You bastard! Those carrots were _mine_!" Someone with an accent shouted somewhere from Kyou's left.

"Well then, you should have been faster," the auburn-haired teen retorted coolly, ducking under another student's arm and making his way towards the edge of the frenzied mob, which the rest of the students had _definitely_ turned into if the screaming and swearing and cries of pain were any indication. As he made his way out of the group and towards a nearby unoccupied cooking station, Kyou passed by a battered, but determined-looking Tadokoro Megumi who was _just_ making her way towards the hysterical crowd.

"You are going to fail."

 **III.**

Megumi froze when her mind registered those words and she slowly turned to peer up at the cool gaze of Yukihira Soma's older brother. For a brief moment, all she could do was stand there gaping like a fish out of water.

It wasn't the words in particular that utterly shockedher; no, she had heard and endured _far_ worse than that during her time at Tootsuki. It wasn't the distant and disinterested pair of golden-eyes peering down at her either – she had weathered hundreds of similar looks and stares from her fellow students and teachers.

It was the _way_ Kyou had uttered those words – like he was simple commenting on the weather or making a simple observation – that froze Megumi in place.

" _You are going to fail."_

That phrase was spoken in such a matter-of-fact and unemotional tone like… like… like she was just wasting her time and effort and the time of everyone else in the room. Like she was simply just another hopeless, helpless person in a world full of extraordinary people. Like she didn't matter – wasn't _worth_ anything to anyone.

Like she didn't _deserve_ to be a chef.

"… You and Soma-kun are nothing alike," Megumi whispered after a few minutes of stunned silence.

Kyou turned his head with a scoff. "Of course, we're not the same. We may be brothers but we each have our own way of thinking and acting."

"… What makes you so sure that I'll fail, Yukihira-san?"

Kyou turned his head back around and regarded the dark-haired teen for a moment. "It's because you're too gentle and placid, Tadokoro… You want to be a respected chef but lack the drive and ambition to truly become one. Your weak nature and inability to stand on your own two feet will be what causes you fail this task."

Megumi reeled back before squaring her shoulders resolutely. "… Y-You're wrong, Yukihira-san… I won't fail this assignment; I'll prove it to you!"

"… Determination and resolve will only get you so far in life… you'll need tangible talent if you want to make up for your shortcomings." The elder Yukihira brother turned and strode away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we both have dishes to prepare."

 **IV.**

Once Megumi had put the finishing touch on her dish, she let a small smile flit across her features.

She had made it!

With a confidence she hadn't felt in years, Megumi presented her completed nine-vegetable _terrine_ to Shinomiya. When he took a bite and something akin to being pleased flashed in his eyes, Megumi felt something warm and – dare she say – _proud_ blossom in her chest.

She had done it! She had proven herself to be a comp-

"Tadokoro Megumi, you're fired."

-etent chef and… wait… _what_?

And her world came promptly crashing down.

 **V.**

Shinomiya stood and surveyed the room. "With this, everyone's submitted their dish, right? Then those of you who did not pass must return to the hotel and pack imm-"

Megumi took a shuddering breathe and cleared her throat tensely. "I-I'm s-sorry, Chef Shi-Shinomiya…! Wh-Why exactly did m-my dish f-fail?"

Shinomiya glanced at the dark-haired before saying, "… When you began to boil the cauliflower, you used white vinegar to preserve the integrity of the cauliflower's color, correct? And by doing so, you also enhanced the inherit sweetness of the cauliflower by adding a note of sourness from the vinegar – which is a classic combination of flavors."

"Th-Then why…?"

"I invented this dish and recipe to capture the natural flavors and harmony of each vegetable. Who said you could change and deviate from the recipe? The reason you failed is because you failed to follow my directions, it's as simple as that."

"B-But a-as chefs aren't we re-responsible to prepare a d-dish th-that satisfies-"

Shinomiya turned sharply and pinned Megumi with a harsh stare. " _You_ don't get to talk to _me_ about 'satisfying' anyone! Do not forget that you are all being treated as _employees_! As your boss, if you don't satisfy me, _then_ _you are fired_!"

"Then," Soma interjected, moving forward to stand next to shell-shocked Megumi, "as our 'boss'… shouldn't the responsibility of maintaining the freshness of the ingredients fall to you? Since there were sub-par ingredients to begin with, doesn't that make _you_ the one to blame?"

The Tootsuki alumni gritted his teeth and slammed a hand on a nearby counter. "You brat…! Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?! Since none of you clearly understood the meaning of this exercise… I guess I have to spell it out for you! Those 'sub-par' ingredients were mixed in on purpose in order to narrow down the number of passing students!"

A shock _gasp_ rippled through the first-years.

"Cauliflower," Shinomiya continued, "is an extremely difficult ingredient to prepare and cook as they: oxidize easily, go bad quickly, and are just generally hard to incorporate into a dish! I failed the students that were simply unable to comprehend the difficulty and beauty of this dish and those who were too idiotic to not take this assignment seriously!"

"But what Tadokoro did in order to make up for-"

"I-I am taking this _very_ seriously Chef-"

" _I. Don't. Care._ " Shinomiya's glacial fury had both Soma and Megumi taken aback. " _I_ am the chef… people like _you_ don't have the right to try and tell me what to do!" The coral-haired chef glared at Soma for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps I should fire the both of you simply because my word is law."

"If you did that in real life, Chef Shinomiya, lawyers and lawsuits would be on you before you could even spell the word _terrine_ ," Kyou said as he moved forward to stand next to his younger brother. "Since we are all obviously being treated as nothing more than your _lowly_ employees, Chef Shinomiya, I would like to bring to your attention, grounds that we may sue you for unlawful termination. The first of which, being the lack of progressive disciplinary policies, which I'm certain that you know of. In all businesses, it's unlawful and simply unjust to just fire an employee without prior notice and without time to time to try and rectify whatever behavioral mistake they allegedly made, _especially_ since we are all undoubtedly considered to be 'new hires' or in layman's terms, employees who just started their first day of working for you."

Shinomiya began to open his mouth but Kyou quickly raised a hand and continued to talk. "If you would please allow me to finish, Chef Shinomiya… adding onto my first issue with your so-called 'termination' of my brother and Tadokoro… my second argument against you is our age. Since we are all considered to be employees of yours as we are now, I accuse you of discriminating against us due to our relative young age compare to yours. As _young_ employees, we would not have the knowledge or discipline to blindly and accurately follow your directions and instructions – hell, since you have basically hired us _as we are_ , our education of cooking and ingredients is grossly limited and incomplete. My third basis for my argument is that you are biased and have compromised the integrity of our 'assignment'. You admitted it yourself, Chef Shinomiya, you _purposely_ affected the outcome and passing rates of the students, which is a clear violation of not only Tootsuki's academic policies, but basic human principles and morals. How can any of us present to you our very best dishes or put in a hundred percent if you have already decided the outcome of who passes and who fails? This entire task has been rigged from the very beginning and, frankly, that's unfair to us and to the other students you have 'tested'. Furthermore-"

" _ENOUGH!_ You three are _fired_ ," Shinomiya roared pointing at the three teens in question.

Kyou merely pushed his glasses up and replied, "You cannot 'fire' Soma and I, Chef Shinomiya. We have already passed your assignment and garnered your so-called approval. Firing us would be breaking the rules of this Training Camp, as you well know."

Shinomiya clenched his fists and ground out, "… Well… that still doesn't change the fact that Tadokoro Megumi has _failed_ and is hereby _expelled_ from Tootsuki."

"Hey… I'm curious about something," Soma piped up with a hard look on his face. "Does that one Tootsuki rule apply to the alumni as well?"

Shinomiya turned his attention onto the red-haired teen. "… What on earth are you talking about?" He asked in a mixture of irritation and confusion.

Soma shrugged lightly. "You know… Shokugeki."

The room _stilled_ as the implications of Soma's words sunk in.

The younger Yukihira brother continued on, ignoring the incredulous and downright horrified looks he was getting from both Kyou and Megumi. "If I manage to beat you in a Shokugeki… will you take back Tadokoro's expulsion?"

The Tootsuki alumnus was silent for a good while before chuckling softly. "Wow… that certainly brings back some memories… but, sorry, I refuse." Shinomiya shrugged. "While it's not common to challenge someone that's graduated Tootsuki, for a Shokugeki to work, _both_ parties have to be inclined to compete and – if I'm being honest – I have no desire to 'compete' against someone like _you_. It's unfortunate, but Tadokoro's expulsion still stands and I-"

The door to the room suddenly opened and Doujima Gin and Inui Hinako breezed into the room.

"Hey, not so fast now," Gin said as he stopped next to Shinomiya. "It seems like something interesting is going on here, Shinomiya."

"Doujima-san, please don't worry I have everything under control."

Gin smirked suddenly and placed a hand on the younger chef's shoulder. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else?" He turned his attention to the rest of the first-year students. "The rest of you are dismissed and I would suggest you use the next free hour to prepare yourself for the afternoon assignment and as for you three…" Gin turned his attention towards Megumi, Soma, and Kyou. "Please come with us so we can discuss this… unusual development."

 **VI.**

"Eh…?" Hinako blinked in surprise after she took a bite of Megumi's completed nine-vegetable _terrine_. The three Tootsuki alumni and the three Tootsuki first-year students were currently standing in one of Doujima Gin's _many_ offices littering the resort area. "Isn't Tadokoro Megumi-chan's dish _really_ delicious? Why didn't she pass? Come on Shinomiya-sempai…! Quite being a stubborn bonehead and pass her! Pig-headed! Narcissist! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come- _Urk!_ "

One of Shinomiya's hands darted out and clamped down on Hinako's head. "Hinako…," Shinomiya began in an irate voice, " _be quiet_."

"S-Sorry!"

After releasing his grip, the coral-haired chef turned towards Gin. "Doujima-san, this assignment was entrusted to me and to me alone… don't you think this is unfair to the other examiners and students if you step in and revoke my decision?"

"Ah, don't misunderstand me, Shinomiya. I'm not overturning your decision to fail Megumi, nor am I dissatisfied with how you established the contents of the task or with your criteria… that being said, this young lady tried her very best to overcome the shortcomings of her dish, isn't that worth at least some consideration?"

"No." Shinomiya's reply was quick and bland.

" _I_ think it's worth considering!" Hinako's reply was quick and vigorous.

Gin crossed his arms with a sigh. "Hmmm… it seems that we are at an impasse…"

Shinomiya clicked his tongue and glared at his fellow alumni. "What ' _impasse'_?! This was my examination and I decided that she failed!"

The Head Chef of Tootsuki's resorts turned to face the three students in the room, completely ignoring Shinomiya's outburst. "I've decided! I'll approve this Shokugeki-!"

"What?! D-Doujima-san!"

"-However, it is going to be an unofficial one… a casual match, so to speak. Since we still have an itinerary to adhere to, this match – involving the three of you and Shinomiya – will take place after the afternoon assignments and-"

"Wait a minute, Doujima-san! Why the hell do I have to take part in something like this?! I won't-"

" _Accept it, Shinomiya_."

Shinomiya jerked back at the _dangerous_ -looking grin on Gin's face. "… Haa…," the coral-haired chef sighed before turning around and striding towards the office door. "Fine then, I'll accept your little challenge, Yukihira, _but_ … if you lose; I'll make sure the three of you are _expelled_."

"With that said," Gin took a step forward and gestured towards the teens. "Soma, Tadokoro, and Kyou… once your afternoon assignments are completed, please come to the hotel's annex to show us your worth and drive."

 **VII.**

"Well…," Yukihira Soma began as he, his brother, and Megumi made their way down the hall after leaving Gin's office. "Somehow, we made it."

"Speak for yourself, Soma…" Yukihira Kyou muttered with a scowl. "How on earth did I get roped into something like _this_?"

Soma laughed and slapped his older brother on the back. "Well that's obvious! It's because you wanted to help out Tadokoro!"

"Incorrect." The auburn-haired teen pushed up his glasses. "I was merely pointing out to Chef Shinomiya that, had he pulled such a stunt in the 'real world' that, he would have had legal action taken against him for discrimination, policy violations, and what not."

"Ehh? I don't really get stuff like that… but what I _do_ know is that doing something like that is _not_ what a true chef would or should do!"

"Hmph… well, in order to properly contest Chef Shinomiya's decision, we first have to make sure that we all pass our afternoon tests… this whole ordeal would be moot if one or all of us don't make it to this evening."

"S-Soma-kun…" The whispered name had both brothers turning back to face the smallest member of their trio – the smallest member who was glaring tearfully at the younger Yukihira brother. "S-Soma-kun… you _idiot_!"

The unexpected shout had the red-haired teen taking a step back in surprise. "M-Me…?"

"Y-Yes, _you_! Wh-Why did you go and do something so… so stupid! Y-You had already p-passed and you s-should have left someone like me be-behind and… and…! Why'd 'ya hafta go an' cha-challenge someone like 'dat for?!" Megumi buried her face in her hands and sunk to her knees with a loud sob.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the hallway – broken occasionally by the loud crying and hiccupping of Megumi – before Soma knelt down in front of the dark-haired teen. "Tadokoro…," he began in a serious tone, "… When you're super upset I guess your accent comes out, huh?"

Megumi jerked her head up in surprise. "Th-That's what 'ya hafta say at a time l-like this?!"

Soma let out a chuckle and extended a hand towards Megumi. "C'mon… stand up, Tadokoro… if we're late for the next assignment we won't be able to challenge and beat Shinomiya-sempai."

Megumi took Soma's offered hand after a moment's hesitation and stood with a sniffle. "E… Even though I wanted to do this on my own… I-I still ended up getting y-you involved in this mess… H-How should I apologize for d-dragging you into this?"

"… You _don't_ need to apologize… this is something I did on my own…" Soma turned and began making his way down the hall. "Besides… I got myself involved in this for one reason… because you aren't someone that should drop out of Tootsuki… You are _not_ worthless!"

Megumi gazed at the retreating back of Soma – an awed look in her eyes. "Soma-kun…"

Kyou let out breath that was a mix between a sigh and a scoff before crossing his arms with a shake of his head. "You can apologize to _me_ by making sure that you pass the afternoon assignments and watch Soma beat Chef Shinomiya, Tadokoro."

Megumi started at being addressed so suddenly by the elder Yukihira brother and turned a wary eye to the bespectacled teen. "Y-Yukihira-san… why…," Megumi visibly hesitated before continuing, "Why did _you_ get involved in all this…?"

Kyou glanced at the younger teen for a moment before he said, "I stepped in for two reasons. The first, being that my 'foolish' younger brother had gotten involved and was undoubtedly going to get himself into trouble; and secondly, like I told Soma just now, had Chef Shinomiya acted and treated you like that in the 'real world', you would have had ample justifications to contest his treatment and subsequent termination of you. Of course," golden eyes peered down at the dark-haired teen once more, "I _highly_ doubt you would have protested Chef Shinomiya's decision like Soma did… in fact, you probably would have just mindlessly accept his reasoning for failing you and just gone about your mediocre life listlessly and without any purpose."

Megumi flinched at Kyou's words and averted her eyes. "I… I…"

"… I would like you to enlighten me on something, Tadokoro… when you heard me say that you were going to fail, what went through your mind? Other than your sudden epiphany that my brother and I are assuredly _not_ the same in terms of personality and mindset, that is."

"Ah… I…" Megumi flinched once more and began to fiddle with her hands.

With a roll of his eyes, Kyou said, "I'm not going to get angry at you, Tadokoro, I'm just curious as to how you interpreted my words from a psychological point-of-view."

"W-Well…" The dark-haired teen hesitated before continuing, "… I-It sounded, to me, l-like you thought I was j-just wasting my time and the time of everyone else a-and that you thought I was w-worthless and that I… that I didn't deserve to be a chef h-here…"

Kyou hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, you wouldn't be completely incorrect," he admitted. "If I'm being completely honest with you, you _don't_ deserve to be here at Tootsuki and you _are_ just wasting your own and everyone else's time by being here."

"Wh-What…?!"

"You are too weak-willed, too soft, and far too much of a push over to last long in this industry, or any industry really… You also lack the drive, ambition, and – most importantly – the confidence to stand on your own two feet. Although, your meek personality is undoubtedly caused by your lack of success and continuous failure at Tootsuki… it's understandable though, as constant negativity and disapproval with little or no positive reinforcement was bound to turn your self-esteem to practically nothing... Correct me if I'm wrong, Tadokoro, but I'm assuming that you come from some small, close-knit community in which you were the best, and most likely, the only person old enough to cook relatively well and yet young enough to actually attend Tootsuki Academy, right? And when you first came here, I'm sure you were brimming with all the confidence in the world that you would do well and that you would make your family and town proud. However, what you and your town failed to realize was that you, and all of us really, are just small fish trying to survive in the vast ocean that is life. You realized far too late that you are _not_ some special snowflake that can magically excel in life and by that time your confidence and self-worth was non-existent. You lack the self-assurance and aspirations that everyone at this school seems to exude on a daily basis. Hell, if Soma and I weren't assigned to be your partners in Chapelle-sensei's first class, you probably would have failed and would have been expelled a long time ago! So, to reiterate, yes, I do believe that as you are now, you don't deserve to be here at Tootsuki."

 **VIII.**

Silence.

At first, Megumi didn't – _couldn't_ – say anything as the severity and sheer weight and implications of Kyou's words rattled her mind. So, she stood there, utterly silent with tears streaming down her face and heart aching and the only thing she could hear was her hammering heartbeat and this… this _person's_ words whirling about in her head and thoughts and-

"… Wait," the dark-haired teen began weakly, "… as I am now…?"

Surprise flashed in Kyou's golden eyes as he turned and regarded the teen standing next to him. "Oh? You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for… interesting… but, yes: _as you are now_ , you don't deserve to be attending Tootsuki." Before Megumi could respond, the elder Yukihira brother raised a hand to interrupt her. "Let me ask you this, Tadokoro: What is your reason for enrolling at this school?"

"I… It's to make m-my town proud and to put us on the map…"

"A truly noble and selfless reason, but one that's ultimately too weak and fragile to sustain you in this industry."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Kyou gestured with one arm towards one of the large glass windows lining the hallway the two of them were standing in. "Ask any of the students here why they decided to enroll and attend Tootsuki Academy and I can _guarantee_ you that most – if not all – of them are here for completely and undeniably selfish reasons; that all their hopes and dreams are centered around making _themselves_ the best and brightest chef around – that they are all aiming for the number one spot here at Tootsuki Academy."

Understanding dawned in Megumi's eyes. "… Like you and Soma-kun…!"

"Precisely," Kyou said with a nod of his head. "You said that you are here to make your town proud of you… well, I can almost certainly guarantee you that they are indeed quite proud of you and all of your accomplishments thus far."

"R-Really?"

"Don't _you_ think they would be proud of everything you've overcome and done so far?"

Megumi fell silent for a few minutes, mulling over the auburn-haired teen's question before nodding her head firmly. "…Yes," she breathed a small grin blossoming on her lips, "yes… they _would_ be proud of me…!"

Kyou nodded once more. "Then, let me ask you this: Why are you here now? If you have made your family and town proud of you… _why_ are you still here at Tootsuki?"

"I-I'm here because…! Well… I-I…" Megumi's voice trailed off when she suddenly realized that she did not know – did not have – the answer to Kyou's second question.

"You see, Tadokoro? You _cannot_ answer that question because you don't have a reason for being here anymore. You've made the people you cared about proud… what more do you want – can you get – out of Tootsuki?"

"I…" The younger teen screwed her eyes shut. "… I…"

" _Hell, if Soma and I weren't assigned to be your partners in Chapelle-sensei's first class, you probably would have failed and would have been expelled a long time ago!"_

Megumi's eyes shot open as she slowly lifted her head to stare up at Kyou, something brittle yet determined blazing in her stare. "… I… I want to be able to stand on my own two feet… without relying on you or Soma-kun…!"

Kyou held Megumi's gaze for a moment before turning his head away and moving forward, the dark-haired teen following behind him. "Well then, Tadokoro… let's see if you are capable of doing just that, at tonight's unofficial Shokugeki."

 **IX.**

"No luck, Ryoko!" Yoshino Yuuki called out, running up to the long-haired teen. "I didn't see Megumi in her room or at any of the other's rooms!"

Sakaki Ryoko let out a nervous breath as he held her cell phone up to her ear. "… She's not answering her phone either… and I didn't see her name on the list of failed students so she must be around here somewhere!"

"Wasn't she with Soma and that brother of his…? I haven't seen either of them also…"

Ryoko pursed her lips in worry. "… I have a bad feeling that those three got roped into something unpleasant again…"

With a nod of her head, Yuuki agreed, "It's probably Soma's fault."

"Yeah, you're right. Still…," Ryoko turned to peer out a nearby window, "I hope everything turns out okay…"

 **X.**

"Tootsuki's villa annex is not a part of the designated training camp locations… this means that it's the perfect place to hold this casual Shokugeki." Doujima Gin stood in front of a large cooking area that was located on one of the lower areas of the Tootsuki Hotel. The room currently only held six occupants: Doujima Gin himself, Tadokoro Megumi, Yukihira Soma and his older brother Yukihira Kyou, Shinomiya Kojirou, and Inui Hinako who was currently tied to an empty chair; however, the door to the room soon opened and in walked Sekimori Hitoshi, Mizuhara Fuyumi, and Donato Gotouda.

"E-Eh?" Megumi started in surprise at the sight of the three other alumni. "Wh-Why are there so many graduates h-here?"

"I had them come to judge this match since it seemed to me that Inui wouldn't remain impartial," Gin revealed.

"This is quite an usual development," Gotouda began, "holding an unofficial Shokugeki right in the middle of the annual training camp moreover, one that's between an alumnus and a student…" He let out a low chuckle. "How angry to do you think Chapelle-sensei will be if he finds out about this?"

Hitoshi let out a shaky sigh. "Incredibly angry… I imagine there will be a lot of yelling and lecturing involved…"

"Don't worry, if we get caught we can all run away and put the blame on Shinomiya," Fuyumi said as she took a seat next to the tied up Hinako.

Shinomiya growled and turned to glare at the other chef. "Shut it, Mizuhara!"

"Let's all settle down now and focus on the task at hand," Gin said in a placating tone of voice. Once he had garnered everyone's attention once more, he turned and gestured towards a pile of vegetables on a nearby counter. "I've brought the leftover vegetables from Shinomiya's earlier assignment for you all to use… the theme of this match will be a vegetable dish – any type will do. Oh, and I'll put one more condition on this match, Tadokoro Megumi," he turned to face the teen in question; " _you_ will be the lead chef of your team."

"Wh-What…," the dark-haired teen whispered disbelievingly. " _M-Me_?!"

Gin nodded his head. "Yes, _you_. You alone must decide the recipe that you three will prepare and the two Yukihira brothers will only be there to support you. Also, they are not allowed to alter or change the recipe in any way, shape, or form."

"Hey now!" Soma took a step forward and threw his arms out. "Doujima-sempai… _I_ was the one who challenged Shinomiya-sempai to this match so why aren't I-"

"It's _because_ ," Kyou interjected with a drawl, drawing his brother's attention, "had Tadokoro had any semblance of competency or urgency in Chef Shinomiya's assignment, she would have undoubtedly passed and we wouldn't be in this debacle… Unfortunately for her, and for all of us involved, she certainly did not possess any semblance of the two which is why it should be up to her to prove to us all that she does deserve to be a student at the… _prestigious_ Tootsuki Academy."

"Hey, Kyou…! Tadokoro _does_ deserve to be here! She's an amazing chef!"

The auburn-haired teen shrugged lightly and turned his head to stare at Megumi. "Well then, she shouldn't have any trouble taking charge and preparing a dish that showcases her worth and talent, right?"

 _Will you be able to do it?_ Kyou's gaze challenged. _Will you be able to stand on your own two feet without the guidance of my brother and me?_

Megumi closed her eyes, clasped her trembling hands together, and whispered a mental prayer. "A-Alright…! I-I'll do it," she declared.

"Excellent," Gin grinned. "You have two hours to create a dish for us to judge, and your time begins now!"

 **XI.**

As Shinomiya Kojirou began gathering the ingredients he would be using, Tadokoro Megumi turned to face her two partners. "Wh-What kind of dish should we make?"

"Hmph… why on earth are you asking us for?" Kyou scowled, pushing up his glasses. " _You're_ the lead chef; _you_ have to decide what we'll be making."

"Cut Tadokoro some slack, Kyou! This is her first time doing something like this… of course she'd be nervous!"

"If she's this nervous over something like this, then I can't see how she'll manage to survive until graduation."

"Ignore my brother, Tadokoro," Soma turned and placed his hands on Megumi's shoulders. "Just cook the way you want to cook! Make a dish that suits you!"

' _A dish that suits me…?'_ Megumi lowered her eyes as an image of her mother and a tiny, cramped, but oh so _warm_ kitchen flashed in her mind and as sense of home and love and belonging spread in her heart.

"… I know what I want to prepare! B-But there are a lot of ingredients that need a lot of time for preparation and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it all in time…"

"Don't worry about things like that, Tadokoro!" Soma grinned and unraveled the strip of cloth tied to his wrist. "You're looking at the second-best chef at Restaurant Yukihira after all!" He blinked before laughing sheepishly. "Even though there was only my pop and me…"

Kyou gazed at the younger teens for a moment before letting out a sigh. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a hair tie which he then used to pull back his long, curly hair.

"… You know," Soma began, peering intently at his older brother's face. "You really _do_ look a lot like Pops when you put your hair like that…"

"Focus, Soma…" Kyou said once there was no longer any hair falling in his face. "I don't plan on losing here and getting kicked out of Tootsuki before I become the top student… even though we are definitely _not_ prepared and are going up against one of the top graduates of Tootsuki _and_ the youngest recipient of the Pluspol Award… not to mention he has one of the top restaurants in France and is considered a veritable genius in the cooking industry… Remind me, why we thought getting involved in all this was a good idea again?"

Soma threw back his head with a laugh and slapped his brother on the back. "It's because we both know that Tadokoro is meant to be here and that she is a great chef!"

"… Yes… and she also the only thing keeping us enrolled at this damned school and getting expelled from this damned school…," Kyou muttered with a frown and a sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly. "… Okay…," after a moment, the bespectacled teen straightened his back and turned to face Megumi, "what dish are we making and what do you need us to do, Tadokoro?"

Soma clenched his fist with a determined grin. " _Alright_! Restaurant Tadokoro is now open!"

 **XII.**

"I've finished cutting the meat, Tadokoro… I've also removed all the tendons and fat from the chicken liver!"

"Okay… then start cleaning and trimming the pork shoulder, Soma-kun!"

"The zucchinis and potatoes have been rinsed and peeled and I'm assuming that you want me to boil and purée these as soon as possible?"

"Y-Yes, please! After that p-please move onto the carrots and eggplants, Yukihira-san!"

"Of course."

"The baking pan for the _pâté_ is ready, Tadokoro, all that's left is to put the _pâté_ in!"

"Great! I'm going to start on the sauce for the garnish… How's the onions and the sauce for the tomatoes coming along, Soma-kun?"

"They should be done in about twelve seconds!"

"Chef Tadokoro, is this thickness for the eggplants fine? Or did you want them sliced thinner?"

"U-Um… n-no, those look fine, Y-Yukihra-san."

"Okay… oh, and I've gotten the plates ready for plating – they're over there by the stove."

"G-Great, thanks!"

 **XIII.**

"What… what is with this group dynamic…?" Mizuhara Fuyumi watched the three teens intently.

Sekimori Hitoshi began riffling through the stack of papers that Gin had brought. "Let's see…, he began after pulling out two sheets of paper. "Yukihira Kyou and Yukihira Soma… both brothers with Kyou-kun being a year older than Soma-kun and – this is interesting – they both transferred into the high school division… a rare feat to accomplish. According this his paperwork, Soma-kun trained in his family own specialty-of-the-day restaurant while… huh, this is unusual…"

Donato Gotouda turned to look at his fellow alumni. "What is it?"

Hitoshi scanned over the paper in his hand before answering, "It says here that Yukihira Kyou stopped cooking when he was in grade school and hasn't had any formal or informal training since then."

"What? I find that hard to believe seeing as how _well_ he's working with his brother and Megumi-chan. He's easily predicting what Megumi-chan will do and is helping her out without detracting from his own prep work at the same time."

"Those two," Fuyumi said, drawing the alumni's attention back to the teens, "are not at the same level as most of the other students."

 **XIV.**

After sparing a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall, Kyou said, "Our time is almost up, we'd best start putting the finishing touches on the dish, Tadokoro."

"R-Right!"

 **XV.**

"Okay, time's up! Present your dishes," Gin called out, causing the activity in the kitchen to come to a halt.

"I'll go first," Shinomiya said confidently, striding up to his fellow graduates and placing his dish down before them. "Today I've prepared _Chou Farci_ … please enjoy."

"Oh? This is somewhat unexpected." Gotouda said as he stared down at the relatively simple-looking dish in front of him. " _Chou Farci_ is a dish that originates from the Auvergne region of France and is similar to cabbage rolls cooked in the west. Compared to what you normally cook, this seems… plain."

Shinomiya frowned sharply. "Just eat and tell me what you think, already!"

"Geez… as impatient as always," Gotouda said with a chuckle. "Very well then… let's try it!"

As the judges – including one Inui Hinako who had somehow escaped from her bonds and snatched up an unused fork from somewhere – took a bite of Shinomiya's dish they had all one unifying thought: _Delicious_!

"T-This is… you used chicken instead of the typical pork and onions commonly used in _Chou Farci_! This makes the classic _Chou Farci_ lighter and more palatable," Gotouda said, taking another enthusiastic bite of the dish.

"That's correct," Shinomiya said with a nod. "I fried chicken breast that was stuffed with asparagus and morel mushroom in milk and _foie gras_ , then I puréed the chicken with butter and milk to create a mousse-like mix and I steamed to give it a sultry, smooth texture. The cabbage leaves I used to encase the mixture is savoy cabbage which is one of the more hearty breeds of cabbages… it also releases a subtle sweetness when heated properly which pairs well and enhances the natural flavors of the chicken mousse mixture."

Fuyumi hummed thoughtfully. "… I can certainly see where you've gotten your moniker of the Legume Magician from, Shinomiya…"

"I don't want to hear praise like that coming from someone like _you_ , Mizuhara," the coral-haired chef retorted with a scowl.

"Ah~ That was super delicious~" Hinako said with a content sigh.

"Still…" Gin turned to face Shinomiya. "I was almost certain that we'd get to try one of Shino's special recipes, Shinomiya."

Shinomiya regarded the Tootsuki Resort Director silently before letting out a laugh and turning away. "… That joke wasn't funny, Doujima-san. My opponents are merely students; do you honestly think that I'd be so merciless as to do something like that towards them?"

'… _You'd totally would crush them like that if you had the chance, Shinomiya.'_ Both Gotouda and Hitoshi thought with a grimace.

As Shinomiya walked away, Gin thought, _'Right now, Shinomiya, you are thinking that it's_ impossible _for you to lose against a few students, however-'_

"Okay you three," Gin turned to face Kyou, Soma, and Megumi. "It's time to serve your dish."

' _-that honest arrogance of yours will be your downfall.'_

 **XVI.**

"Alright! It's our turn! Let's go Tadokoro!" Soma eagerly moved forward only to stop and turn back around when Megumi didn't follow. "… Tadokoro…?"

Megumi was frozen where she stood – a million thoughts and feelings of nervousness and guilt racing through her mind.

' _This… this is a dish that I've put my_ all _into making… t-to think that the thought of someone tasting it and_ judging _it would be this terrifying…! Wh-What will they say? What if they don't like it? E-Even though I had the help of Soma-kun and Yukihira-san… Should I have made a more complex dish instead? What if they think that it's too simple and plain? What if I lose and Soma-kun and Yukihira-san are e-expelled with me? What if…'_

Nudge.

Megumi was startled out of her thoughts when Kyou gently bumped his arm into her shoulder. "Y-Yukihira-san…," Megumi said, staring up at the auburn-haired teen.

"You're getting lost in your thoughts, Tadokoro, that's a habit that you should try and break," Kyou replied inclining his head towards the judges. "There's no point in thinking of all the 'what-ifs' and 'what could have been'… it's done and over with. We've – you've – put your all into this dish… are you proud of what you've created?"

"… Yes. Yes, I am."

"Then that's all that matters at this point. The only thing we can do right now is raise our head and move forward… and pray to God that we _somehow_ manage to win this thing and that the next time you or my brother get mixed up in something like this, that you _don't_ bet our enrollment and status as students..."

Megumi giggled softly at Kyou's grumblings before squaring her shoulders and walking forward to place her dishes before the judges. "… Here you go, please enjoy…!"

Inui Hinako gasped at the sight of the dark-haired teen's dish. "Oh my…! This is…"

"… A _terrine_ ," Gin finished with a smirk. "The dish that Shinomiya failed you on earlier today… what made you decide to go with this dish, Tadokoro?"

Megumi began to fiddle her hands nervously. "A-Ah… well, I-I just wanted t-to make my own version o-of such an incredible dish…"

Shinomiya's glasses glinted dangerously as he looked over Megumi's _terrine_. "Oh? Are you saying that your _seven_ -vegetable _terrine_ is superior to mine?"

"N-No o-of course n-not…!" Megumi shook her head vigorously. "I-I just…!"

"Hmph…," Kyou crossed his arms with a huff. "If it were me I'd say, 'yes' and would want to beat Chef Shinomiya at his own game… what better way to rescind Tadokoro's expulsion than with the dish that got her expelled in the first place?"

"Y-Yukihira-san…!"

"Well then… let's see how it tastes." Gin and the other judges all picked up their forks and knives and began to sample Megumi's Rainbow _Terrine_.

"I… It's delicious!" The judges unanimously chorused.

Something warm and proud spread in Megumi's chest at the judges' words.

"This is… you made seven different layers of _pâté_ using a different vegetable for each layer!" Hitoshi said. "I can see and taste: tomatoes, zucchinis, carrots, potatoes, eggplant, peas, and cauliflower in this dish!"

Fuyumi nodded as she took another bite of the _terrine_. "Also, you cooked and prepared each layer of the _terrine_ in different ways, but one that doesn't detract or distract from the individual flavors and the overall flavor of the dish!"

"Y-Yes!" Megumi nodded her head excitedly. "I-I also prepared two di-different sauces for you to enjoy! A sweet-and-sour sudachi _gelée_ _–_ or a thick, jelly-like Japanese orange sauce – as well as a refreshing green herb paste which uses _perilla_ or Japanese shiso as the main ingredient!"

Gotouda smiled. "To think that you'd make us a dish that combines French and Japanese cooking in such a creative manner… very impressive!"

"I agree!" Hinako said with a nod. "I'm absolutely loving the flavors of the zucchini and the herb paste!"

"I like how the sweetness of the tomatoes pairs nicely with the sudachi _gelée_ ," Fuyumi admitted with a pleased smile.

"I see!" Hitoshi exclaimed suddenly. "By giving us seven distinct layers of vegetables and two different sauces… we're able to enjoy fourteen different flavor combinations!"

"The tomato layer," Gin began, bringing up his head to look at Megumi, "it has dried tomatoes in it, correct?"

"Y-Yes! M-My hometown has a lot of snow in the winter so we take all the vegetables that we harvested in the summer and preserve them by drying them in the summer sun. When I began helping out my mother taught me how to make dried tomatoes in the oven. If dried properly, the sweetness of the tomatoes becomes more pronounced w-which I thought would make a good accent in the _terrine_ …"

"You made some smart choices when deciding how to prepare your _terrine_ , Tadokoro-kun… unlike Shinomiya's nine-vegetable _terrine_ which emphasizes the freshness of the ingredients; your seven-vegetable _terrine_ showcases the depth of flavors one can get when preserving ingredients. Your _terrine_ is the complete opposite of his and it's completely delicious!"

 **XVII.**

Tears began to roll down Megumi's face as her mind finally processed what the incredible chefs – what her _idols_ – were saying about her dish.

' _T…They all like my dish…!_ My _dish! The dish of someone like me who was always the dead-last student at the academy… someone like me who always failed and had no self-confidence… they all… they all said my food was_ delicious _!'_

She caught the eye of Soma then Kyou and bowed deeply before them. "S-Soma-kun… Yu-Yukihira-san… _thank you_ … thank you for helping me…! For believing in me!"

Soma grinned and untied his headband from his head. "Heh… it wasn't much, Tadokoro!"

"Hmph… You can thank us _after_ we manage to beat Chef Shinomiya, Tadokoro," Kyou said, pushing up his glasses. "Until then, we're not out of the clear yet…"

 **XVIII.**

Gotouda let out a content sigh as he continued to eat Megumi's dish. "Megumi-chan's kindness and warmth is overflowing in this dish…"

"Yes…," Hinako agreed with a smile, "It's as if she's the Legume Zashiki-Warashi bringing me joy and good luck!"

"No, no, no, Hinako," Gotouda said with a shake of his head. "Megumi-chan is obviously the Legume Koro-pok-guru bringing us nature's bountiful splendor!"

"Or…" Hitoshi began, crossing his arms, "she could be the daughter of a Yuki-Onna, here to share with us the blessings of bright vegetables in a cold, frozen land… a Legume Snow-Child!"

"But it's not winter right now, Hitoshi so that doesn't make any sense!" Hinako cried, pointing a finger at her fellow alumni.

"Um… but they are they all spirits?" Fuyumi asked. "Shouldn't she be something less… supernatural in origin?"

As the four graduates of Tootsuki Academy dissolved into a heated argument on the title that should be given to one Tadokoro Megumi, Yukihira Kyou turned to one Doujima Gin and said in a blank voice, "… Are they always like this? Shouldn't they be taking this… I don't know… a _bit_ more seriously?"

Gin bellowed out a laugh and placed a hand on the auburn-haired teen's shoulder. "If there's one thing that I want you all to take away from this experience… it's that cooking should be fun and crazy!"

Kyou's mouth twitched – whether it was going to curl up into a smile or curve downwards into a frown, no one other than he knew – as he turned to gaze at the scene before him. "… Right…"

 **XIX.**

Later, after everything had been washed and put away, Doujima Gin stood at the front of the kitchen once more.

"Alright…," he began in a serious voice, "each of the judges has a single coin and each contestant has an empty plate in front of them… Judges, please place your coin on plate of the chef you thought prepared a better dish."

As the three Tootsuki alumni began walking towards the chef they chose, Megumi shut her eyes in a mix of horror and hope.

'… _I don't want my journey to end here!'_

 _Clink_! Mizuhara Fuyumi made her decision.

' _F-For the first time since enrolling at the academy I put one-hundred percent into my cooking and overcame my doubts and fears…!'_

 _Clink_! Donato Gotouda made his decision.

' _I-I… I truly want to stay here and become a better chef alongside Soma-kun, Yukihira-san, and everyone else!'_

 _Clink!_ Sekimori Hitoshi made his decision.

' _So please…_ please _…!'_

"… Tadokoro…" Kyou's emotionless voice had the dark-haired teen opening her eyes in trepidation. "…We lost."

Megumi's eyes darted about the room before settling on the plate in front of Shinomiya – the plate that held _all three_ coins from the judges.

' _Oh_ …'

"W… We lost…," Megumi parroted her eyes never once leaving the plate with three coins starting mockingly back at her.

 **XX.**

"… Well, what did you three expect?" Shinomiya's words had both Yukihira brother's glancing up at him. "This was the only outcome of this so-called 'Shokugeki', you know? There was no way that three _students_ could defeat me." He turned and waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Now, I need to get going, I have to wake up early for my assignment tomorrow and you three need to start packing your bags. 'Good work', you three."

Kyou clicked his tongue in irritation and crossed his arms. "Tsk… ' _Good work_ ' he says… now he's just mocking us…"

"Tadokoro…" Soma turned to face the dark-haired teen, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry… even with the both of us supporting you; we didn't help you out that much in the end, huh? But… you should be proud! You did make an _awesome_ dish, after all!"

The elder Yukihira brother shot a glance at still form of Megumi before sighing deeply. "… I guess the difference in strength and experience between us was too great, huh? It just goes to show us that we should have never gotten involved in this mess in the first place…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Kyou! You know you would have gotten involved anyway!"

" _I_ only got involved in because _you_ got involved, Soma," Kyou said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and I would _gladly_ do all this again! Which means that you would have gotten involved in all this anyway!"

A sound escaped Kyou that was a mix of a laugh and a sigh. "… You're lucky I love you so much, Little Brother."

Soma grinned and slung an arm over Kyou's shoulder. "And I love you too, Big Bro!"

Kyou let out another laugh-sigh before turning his attention towards Megumi who was now silently crying. Letting out a full-blown sigh this time, the bespectacled teen reached out his free hand, placed it on Megumi's arm, and tugged the smaller teen towards Soma and himself.

"… Y-Yukihira-san…?" Megumi managed to murmur through her tears and sniffling.

"… I may be cold and less than pleasant with how I act and talk, but I'm not completely heartless... it's okay to cry… we did our best and that's all we could have done." As Megumi broke down and began to cry into the sleeve of Kyou's chef's uniform, the auburn-haired student turned his attention onto Doujima Gin, who was watching the trio with a solemn expression.

"So what now?" Kyou asked. "Since we obviously lost, is it safe to assume that we need to go back to the hotel to begin packing our things? How will the other students react to our names suddenly appearing on the list of those who failed? Will there be some sort of cover-up story that the three of us should know and memorize just in case we're questioned on why we suddenly failed? Also, should we-"

Gin let out a soft chuckle at the barrage of questions Kyou was bombarding him with. "You certainly do ask a lot of questions, Yukihira-kun. Don't worry, I'll answer your questions in a moment, but first… it's undoubtedly clear that, as you pointed out earlier, the difference in strength and experience between you three and Shinomiya was far too great for any of you to overcome… suffice to say that this was Shinomiya's complete victory, however…"

 _Clink_! Doujima Gin made his decision… placing his own coin on the empty plate of Tadokoro Megumi.

Everyone in the room – including Shinomiya who was half-way out the door – turned to face the Director of the Tootsuki Resort with a stunned look.

"… I don't understand, Doujima-san," Kyou began, breaking the shocked silence that had descended upon the room. "You weren't even a judge and the match is over so why…?"

"Let me explain myself, Yukihira-kun. I just wanted to acknowledge the value and character that his dish clearly had over Shinomiya's."

"… What are you talking about, Doujima-san?" Shinomiya took a few steps towards Gin. "It was made abundantly clear that _I_ won this little 'Shokugeki'… so your 'vote' doesn't mean a thing. Moreover, you're 'voting' based on the so-called 'value' and 'character' of her dish? In that case, it's obvious that my dish is superior in that way as well."

Gin smirked and flicked a coin at Shinomiya, one that the coral-haired chef caught in confusion. "You _really_ don't understand my reasoning, Shinomiya? Let me ask you this, Shinomiya: Aren't you stagnating?"

Shinomiya froze in place. "Wh… _What_ …?" He breathed out in a horrified whisper. "I-I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Shinomiya. You've noticed it, haven't you? Now that you've accomplished your goal of receiving the Pluspol Award… you don't know what to do now, right? You don't have any more goals or dreams or ambitions. That's why you didn't prepare one of your famed specialties for this Shokugeki… you didn't want us to realize that your cooking isn't growing anymore, correct?"

"Sh… _Shut up_!" Shinomiya screamed. "What do you know?! What would some lowly _Tootsuki employee_ know anything about me or what I've been through?! You don't know a damned-"

"Try it, Shinomiya…," Gin interrupted, holding out a plate with Megumi's Rainbow _Terrine_ on it. "Try Tadokoro-kun's dish."

"… Why on earth would I…" Shinomiya trailed off at the look in Gin's eyes and begrudgingly picked up a set of utensil and took a single bite of the _terrine_. After chewing for a moment, he said, "… It's not that great, Doujima-san. The heating of the layers was all over the place and the _pâté_ wasn't even set properly in the potato layer… also the order in which she layered the vegetables could have been done a lot better and... and…" Shinomiya's grip on his fork tightened as he glared down at the dish in front of him… before he slowly took another bite of the _terrine_. "… and it's _delicious_ …," he admitted in a quiet voice.

' _This terrine… it's clumsily made and not refined in the slightest and yet… I can feel this… warmth and gentleness surrounding me; enveloping me… it reminds me of…'_

Shinomiya Kojirou closed his eyes and – for a brief moment, no longer than a scant heartbeat – allowed the walls around his heart and the scars marring it to crumble and heal.

 **XXI.**

"Well…," Yukihira Soma began as he, his brother, and Megumi made their way out of the building's annex. "Somehow, we made it."

"Speak for yourself, Soma…" Yukihira Kyou muttered with a scowl. "The only reason we managed to scrap out a draw was that Doujima Gin-san was there to help us do so… if he wasn't there or if Shinomiya-san had made one of his specalities…"

"Aw, quit your moping, Kyou! A victory's a victory am I right?! Now all that's left to do is get back to the hotel for some nice R&R!"

"Speaking of the hotel…," Kyou looked up to look at the hotel's main building off in the distance. "Don't you think your friends will be worried about the two of you for not contacting them at all since this morning?"

"Ah? You think so?"

Tadokoro Megumi withdrew her phone from her pockets and grimaced slightly at the surge of messages and missed-calls she had garnered over the past few hours. "Y-Yukihira-kun is right, Soma-kun… I have so many missed-calls and text messages from Yuuki-chan and the others…"

"… What did you call me?"

The dark-haired teen flinched at the surprised tone in Kyou's voice before whirling around and waving her arms in the air. "A-Ah…! W-Well… th-that is to s-say… I-I know w-we haven't interacted or hung out m-much outside of Chapelle-sensei's class and if I'm b-being honest I was honestly sc-scared of you and thought you were incredibly mean and s-self-centered and i-it might be a bit for-forward of me to suddenly change the h-honorific of yo-your name so suddenly, b-but… but… I'd like to think that we've gotten closer and you _did_ end up helping me, Y-Yukihira-kun! A-And I wanted to th-thank you for doing that!"

Kyou stared at Megumi for a moment before turning his head away. "… I only ended up 'helping' you because Soma had gotten involved in this ordeal."

"S-Still… you could have watched from the sidelines like y-you did in Soma-kun's match against Nikumi, but you didn't! Y-You stood beside me and supported me e-even though you didn't have to! S-So… thank you again, Yukihira-kun! And you too, Soma-kun!"

Soma grinned and waved a hand. "It was nothing, Tadokoro… now why don't you head on back to the hotel and let everyone know that we're fine? I need to talk to my brother about something first."

"R-Right!" With a quick bow full of gratefulness and gratitude, Megumi turned and merrily made her way back towards the hotel.

Once the dark-haired teen was out of sight, the eldest Yukihira brother let out a deep sigh as he pulled out the hair tie from his hair and ran his other hand through the tangles and knots, letting the curly strands settle back around his face.

"You know, Kyou…," Soma began in a murmur, "I haven't seen you get serious like that in like, ten years or so…!"

Kyou sighed again and said, "Well, did you honest expect me _not_ to take that Shokugeki seriously when we were going up against a goddamned _alumni_ of Tootsuki Academy?"

"Hehe… true, true," Soma chuckled as he tilted his head back to gaze up at the moon and stars. After a few minutes of silence, the red-haired teen commented, "… We lost…"

"… Yeah… we did… We did our best though and that seemed to be just barely enough to get us by and-"

"Kyou, I know for a _fact_ that that cooking you did back then was nowhere near your 'best'."

The auburn-haired teen shut his mouth and turned to stare at Soma. "No… it wasn't," the teen admitted, "because it wouldn't have mattered even if we had _both_ done our absolute best."

Soma frowned sharply. "You're too pessimistic, Kyou."

Kyou scowled harshly and said, "And you too goddamned optimistic, Soma…! It wouldn't have mattered if the three of us and created the most perfect dish that we could make because we _still_ would have lost and would have needed Doujima-san to step in and save our expelled asses!"

"I know that, Kyou!" Soma shouted, clenching his fists with a frustrated expression on his face. "And just the thought of not being good enough, not being _strong_ enough is enough to drive me insane!"

"It's enough to drive me crazy too!" Kyou yelled back.

"Well, what are we going to do about it then?!"

"You want to know what we're going to do?! I'll tell you what we're going to do… We're going to get goddamn _better_! _That's_ what we're going to do, Soma!"

"Well then… what are we waiting for, Kyou?! Let's get better at cooking!"

"You're damned right we are!"

"Great! … Why are we yelling again?!"

"It's because we're both frustrated at being so thoroughly beaten and the only way we can fully express our anger and disappointment in ourselves is through verbal shouting!"

"Oh! … Well, we should probably stop screaming and start heading back to the hotel now!"

"You're right!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's get going then!"

"Okay!"

The brothers shared a look before dissolving into light chuckles and loud laughter and began to make their way back towards the hotel.

 **XXII.**

"SOMA YOU BIG, FAT IDIOT!" Yoshino Yuuki screamed as soon as Soma opened up the door to his and Ibusaki Shun's shared hotel room. The petite blonde launched herself forward and landed a harsh punch on the red-head's cheek. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED, YOU KNOW?! WE ALL THOUGHT THE TWO OF YOU WOULD HAVE TO DROP OUT AND LEAVE TOOTSUKI FOREVER!"

As Yuuki swung the dazed form of Soma back-and-forth, Kyou cleared his throat loudly and peered down at the two teens before him. "Pardon me, but if you would please assault my brother somewhere else other than right in front of the doorway? I need to speak to Tadokoro about something."

"Oh! Sure! Just let me…" Yuuki trailed off as a realization dawned on her. "Hey wait a minute… HOW DARE YOU GO AND TELL MEGUMI THAT SHE WOULD FAIL AND THAT SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!"

Kyou adjusted his glasses and calmly replied, "Ah, well that first part was nothing, but a cold, hard fact and ending up being the truth seeing as Tadokoro really did fail Shinomiya-san's assignment… and I sincerely doubt that she would have passed Shinomiya-san's task even if I hadn't said those words to her. And secondly, she really did not deserve to be here at Tootsuki Academy since she lacked the will and the drive to do well at the school."

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHO GETS TO STAY HERE AND WHO NEEDS TO LEAVE, HUH?!"

"If you recall, our Shokugeki was designed to test just that – whether or not Tadokoro truly deserved to continue attending Tootsuki… which she does seeing as how the match against the alumni ended up being a draw and her expulsion was withdrawn. So really, there's no reason for you to get angry with me."

"GRRR! Y-YOU…!"

"Which brings me to the reason why I followed my brother here… Tadokoro."

The dark-haired teen straightened at being addressed so suddenly. "Y-Yes…?!"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. You have exceed my – and everyone else's – expectations of you."

"Hey!" Yuuki cried out. "We always knew that Megumi was great!"

"Yukihira-kun…!"

"And," Kyou continued, ignoring the blonde's outcry, "just to remind you again… the next time you or my brother get involved in something like this, _please_ don't wager your status as students. I'd rather not have to worry about whether or not my brother or I will still be students by the end of the day for the rest of our time here at the academy."

"R-Right!"

Kyou held Megumi's gaze for a heartbeat before nodding his head and taking a step back. "Good, now if you'll excuse me…"

"Just a moment, Kyou-san," Ibusaki Shun said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room – even Soma whose head had finally stopping spinning. "I have a question for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"At the Entrance Ceremony, you said that attending Tootsuki was a…'diversion' for someone like you… If that's the case, then I want to know your reasoning for attending Tootsuki Academy."

"… I'm not here by my choice alone," the auburn-haired teen revealed after a momentary pause, "and, if given the opportunity, I would gladly drop out of Tootsuki at the first chance I get."

"Then why not throw the match against the alumni? Or not do well on one of the assignments?"

"Because that goes against every moral fiber of my being," Kyou declared with a raised head. "Just because I don't want to be here doesn't mean that I won't do my best and _be_ the best at this school. That's just who I am. Also, while I may not _want_ to be here, Soma certainly wants to be here and I won't let anything stop my brother from getting the education he deserves and from supporting him as best I can. That's also just who I am… Now, if you all will excuse me, we should all get some much deserved rest in order to be prepared for whatever may lay in store for us tomorrow. Have a good evening."

With an incline of his head, the bespectacled teen turned sharply on his heel and strode down the hallway and towards his own shared hotel room.

Silence reigned in the room after the eldest Yukihira brother left.

"Soma…" Yuuki began, breaking the silence in an awed but conflicted tone of voice. "Your brother is a jerk… but a cool and caring jerk."

Soma chuckled and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "I know right? He's the best!"

* * *

 ** _Whew_... this chapter would _not_ end and ended up being over 10K words long! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories...**

 **Don't expect future chapters to be as long - though maybe they might? Not really sure.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know that you all think!**


	7. Enter the Rival?

**I.**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping cheerfully as one Isshiki Satoshi worked the land located behind the Polar Star Dormitory. He had been tilling the ground and maintaining his garden ever since the sun first crested over the nearby mountain peaks and he had just about finished everything that he had set out to do that morning.

"There…!" The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten Council grunted as he swung his hoe one last time. "That should be good enough for the next batch of vegetables to grow in!" He straightened and wiped the sweat from his forehead, muscles in his arm and back aching from the non-stop strenuous activity he had been doing. "… I wonder how everyone is doing at the Training Camp… they should be arriving back sometime today…"

Just as Isshiki said that, a familiar voice suddenly cried out, "Isshiki-sempai! We're back!"

The brunet dropped the hoe he was holding in surprise and whirled, a joyous look on his face. "S-Soma-kun! Kyou-chan! Everyone! W-Welcome back! I'm so glad that you were all able to survive that hellish camp and… H-HUH?!" As he bounded towards his underclassman, Isshiki immediately froze when he realized that everyone had changed… _drastically_.

" **I'M BACK!** " Yukihira Soma said in a booming voice, having grown five feet in height and now sporting a body that was on par with a professional body-builder.

"S-Soma-kun?! Y-You've certainly grown much… bigger," Isshiki said nervously. "Th-That must have been some difficult challenge you f-faced…"

"Please shut up, you're annoying." Tadokoro Megumi glared harshly at the second-year student, snapping the length of chain in her hands taut with a _snap_! Her comforting style of clothing had been replaced with something that a delinquent would wear complete with a black school girl-styled uniform, dark eyeliner, and a butterfly tattoo inked onto her face.

"T-Tadokoro-chan?! Is that really you?! Wh-What happened to the sweet and simple Tadokoro-chan that we all knew and loved?!"

"Isshiki-sempai… we're back…" Ibusaki Shun had lost not only most of his clothing, but, most of his weight as well and it looked like a small breeze could topple his thin and dirt-covered body over at any moment.

"I-Ibusaki?! Y-You're filthy! And wh-what happened to your charming hairstyle?!"

"Ah~ Good afternoon, Shi-chan~!" Yukihira Kyou had a bright smile on his face as he struck fabulous a pose – complete with a peace-sign and everything – in front of the now utterly shell-shocked Isshiki. Gone was the normally stoic and distant persona and Isshiki could only stare as Kyou _exuded_ glitter and rainbows and sparkles.

"K-Kyou-chan?!" The second-year choked out. "Y-You're _sparkling_ right now!"

Kyou let out a high-pitched giggled and stuck another outlandish pose, one that included a leg thrust into the air and yet another peace-sign. "Thank you very much for noticing, Shi-chan~!"

"W-Wait a moment…" Isshiki frantically looked around at the assembled first-years. "Wh-Where is Marui-kun?!"

Shun solemnly reached into his bird's-nest-of-a-hair and removed a pair of cracked glasses. "This was all we could find of him," he said in a grave tone of voice.

The older student let out a loud gasp and fell to his knees. "I-It can't be… M-MARUI-KUN!"

 **II.**

Isshiki bolted upright with a loud gasp and looked about his dorm room in a panic.

"… Oh thank god…," he murmured with a deep sigh of relief, "It was only a dream…" He silently got out of bed and opened the curtain hanging just in front of his room's window.

' _Everyone…'_ he thought, looking out at the afternoon sunset, _'please make it back safely!'_

 **III.**

"…Haaa… A-As expected… as expected, today was really tiring as well," Yoshino Yuuki sighed as she and the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory – sans the two eldest residents – trudged their way down the hall of the Tootsuki Hotel.

"… A-And the test to make fifty meals increased to _e-eighty_ …!" Marui Zenji said with a loud sob, his body shaking from fear and exhaustion as he began to remember the chaos and confusion that occurred just hours ago.

"And not only that," Yuuki continued with a shudder, "the people we had to cook from were from another strange university… the Inner Muscle University or something… which makes me wonder if all of Tootsuki's customers are buff bodybuilders or athletes like that…"

"I'm sure that they only chose those types of people to make it harder to us to pass," Shun said with a light shrug. "I mean, if all these tasks and assignments were easy, this camp wouldn't be called the 'Training Camp from Hell', now would it?"

"I guess that's true…," the blonde agreed, letting out another sigh. "Still… I'm getting tired of just cooking all day, every day! I wanna relax and have some fun every once in a while, damnnit!"

"Oh! By the way," Soma spoke up suddenly from his spot at the head of the group, "Did any of you notice those people in suits watching us earlier? I think I saw a few of them yesterday too…"

Megumi tilted her head in confusion. "There were people like that there?"

Yuuki shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about, Soma… I didn't see anyone like that watching us; but, then again, I was too busy trying _not_ to fail that I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on around me."

"I see…" Soma hummed in response before his golden-eyes settled on the back of a familiar person. "Ah! Hey, Kyou!"

At the sound of his name, Kyou paused in his step and turned his head around to look at his younger brother. "What is it, Soma?"

The red haired-teen jogged over to his brother before falling into step with him. "Do you remember seeing those weird guys in suits watching us earlier?"

Kyou fell silent for a moment before replying, "… Ah. You mean the recruiters."

"… 'Recruiters'…?"

"Yes," the auburn-haired teen said with a nod. "Throughout our time at Tootsuki Academy, there will be dozens, if not hundreds, of recruiters keeping an eye on us and on our development in order to find the most promising chefs to hire for whatever endeavor the recruiters have in mind… Even if you don't manage to graduate from Tootsuki, if you somehow catch the attention of one of the recruiters you could be guaranteed a job in the industry."

"Wow that seems really reassuring!"

"… But then, you'd forever carry the stigma of being one of ' _those_ ' chefs," Kyou continued in an ominous voice, "those that tend to drop-out of Tootsuki, whether by their own choice or due to the unforgiving academic journey, are always viewed as being lesser chefs by those that actually did manage to survive their time at the academy and by those within the cooking industry. Here at Tootsuki, you either make it or you _don't_."

"… How utterly _cheerful_ of you, Kyou-san," Shun drawled lowly.

Kyou shrugged. "Just being realistic about the reality of the… _esteemed_ academy we are all attending."

"A-Anyways!" Yuuki spoke up in an attempt to dispel the heavy atmosphere that had descended upon the group. "W-With only two more days of the training camp, it really seems like all of us will make it somehow, huh?"

Sakaki Ryoko nodded her head, her long hair flowing with the motion. "Yeah! Hopefully by keeping up this pace we can all…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes began scanning the pamphlet she was holding. "… Huh…"

"What is it, Sakaki?" Shun asked, stepping closer to the other first-year.

"There's something odd about the schedule for today… there's no curfew listed down after the latest assignment…"

"Oh wow, you're right…," Shun agreed, "Do you think it's a printing error or something?"

"Highly unlikely," Kyou said, pushing up his glasses and bringing out his own copy of the Training Camps' itinerary from the folds of his yukata. He thumbed through the pages until he reached the section for the third day of the camp. "This _is_ the prestigious Tootsuki Academy we're talking about… I find it difficult to believe that they would have misprinted the pamphlets like that; in fact, if I were to wager a guess as to what will be happening soon, there's most likely going to be another assignment sometime between now and tomorrow that we'll have to prepare for – hence, the lack of a bedtime or curfew for us."

"If that's true, then whatever the next assignment will be must be a challenging one if we're going to need more than a few hours to prepare for it." Shun noted with a slight sigh.

Kyou nodded. "Indeed."

 _Ding! Dong!_

The group of teens all looked up when the hotel's public address system came to life and began speaking words in a very familiar voice.

" _This is a message for the entire remaining student body…"_

"Doujima-sempai?" Soma spoke curiously.

"… _First of all, let me congratulate each and every one of you for making it this far into the training camp. You should all be extremely proud of yourselves! Now as to the nature of my sudden announcement… to all the remaining first-years, at exactly ten o'clock please change back into your uniforms and meet at the Main Banquet Hall for further instructions. Those that fail to show up in time will be expelled so I hope to see you all there!"_

 _Click!_

As the PA system turned off, silence reigned over the students from the Polar Star Dormitory.

"… You know, Kyou," Soma said suddenly, breaking the quiet, "… sometimes I hate it when you're right like that… I just wanna go back to my room and sleep already!"

"Hmph… you and every other student at this hellish camp, Soma," Kyou responded, "but, what else can we do? We've all been summoned by our superiors and if we don't obey them, we'll be expelled."

Soma crossed his arms and pouted for all of a minute before grinning brightly and knocking shoulders with his older brother. "Ah well! Like you said, Kyou, not much we can do, but, see what's gonna happen at ten! Do you think we're gonna have to cook for a large number of people or something?"

Kyou hummed thoughtfully before replying, "I believe that could be a possibility… so far most of our previous assignments have been revolving around cooking a large quantity of dishes for an equally large amount of people all within a relatively short amount of time, so it's safe to assume that that's what this next assignment will include… Although…," Kyou paused for a moment. "Since the next assignment doesn't begin until tomorrow morning, I'm wondering if we're going to have to use the time from now until then to prepare a dish to make… Perhaps we will need prepare a dish that needs to be marinated overnight or something along that line?"

"That's a potential possibility," Shun agreed, "I can't think of another reason why we'd need almost ten hours to prepare a dish."

"Well," the bespectacled teen began, "right now all we're doing is speculating about what-if's and what-could-be's… the best thing we can – and should – do right now is to get changed and find out what's really going on."

"Alright!" Soma cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm super excited to see what our next assignment's gonna be!"

"Speak for yourself, Soma!" Yuuki yelled before clutching her head in despair. "The rest of us just wanna get some sleep after the Hell we've been put through… you're the only one who's excited for all of this!"

"Hmph… don't you know that some chefs end up working twenty hour shifts, or longer? If you don't want to do that or simply can't keep up, then I don't see why you should be attending Tootsuki." Kyou sneered slightly at the blonde teen.

"Why you…!"

Ignoring, Yuuki's furious expression, Kyou calmly turned back towards his brother and said, "I'm going to head back to my room now and get ready for whatever's going to happen… I'll see you at ten o'clock, Soma."

The red-haired teen grinned. "Yep! See you then, Kyou!"

 **IV.**

A little more than an hour later, the Polar Star Dormitory residents all made their way into the Tootsuki Hotel Main Banquet Hall, with a few of the residents looking a bit worse-for-wear compared to the other residents.

Yuuki let out a large yawn and blearily rubbed her eyes. "Ugh… I can barely keep my eyes open…," she groused in a tired voice, "this whole thing needs to be done and over with already so I can get my beauty rest…"

"Hey," Soma said, whipping his head back-and-forth as his golden-eyes scanned the rest of the Hall, "do any of you guys see my brother? He should be here by now…"

"N-No… I can't see Yukihira-kun anywhere, Soma-kun…" Megumi said, also looking around for the auburn-haired Yukihira brother.

"Oh wait, I see him! He just walked through the doors… Hey Kyou! Over here!" Soma placed a hand by his mouth and began waving his older brother over to where the rest of their group was.

"Soma," the bespectacled teen greeted with a nod of his head. "Glad to see you made it in time."

"Well, yeah, we got here a few minutes ago… but why the heck were _you_ almost late?" Soma leaned forward with a concerned look on his face. "You're never late to anything, Kyou! Are you okay? Did something happen? Did you get in trouble or something?"

Kyou waved a dismissive hand. "No, no… nothing like that, Soma. I was just accosted by one of my roommates as I was leaving our assigned room and we ended up… chatting longer than I would have liked."

"Oh that's all? That's good…" Soma stepped back with a relived expression. "… So who are your roommates anyway? You really haven't talked about them a whole lot, you know."

Kyou crossed his arms and looked away. "There's not much to talk about… remember, I'm not here to make friends like you are, Soma. I'm just here to take the number one spot as soon as possible… that's all."

The younger Yukihira brother stared at his sibling with a blank look. "… Let me guess… you didn't even introduce yourself to them, am I right?"

"W- _What_?!" Kyou's outcry was accompanied by his facing turning a light pink in color. "W-What are you talking about, Soma?! Of course I introduced myself to them! We _are_ staying in the same room, after all!"

"Oh really now…?" Soma asked with a tilt of his head. "Then how come it took you almost _three_ full months to introduce yourself to Tadokoro and the others?"

The auburn-haired teen looked away with a huff. "Well, _obviously_ because that time and this time are two completely different occasions. You don't necessarily have to introduce yourself to your next-door-neighbors, right? But, if you're going to be sharing a room with complete strangers, then the logical thing to do would be to introduce yourselves to one another."

Soma held his brother stare for a few minutes before looking away, an impish-grin blooming on his mouth. "… If you say so, Kyou~…"

"Soma… you…!" Kyou's mouth twitched for a heartbeat as he began reaching for the red-haired teen standing before him in order to-

" **YUKIHIRA!** "

-but the sudden enraged shout of Soma's name had the older teen drawing his hands and body backwards as two golden-haired students marched towards the younger Yukihira brother and began hounding the teen.

"What the heck were you thinking, having a Shokugeki with an _alumnus_ of all people, you Idiot?!" Mito Ikumi yelled; her eyes wide with concern and righteous anger.

Takumi Aldini leaned forward with a heated glare directed at Soma. "I heard all about it, Yukihira! And I can't believe how reckless and irresponsible you were! I absolutely won't forgive you if you get expelled from Tootsuki before _our_ big Shokugeki!"

The two newcomers suddenly fell silent when both realized that there was someone else berating and question Soma.

"… Hah? Who the hell are you, Blondie?" Ikumi asked – her question accompanied with a harsh glare.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Takumi retorted, returning Ikumi's glare with one of his own. "But, if you _must_ know, I'm Yukihira's number one rival here at Tootsuki!"

Ikumi's glare transformed into a look of contempt mixed with disbelief. "Someone like _you_ is Yukihira's so-called 'rival'? _Ha_! Don't make me laugh, Blondie. Yukihira could easily wipe the floor with someone like you."

"Oh?" The Italian first-year tilted his head, his eyes narrowing even further. "Are you sure you're one to talk? If my memory serves correctly… didn't you lose to Yukihira in a Shokugeki not too long ago? Someone like you doesn't have the right to judge me like that."

Ikumi scowled and took a step towards Takumi. " _Why you little_ …!"

"… Wow," Kyou drawled suddenly, effectively breaking the growing tension growing between the two golden-haired students. "You are _so_ popular, Soma…"

Soma let out chuckle and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Heh… thanks, Kyou… but, hang on a moment," he turned to face both Takumi and Ikumi. "How the heck do you guys know about the Shokugeki? Doujima-sempai said that no one would find out about it."

"I don't know who found out about it first," Takumi began with a shrug, "but, the rumor mill has been going crazy since this morning you know."

"But, wait a minute…" Ikumi's brow furrowed as a sudden realization hit her. "… If you're still here then does that mean… N-No way! D-Did you _actually_ manage to beat Chef Shinomiya?!"

"Nah, we super lost," Soma admitted with a heavy sigh.

"R-Really? Th-Then how are you still here?"

Soma groaned and hunched forward with a sour expression on his face. "Ugh… don't wanna talk about it… let's talk about something else…"

"W-Wait a minute, Yukihira…!" Takumi interjected with a yell. "Y-You can't just leave us hanging like this! Tell us what the heck happened between you and Chef Shinomiya!"

"My brother's made it abundantly clear that he does not wish to talk about what transpired between him and Shinomiya-san," Kyou said as he placed himself between Soma and Takumi, using his taller height to stare coldly down at the blond student. "If you truly wish to between my brothers' 'rival' then you should learn to respect his wants and wishes… _understand_?"

Before Takumi could respond, however, one of the staff members clapped her hands together and spoke in a loud voice, "Okay! It looks like everyone's here… if you would all turn your attention to the stage, please! Director Doujima has an announcement to make!"

Begrudgingly, Takumi and Kyou looked away from one another and instead focused their attention on the stage situated at the back of the Main Banquet Hall where Doujima Gin was standing.

 **V.**

"Thank you all for gathering here on such short notice," the Director of Tootsuki Resort began, "now, the reason I called you all here was to discuss tomorrow's examination."

A shocked murmur rippled through the crowd of remaining first-years.

"… 'Tomorrow's test'…?"

"Why talk about it the night before?"

"Oh my god…! I just want to go home already!"

Doujima Gin waited for the whispered chatter to die down before continuing, "The content of tomorrow's test is thus… to provide the resort with a brand new breakfast item that matches with Tootsuki's brand and reputation! As you all are no doubt aware… breakfast is the most important meal that any resort or hotel can offer a guest. It's not only the most important meal for a guest to start their day with, but, it also showcases the hotel or resort's image. We would like you all to come up with a new dish that has a surprise twist in it for our guests to enjoy!"

Another round of whispers – and some cursing – broke out amongst the first years.

"We have to create something that lives up to the _Tootsuki_ _name_ …?!"

"God fucking damnnit!"

"Th-This… I-Isn't this the most difficult test we've had so far?! We're all going to fail!"

"The main ingredient," Gin continued, speaking over the cacophony of sound engulfing the room, "is eggs! It doesn't matter whether the dish you all prepare is a Western-styled dish or an Eastern-style one, as long as the dish can be considered a breakfast item and includes eggs with some kind of a twist. The format for tomorrow's assignment is a buffet line and we will open the doors to our patrons at exactly six o'clock tomorrow morning."

 **VI.**

"… Eh?" Yuuki blinked in shock before turning to face the rest of the Polar Star residents. "…I think I misheard something… Doujima-san said, 'six o'clock tomorrow _evening_ '… right?"

"You are hearing things just fine, Yuuki," Kyou replied. "Doujima-san said, 'six o'clock tomorrow _morning_."

The blonde student's mouth fell open as the implications of the spoken words finally sank in. "Th-That means… WE'RE NOT GONNA GET ANY SLEEP TONIGHT?!"

At Yuuki's outburst, the rest of the first-years also began to panic and yell.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

"N-No sleep?!"

"I-Is this even legal for them to do this to us?!"

 **VII.**

"Now, now… please calm down everyone," Gin spoke, in an attempt to calm the chaos that had erupted once more. "We cannot – legally or in good conscience – force any of you to spend the rest of the night preparing a dish for tomorrow's assignment, though I would _highly_ recommend that you spend at least a few hours doing so; you are all free to use the time until tomorrow morning however you wish! Whether it'd be sleeping or preparing for tomorrow! Also, as a quick add-on before I let you all go – all the kitchens will be open until five thirty tomorrow morning so feel free to create and test as many dishes as you can until then! I wish you all the best of luck and will see each and everyone one of you bright and early tomorrow morning! Dismissed."

As the Director of Tootsuki Resort walked off stage, his parting words caused yet another riot to break out amongst the gathered students.

A few automatically burst into tears and sobs.

"U- _Uwaaah_! I c-can't do this anymore!"

Some immediately began racing out of the hall, eager – or desperate – to get a head-start.

"Out of my way! I'll be the first one to a kitchen station, damnnit!"

While others were too shocked and exhausted to properly process what was going on around them and remained firmly rooted in place.

"… Ha… Ha… Ha… I must be… this has gotta be a dream, right? I mean… there's no way that just happened… right?"

A certain blond Italian first-year was neither of those students.

"Heh…," Takumi laughed as a confident smirk spread across his face, "this is it… a test worth competing over, Yukihira!" He whirled around and pointed a finger at the younger Yukihira brother. "Just you wait, Yukihira! With Italy's classic egg dishes prepared in an Aldini style… I'll show you a supreme breakfast that'll blow you away!"

Soma blinked in surprise at being addresses so suddenly before he turned towards his older brother with a quizzical look. "What kinds of egg dishes does Italy have anyway, Kyou?"

The auburn-haired teen adjusted his glasses before replying, "Well, there are your typical omelettes and frittatas – which is similar to an omelette but, in actuality, is much more similar to a quiche – which are both egg-bases dishes. I suppose you could spice a frittata or omelette up by selecting different ingredients to mix into the eggs before cooking… most will choose cheese or spinach as mix-ins, but, one could also go with a type of breakfast meat or another vegetable… There is also an Italian dish called Baked Eggs which, as the name implies, requires the chef to bake the eggs in an oven rather than cooking them on a stovetop. Also-"

"S-Stop, stop, stop!" Takumi cried, waving his arms in a panic. "D-Don't just go and explain _everything_ to him!"

Kyou cocked his head slightly. "Oh? And why shouldn't I explain everything to Soma? He asked me a question and it would be rude and disrespectful not to answer him."

"I-If you tell him everything like that, then this whole contest between us doesn't mean anything!"

Kyou opened his mouth to respond to the blond, but ultimately decided against saying anything. Instead, he turned towards Soma and said, "If you want to compete against him, Soma, by all means, do so; however, we should begin to prepare for tomorrow's assignment as soon as possible in order for us to also get a good night's rest."

"Yeah," Soma agreed with a nod of his head, "you're probably right, Kyou. Do you have an idea of what you're gonna make?"

"… I have a few ideas for potential dishes," the older Yukihira brother revealed. "Though the most difficult part of our assignment will be to try and incorporate some kind of 'twist' or 'surprise' in our dish. Which brings up the question: What constitutes as a 'surprise'? Will it be enough to just take a common dish and re-imagine it with new ingredients or cooking techniques? Or should we do something or include something unconventional instead? Perhaps utilizing a difficult ingredient or unusual cooking technique will enough? Which also brings up another query… will we be restricted to just use traditional eggs? Or will we be allowed to utilize different types of eggs?"

Kyou blinked as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"Ah… it appears that I've answered my own question," he murmured to himself. "Since Doujima-san did not explicitly specify as to what type of egg we can use, it's safe to assume that _any_ type of egg is fair game in our assignment. Although," here, the bespectacled teen glanced around the Hall at the remaining students who were still either outright panicking or sobbing about the unfairness of the task, "from the reactions and apparent narrow-mindedness of our fellow first-years, I can almost guarantee that a large majority of our fellow students will no doubt go with the traditional chicken egg since that is universally associated with breakfast. With this new information, it both: opens the possibility of including and integrating some kind of 'twist' into whatever dish we create, and also places more pressure and burden upon us as there are now countless dishes and ingredients for us to make and utilize. Furthermore, we must also take into consideration the way we are serving and presenting our food. Doujima-san said that we will be working in a buffet-like space which means that it will be up to the guests to decide which dishes they want and how many dishes or how much of the dish they will take. That means that we, as chefs, must also take into consideration the way our dish is presented _and_ the time it takes to prepare and make a dish since we will be required to maintain a steady flow of completed dishes for the guest's consumption. Also, since we may be working with little to no sleep, it would be best if our dish is not too complex or difficult to prepare as potential lack of sleep could become a hindrance during tomorrows examination either in the form of a mistake or some kind of safety hazard. Also-"

As Kyou continued to ramble on to himself, Takumi turned Soma, Ikumi, and the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory with a disbelieving expression on his face. "Does he do this a lot," he asked.

Most of the Polar Star residents and Ikumi shrugged in response as they continued to watch the older first-year student mumble and mutter to nobody in particular.

Soma, in the meantime, simply threw back his head with a laugh. "Haha! … You hang around us for long enough, Takumi, and you'll get used to Kyou doing stuff like this."

"Y-Yeah," Megumi nodded her head. "I've only seen Yukihira-kun like this a few times and while it can be hard to keep up or to keep track of everything he says, I-I think that when he talks like that it not only benefits himself, but, all of us as well!"

"… What do you mean, Megumi?" Yuuki asked.

"W-Well… when Yukihira-kun stepped in on Soma-kun's behalf and spoke with Chef Shinomiya yesterday, he talked about laws and regulations that would prohibit Chef Shinomiya from… 'firing' us the way he did yesterday. That was mainly for Soma-kun's benefit, though Yukihira-kun stepping in like that also ended up helping me as well. Afterwards, Yukihira-kun began lecturing me on my decision and desire to enroll at Tootsuki and that's when he helped me find my purpose and desire for staying here at Tootsuki!"

"… Woah, Tadokoro," Soma breathed, something akin to awe shining in his golden-eyes, "you really managed to figure that out about Kyou so quickly?"

The dark-haired teen flushed in embarrassment and ducked her head. "W-Well," she began, "th-that's just what I like to think Y-Yukihira-kun is d-doing since I know that h-he's not as cold and distant as he portrays himself to b-be…"

The red-haired teen nodded before turning back to face the rest of the assembled students. "It's like Tadokoro said, when Kyou gets into one of his 'moods' – as our Old Man calls it – it's either to help him or to help someone else… usually me!" He concluded with a cheery laugh.

"… That's not something to be proud of, Soma," Kyou said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention once more. "Typically when I'm in one of my… 'moods' it's to help you get out of whatever trouble you somehow managed to get yourself into."

Soma simply laughed once more and slapped his brother on the back.

"Anyways," Kyou sighed, pushing up his glasses. "If there is nothing more to discuss then I shall be on my way in order to prepare for tomorrow's assignment." The auburn-haired teen bowed sharply before turning and leaving the Main Banquet Hall.

"Ah, hang on, Kyou! Let's go together! We can bounce ideas off one another!" Soma quickly scrambled after his older brother, but, briefly turned around to face Takumi. "See you, tomorrow, Takumi! We'll see who has the better dish!"

The Italian student pointed at Soma with a grin. "Count on it, Yukihira!"

With a wave to everyone else, the younger Yukihira brother disappeared out the door.

 **VIII.**

"So…," Ikumi began once the Yukihira brothers had left. "If that little 'speech' of his was supposed to help us as well… does anyone remember what the hell he was muttering about?"

A silence descended on the group.

"I-I wasn't paying attention to what that guy was saying at all," Yuuki said dejectedly. "I was too shocked to hear him say all those words at once!"

"Y-Yeah…" Sakaki Ryoko agreed. "That was the first time I've heard Yukihira-san speak that much since meeting him."

"… The main gist of what he was saying was that we can use, literally, any type of egg in our dish since Doujima-san didn't specify that we only had to use chicken eggs or the like," Shun reveal after a momentary pause. "Also we need to keep in mind the preparation and cooking time as well as the final presentation of the dish."

Ryoko's eyes widened at Shun's words. "… Th-That _really_ opens up the realm of possible dishes and ingredients we can use."

"Agreed." Shun nodded his head before leisurely walking off towards the doors. "Now I'm going to follow those guys' lead and start thinking up dishes to make… anyone else coming?"

"Y-Yeah hold on, Ibusaki!" Yuuki cried out, chasing after the taller teen. "We can help each other out!"

Ryoko laughed lightly at the blonde's enthusiasm before turning to face a shell-shocked and crying Marui. "Do you want to work together, Marui?"

"Y-Yes, please!" Marui sobbed in a mixture of happiness and relief. "This whole Training Camp is a nightmare!"

"Don't we know it…" The red-haired beauty turned towards Megumi and asked, "Do you want to tag along with us, Megumi?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, I'll be fine on my own, Ryoko-chan!"

Ryoko regarded Megumi for a few seconds before saying, "You know, ever since meeting those two brothers, you really _have_ become a lot more confident and strong, Megumi."

"R-Really?!"

"Hehe… yep! It's incredible to witness… well then, we'll see you tomorrow morning, Megumi!"

"Right! See you tomorrow, Ryoko-chan, Marui-kun!"

 **IX.**

"Alright!" Soma cheered loudly. "Let's get started on a new breakfast item for Tootsuki Resort, Kyou!"

Soma and his older brother, Kyou, were standing in a bustling kitchen surrounded by other first-years students. There was a nervous energy filling the room as several students rushed back and forth between their station and the pantry while others were furiously scribbling down their thoughts and other notes on scattered pieces of paper.

As Kyou began taking out various bowls and pans, he asked Soma, "Do you have a direction you're planning on going?"

"Nah, not really," Soma replied with a shake of his head. "I'm just gonna make all the egg-based breakfast foods I can think of and then go from there."

"Not an entirely bad way to begin things…"

"Do know what you're gonna do, Kyou?"

The older Yukihira brother let out a hum. "Hmm… Like I said earlier, I have an idea of what I'm going to be making… the only things I'm concerned about are incorporating some kind of 'surprise' into it and the appearance and texture of the dish since anything deep-fried tends to be greasy and fatty-looking in appearance and taste, which doesn't match up to Tootsuki's image."

"Oh? So you're planning on deep-frying an egg or something?"

"Something like that," Kyou murmured, "remember that I haven't committed or decided that this dish is the one I'll be making and serving at tomorrow's buffet… if things don't work out like I've planned or hoped for then I have some other dishes I could make."

"Okay then… I think I'll start off by making scrambled eggs and an egg roll and see where it goes from there," Soma mused to himself before flashing his brother a thumbs-up. "Good luck, Kyou!"

"Yeah, you too, Soma… and try to not get into anymore trouble this time around, okay?"

Soma laughed. "Haha! No promises, Kyou!"

 **X.**

' _Hmmm… no, it's no good.'_ Kyou thought with a slight frown after taking a bite of the dish he had just made.

A few hours had passed since he and Soma had holed themselves up this is kitchen in order to work on their dish for tomorrow.

Kyou crossed his arms and stared down at the half-eaten dish in front of him. _'So far none of the changes I've made to this recipe have worked out nor show any signs of potentially working out…If I fry the mixture for too long the egg yolk ends up cooking all the way through, but, if I don't deep-fry it for long enough, then I run the risk of the meat being raw and it's completely unacceptable to serve customers raw meat that could get them sick or worse… Plus, I haven't been able to change a single thing about the final appearance since meat naturally turns brown once cooked…'_

The bespectacled teen let out a sigh before uncrossing his arms to lean against the counter. "Guess I'll scrap this dish and go onto Plan B…" He paused as a sudden idea hit him. "… Unless… I combine the two dishes to creating something with a 'surprise'!"

With the beginning of a plan forming in his mind, Kyou lifted his head to peer at Soma's cooking station. _'I wonder how Soma's doing…'_

The older Yukihira brother blinked in surprise when he spotted the red-head talking to a female student with a shock of short, white hair.

' _Huh… another so-called 'rival' or just an 'admirer' coming to scope out the competition? Oh well, as long as she isn't causing Soma any trouble, he should be fine. Now,'_ the teen turned back to his area, _'time to get started on my own dish.'_

 **XI.**

As the sun began to crest over the mountains surrounding the Tootsuki Resort the next morning, a simple – yet heart-stopping – announcement was made.

 _Ding! Dong!_

" _Good morning students! I hope you've all had a productive evening! It is now five thirty in the morning! All the test kitchens are now closed and you all have half an hour to prepare for the start of the buffet! Good luck everyone!"_

 _Click!_

 **XII.**

Dark eyes surveyed the large and lavishly furnished ballroom-turned-high-end-buffet-line-area-thing that was Hall E. Most of the gathered students were either frantically trying to gather all their last-minute equipment and supplies or were eagerly – or crossly – talking to their fellow students and competitors.

"Oho? There are some rather good ones in here…" The person with dark-eyes murmured to himself, eyes roaming over a particular busty, dark-skinned blonde student and another student with pale skin and even paler hair.

"Could you please stop leering perversely at the female population of his Hall, Koanui?"

Kai Koanui; a tall first-year student with a dark tan coloring his skin, even darker brown-eyes, and black hair that was one part long and slicked back and two parts closely shaven. With several piercings and earrings embedded into both ears, a large scar marring the corner of his mouth, half-lidded bedroom eyes that was roving over every eligible student – and even some of the staff – without a care, and his highly unusual set of 'chef's clothing' – which was _almost_ on the same level of casual inappropriateness of a certain blonde Meat Master, he certainly did not, and was not, your typical Tootsuki student.

"Aw~ Are you jealous, Kyou-chan?" The dark-eyed teen cooed. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you, you know~!"

Kyou scowled harshly at his station-mate before turning his head away with a huff. The elder Yukihira brother had the unfortunate luck of being randomly sorted to the same station as the other teen-

"So… I noticed that you came back to our room rather late last night, Kyou-chan. Were you having that much trouble thinking up a dish for today's assignment~? Or…" A large smirk blossomed on Kai's features. "Were you off having some sort of secret late-night rendezvous with someone? If that's the case, then you should have invited me along, Kyou-chan~"

-who also just so happened to be one of his two roommates at the Training Camp from Hell.

"Oh please," the bespectacled teen scoffed. "Don't assume that I would do the same kind of late-night 'activities' as someone like _you_ , Koanui. I just wanted to perfect my dish for today and ended up sacrificing a few hours of sleep, that's all."

"Oh!" The dark-haired teen staggered backwards with an exaggerated cry. "How you wound me, Kyou-chan~! Speaking about my activities in such a cold way… People might end up getting the wrong idea about me, you know~."

With a roll of his golden-eyes, Kyou replied, "People always have the wrong idea about you, Koanui. You're either this prodigal chef with no faults or someone that flattered his way to the top."

Kai shrugged languidly. "Well, I can't exactly help it if so many influential people find me utterly charming and completely irresistible, now can I?"

"Just because you're-" Kyou began.

"Ah! No more time for talking, Kyou-chan! The masses are coming~" Kai quickly interrupted the auburn-haired teen and pointed at the now opened doors of Hall E and at the sea of eager guests and Tootsuki Resort employees – both old and young – making their way into the Hall.

Once the swarm of people had been packed into Hall E, Chapelle made his way to the front of the crowd and turned to face the Tootsuki students.

"I sincerely hope that you've all taken the time to prepare and have finished a proper breakfast dish that is worthy of living up to the Tootsuki brand and image," the professor began, speaking into a microphone, "if not then you are not worthy of being enrolled at this prestigious academy!"

A nervous wave of murmurs rippled across the first-years.

"Regardless," Chapelle continued, "you are all here now and you must meet these conditions in order to pass this assignment… First of all, the people gathered behind me will be the judges of this assignment. They are some of the top suppliers of ingredients and other goods to Tootsuki Resort and their families. Several of the service and food staff that run the resort are also here as well! The first condition you must meet is to garner the approval of at least one of our professional suppliers or one Tootsuki Resort employee! And the second condition is to serve at least two hundred dishes within the next two hours! Those that meet these two requirements will pass and will move on to the next task!" Chapelle paused before leveling the students with a hard stare. "Do not disappoint us and show us your worth as students and as chefs! The judging begins now!"

At Chapelle's words, the fourth day of the Training Camp began.

 **XIII.**

As the mob of people began making their way amongst the various stations, Kyou couldn't help but think about his younger brother.

' _It appears that Soma and I are in different rooms for this assignment… a shame, he doesn't know the first thing about a buffet and will no doubt pester his station-mate, whoever they may be, with questions and other inquiries and will talk their ears off…'_ A small grin wormed its' way onto Kyou's mouth. _'What am I doing? Worrying about Soma when he'll no-doubt be fine. If I have time to worry about others, it should be after I've completed the assignment myself.'_

The auburn-haired teen closed his eyes for a brief heartbeat, before opening them and moving to set his dish out for the guests to see.

He had an assignment to pass.

 **XIV.**

"Good morning. Would you like to try some of my dish?" Kyou asked a sharply-dressed Tootsuki staff member who had been staring at the teen's dish with a questioning gaze for the past few minutes.

"Sure," the man answered with a shrug, moving closer to Kyou's station. "I must say that the color of your dish is what caught my attention… the unblemished, snow-white color is quite eye-catching… I'm assuming that it's some kind of a pastry?"

"Your assumption would be correct, Sir," Kyou said with a nod.

"A powdered sugar pastry isn't that unusual to see at breakfast, so I'm wondering where the 'surprise' is."

Kyou gestured to one of his dishes. "You should try one for yourself to find out."

"Now you've piqued my curiosity… very well, I'll try one." The Tootsuki Resort employee gently picked up one of the pure-white pastries sitting at the teen's station and took a bite. The employee let out a loud gasp at the delicious flavors swirling about his mouth. "D-Delicious! Th-This isn't some typical custard or jelly-filled doughnut like I was expecting… th-there's an entire _egg_ inside the pastry dough!" The employee's face was full of wonder and shock.

"That's partially correct," Kyou admitted, pushing up his glasses. "The outside pastry is a deep-fried dough mixture that combines the best parts of a yeast doughnut and a malasada. If done correctly, both types of pastries can turn out to be light and fluffy and are easy to fill with some kind of sweet filling – like a custard or jelly, like you said earlier."

"B-But that's not what's inside this pasty!"

"Correct, since a traditional custard, jelly, or cream filling would not be considered unique or 'surprising' I decided to try something different and filled the inside of my pastry with an egg, or I should say, a fake egg. The 'egg white' part of the filling is an Italian meringue which I made from egg whites, sugar, a simple heated syrup mixture, and lavender; while the 'egg yolk' part is a smooth compote made from fresh blended lemon, pineapple, and cinnamon."

"Incredible…!" The employee took another large bite of the pastry. "But… how did you get the meringue caramelized if you stuffed it inside the pasty?"

"It's the fruit compote."

The Tootsuki employee gasped once more in realization. "Of course! Since a compote is made over heat, instead of letting it cool completely once it was finished, you immediately piped it into the pastry and the heat is what caramelized and hardened the meringue!"

"That's right. The creamy citrus 'egg yolk' with hardened marshmallow-like meringue 'egg white' all wrapped up in a light and fluffy deep-fried pastry dough… My dish is a meat-less, pastry version of a Scotch Egg! A Pastry Egg!"

"Again, incredible…! Your dish is certainly surprising in and of itself, Young Man. The tartness and acidity of the compote with the smooth floral notes from the meringue, coupled with the airy, softness of the pastry and even the sweetness of the powdered sugar coating… it all melds together beautifully and it's like I'm floating away on a cloud made of delicious eggs!"

Kyou stared at the man's outburst with a bland expression. "That's… a strange way to say that you like it… but, whatever, do you approve?"

"Yes!" The man declared with a nod of his head. "I give this dish my one-hundred percent approval! Now all you have to do is serve a hundred and ninety-nine more Pastry Eggs to complete this assignment!"

"Hmph… that will be no problem for me, seeing how your little shouts of joy and wonder have drawn quite a crowd to my station," the bespectacled teen pointed out, inclining his head towards the large crowd of people milling about behind the employee.

"That guy's been yelling about how delicious that doughnut thing is… I wanna try one now!"

"Mom! Mom! Can I try one, _please_!"

"Shigaraki-kun, could you please move out of the way so the rest of us can try one of those pastries?"

The employee flushed bright red and chuckled in embarrassment. "Ahaha… my bad, Ikeda-san… let me get out of everyone's way!" The man quickly moved out of the way and a group of people soon surrounded Kyou's station.

 **XV.**

' _Perfect,'_ Kyou thought with a smirk. _'Now that I've served my first guest, news about my dish will spread by word-of-mouth and rumors… and since my pastry is easily transportable, people will be able to take them to the other stations and maybe to even the nearby Halls further advertising my station and drawing more guests to me in the end.'_

"… Wow, Kyou-chan~ You're actually pretty shrewd and calculated, you know that?" Kai commented from his station next to the auburn-haired teen.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like _you_ , Koanui." Kyou retorted with narrowed eyes.

Kai let out a hum and fell silent for a moment before saying, "… I wonder how you see me, Kyou-chan. Am I a clever and deliberate person? A huge flirt with a silver-tongue? A social-climbing flatterer? Or…-"

" _Kai Koanui has served two hundred dishes!"_

Kyou's head snapped up at that abrupt announcement and his golden-eyes stared at the dark-haired teen standing next to him. "Wh-What?! How on Earth did you manage to serve two hundred people in a little more than _half-an-hour_?!"

A lazy smirk grew on Kai's lips at Kyou's incredulous look. "-… Or," the teen continued, "am I the 'prodigal chef with no faults', as you labeled me earlier, with the talent to back up my standing as the second-best first-year student with only a one percent grade difference separating me and the wonderful Erina Nakiri?"

"Hey, Kid!" An older man called out, drawing the two teen's attention. "Do you have any more of that pudding you made? I need about ten more of those things!"

"Hey get in line, Pal! I was here first! Kai! I want five more for my family, please!"

"My kids want three more! Each! They're _so_ good!"

Kai held up his hands with an apologetic look. "Sorry, sorry everyone! You guys cleaned out my stock already! I only made two hundred pudding cups in the first place, you know! This was kinda a first-come-first-serve thing! Sorry!"

The crowd of people gathered around Kai's cooking station let out a unanimous groan before slowly dispersing towards the other stations.

Once the mob had left, the dark-skinned teen turned back to Kyou, another smirk gracing his features. "Let me tell you something, Kyou-chan… Talent and hard work will only get you so in life, you also need the reputation _and_ experience to make people stop and look at you, and luckily for me, I have all of that in spades." With that said, Kai turned around and began walking away with a lazy backwards wave. "See 'ya later, Kyou-chan~ I think I'll check out the other stations and maybe even see what Erina's up to."

Before Kai could walk out of earshot, however, the eldest Yukihira brother said something that stopped the dark-haired teen in his tracks.

"… 'Second-best' means first-place loser, Koanui. Save your arrogance and egotism for when you're _better_ than Erina."

Kai's form was still for a moment before he turned back around with a stony expression. "… And save _your_ arrogance and egotism for when you're better than _me_ , Kyou." The two teens stared harshly and one another before Kai turned back around. "Well, see you back at our hotel room, Kyou-chan~ I hope that you pass this easy test!"

 **XVI.**

" _Yukihira Kyou has served two hundred dishes!"_

Kyou ignored the announcement that he had finally passed this assignment and instead he glanced over that the station where Kai had been working at nearly an hour and a half ago.

'… _I see what he did now,'_ Kyou mused with a thoughtful look on his face. _'Koanui decided right away what he was going to make and prepared everything the night before… since his breakfast pudding could be served cold, he could take advantage of the long break between last night and this morning and made something along the lines of overnight oatmeal…that way, all he had to do was garnish and serve his dish. And, looking back on it now, the crowd that had gathered behind my first customer was actually made up of people who were in line for Koanui's dish, not mine. In the end, Koanui's reputation is what drew the crowd to his station before anyone else's… Hmph… and he had the gall to call me the 'shrew' and 'calculated' one… Unbelievable…'_

Kyou let out a deep sigh as he began to clean up his cooking station.

In the beginning, he had managed to serve quite a few of his Pastry Eggs thanks to the large crowd that had gathered for Koanui's dish; however, once the other teen had run out of prepared food and left, the crowd had slowly dwindled down to practically nothing and it had taken Kyou _far_ longer than he expected to serve the required two hundred dishes.

"Let's go over possible reasons why it took me so much longer to complete this assignment than I thought it would," the bespectacled teen muttered. "Reason one would obviously be that I had been leeching off the crowd that had been drawn to Koanui's station and, once he left, the crowd felt no desire to stay and a majority of them left to find other well-known students. Reason two, the word-of-mouth advertising I was counting on may not have worked out as well as I hoped for, since, I don't know who else made a breakfast pastry or something similar to my own dish. It could be that people who had paid attention to the 'advertising' had gotten lost or side-tracked by other stations on their way to mine which leads me to reason three: my location and position in Hall E was not the greatest. Since my station is located near the end of the Hall, people have to walk through, and by, everyone else's food to get to my location which gives the other students ample time and opportunity to grab and steal guests from me, this means that when – or if – guests somehow made it all the way back here, there was a high probability that they had already eaten something sweet and were not in the mood for something similar or were simply full and didn't want to eat anymore. Reason four is another obvious reason now that I'm reflecting on what went wrong… anything fried must be consumed right away or within a few minutes or else the dish gets cold, soggy, and potentially too greasy or oily to eat – something that had turned quite a few people away and also hurt my station's reputation and image. Cooking my Pastry Eggs to order seemed to rectify that issue a bit, but, not by much."

The auburn-haired teen paused as an image of his younger brother flashed in his mind. _'If this had happened to Soma then he probably would have relied on his experience at working with Father and his own personality and charm to draw guest to him… which is unfortunate because I have neither that kind of experience nor the personal charm to engage and pull people to me like that.'_

"… Well," Kyou began after a momentary pause, "I passed and I learned quite a bit from this little exercise of Tootsuki's so I guess it's not all that bad in the end… Once I'm done cleaning up and putting everything away, I suppose I should drop by whatever Hall Soma's in to see how he's doing… I wonder if he had as much trouble as I did since he hasn't stopped to visit yet…"

 _Ding! Dong!_

" _Attention all students! Your two hours are now up! If you have not gotten the approval of one the Tootsuki staff or suppliers or have not completed two hundred dishes, you have failed and must return to your room immediately to pack. For those of you that have met the two requirements, I offer you my congratulations! But, don't relax just yet. The next assignment begins in four hours! Until then you are all free to do whatever you wish. See you all in four hours!"_

 _Click!_

Kyou and the rest of Hall E were silent as their sleep-deprived brains processed what the announcement entailed. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the eldest Yukihira brother shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Training Camp from Hell, indeed…"

 **XVII.**

The following day, at four o'clock in the afternoon, the surviving first-years were called to the Main Lobby of the resort. Zombie-like students littered the extravagantly furnished lobby with some slumped over in the various chairs and sofa decorating the area while others leaned heavily against a wall or pillar in an attempt to stay upright.

"I-I wonder why they called us all to the lobby so suddenly…" Megumi said, glancing about the lobby in trepidation as she stood next to her fellow Polar Star Dormitory residents.

"I don't know… there's nothing writing in the guidebook either." Ryoko held up her copy of the guidebook so every gathered around her could see the blank page.

"Oh no…" Yuuki began with a terrified gasp, "th-this pattern…! Y-You don't think it's something similar to y-yesterday's assignment do you?!"

"Highly unlikely," Kyou said as he adjusted his glasses, "we've already passed that assignment so what would be the point of subjecting us to another test like the one we all faced yesterday?"

"Perhaps it's to make sure that we've understood that particular lesson?" Shun suggested with a shrug. "That or they just want to thin out our numbers some more."

Kyou hummed thoughtfully in response. "That could be a possibility… however, since today is the last day of the Training Camp, I don't think that's the case since we don't have enough time to hold another assignment like yesterday's one… I think our gathering here is more likely to be one final test – whether it involves cooking or some kind of written or oral test, I couldn't say – or it could be a closing ceremony of sorts."

"Well," Shun shrugged once more. "We will just have to wait and see what's actually going to happen, won't we?"

"Of course, that's all we can do in this situation," Kyou agreed with a nod of his head.

"Oh hey, it's Doujima-sempai!" Soma pointed out, as the gathered first-years all watched the Director of Tootsuki Resort walk out of a nearby room.

"Before getting to the reason why I called you all here," Gin began in a serious tone, "I would like to make a brief comment on everything that's happened over the past five days… Three hundred fifty-two… That's how many of your fellow students dropped out or failed over the past few days… That's about seventy students per day. I know our methods and strictness may seem cruel and unjust, but, in order for you all to survive as chefs, you must be prepared and ready for anything and everything! As chefs you must: not lose your cool in unknown situations, keep on interacting and furthering your knowledge on ingredients and cooking techniques, resist and endure the times when you will be working with little to no sleep or under constant pressure either by your customers or by your superiors, and you must be able to deal with and conduct yourselves in a variety of situations. The remaining six hundred and twenty-nine of you have now taken the first steps on the long journey that is Tootsuki Academy. However, as you grow and better yourselves, you will no-doubt find yourself facing untold obstacles and problems on your journey to become better chefs. Some of you may lose yourself or your drive and passion… others will reach the top before they've notice that they are all alone…"

Gin paused for a moment before continuing. "I do not want any of you to forget the struggles and hardships that you and your fellow students and comrades endured – both the ones standing next to you at this very moment and those that are no longer with us. Each and everyone one of you – present, past, and future students – have all walked or will walk the same path as you have this past week. Remember that as you continue on your journey to be the absolute best chefs you can be. As you all move forward towards the future… I wish you all the best of lucks!"

As the weight and implications of Gin's words settled on the student's shoulders – both uplifting their spirits and hardening them at the same time – the alumnus continued, "Now then, let us move onto the final assignment of the camp…"

Suddenly the doors that Gin had come out of slammed open as two lines of smartly-dressed employees marched out and into the lobby.

"Welcome!" The employees chorused in unison, each bowing lowly to the assembled first-years.

"Wh-What?"

"What is this? What's going on?"

Several of the students questioned, staring at the employees in a mixture of surprise and wariness.

"This," Gin said, drawing attention back to him, "is a message for the remaining six hundred and twenty-nine of you that have made it this far… Congratulations!" The Director beamed brightly at the students. "You have cleared all the tasks of the Training Camp! This last assignment is a gift from us at the resort to you… a modest banquet to celebrate all your hard work and accomplishments over the past five days. Now everyone, please take a seat and enjoy the wonderful full-course meal prepared by our very own alumni!"

A shocked silence descended upon the Tootsuki students before an _eruption_ of cheers and crying broke out.

"W-WE DID IT! WE PASSED THE TRAINING CAMP FROM HELL!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe that we all managed to pass!" Yuuki cried out as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"W-W-W-We get to eat the _cooking_ of T-Tootsuki al- _alumni_ …!" Marui suddenly slumped over, his soul flying away from pure happiness. "I can die in peace now."

"M-Marui! Hang on! You can't die now!" Yuuki yelled, shaking the unconscious form of the dark-haired teen. "If you don't wake up right now, damnnit, I'm going to eat all your food!"

Ryoko giggled softly before turning to face the rest of the Polar Star residents. "While Yuuki is trying to resurrect Marui… shall the rest of us head inside and save a table?"

"Good plan, Sakaki!" Soma said, flashing his fellow red-head a thumbs-up. "Man… I cannot wait to try Shinomiya's food! I've wanted to try it ever since our Shokugeki with him!"

"Ugh…" Kyou groaned. "Don't remind me about that Soma… I want to forget that dark time…"

Soma laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "Haha! C'mon, Kyou! You know you've been dying to taste his food, too!"

"Well… just a little bit, to see what the fuss is all about," Kyou admitted with a smirk. "And it's a good opportunity to gauge our own skill level against his and to see how much more growing and learning we need to do to reach someone of his caliber."

"Yeah!" Soma cheered, grabbing Kyou's arm and dragging the older teen towards the Main Banquet Hall. "Let's grab a table and chow down!"

Kyou chuckled softly and allowed himself to be pulled along. "Easy now, Soma… the food's not going anywhere."

As the two brothers pulled away from the rest of their group, Soma turned around and said, "… You know what, Kyou? I'm really glad that Pops enrolled us here… this school is kinda interesting, don't you think?"

"… Well…," the auburn-haired teen began after a pause, "I can't deny that it has been a good learning experience so far…"

Soma nodded his head enthusiastically. "I know, right? I've learned so much since coming here and I can't wait to learn more! Aw man…! I think I'm falling in love with cooking all over again! I can't wait to show Pops how much I've grown and.. I know! I should make you something when we get back to the dorm and-"

"Hey, that table is big enough for us and your friends, Soma."

"-you can cook me something in return, Kyou!"

Instantaneously, there was a subtle _shift_ in the older Yukihira brother. He abruptly, but gently, pulled his arm free of Soma's grasp and moved ahead of the red-haired teen.

"Kyou…?" Soma peered at his brother's back with a questioning gaze.

The muscles in the auburn-haired teen's back tensed for all of a second before Kyou turned around, a cool mask settling on his face. " _No_ , Soma." Kyou's voice was cold and biting. "I will not cook something for you."

"Eh? Why not? We can taste each other's food and give each advice like we used to when we were kids and-"

" _Enough_ , Soma. I gave you my answer and I expect you to respect my decision, _okay_?"

Soma frowned slightly at his older brother. "… Why don't you cook for me or Pops anymore, Kyou? Is it because of what happened to Mom? You know that wasn't your fault-"

" _No!_ " Kyou interjected strongly, harshly, "my refusal for cooking has nothing to do with Mom or… _that_ incident."

"Then why-?"

Kyou pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh and fell silent for a moment. "… Look, Soma… let's not talk about this or that right now… we're supposed to be celebrating our successful completion of this camp. Let's… not ruin the mood for everyone with all this difficult and depressing talk, okay?"

Soma held his brother's gaze for a moment before nodding slowly. "… Okay, then… we'll talk later."

Kyou averted his eyes. "… Yeah…," he mumbled, "later…"

* * *

 **Well, another month has gone by and another long chapter for you all to enjoy! This chapter was over 10.5k words long!**

 **I think that'll be the new trend I have for this story. As for the other OC I introduced – one Kai Koanui – my main reasoning for having another OC was that I didn't want to change the match-ups for the Autumn Elections and was wondering about the other top first-year students that weren't introduced in the series, specifically, how would the second-best first-year student act and be like? Kai will definitely make more appearances during the Autumn Election.**

 **As always, please let me know what you guys think via PM or review!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Karaage Battle

**I.**

 _"Attention all students, please make sure that all your bags are packed and that you haven't forgotten anything in your rooms. Once you have returned your room keys, please assemble in the lobby to find out which bus you're riding back to the Academy in. Thank you for your patronage and hard work over the past few days and we hope to see you back at Tootsuki Resort soon!"_

"Whew... the past few days were really tough...!" Tadokoro Megumi said with a sigh of relief, hoisting up her luggage onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Yukihira Soma agreed, "but, at least it's all over with now!"

Megumi turned around to look back at the resort. "... We all managed to make it out of the Training Camp..."

"Aw man... I can't wait to show Isshiki-sempai everything I learned in a Shokugeki against him!"

"I highly doubt that he would agree to an official Shokugeki, Soma," Yukihira Kyou said as he approached his fellow first-year students.

The red-haired teen turned around with a bright smile. "Kyou!" Soma greeted, slapping his brother on the back. "Where've you been?"

"Gathering and repacking everything that I brought," the eldest Yukihira brother answered. "I ended up writing down a lot of notes of everything that I learned during our time here and wanted to make sure that I didn't forget anything important."

"Geez, Kyou... only you would end up taking notes at a camp designed to be fun..."

"... We need to have a serious talk on what you define as 'fun', Soma." Kyou deadpanned.

"Isn't it obvious? Anything related to cooking is fun!"

"That's debatable, however, this is neither the time nor the place to host such a thing so I'll let that comment of you slide, Soma... in the meantime, have you two packed everything?"

"Yeah... my suitcase is actually a lot lighter since everyone ate all the snacks that I brought," Megumi said with a light laugh. "Other than my clothes, I only brought along a few textbooks and a few other essentials for the camp."

"Yeah, same here," Soma said. "I'm good to go!"

The bespectacled teen nodded his head. "Wonderful, I believe the three of us are on the same bus so we should board quickly in order to-"

"Ah! Hey! It's Shinomiya!" Soma pointed out, interrupting his brother. "Shinomiya... over here!"

The Tootsuki alumnus turned at the sound of his name and raised a brow at Soma's enthusiastic waving. "Oh? I see you three somehow managed to survive everything..."

"... No thanks to you and your little 'Shokugeki'..." Kyou muttered to himself.

Shinomiya Kojirou tilted his head condescendingly in the auburn-haired teen's direction. "Hm? Did you say something, _Ex_ -Employee of mine?"

"Of _course_ not, Shinomiya- _san_ ," Kyou drawled sarcastically. "I just wanted to personally _thank_ you for everything that you did for us during our time here."

"Well, what can I say," the coral-haired chef shrugged, "it's my duty to guide _wayward_ and _undisciplined_ students as a graduate of Tootsuki."

"Oh? And here I thought that you were only here to force your agenda and ideals onto unsuspecting students and-"

"Sh-Shinomiya-san!" Megumi nervously interjected. "A-Are you heading back to France n-now?" She blatantly stared at the two large suitcases in the alumnus' hand in an attempt to dissipate the growing tension between Shinomiya and Kyou.

"...Yes, I am," Shinomiya said with a nod. "I can't leave my restaurant closed for too long and I want to start working towards my new goal."

"What's that?" Soma asked.

The alumnus fell silent for a moment before declaring, "Winning the Pluspol Award at my age was nice and all, but, it's no longer enough for me. I'm going to make Shino's into the best restaurant in all of France and earn a three-star designation...!"

Soma let out a whistle at Shinomiya's words. "Wow... three-stars!"

"None of the Japanese chefs in France has ever managed to do that!" Megumi exclaimed in awe.

"Hmph... I suppose taking the next step to better yourself and your restaurant like that is the logical thing to do," Kyou admitted, pushing up his glasses. "It wouldn't do well if someone of your caliber didn't have a proper goal to achieve or strive towards..."

As the three teens began to talk about Shinomiya's newest goal in life, the chef in question hesitated for a moment before saying, "Hey... listen..."

However, before he could say anything more, one Inui Hinako appeared out of nowhere and accosted him with a loud cry of, "Hold it right there, Shinomiya!"

The coral-haired chef let out a loud groan as Hinako, Mizuhara Fuyumi, Sekimori Hitoshi, and Donato Gotouda all surrounded him. "Ugh... what do you guys want?"

"We aren't going to let you get a head-start on the rest of us!" Hinako declared, pointing a finger in the other alumnus' direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hinako," Shinomiya said in a bland tone, watching as both she and Hitoshi approached a bewildered-looking Megumi.

"I think the best place for you to grow your skill is a sushi restaurant, Tadokoro-chan." Hitoshi said.

"Ignore him, Megumi dear..." Hinako took a hold of the dark-haired teen's hands and leaned forward. " _I_ will take much better care of you!"

As Megumi floundered and struggled to comprehend what was going on, Mizuhara approached the Yukihira brothers and asked, "Do either of you have any interest in Italian cuisine?"

"Huh?" Soma eloquently responded.

"We already have plans for the future, Mizuhara-san." Kyou replied, answering for both himself and his brother.

Mizuhara sighed softly. "How unfortunate..."

"Hahaha! Look at all of you," a new voice cut in with a laugh, "trying to recruit students in only their first-year? You must have high opinions of them!"

"D-Doujima-san!" Megumi turned around and saw the Director of Tootsuki Resort approaching the mismatched group of Tootsuki students and alumni. "Wh-What's going on?"

Doujima Gin chuckled, stopping in front of the group. "All of the alumni who came to this camp either had to close down their restaurants for a while or left them in the capable hands of their _sous_ chefs... however, that's asking a lot for what's really volunteer work, don't you think?"

"Huh... I guess that's true." Soma said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm sure one of you as already figured out where all this is going." Gin's eyes landed on the eldest Yukihira brother.

"Ah..." Kyou blinked as a realization dawned on him. "I see...:

"What?" Soma asked, looking at Kyou. "What's going on?"

"Remember the recruiters we were talking about a couple days ago?"

The red-haired teen nodded. "Yeah... what about them?"

"It appears," the bespectacled teen began, "that they weren't the only ones looking for potential students to recruit."

"Huh?" Soma peered questioningly at his older brother. "What's that suppose to mean, Kyou?"

"... Oh!" Megumi suddenly let out a loud gasp of understanding.

"I see you managed to piece together everything, Tadokoro." Kyou adjusted his glassed and continued, "The alumni were also keeping an eye on potential students to hire and train."

"That's absolutely correct." Gin nodded in agreement. "As you know, a chef gains real world experience by working in many different restaurants and environments. The better the chef, the more restaurants he or she can work at. That means that acquiring top candidates who have a lot of potential is one of the most important things a chef can do! And in order for many of our alumni to do that, they come here to the Training Camp in order to get an early look at the students."

Soma nodded his head in understanding before turning to face Kyou. "Oh... so that's why Mizuhara was asking if we wanted to learn Italian cooking."

"Precisely, Soma."

"Thanks for the offer, Mizuhara," the younger Yukihira brother began, turning back to face the short-haired chef, "but, like my brother, said, I already have plans for my future... it's working at and eventually taking over our Old Man's shop, Yukihira!"

"Well... if you ever change your mind, I'll gladly take you, Yukihira Soma." Mizuhara said.

"Thanks again, Mizuhara!"

"Ah, our bus is here..." Kyou pointed out, inclining his head towards the parking lot. "we'd better get going before we miss it."

"Yeah, you're right, Kyou... see you guys later!" Soma cheerfully waved good-bye to the group of alumni.

Megumi bowed and stuttered out, "Th-Thank you very much for everything!"

"I guess this Training Camp wasn't all that bad," Kyou murmured as he pushed up his glasses. "However, now it's time for us to go back to Tootsuki."

Soma let out a loud cheer and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Tootsuki Academy here we come!"

 **II.**

As the three students walked away, Gin found himself thinking of an old classmate and dear friend of his.

 _'... Oh, I forgot to ask those brothers who their father is... Kyou really looks like a younger version of Him from the front while Soma has the same laid-back personality and innate talent for cooking... Jouchirou, my old friend, I wonder how and what you're doing these days...'_

 **III,**

And so the Friendship and Rapport Training Camp - and subsequently spring - came to an uneventful end.

As the next few days turned into weeks, as spring slowly, but, surely transitioned into summer, as the daily lives of students finally normalized and became routine once more, and as the summer heat finally reached its zenith, the time came for a quick three-day weekend for the students at Tootsuki Academy.

 **IV.**

Under the bright rays of light emitting from the noon sun, Isshiki Satoshi was toiling away in the Polar Star Dormitory Garden. As he stooped low to pull out a particularly stubborn weed, the brunet thought to himself, _'I wonder what summer vegetables I should plant for everyone? I know Tadokoro-chan will want some tomatoes and Soma-kin asked me to plant a few cucumbers... but, I wonder what else to plant... Perhaps some flowers to attract bees for Yuuki-chan's animal collection... or maybe onions for Ryoko-chan to add to her fermenting recipe... decisions, decisions...'_

As the second-year student continued to think about what he should plant for summer, a familiar voice garnered his attention.

"Hey...! We're back, Isshiki-sempai!" Soma called out as he and Ibusaki Shun approached the Elite Ten member.

"Welcome back, you two!" Isshiki stood and faced the younger students with a bright smile. "How were your classes?"

Shun shrugged lightly. "Same old, same old I suppose," he replied.

"I don't know about Ibusaki's class, but mine was great!" Soma exclaimed, "I finally learned how to make proper _soufflé_!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Soma-kun! I'm so proud of you!" Tears of joy started streaming down Isshiki's face. "Sharing in one another's successes and failures and celebrating one's accomplishments... _this_ is what it means to live as students under one roof!"

As Isshiki became entranced by his own visions of friendship and togetherness, Shun turned towards Soma and asked, "So what are you going to do with the three-day weekend, Soma?"

"Hm... I'm not sure, actually," the red-haired teen revealed after a moment of mulling the question over. "Do you know what everyone else is doing?"

"I think that Megumi is going on a trip with her club... something about going to the different regions to learn about spices," Shun answered. "I know Ryoko and I are staying here to work on personal projects, though I'm not too sure what Yuuki and Marui will do."

"I see..." Soma nodded before falling silent.

 _'A trip huh...? It's been a while since me and Kyou went home... and I need to air out Yukihira too... yeah, that's it! I'll go home for the weekend!'_

Once Soma had decided what to do, he looked up at Shun and Isshiki and said, "Thanks for the ideas, you guys! I think it's time for me and Kyou to pay a little visit to home!"

 **V.**

"Go home for a visit, huh?" Yukihira Kyou turned in his seat to face his younger brother who was sitting on the older teen's bed. The latter had made himself home in the former's dorm room and had asked if Kyou had wanted to go home for the weekend.

Soma nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We can say 'Hi' to everyone, see what's going on in town, and it gives me the perfect excuse to go and reopen Yukihira for a bit! What do you say, Kyou?" The red-haired teen leaned forward with an eager look on his face.

The eldest Yukihira brother closed his eyes thoughtfully for a few moments, mentally weighing the pros and cons of such a trip. "Well...," the bespectacled teen began slowly, "going back home would give me a chance to pick up all the books that I wasn't able to initially bring to Tootsuki... and it would be nice to take a small break from Tootsuki and cooking all the time..."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that last part..." Soma muttered quietly, "but! Do you wanna go?"

"... Yeah, why not." Kyou shrugged. "Let's go home."

"Alright!" The younger Yukihira brother let out a loud cheer and hopped off his brother's bed. "If we hurry up and pack now, we'll be back home by tomorrow morning!"

 **VI.**

Kurase Mayumi let out a forlorn sigh as she stared up at the boarded-up Yukihira restaurant. It had been a few months since the owner disappeared and since Soma left town to learn at the prestigious Tootsuki Academy. As her eyes roamed over the slightly worn exterior of the shop, Mayumi's mind couldn't help, but, drift back to all the times when she would visit and taste-test all the wonderful - and not so wonderful - dishes that a certain red-head would concoct and create.

As memories of a better time flooded her brain, the dark-haired teen couldn't help, but, let out another long sigh of wistfulness.

"Good God, Mayumi," her best friend Kyoko Aizawa snapped with an irate expression. "This is why I told you to confess your feelings for Yukihira _before_ he left for that school of his!"

"I-I know..." Mayumi said dejectedly, "b-but someone as plain and boring as me would never work out with someone like S-Soma-kun."

"Ugh! You seriously need to gain more confidence in yourself, Mayumi! Any guy would be lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as you as their girlfriend! ...Though, I guess it's still not too late for you to confess to Yukihira, you could give him a call or a text right now!"

Mayumi blushed as the thought of being romantically involved with Soma popped into her head. "O-Oh... no... I-I couldn't..." She looked away from her friend to once more gaze at the Yukihira building. "Besides... as long as this shop is still here... I can picture the day when Soma-kun comes back, opens the shutter, and says, 'Oh, hey there, Kurase!'"

"Oh, hey there, Kurase!"

Kyoko and Mayumi did a double-take at the sight of a familiar mop of red hair that popped out from the doors of Yukihira. "Y-YUKIHIRA?!"

In a matter of seconds, Soma was surrounded by his friends and former classmates.

"W-When the heck did you get back in town?!"

"Hey, Yukihira! It's been a while, huh?"

"Don't tell me you flunked out of school already?!"

Soma let out a laugh and waved a hand. "Nice to see you all again! There's a three-day weekend at Tootsuki so my brother and I decided to take a quick trip home!"

"D-Does that mean that you're re-opening Yukihira?!"

"Yep!" Soma grinned and flashed a thumbs-up.

Half of the group surrounding the red head let out a loud cheer of excitement while the other half began crying tears of happiness.

"Come on in you guys… Yukihira is temporarily open!"

 **VII.**

"Hey, Yukihira! Gimme the number two special!"

"Right away!"

"And I want a large seafood ramen!"

"Okay!"

"Oi, Soma-kun! We need more drinks over here!"

"On it!"

As Mayumi took a sip of the fruity concoction that Soma had brought out to her, her eyes couldn't help but follow the red-haired teen as he darted to and from the kitchen, weaved his way through the throngs of eager customers, and deftly managed to hand out orders all at a frightening speed.

'… _Wow…,'_ she thought in a mixture of awe and longing. _'Yukihira-kun really looks more like an adult now. It's amazing, but somehow… it feels like he's getting further and further out of my reach…'_

"Hahaha! I can't believe how much you've grown, Soma! Has it really only been two months since you left," an elderly man said with a bellowing laugh.

Soma let out an equally boisterous laugh and nodded his head. "Thanks Jirou-san! I feel like I've learned a bunch so far!"

The man named Jirou let out another bellow and slapped the teen on the shoulder. "If you've gotten _this_ much better in only two months, I can't wait to see how much better you get in three years!"

"Me too!"

"Ah, that reminds me, Yukihira-chan," a nearby customer said. "You said that both you and your brother came back for the weekend…?"

Soma nodded. "That's right, Kanagawa-san. Kyou's upstairs, reading some books."

Kanagawa blinked once. "Eh…? Really, well… I can't say I'm all that surprised… your brother was always someone that preferred books to people…"

"That's not true at all, Kanagawa!" Jirou said loudly. "You must be getting old; don't you remember how Kyou used to be this happy-go-lucky brat when he was younger?"

Kanagawa barked out a laugh. "Me, the old one? _You're_ the one who's forgetting that I only moved to town six years ago!"

"Haha! Looks like I _am_ getting old, huh?! Hahaha!"

Kanagawa shook his head before turning to face Soma. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Yukihira-chan… but, didn't your brother want to get into that detective high school in Tokyo?"

"Yeah," Soma nodded. "Something, something psychology academy or something like that."

"Then what made him enroll at Tootsuki of all places? Going to a school that specializes in food and cooking is a far cry from one that's about the mind."

Soma tilted his head. "Well, I think our old man had something to do about it… when Kyou was rejected from that Tokyo school, he was pretty depressed about it and when Pops talked to him, Kyou decided to enroll at Tootsuki with me."

"Ah, I see…" Kanagawa nodded sagely. "Well, I'm sure your father has his reasons for sending your brother to Tootsuki and I'm sure he has his own reasons for agreeing to go."

Golden-eyes lifted upwards to stare at the ceiling of the room. "… Yeah…"

"… I… I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Jirou suddenly yelled, startling the rest of the customers. "That brat's back in town for the weekend and he decides to spend it all by himself with books?! I _can't_ accept this! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" He stood and turned to face the other customers. "LET'S MAKE SUCH A RACKET THAT THAT BRAT HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO COME DOWN AND TALK TO US!"

A loud cry of approval sounded from the rest of the shop's occupants and Jirou turned back to face Soma.

"Soma! Bring out all the dishes on Yukihira's menu! We're gonna have a gigantic party to bring that brother of yours down!"

A wide grin broke out on the teen's face and he pumped his fist in the air. "Alright then! One Yukihira-Style-Conveyer-Belt-Buffet coming right up!"

 **VIII.**

"… Sigmund Freud was an Austrian psychologist who was born in the now Czech Republic…"

" _Hey Yukihira-kun I want another order of the tofu burger!"_

"… He is the founding father of psychoanalysis and would often use this in his experiments and treatment of patients…"

" _We need more ginger over here!"_

"… Psychoanalysis is the process of making unconscious thoughts conscious through verbal and oral communication..."

" _Hey, Kyou! Get yer butt down here or we'll make even more noise!"_

"… Freud's aim was to bring to light repressed emotions and experiences in order to…"

" _The brat's ignoring us! Time to bring out the big guns!"_

 _Crash!_

 _Clatter!_

 _BOOM!_

 **IX.**

"Do you think that last attempt worked, Jirou?"

"It definitely worked!" Jirou proclaimed proudly, "Just you wait, Imai-chan! Any second now that Brat will come barging down here all angry-like and scream-!"

"Soma," Kyou began, walking out of the kitchen with a few books in hand, "I'll be heading to the library, the level of noise polluting this place is unbearable. I'll be back later."

"Okay, see you later, Kyou!" Soma grinned brightly and waved a free hand.

The auburn-haired teen nodded once in response before disappearing out the front doors.

"… YOUR 'PLAN' DIDN'T WORK AT ALL, JIROU!" Half of the restaurant yelled in frustration and anger.

"C-Cut me some slack, alright?! I-It's been a while since any of us last saw that Brat s-so it's no wonder that he's changed!"

"We nearly destroyed one of the Boss' good pots too…"

"Yeah! If anything breaks we're blaming it on _you_ , Jirou!"

"W-What?! C'mon you guys!"

Soma laughed and slapped Jirou on the back. "It's okay everyone! Nothing was too seriously damaged by Jirou-sans 'plan' and we managed to get Kyou out of his room and into town-"

"But I wanted that Brat to cook for us!"

"-so I'll try and convince Kyou to cook something for you all before the weekend's over!"

"Y-You will?!"

"Of course!" Soma nodded. "What's the point of Kyou going to a cooking school if he's not going to use what he learned and cook?"

"Thanks, Soma!"

"It's no problem!" Soma paused before continuing, "Now, who wants seconds?!"

"We do!"

 **X.**

"Ah… pardon me," Kyou said as he quickly glanced up from the book he was reading and side-stepped around a dawdling businessman.

The teen had relocated his studying to the nearby public library and had remained there until the library's closing time. Now, with a stack of freshly checked out books in hand – the topics ranging from psychology to mathematics to writing – he was on his way home, passing through the newly built commercial shopping area at the trains station closest to the Yukihira home.

"Hey! Hey! Come and try Mozuya's karaage~! We guarantee it's the best karaage you've ever eaten or your money back! Hey you, Kid!"

Kyou stopped walking and tore his gaze away from book in his hand to see a woman with a fox-like expression standing in front of him, a white fan in one of her hands while the other held a small tray of karaage. The bespectacled teen snapped his book shut with a slight frown. "Yes? Did you require something?"

"Uwah," the woman cried in faux fear, "your expression is quite serious and scary, Kid! You know what would cheer you up right quick? A box of Mozuya's brand new karaage~! Right now you can buy a box of twenty pieces for only-!"

"Not interested," Kyou interjected, brushing past the stunned woman.

"… Hey now, before you leave so suddenly like that, Kid…," the woman quickly stepped in front of Kyou once more, her jovial expression falling away for a split-second, "… at least have a free sample of our karaage~! If it's not the best thing you've ever eaten, we'll give you a box for free~!" The woman thrust out her hand with the tray on it, her face once again sporting an impish grin.

The auburn-haired teen raised a brow at the woman standing before him and the teen let out a sigh as he moved his books to one arm. "Very well, let's try this karaage of yours."

"Excellent!" The woman said triumphantly, smiling as Kyou picked up a toothpick from her tray and speared a piece of karaage with it. "Our karaage is made using only the best Omi chickens in Japan! These particular types of chickens are only the freshest herbs in order to raise a completely GMO-free chicken~! Furthermore, when we fry up the karaage we use a special technique that allows us to infuse air into the frying process which creates a light and fluffy-!"

"I've had better," Kyou declared, interrupting the woman once more.

"E-Excuse me…?" The woman managed to choke out after a few moments of speechlessness.

Kyou turned and discarded his toothpick into a nearby trashcan. "Do I have to repeat myself? I _said_ that I've had better karaage."

"… You must be mistaken, Kid."

Kyou smirked slightly and adjusted his glasses. "… Your true persona is showing, Miss. Also, are you arguing with the customer? I thought that the famous Mozuya chain had better customer service than this."

"Listen up, Brat," the woman began lowly, taking a step closer to the auburn-haired teen. "There's no way in Hell that you managed to eat something better that our karaage. There's a reason why Mozuya's karaage has been the best karaage in Japan for the past three years!"

Kyou shook his head in faux-disappointment. "Not only have you told me – a customer – that I was in the wrong, but now you have the audacity to call me a liar as well? I wonder if your other stores have such terrible customer service as well."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the teen for a moment, before donning her fox-like expression once more. "… I see what's going on here~! You are a terrible customer, Kid. Trying to scam my respectful business out of a free box of karaage by saying that you've had better karaage before! How shameful of you~"

"And how utterly _wonderful_ of you to accuse me – a mere child – of lying to you and trying to obtain a free box of karaage," Kyou drawled. "You, Miss, are the utter epitome of customer service! In fact, I might just have to go around town, proclaiming for all to hear, about the absolutely _magnificent_ service I received from you today!"

"How marvelous~," the woman exclaimed, smiling a saccharine smile, "Please do that, Kid~!"

Kyou smiled, his lips as saccharine as the woman's, and said, "I will, Miss. Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting home!"

"Ah, to be young and ignorant of the world~ Youth sure is something else, isn't it, Kid?"

"I simply cannot wait for the day I am as _mature_ as you, Miss! Now I really must be going, I hope you have a _fantastic_ day, Miss!"

"You too, Kid~"

 **XI.**

"… I'm home," Kyou called out once he had successfully made it back to _Yukihira's_.

"Ah! Welcome back, Kyou," the auburn-haired teen heard his younger brother yell back the depths of the building. "We have some guests over!"

Kyou deftly toed off his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen. "Really? If it's Jirou-san wanting me to 'get out and socialize more' I swear I'm going back to the library, Soma."

"Hahaha! No, no… it's actually people closer to our age that's here!"

Kyou ducked under small pieces of cloth separating the dining area from the kitchen and paused when his mind registered just who was standing next to Soma.

"Mito Ikumi…?" Kyou blinked, raising a brow in askance. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I called her here to help us out with a little problem, Kyou," Soma answered, gesturing towards the Meat Master with a bright grin.

"And Kurase is here as well… because…?"

The red-haired teen flashed his brother a thumbs-up. "She's gonna be our taste-tester of course!"

The kitchen fell silent for a few moments as Kyou stared blandly at his younger brother.

"Soma," the bespectacled teen began with a sigh, "what kind of trouble did you get yourself into on our _first_ day back home?"

"Hey now! It's not _just_ me that's in trouble this time, Kyou!" Soma protested. "This time, the whole shopping district is in trouble!"

"I-It's true Kyou-kun," Mayumi said quietly. "W-With the opening of the new commercial district at the train station, a lot of the districts' usual customers have begun shopping at those high-end stores now."

Kyou nodded. "That's unfortunate for the shopping district… so, let me guess, Soma came up with the bright idea of creating a new dish that could draw the customers away from the stations' new commercial district and back to the shopping district?"

"Yep!" Soma grinned. "That's exactly right!"

The older Yukihira brother adjusted his glasses and said, "You know, statistically speaking, brand new business or re-openings tend to draw more customers and foot traffic to that restaurant or retail store because people like the concept of 'new things'. If everyone just waits for a while, the euphoric high of the new commercial area will die down and customers will return to the shopping district."

"Yeah, but, that'd take way too long, Kyou! I promised everyone that I'd help them come up with a solution before our weekend was over!"

"That's why you don't make rash promises like that, Soma," Kyou sighed, shaking his head. The teen blinked once before sliding his gaze to his fellow blonde schoolmate. "By the way… how did you get here so quickly, Ikumi? It took Soma and I about a day to get back to town… if Soma decided to do something like this just now, the earliest you should have arrived is tomorrow morning."

Ikumi flushed and crossed her arms, looking away with a huff. "I-It's not like I w-was hanging around t-town or anything…!"

Kyou's deadpan stare conveyed just how unimpressed he was by the blonde's words. "… Right… anyway, is it safe to assume that you're thinking about creating some kind of meat or poultry-based dish with Ikumi's help?"

"That's right! We're trying to come up with a delicious karaage recipe," Soma declared, gesturing towards several plates of cooked and uncooked pieces of chicken. "We're getting there but we all know that something is missing…"

The auburn-haired teen moved deeper into kitchen and asked, "Would your decision of preparing karaage have anything to do with the new Mozuya's that's at the station?"

"Y-Yeah… how'd you know that, K-Kyou-kun?" Mayumi asked in surprise.

"I passed by that store on my way back from the library," Kyou replied with a shrug, "the salesperson there was quite annoying and rude."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Soma nodded with a frown. "She didn't have any customer service skills at all!"

Kyou tilted his head to peer down at the various plates and dishes decorating the countertop. "So, what have you guys created already?"

"Well, we tried making some karaage that was marinated with apples, soy sauce, and ginger, and we made some that had cayenne pepper and corn starch instead of flour," Soma said.

"And while those were delicious in their own right… it still didn't measure up to the karaage from Mozuya's," Mayumi said with a sigh.

"I still say that we don't need to fight Mozuya's with karaage or chicken," Ikumi said, placing her hands on her hips, "we can easily come up with a fantastic dish using either A5-grade pork or beef!"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be as satisfying as taking Mozuya's down with the dish that made them so popular!" Soma countered.

"I-I guess that true…"

As Soma and Ikumi began discussing whether or not to continue using chicken as the main ingredient, Kyou turned and glanced out the nearest window.

"… Have any of you considered getting help from the other stores?" He asked suddenly.

Soma peered at his brother with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean, Kyou?"

"Well, logically speaking, even if you were to come up with a dish that could draw customers back to the shopping district, have you even thought about how the other businesses would keep those customers once we go back to Tootsuki?"

The youngest Yukihira brother's eyes widened in shock at Kyou's words. "… Oh! I didn't think about that!"

The auburn-haired teen shook his head in exasperation. "That's why you need the advice and input from the other store owners, Soma. _They_ have to be the ones to keep up with Mozuya's, not us since we aren't going to be here for the next few months or so."

"T-That makes sense…" Mayumi said with a nod. "B-But will they really help us…?"

"Of course they will," Kyou declared. "They want to keep the shopping district open as much as you and Soma do."

"… Hey…," the red-haired teen began, "didn't Tomita-san say that he wanted to help us?"

"You mean the blond guy that runs the bento shop down the road?" Ikumi asked.

Soma nodded. "Yeah! That guy! Let's call him over here and see if he has any ideas!"

 **XII.**

"Y-You really need the help of someone like me, S-Soma-chan?!" Tomita Yuuya cried out, a bit teary-eyed at being included in the group.

Soma nodded his head. "Of course, Tomita-san! You are an important person in the shopping district so of course you should be here helping us!"

"I-I'll do my best! What can I do to help?!"

"Well," Kyou began, pushing up his glasses, "it's pretty much decided that the shopping district will be creating their own karaage to sell to customers, correct?"

The bento shop owner nodded. "Yes. Mozuya's is the most dangerous enemy at the moment! Once we bring back all the customers from them, the rest of the store owners should be able to keep them here! We do have a larger variety of stores after all!"

"Okay. Mozuya's headquarters is in Kyoto and in only the span of a few years; they were able to become the most popular karaage restaurant in the southern part of Japan. They are also the first business to win the All-Japan Karaage Convention three years in a row and it's rumored that they will also win this year. This means that, unlike the shopping district, Mozuya's has both the manpower and monetary assets to help them in times of crisis – in this case, that would be the shopping district becoming more profitable and popular than them. Knowing this, your goal should be to create a unique karaage recipe that can stand up to the one that Mozuya has."

Kyou paused before continuing, "Now, the salesperson I had the… _pleasure_ , of speaking to earlier today mention that Mozuya utilizes only the best OMI-brand chicken and that they cook the karaage in such a manner that they infuse air into the coating in order to create a light and crispy outer layer. However, Mozuya's secret sauce is what really sets their karaage apart from their competition. It's my recommendation that you also create a sauce to coat the karaage before serving it."

Soma nodded. "Gotcha, Kyou! So all we gotta do is come up with an awesome karaage recipe and a delicious sauce to go with it!"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Kyou nodded. "But, don't forget that the recipe also has to be simple enough for the other stores to follow and recreate once we go back to Tootsuki, Soma. Don't go and put any of your 'special' twists on it, okay?"

The auburn-haired teen leveled a serious stare at his younger brother.

"Hahaha! Alright, Kyou!"

Kyou held Soma's gaze for a moment longer before nodding and turning around. "Okay, now, if you all will excuse me, I'll be upstairs trying to get some more studying in."

"U-Um… a-aren't you going to h-help us, Kyou-kun?" Mayumi asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

Kyou glanced at the dark-haired teen over his shoulder and said, "No. I didn't come back home to get involved in something like this. Besides, the four of you should easily come up with a dish that can go against Mozuya's. If not, you also have the brains and ingenuity of the rest of the shopping district to help, so there's no point in me taking a part of this."

"Oh, c'mon, Kyou!" Soma called. "Don't you want to help the shopping district get back on its feet?"

"Its managed to survive this long, I'm sure that it'll manage even without our help, Soma," Kyou replied, moving up the stairs to reach the second-floor.

"Don't be like that, Kyou! We gotta help the people we care about, right?!"

At the top of the stairs, the auburn-haired teen turned and peered down at Soma. "I believe that you will be able to figure out a solution, Soma." With that said, Kyou turned and disappeared into his room.

 **XIII.**

"I see the four of you managed to succeed," the eldest Yukihira brother began as he watched the bustling crowd of people thoroughly enjoy the karaage that Soma and the others created, the next day. "I didn't expect you to bring everyone together in such a short amount of time, though," he continued with a soft chuckle.

"Everyone was more than happy to help us out after we told them our plan!" Soma said as he fried a basket of freshly coated chicken. "Ueda-san gave us all the herbs and seasonings from their store, Goro-san let sold us all the pots and pans, old man Jirou is printing off all the flyers and wrappers, and Aizawa-san created the emblem on the karaage wrapper!"

"And I assume that all the chicken was provided by Ikumi?"

"Yep," Soma said with a nod of his head. "She even gave us a discount and will continue to sell the chicken to the shopping district even after we go back to Tootsuki!"

Kyou hummed thoughtfully and glanced out once more at the veritable sea of people swarming the streets. "Still, to imagine that you all would manage to garner _this_ amount of customers in merely a day…"

Soma laughed and leveled a grateful start at his older brother. "Don't think that I don't know that you had something to do with this turnout, Kyou!"

The bespectacled teen smirked lightly and turned his head away. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Soma. I merely just mentioned something about the shopping district being on the verge of closing to some people online… I had _no idea_ something like _this_ would occur because of that!"

Soma laughed once more and reached over the fryer to punch Kyou's arm gently. "Aw…! I knew deep down you were just as worried about the shopping district as the rest of us!"

"Hmph… it's always wise to have a contingency plan just in case things go awry, Soma. I was confident that you all would have managed everything by yourselves, but, just to be safe, I got in contact with a few people and they spread the word about the shopping district's new karaage product."

"Thanks, Kyou!"

Kyou adjusted his glasses and stepped away from his brother. "With my contribution over with, I hope that I can spend the rest of our holiday studying in relative peace and quiet."

Just as the auburn-haired teen was about to disappear back upstairs, someone cried out, "NOT SO FAST, BRAT!"

The Yukihira brothers turned – one looking resigned and grim while the other looked completely ecstatic and joyful – and spotted Jirou making his way through the crowd.

"Hey, Jirou-san! How's business going?" Soma asked, waving cheerfully at the older man.

"Things are looking great, Soma!" Jirou replied in a loud bellow. "And it's all thanks to you and your friends!"

"It wasn't much!"

Jirou laughed loudly before clamping a hand down on Kyou's shoulders. "Hahaha! And just where the heck do you think _you're_ going, Brat?!"

Kyou grimaced and said, "Well, I was planning on going back to my room in order to get some more studying done…"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, BRAT!" Jirou adjusted his grip on Kyou and began half-leading, half-dragging the teen towards Yukihira's kitchen. "Your brother promised me that you'd cook something for me so that I can see just how much you've grown and improved since your time at Tootsuki!"

Kyou – now full on scowling – tried to break free of the older man's grip but was unable to do so. "Jirou-san…," the teen began, "I really don't have time to cook something for you right now… I have to get back upstairs to finish studying and packing before our three-day weekend is over…!"

"Excuses, excused, Brat! I'm sure you can whip me up something in ten minutes!"

"Jirou-san, I must insist that you unhand me before-"

"Don't make me call the Boss on you, Brat!" Jirou said, staring down at the teen with a hard look. "Your old man still owes me a few favors from back in the day, you know. Besides, all I want to do is try some of your cooking… what's wrong with that?!"

 _Everything_ , Kyou wanted to say, _I never want to willingly make something for someone every again_ – the words dangerously close to slipping out, but, the teen grit his teeth and glared venomously ahead for a heartbeat before he smoothed his expression out and reluctantly said, "… Fine… I'll prepare something simple for you, Jirou-san- however!" The bespectacled teen shook off Jirou's hand and stalked towards the kitchen. "Once I'm done, please, let me study in peace, okay?"

"It's a deal, Brat! Now hurry up and make me something! I'm starving!"

* * *

 **Well, this chapter** _ **did not**_ **come out easily – nor did it make my 10k goal (it's only about 6.8k words long compared to the previous chapters).**

 **I don't know if it's just the Karaage arc that was giving me trouble or if I'm losing my drive to write this serious – though I sincerely hope that it's the former and** _ **not**_ **the latter…**

 **This chapter does cut from scene-to-scene a lot more and there is a lot that I was having trouble fitting into this chapter…**

 **Still, as always, please let me know that you guys think – the good, the bad, and the ugly – and hopeful the next chapter will come to me easier.**


	9. Father's Surprise Visit

**I.**

"Hey, Kyou…! We're gonna play some ping-pong! Wanna join us?!"

Yukihira Kyou looked up from the book he was reading and spotted Soma poking his head into the common area of the Polar Star Dormitory. The room itself wasn't that much bigger than the individual rooms of the dormitory as most of the students attending Tootsuki tended to spend their free time either in the kitchen practicing and preparing dishes or outside growing or harvesting ingredients.

Kyou's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he replied, "… There's a ping-pong table in the dormitory?"

"I know! That's what I said too!" Soma stepped into the room and began gesturing with his hands. "Apparently it's in a room in a basement and the others really only use it a couple times a year! Usually to celebrate something or to unwind after a particularly hard day or test!"

Kyou let out a hum and returned his attention back to the book in his hand. "Physical activities really aren't my thing, Soma, as you well know."

" _C'mon_ , Kyou! You could at least watch me play and cheer me on!"

Without looking up from his book, the bespectacled let out a cheer of, "Rah. Rah. Go Soma. You can do it," in an utterly bland voice.

"Y-You can cheer better than _that_ , Kyou!" Soma cried out indignantly.

A smirk flitted across the older teen's features as he shut his book with a _snap_ and stood. "I was just teasing you, Soma." He shrugged and continued, "I'll watch you play, Soma, just as long as nobody expects me to participate myself."

Soma grinned and let out a yell of excitement. "Alright! Let's go, Kyou!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"… What in the world is happening right now?" Kyou wondered aloud, as he and a few other members of the Polar Star Dormitory watched as an extremely intense match was taking place between Tadokoro Megumi – of all people – and Isshiki Satoshi. Both participants had a determined glint in their eyes and were hitting the ping-pong ball with such ferocity that, for a moment, Kyou was wondering if either of them forgot that they were students in a _cooking_ academy.

"Oh right…," Sakaki Ryoko began, glancing at the bespectacled teen, "I forgot that you and Soma-kun just transferred here recently. Apparently, Megumi started playing ping-pong back in elementary school and within the first six-months of her starting; she was beginning to win against players much older than her! Soon after that, she began entering tournaments and won quite a few. She was even scouted by a middle school with ties to Aomori Tamada that's also renowned for its sports programs! She was even given a nickname by the other players… Touhoku's Hopping Hare!"

Yoshino Yuuki nodded. "Yeah! If Megumi hadn't enrolled at Tootsuki, I'm sure she would have been a pro in the ping-pong world by now!"

"The word 'pro' is too strong of a word to use in this instance as all sports have strict age requirements and limitations due to personal safety," Kyou said, adjusting his glasses.

"Still," Soma began, eyes glued to the match between Megumi and Isshiki, "Why are they so into it?! Isn't Tootsuki supposed to be a _cooking_ school?!"

"My thoughts exactly, Soma," Kyou said. "However, there's no rule at Tootsuki specifically prohibiting students from doing things like this, Soma. As long as you do well in your classes and don't do things that are blatantly illegal, the academy doesn't really care what you do in your spare time."

"I-I see…"

 **III.**

"You're as impressive, Isshiki-sempai!" Megumi praised, deftly twisting her wrist to deflect the ping-pong ball back at the brunet.

Isshiki grinned and slammed the ping-pong ball back at the dark-haired teen. "Heh… to think I would finally hear you say those words, Tadokoro-chan!"

' _Still… to think that Tadokoro-chan would have improved this much since our last match…! If I don't go on the offensive soon, I'll be in big trouble! Isn't there anything I can do?! Think! Some kind of secret move that will give me the opening I need to win…!'_

A sudden realization had the Seventh Seat smirking wildly.

"Tadokoro-chan… you've been selected to take part in the Autumn Election," Isshiki said blithely as he served the ping-pong ball at Megumi.

The dark-haired teen's arm shot out in order to send the ping-pong ball back at Isshiki when her mind processed just _what_ the brunet had said, causing her to miss the ball entirely from shock and confusion.

"… Eh?"

The ping-pong ball bounced off her side of the table and onto the floor where it rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop in the silent room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

"W-WHAAAT?!" Yuuki yelled, moving forward. "M-Megumi's been chosen to participate in the Autumn Elections?! R-Really?!"

Isshiki nodded. "Of course. Out of the six-hundred and twenty-nine remaining first years, over one hundred candidates were selected by the Tootsuki staff based on the candidates' training camp results and future prospects. Out of those candidates, we of the Elite Ten narrow down that list to sixty-four. We have already selected forty-two students to participate which include: Tadokoro-chan, Ibusaki-kun, Marui-kun, Soma-kun, and Kyou-chan!"

"Wait, what?!" Yuuki cried out. " _Marui_ has been chosen for the Autumn Election?! He almost _died_ in the Training Camp… multiple times!"

Ryoko let out a breath of amazement. "W-Wow… to think that four Polar Start Dorm residents are taking part in the Election…!"

"That's incredible but…," the petite blonde looked away with a dejected expression, "…I wasn't chosen to be a candidate, huh…?"

"Don't worry, Yuuki-chan!" Isshiki said brightly, clapping his hands together. "We of the Elite Ten still have to pick the remaining twenty-two candidates and I've put forth yours and Ryoko-chan's names!"

"R-Really?!" Ryoko gasped.

"Y-You mean we still have a chance of participating?!"

Isshiki nodded. "That's right!"

"Hehe… alright!" Yuuki let out a cheer and pumped her fist. "Just you wait Soma and Megumi! We'll join the both of you soon!"

Soma grinned and high-fived the blonde. "I can't wait, Yuuki!"

"Soma-kun, Kyou-chan," Isshiki called out softly, waving the two brothers closer. Once they had gathered around him, he continued with, "Are you two prepared? The Autumn Election is the first step in making a name for yourself at Tootsuki; however, if you don't perform well, it can also be the end of you as well. Are both of you still prepared to take the top spot?"

Soma smirked. "Of course I'm prepared, Isshiki-sempai!

Kyou frowned and pushed up his glasses. "Why are asking a question like that? I am more than ready to be the best at this school."

"Wonderful!" The brunet smiled brightly. "Then I look forward to seeing you blossom and shine during the Election!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

Kyou blinked at his younger brother.

"… I'm sorry… could you repeat what you just said, Soma?"

"I said," Soma began, "I had a meeting with the Ninth Seat of the Elite Ten and apparently that guy's the one that made Mozuya's into what it is today and apparently he was the one that told Mozuya's to expand to our home town! He also said that he," here, the red-haired teen made a face and began speaking in a deeper voice, "was 'going to put an end to me on the best possible stage'!"

Kyou blinked at his brother once more.

"… Why must you always attract trouble where you go…?" Kyou sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey! _He_ was the one that approached _me_!"

The auburn-haired teen placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to have to step in and rescue you from yet another potential expulsion."

"I can't make any promises, Kyou," Soma grinned.

The eldest Yukihira brother just let out another sigh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

A few days later, Tootsuki held its first closing ceremony of the school year – one that signifying the end of spring quarter. Report cards from the first term of the school year were handed out and many of the students were anxiously awaiting the month-long summer vacation; however, the end of the first quarter also signified something far more important.

"Hey… hurry up!"

"Quickly! The names'll be announced soon!"

"I hope I was picked to participate!"

Yoshino Yuuki and Sakaki Ryoko nervously peered up at the large board situated in the courtyard of the first-year building.

"There! _There_!" Yuuki cried out, pointing wildly at the board. "W-We both made it Ryoko! WE MADE IT! Alright!"

The red-haired beauty smiled and clapped her hands together. "I can't believe we were chosen, Yuuki!"

"Congratulations, you two!" Yukihira Soma said, walking up to his fellow Polar Star residents.

Ibusaki Shun nodded. "That makes seven Polar Star members participating in the Autumn Elections. Not bad."

"Hmph… it appears that we'll have to face one another before our actual Shokugeki, Yukihira!" Takumi Aldini said as he appeared from the surrounding throngs of students.

"Hm…? Oh! Nikumi! Congrats on you making it too!" Soma waved a hand at the dark-skinned teen.

"Th-Thanks…," Ikumi muttered, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh, and congrats to you too, Takumi," the red-haired teen continued, turning to look at the Italian first-year, "Let's all do our best!"

Takumi flushed in embarrassment and anger. "D-D-Don't talk to me like I'm some afterthought, Y-Yukihira! A-And Isami…," here the blond whirled around to glare at his twin brother who was doubled over from laughing so hard, "st-stop laughing!"

As Takumi continued to splutter at Isami, Soma turned and noticed yet another pair of familiar students standing nearby. "Hey! Nakiri's cousin and Aide! Are the two of you taking part in the Election too?"

"Hmph…! But of course we are, Yukihira Soma-kun!" Alice Nakiri placed her hands on her hips and held her head high as she spoke There was no doubt in my mind that we wouldn't participate! Although…," here the white-haired teen spun around and pointed a finger at Kurokiba Ryou, "you'd better not lose in the first round, you hear me, Ryou?!"

Ryou blinked slowly before saying, "… It's okay… I'm completely motivated, Milady… even if I'm up against Milady… I would seriously try to win…" The dark-haired teen blinked slowly once more when he noticed Alice's pout. "… What's with that look, Milady…?"

"Geez…! What's with you?! You need to speak to me with more respect, like Erina's secretary!" Alice began slapping Ryou's shoulder as she spoke.

Completely unbothered by the person attacking him, Ryou asked, "… Don't I respect you all the time…?"

"More," Alice yelled, "you need to respect me more!"

"S… Soma knows a lot of famous people doesn't he…," Yuuki muttered to Ryoko, watching with wide eyes as Soma continued to talk to Alice _Nakiri_ of all people.

"Y-Yeah… he certainly does…," Ryoko agreed.

"By the way… where's that brother of yours, Soma-kun," Alice asked once she had gotten her fill of playfully swatting Ryou. "I saw him during the training camp but I didn't have time to introduce myself to him yet…"

"Ah… Kyou's back at the Polar Star Dorms getting some studying in. He said he wasn't really all that interested in this part of the Election since he knows that he's a member and all."

"Oh~ How arrogant of him," Alice hummed with narrowed eyes. "Ah well, those with big egos will fall eventually!" The white-haired teen fell silent before continuing, "… Do you remember what I said to you after completing the two-hundred meals at the Training Camp, Soma-kun?"

Soma grinned. "How could I forget? I'm also waiting for the day to properly fight against your cooking with my own!"

Alice returned the red-head's grin with one of her own and said, "I'm waiting for that day as well. Well then," she turned and began walking away, "let us meet again during the Autumn Election, Soma-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

"Welcome back everyone," Isshiki greeted the returning first-years cheerfully, "Fumio-san said that we'll be having a celebration tonight and wanted everyone to meet in the dining hall!"

Yuuki let out a loud cheer at the prospect of having a feast for dinner and quickly led the rest of the first-years – sans a certain red-haired teen – to the Polar Star Dormitory dining hall.

"Isshiki-sempai," Soma called out, garnering the attention of the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten.

"Yes? What is it, Soma-kun?"

"I was wondering, what's Eizan-sempai like?"

"… Eizan," the brunet parroted, "from the Elite Ten?"

Soma nodded. "Yeah, that guy."

"Hmmm…," Isshiki crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I'd say that Eizan-kun is… a yankee!"

Soma blinked in surprise at the older teen's word choice. "… 'A yankee'…? What does that mean?"

"Well, Eizan-kun has an armed group of students that he's acquired ever since he enrolled at Tootsuki in middle school; and whenever someone loses to him, he makes them apart of his group and they have to do whatever he tells them to do. By the time he entered the high school division, he already had over a hundred followers and that number continues to grow to this day. However, he does have the skill and knowledge to back up his title as the Ninth Seat of the Elite Ten, though he can be merciless to those that oppose him – so I would suggest that you stay off his radar for now, Soma-kun."

Soma sweat-dropped at the brunet's warning "I see… I'll try to do that, Isshiki-sempai…!"

Isshiki peered at Soma with a curious expression. "Why the sudden interest in Eizan-kun, Soma-kun?"

"N-No r-reason, Isshiki-sempai…! I was just curious that's all!" Soma chuckled nervously.

"… If you say so, Soma-kun…," the brunet acquiesced. "Now, where's Fumio-san? She said that she'd be in the dining hall…"

As the two teens moved through the Polar Star Dormitory's dining hall and rounded the corner to the dormitory's' kitchen, they were met with the unusual sight of _Kyou_ – of all people – actually _cooking_ something in a large pot and standing next to a man that looked like a taller and much older version of the bespectacled teen – sans the glasses and with a much brighter shade of red hair.

The man turned his head after noticing Soma and Isshiki enter and said, "Oh, Soma… you're back. Can you wash and cut up those potatoes over there for the stew? Then I need you to start making the sauce that's used in _Yukihira's_ pot stickers."

Soma automatically nodded his head and moved deeper into the kitchen. "Sure thing just let me wash my hands real quick and… Hey… W-Wait a minute!" The red-haired teen took a step back and pointed an accusatory finger at the older man. "I-I was just about to help you like we were back at Yukihira's! B-But what the heck are you doing here?!"

Upon hearing Soma's yelling, Daimidou Fumio stepped into the dormitory kitchen from the dining hall and asked, "Huh? You know this old man, Soma?"

Tadokoro Megumi appeared from behind the woman and stared quizzically at the man. "U-Um… w-who is he, Fumio-san?"

"What?" Fumio looked at the dark-haired teen incredulously. "You _don't_ know who this is, Megumi?"

From his spot by the stove, Kyou quietly muttered to himself, "First you're surprised when Soma recognizes this guy and now you're shocked that Tadokoro doesn't know this guy…"

"This guy," Fumio continued, "is an old resident of the Polar Star Dorms and student of Tootsuki."

Megumi let out a loud gasp. "R-Really?"

Fumio shook her head with a sigh. "What are they teaching the students now days…? For them to not recognize a former Second Seat of the Elite Ten, Saiba Jouchirou…!"

"H-He's a former Second Seat?!" The rest of the Polar Star residents rushed into the kitchen after hearing Fumio loudly announce the man's former status.

"The soup is done, Father," Kyou said, stepping away from the stove and flipping something over that was sizzling away in a pan on the next burner.

"Okay… hey Soma! Go check on the rice before you start peeling those potatoes, okay?"

"Just explain what the heck you're doing here, Pops!" Soma yelled, causing the residents of the Polar Start Dormitory to whip their heads back-and-forth between the brothers and the former Second Seat.

"TH-THIS MAN IS YOUR FATHER?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"Nice to meet you all," Jouchirou dipped his head in greeting once all of the dishes had been plated and served, "I'm glad to see my idiot sons have such a lively bunch of friends and colleagues."

Kyou's faint mutter of, "I wouldn't exactly call them my 'friends'," was ignored by the patriarch of the Yukihira family.

"Though… why was Kyou willingly helping you, Pops?" Soma asked pointedly staring at his older brother who was washing the dirtied pots and pans.

"Oh!" Jouchirou grinned and shrugged lightly. "I promised to get him that new set of history books by that one author he likes so much in exchange for him helping me."

"… It's _that_ easy to get him to cook outside of class?" Yuuki asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah… all you really have to do is bargain with him and he'll typically do whatever you ask him to," Jouchirou replied with another shrug.

"Saiba Jouchirou…," Isshiki began, drawing the attention of the man in question, "I heard a lot about you."

Jouchirou perked up at the brunet's words. "Oh? You've heard about me?"

"Yes… I've seen your names in some older documents here at Tootsuki. You are called the Wandering Chef and are renowned for using your skills in many different famous restaurants and hotels across the world! At one point in time, you were even in every published cooking magazine! However, one day, you disappeared completely from the cooking industry… for those that know of you, you're nothing more than a legend…"

Isshiki held out his hand. "It is truly an honor to meet you in person, Chef Saiba. I am Isshiki Satoshi, the current Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten."

"Nice to meet you too, Isshiki-kun… although, I would prefer it if you called me 'Jouchirou' since I go by the last name 'Yukihira' now." Jouchirou took the brunet's offered hand with a firm handshake and a friendly smile.

"S-Soma-kun!" Yuuki whirled around to face the red-haired teen. "Are you _seriously_ telling me that you didn't have any idea on just who your father was?!"

"Well," Soma rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I only recently found out about him working overseas… but, now that I think about it… I remember loads of times as a kid when we'd get weird phone calls in different languages and letters with pictures of Pops in exotic locations and with foreign people…"

' _Get a clue, Soma-kun/Yukihira-kun!'_ Was the underlying thought everyone had at that moment.

Jouchirou suddenly clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention back to himself. "Now then, enough with all the chit-chat; I'll gladly make as much food as you guys want so please, enjoy!"

The students of Tootsuki eagerly took a seat and began eating the veritable feast that the former Second Seat had created for them.

"D-DELICIOUS!" Everyone cried out at once.

"Th-This steak is cooked so well that it's melting in my mouth!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"And this stew has such flavor and depth to it…! It normally takes _hours_ to achieve such flavor!" Marui Zenji cried out.

"Wh-What's this paste on the lamb, Jouchirou-san?" Megumi asked, peering at her dish in awe.

"Oh that? It's called _harissa_ and it's an all-purpose seasoning made from chili peppers and other herbs that are native to North Africa," Jouchirou revealed, holding up a hand. "I used a middle eastern-style cooking technique to cook the lamb and tried making the _harissa_ with parsley and _garam masala_ instead. _Garam Masala_ is an herb mixture typically found in South Asian cuisine and is commonly made up of: cumin, coriander, cinnamon, cloves, black peppercorns, nutmeg, and both green and brown cardamom."

"W-Wow!"

"J-Jouchirou-san! What's this soup?" Daigo Aoki asked, looking up at the older man with stars in his eyes.

"That's a Liguria-styled seafood soup that was made famous in the Liguria region in Italy. It's made from…"

As Jouchirou began explaining what went into the soup and how to make it, Megumi and Ryoko began chattering excitedly in hushed whispers.

"Doesn't Jouchirou-san have this… this 'manly' feel to him, Ryoko?!"

The long-haired teen nodded. "I know right?! Even the boys seem to be utterly charmed by him…!"

' _I-I wonder if Soma-kun or Yukihira-kun will become like that one day,'_ Megumi thought, glancing between the two brothers with a slight blush.

"I wonder how this dish tastes!" Marui eagerly took a bit of a dark-colored dish with chunks of meat in it… and promptly spit it out with a horrified screech of, "D-DISGUSTING!"

The former Second Seat snickered at Marui's disgusted expression. "Haha! I just created that dish out-of-the-blue based off a snake dish I ate sometime last month! It came out really horrible, though huh? Maybe I shouldn't have left the scales on the snake when I cooked it!"

"Oh man… Marui's right, Pops! That dish is seriously the worst!" Soma grinned as he also took a bite of the dish that Marui had just tasted.

"I know right?!" Soma's father laughed. "It's so horrible that it deserves a spot in our Historical Best Ten list!"

' _W-Why do you guys have a list like that?!'_ Marui thought in disbelief and despair.

"Well," Fumio began, causing Jouchirou to turn his attention towards her, "the man who was once called the Asura of cooking… you now make food with kindness, huh?" She flashed a soft smile in the red-haired man's direction.

Jouchirou smiled and looked down for a moment, a nostalgic smile spreading across his features. "… Yeah."

"You should let Gin eat your food sometime, you know," Fumio continued, wagging a finger at Jouchirou.

"Haha! Maybe if we're ever in the same room!"

"And you need to come by and visit me more! Even Gin sends me letters and postcards from time to time you know!"

Jouchirou laughed once more. "Well, Gin's always was the more responsible and loyal one of us…!"

"Wait…," Soma began, looking back-and-forth between his father and Fumio, "by 'Gin' do you mean…?"

"Doujima Gin was also a resident of the Polar Star Dorms when he was student here," Fumio revealed, taking out a photograph from her apron and placing in on the dining hall table. The picture depicted a much younger Jouchirou and Gin sitting on the steps leading to the dormitory – both were dressed in the Tootsuki uniform with matching smiles on their faces.

"Uwaaah! T-They're both s-so young!" Yuuki exclaimed, snatching up the picture and peering at it closely.

"That photo of them is back when they were both in their second-year here," Fumio began, "The two of them were the central pillars that made up the Polar Stars' Golden Era… They gained land and buildings through Shokugeki and increased the Dormitory's territory over ten-fold. Even back then, each dormitory and student had to cover the expenses of cooking equipment and ingredients themselves, but, with the help and support of both Jouchirou and Gin, the Polar Star Dormitory was eventually able to become financially independent from the academy."

"Yeah," Jouchirou chuckled with a fond look in his eyes, "we were like our own littler nation back then…"

"Woah," Soma whistled in amazement. "But… wait a minute… then how come nobody knew about this place when Kyou and I first got here?!"

Fumio sighed and said, "When the Polar Stars' Golden Era began to fade, a lot of the other dormitories and students were eager to put the glory and fame of this place behind them. Nobody, save for myself and a handful of the older staff, remembers the Polar Star Dorms simply because a lot of the information about this place was forgotten amongst the many expansions and awards of the other dorms and students."

"That's kind of sad," Megumi said.

"That's just how life is," spoke Jouchirou and he stood from his seat. "Empires rise and fall… that's just the nature of things, though," the former Second Seat turned and surveyed the assembled students, "I'm looking forward to seeing just what kind of empire you all build!"

Jouchirou's words ignited a fire within the seated students – one that would drive them forward despite the obstacles and hurdles in their paths.

"Ah… has anyone seen where Kyou went?" Jouchirou asked, looking around the dining hall and not spotting his eldest son.

"I believe Kyou-chan went back to his room, Chef Jouchirou," Isshiki supplied, pointing out of the hall. "His room is 102 in case you're wondering."

"Thanks, I'll talk to him in the morning though… it's getting pretty late right now."

"Are you gonna be sleeping in my room, Pops?" Soma asked, standing from the table.

The former Second Seat shook his head. "Nah, Fumio's agreed to lend me one of the empty rooms for tonight, although… what room are you in, Soma?"

"Room 303," the red-haired teen replied.

At his son's answer, Jouchirou let out a loud laugh. "Hahaha! What are the odds?!" He placed his hands on his hips and turned to face Soma. "… In the middle of that room there's an old burn as if someone dropped a hot pot there, right?"

Soma blinked in surprise. "H-How'd you know that…?"

Jouchirou grinned and turned to sweep out the room, a careless comment of, "Easy, that used to be my room back when I was a student here," tossed over his shoulder just as he disappeared into the hallway.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IX.**

Later that night, as Soma laid in bed staring up at his bedroom ceiling, he wondered if he knew anything about his father at all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X.**

"So, I heard that you and Soma had a little contest earlier this morning, Father," Kyou spoke as his golden eyes roved over the book he had laid out on the table before him. He had once again, made himself comfortable at one of the desks scattered about the Polar Star Dormitory's common area.

Jouchirou let out a laugh as he took the seat directly across from his oldest son. "Haha! Wow, word sure does travel fast around here, doesn't it?!"

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Father? Considering you used to attend Tootsuki all those years ago."

"Hey, now… are you calling me old, Kyou?!"

Kyou didn't reply and merely raised a shoulder as if to say, _Take it how you will_ , in response.

Silence fell upon the two for a few minutes, before the auburn-haired teen broke it by stating, "Soma lost again, didn't he?"

The patriarch of the Yukihira family laughed once more and nodded his head. "Yep! That makes four-hundred and ninety losses for him and four-hundred and ninety wins for me!"

Kyou teen sighed softly at his father's declaration and said, "I don't understand why Soma does that to himself… the day he wins against someone like you is a _long_ ways off…"

"Still, you have to admire his determination and drive!"

"More like stubbornness and bull-headedness…," Kyou muttered, turning the page of his book.

Jouchirou leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and said, "… I'll be leaving Japan again, but I wanted to stop by and see how the two of you were doing."

"Soma's doing just fine, as you saw earlier," the bespectacled teen began, glancing away from his book and towards the man sitting across from him. "As you no doubt experienced, his time as Tootsuki has been good for him and his natural ability and talent towards cooking as increased exponentially."

"That is true," Jouchirou agreed with a nod, "before attending here, Soma would have never thought about creating a dish like that Apple Risotto of his... His knife work and timing has also gotten a lot better since our last match!"

"You should have seen at the Training Camp, Father…," Kyou huffed with a chuckle. "He ended up getting dragged into a Shokugeki, of all things, with an _alumnus_ , of all people!"

"Oh! I heard about that from Gin! Although I also heard that you got yourself involved in that as well, Kyou."

The teen grimaced and looked back at his book. " _I_ got involved in order to get Soma _un_ -involved… though a lot of good that did me considering that we almost got expelled by Shinomiya-san..."

"Was it a good learning experience at least?" Jouchirou asked.

Kyou fell silent for a moment before nodding his head lightly. "It was, Father. That Shokugeki showcased just how talented the graduates of Tootsuki are…;" here, the teen glanced up once more, "even the students that _don't_ graduate are extremely talented."

"Hahaha! So you've heard about me not finishing Tootsuki, huh?"

"More like I did some of my own research back when Soma and I first enrolled here," Kyou revealed with a shrug. "Though I couldn't get very far into my research, I did find out that a student bearing the same name as you, Father, didn't graduate even though that student was in their third-year at Tootsuki… I looked at prior graduations and all of the third-years did manage to make it to graduation so I found it highly unusual for a third-year student to _not_ graduate. However, I could not find a reason as to why that student did not graduate so I assumed that either a personal or legal issue forced them to leave Tootsuki."

"And what made you think that that student was me, Kyou?"

For a long while, Kyou did not say anything.

"Kyou…?" Jouchirou hedged, leaning forward and reaching across the table to place a hand on his son's head. "What's wrong?"

"… 'Yukihira'…," Kyou began, eyes cast downwards, "that's Mom's maiden name, isn't it?"

"… Yes it is," the former Second Seat revealed after a momentary pause. "What of it?"

"Why did you take on Mom's maiden name when the two of you got married?"

"… Isn't it obvious?" Jouchirou began, "it's because… 'Yukihira' is a much prettier name than 'Saiba'…!"

Kyou clenched his jaw and jerked backwards and away from his father's hand. "Father…! Why can't you be…! This is…!" The auburn-haired teen sighed harshly through his nose and brought a hand up to rub at his temple.

"Kyou…" Jouchirou stood and placed his hands on the table separating his son from him as he leaned forward and stared at Kyou with a hard gaze. "You know that you can always tell me anything, right?"

"… Of course I know that, Father," the bespectacled teen replied.

Jouchirou smiled gently at his eldest child and raised a hand to ruffle Kyou's wavy locks. "So tell me what's bothering you, Son."

For a moment, a split second, Kyou opened his mouth and leaned into his father's touch and was about to say _something_ , something that would lift the burden weighing him down and then he could finally, _finally_ do what wanted to do and-

-but, instead, Kyou shook his head and closed his book.

"Nothing's 'bothering' me per say, Father. It's just that… this school is more stressful than I initially thought it would be and it appears that I'm… perhaps I need to get more sleep." The auburn-haired teen stood and inclined his head towards his father. "You said that you were leaving soon, correct? I would hate to keep you from… wherever it is that you're going next, Father, and I have to get ready for class so I think it's time for us to say our good-byes for now."

"… Won't you tell me what happened when you and Mom went to America, Kyou?"

In the span of a heartbeat, Kyou felt his entire body tense and his blood turn to ice at his father's question. The teen closed his eyes and fisted his hands, his body hunching forwards for a brief moment and-

He did not- _was_ not going to remember what happened. He _would not_! It had been nine years, nine agonizingly long and painful years since that incident and he had gotten over what had happened then! He would not, would not-!

Kyou abruptly straightened, his indifferent mask coloring his features. "I don't understand your question, Father," he intoned monotonously, "we went to America, I discovered that I didn't like cooking as much as I thought I did, and we returned home."

Jouchirou's brow furrowed in concern at his son's abrupt change in demeanor. "And that's _all_ that happened there?"

"Yes," Kyou nodded. "Nothing more and nothing less. Now, if you will excuse me, I really must be getting ready for class, Father." The bespectacled teen bowed sharply before turning on his heel and making his way out of the room. Just as he reached the threshold of the room, he glanced back at Jouchirou and said, "… You should visit Soma more often, Father… he really does miss you at times."

Then he swept out of the room.

 **XII.**

"Hmm…?" As Yukihira Soma was walking down the stairs in the main foyer, he spotted his older brother briskly exiting the common area on the first floor of the Polar Star Dormitory. "Ah, Kyou! Wait up!" He called out, hurrying down the last few steps and running towards the older teen. "Have you heard that-?"

"Soma," Kyou interjected in a blisteringly frozen tone, " _not now_."

A shiver ran down Soma's spine at the bespectacled teen's harsh voice and he watched uneasily as Kyou stalked down the hall and into his dorm room.

' _W… What was that?'_ Soma thought in disbelief. _'Just when Kyou was starting to open up to me again and actually cook semi-willingly… why did he turn back into his old self?!'_

"Ah… Soma…"

The teen in question turned around and saw his father standing there, a morose expression on the older man's face.

"P-Pops…? Why was Kyou like that?"

Jouchirou scratched the back of his head and let out a deep sigh. "Kyou's like that because of me… I asked him something that I hadn't asked him in a long time and I'm pretty sure that it brought back a lot of unpleasant and painful memories for him…"

"… Just what in the world did you ask him, Pops?!"

Jouchirou sighed once more and fell silent for a moment. "Hey," he began in a quiet tone, "has Kyou ever said anything to you about a trip to America?"

A confused expression appeared on Soma's face. "… 'A trip to America'…? No… Kyou's never mentioned something like that to me…"

"I see," Jouchirou sighed once more.

"Why? What does a trip to America have anything to do with why Kyou's back to his cold-self again?!" The red-haired teen demanded, taking a step forward.

"… I have my suspicions but…," the former Second Seat trailed off and shook his head. "Just, give your brother some time and space for now, Soma. He should… calm down in a few days' time."

Soma turned and glanced down the hallway where Kyou's dorm room was located. "But…"

"Soma," Jouchirou began in a serious tone. "Listen to me, okay?"

The red-haired teen turned his head back and held his father's gaze for a minute. "… Okay," he nodded, "I'll let the others know to leave him alone for a little while too."

"… Thanks, Soma." Jouchirou smiled at his youngest son and moved closer to place a hand on Soma's shoulder. "Well… I guess I'll be leaving now… I know that you'll go far in the Autumn Elections, Soma…!"

Soma managed a weak smile in response. "… Thanks, Pops… see 'ya on your next visit…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIII.**

The first week of September passed by.

Most of the Polar Star Dormitory residents returned home for the summer.

Only Tadokoro Megumi, Isshiki Satoshi, and the Yukihira brothers remained.

The second week of September passed by.

Megumi decided to return home as well, in order to attend her town's annual O-bon and to gather new ingredients.

Only Isshiki Satoshi and the Yukihira brothers remained at the Polar Star Dorms.

 **XIV.**

"Hey…," Soma began one day near the middle of September. He and Isshiki were sitting down in the dormitories' dining hall, enjoying an early dinner. "I just realized this but… I haven't seen Kyou at all recently…"

Isshiki nodded solemnly. "I've noticed that Kyou-chan hasn't left his room ever since your father left."

Soma's brow furrowed in concern. "I'm worried about him… I'm going to go check up on him!"

"Ah, wait a moment, Soma!" Isshiki quickly stood, and chased after the retreating red head. "I'll go with you, too. I want to make sure that my cute little junior is alright!"

The younger Yukihira brother chuckled lightly and replied, "Hehe… thanks, Isshiki-sempai!"

 **XV.**

"Hey, Kyou…! It's Soma! Are you there, Kyou?!" Soma called out after knocking on the door of his brother's dorm room.

Silence.

"Kyou-chan~," Isshiki also called out, "Open up please! Why don't you come out and have some dinner with us, Kyou-chan~?"

Silence.

"… Kyou?"

Silence.

Golden eyes shining with worry and concern met with similarly shining brown eyes.

"You don't…," Soma gulped nervously, eyes darting between his brother's dorm room door and Isshiki; "you don't think something bad happened to him… right?"

"I'd like to not think that, Soma, but…" The brunet turned and stared at the piece of wood separating them from their fellow classmate, before seemingly coming to a decision and nodded his head determinedly. "Fumio-san has spare keys to all the dorm rooms," he began, "let's get her to open up Kyou-chan's room."

"Great idea, Isshiki-sempai!"

 **XVI.**

"Geez that brat… making the three of us worry like this," Daimidou Fumio grumbled half-heartedly as she withdrew a set of keys from within her apron.

As Soma watched Fumio insert the correct key, he said, "… Sometimes… sometimes Kyou gets so wrapped up in reading and studying that he completely loses track of time and doesn't come out of his room for days!"

Isshiki placed a gentle hand on the red-haired teen's shoulder. "I'm sure that's the reason for this, Soma. Once we get inside, we'll drag Kyou-chan out for some interaction!"

"Yeah!" Soma turned his head and flashed the older teen a bright smile.

"Aha, there we go…," Fumio said with a triumphant grin. She pushed open the door and continued, "…Oi! Kyou-kun! Why the heck have you locked yourself away from the world?! You've made all of us worried with your-!"

She abruptly quieted.

Isshiki and Soma peered around her frozen body and into the eldest Yukihira brother's room.

The room was empty.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVII.**

The third week of September passed by.

Students continued to practice and create new dishes for the upcoming Autumn Election.

The fourth week of September passed by.

Summer vacation was over and the Autumn Elections were slated to begin.

Yukihira Kyou was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **The first half of this chapter was written in an hour after I posted the previous chapter (which means that it was just the Karaage Arc that was giving me trouble, thank God!) but the second half of this chapter ended up giving me a lot to think about in terms of where I wanted to take this fanfic and how much I wanted to reveal at this moment.**

 **I did change up the formatting a bit (*cough*a lot*cough*).**

 **The three dots are supposed to represent a passage of time or a pause in time/scenes - please let me know if you guys like it or don't.**

 **This chapter also doesn't meet my goal of at least 10k words but I feel like the difference is made up by the speed of this chapter vs. the previous chapter.**

 **I wonder if any of you will be able to catch the hint I may or may not have "subtly" dropped in this chapter and begin to figure out just why Kyou hates** _ **willingly**_ **cooking so much...**

 **As always, please let me know if you guys have any questions, comments or concerns and tell me what you all though about this chapter via PM or Review!**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the Autumn Election!**


	10. Autumn Election Preliminaries

**I.**

"Still no sign of Kyou?" Yukihira Soma asked as he and his fellow Polar Star Dormitory resident – Isshiki Satoshi – stood at the threshold of Yukihira Kyou's still-empty dorm room.

"That's right, Soma," Isshiki replied, an uncommonly worried look on his face. "I tried getting some of the other Elite Ten members to help me look for him… but none of them had the time or motivation to help me…"

"What the heck?!" Soma yelled, clenching his fists in righteous anger and fury. "This is my _brother_ we're talking about! And don't they care if a student just suddenly disappears?!"

Isshiki smiled ruefully and said, "A lot of students left to return home for summer vacation so to them, it's not unusual for a student to leave the campus."

"But still…!"

"… If it's any consolation, Soma, I do know that Kyou-chan _hasn't_ left Tootsuki as there are no records of him turning in any paper work or the sort."

"But that doesn't mean that he hasn't stayed either!" Soma retorted, golden eyes shining with worry and fear. "Besides! What if he had just left without saying anything or turning in papers to anyone?!"

"That's highly improbable, Soma," Isshiki said, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, "all students have to turn in a request off form if they want to leave the academy for a certain amount of time. That paper work helps the administrative staff keep track of the students on and off campus. Since Kyou-chan hasn't turned in that form recently, it means that he's still somewhere on Tootsuki property."

The red-haired teen turned away from the brunet and stared into Kyou's empty room, a frown marring his normally happy-go-lucky features.

"…So," Soma began after a lengthy pause, "what do we know, Isshiki-sempai?"

The second-year student crossed his arms and answered, "Well, we know that Kyou-chan hasn't left the academy which means that he is somewhere on school property."

"And?"

"We know that all of his things are still here which means that he hasn't taken anything with him, that leads me to believe that he's staying with someone he knows or is close too."

"But," Soma tore his gaze away from his brother's room and turned to look at Isshiki, "Kyou's said it himself, he's 'not here to make any friends' and he isn't staying in any of the other's rooms."

Isshiki hummed thoughtfully and asked, "Did you talk to Ikumi-chan and Takumi-kun?"

"Yeah," Soma nodded. "They haven't seen Kyou either."

The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten uncrossed his arms with a pensive expression. "… What about… do you know who he was rooming with during the training camp, Soma?"

"Ah…," Soma looked away and admitted, "no… I never bothered to ask him who his roommates are… but," here the red-haired teen looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, "do you think he's staying with them?"

"It's a possibility," Isshiki said with a nod. "I mean, I can't picture Kyou-chan camping out in the wilderness these past three weeks, can you?"

Soma let out a snort of laughter at the mental image of his prim and proper older brother covered in dirt and mud and huddled underneath a lean-to, with his usual displeased expression, sitting next to a roaring campfire.

"No… Kyou's definitely _not_ the type to do something like that…"

The brunet let out a chuckle and smiled down at his junior. "Right? …Anyway, I'll see if I can find out who Kyou-chan's roommate was and see if they have any idea where he is."

"Thanks, Isshiki-sempai," Soma said with a grateful smile. "And I'll ask our teachers if they've seen Kyou!"

"Great idea, Soma," Isshiki praised, "in the meantime, Fumio-san will stay here just in case Kyou-chan does come back before we do."

"That brother of mine…," the youngest Yukihira brother murmured to himself, "… the next time I see him, I'm going to give him a stern talking to!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

No one knew where Yukihira Kyou was.

And so the day of the Autumn Elections arrived.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

' _Woah… what a huge building!'_ Yukihira Soma thought, golden-eyes shining with awe as he stared up at the rather enormous building which would house the main part of the Autumn Elections.

A sudden realization shook the redhead from his stupor and he began looking around at the surrounding students in an attempt to locate his still-missing brother. Not spotting the Kyou among the students lingering outside, the red haired teen took his search inside the building.

As Soma entered the massive structure – still scanning the throngs of students for that mop of familiar auburn-colored hair – he was temporarily blinded by that flash of light that assaulted his eyes upon him entering the main hall of the building.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright lights, Soma couldn't help but look around in awe once more.

' _The venue's sheer size, the number of spectator seats, even the atmosphere is a lot different from when Nikumi and I had our Shokugeki…'_

"Ah! Soma-kun!" A familiar voice called out, causing the teen in question to whirl around.

"Oh! Tadokoro!" Soma greeted with a wave. "It's been a while, huh? How was your summer break?"

"We-Well… I think I'm prepared for this," Tadokoro Megumi said with a shaky smile. "I've been practicing a lot back home so I hope I'm ready… by the way," the dark-haired teen began looking around, "where's Yukihira-kun? I thought he'd be with you, Soma-kun."

Soma's expression darkened enough for Megumi to feel a pang of worry and fear race through her body.

"… Kyou's… disappeared," Soma revealed softly.

"Wh-WHAAT?!" Megumi cried out, unable to hide her shock at the other teen's words. "Wh-What do you mean that Yukihira-kun's 'disappeared'?!"

"Huh?! That idiot brother of yours is gone, Soma?!" Yoshino Yuuki demanded a few people over, shoving a few students out of her way in order to reach the golden-eyed teen.

"I-Is that true, Soma-kun?" Sakaki Ryoko asked as she also approached Soma.

The youngest Yukihira brother nodded solemnly. "Yeah… no one's seen him since our old man left…"

"T-That was over a month ago!"

Megumi hesitated before asking, "D-Do you think that Yukihira-kun joined your Father on a quick trip, Soma-kun?"

"I don't know," Soma revealed with a shrug, "I tried getting in contact with Pops but wasn't able too…"

"… Geez! The next time I see that brother of yours, Soma, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Yuuki fumed, crossing her arms with a huff. "It's not cool how he just upped and vanished without a word to you or anyone! Doesn't he know that he's making you worried?!"

A nervous chuckle escaped Soma's lips as he shrugged helplessly. "Even when we were younger, Kyou's always been the independent type…"

"But still!"

"W-We'll help you look for Yukihira-kun, Soma-kun!" Megumi declared. "I'm sure that he wouldn't skip the Autumn Election so he _must_ be here somewhere…!"

Yuuki let out a cheer at Megumi's suggestion. "Yeah! And when we find that jerk, we'll make him apologize for making you worry so much, Soma!"

"You guys…," breathed Soma, "thanks…!"

"No problem! Now let's hurry up and look for that Idiot!"

Unfortunately, just as the Polar Star residents were going to begin their search, the auditorium lights went off as a single spotlight appeared on the podium situated at the end of the hall.

" _We'd like to thank all of the participants to coming today,"_ an announcer spoke, his voice echoing throughout the hall, _"please direct your attention to the stage area where the Director of Tootsuki will say a few opening words!"_

The crowd of students immediately hushed as the infamous Nakiri Senzaemon strode out into the spotlight, his imposing gaze sweeping over the gathered first-years.

The Director of Tootsuki took a deep breath… before coughing violently.

"D-Director?!"

"Are you okay, Sir?!"

Senzaemon waved off his attendants. "I-I'm fine… I choked on my own spit that's all…"

"P-Please don't overexert your-self, Sir!"

Once he had caught his breath, Senzaemon straightened and began addressing the students assembled before him.

"When I breathe in the air of this place," the Director began, "I can feel the vitality and passion imbedded within these walls filling up my body and soul. This building is also called Chandra's Room and is typically only used for Shokugeki between the Elite Ten!"

A loud murmur rippled through the crowd at that statement.

"We at Tootsuki like to commemorate the innumerable accomplishments and undertakings of our best students and you will notice that photographs of each generation's First Seat are hanging prominently within this hall. Many great matches and many great specialties were born here and the energy and memories of each battle fought here lingers long after the contenders have left the academy."

Senzaemon paused before continuing, "This very hall will be where the main tournament of the Autumn Election is held. In other words, only students that are able to pass the preliminaries will be able to stand on this stage! Ladies and gentlemen, let us meet once more in this place! You will all make history here, Chefs of the Ninety-Second Generation!"

The assembled first-years let out a unanimous cheer at the Director's words.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

" _Thank you for those kind words, Director,"_ announcer said, after Senzaemon had left the stage. _"I will now explain the rules of the preliminaries. The basic rules and regulations were explained in the letters sent to you, as well as this year's theme: Curry Dishes. You may use the ingredients here in the hall or whatever ingredients you have brought with you. The time limit is three hours and regarding the number of passing students… out of the sixty-five selected participants, the number of advancing students that will take part in the main tournament is… ten."_

The students began chattering and muttering amongst themselves at the announcer's declaration.

" _That means,"_ continued the announcer, _"that only five participants from each Block will pass. We humble ask that each contestant please make their way to their respective Halls now as the preliminaries for the Autumn Election will begin in one hour, at eleven o'clock."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

As Soma began following the other students in his block heading to Hall A, a flash of auburn caught his attention and he whipped his head to try and follow that familiar hue as it moved deeper into the crowd heading in the opposite direction.

"K-Kyou…!" Soma called out, his golden-eyes scouring the sea of students around him for that pop of color. "Kyou!"

But there were too many students crowding around him, and Soma was pushed and pulled further away from his brother.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Attention participants, the time is now eleven o'clock… the preliminaries for the Autumn Elections begins now!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

 _B Block Hall_

"Hey, hey… Isshiki-kun…," a blonde beauty cooed with a pouty expression, "just when are you going to become one of my possessions already…?"

Isshiki Satoshi smiled serenely in response. "Fufufu… Unfortunately, Sendawara Orie-san, I'm still a student so…"

"That's fine if you drop out right now, I'll support you for the rest of my life, Isshiki-kun~ So you should just hurry and become mine~"

"Thank you for you kind words, Orie-san, I'll think about your offer after today's tasting is completed."

The blonde beauty's pout deepened as her amber-colored eyes roamed over the frantic students before her. "Eeeeeeh? It looks like there's a lot of boring kids out there this year… especially that one," Orie said, her gaze landing on the nervous form of one Tadokoro Megumi.

 **VII.**

"It's okay," Megumi murmured to herself as she ground up some herbs in a stone mortar. "I practiced a lot back home so I should be able to- AH!"

As she spoke, she accidentally knocked the mortar over and it fell to the floor with a loud _clatter_!

The crowd began chattering amongst themselves at Megumi's blunder.

"… Tch... what on Earth is that girl doing…?"

"She's so dumb."

"How on Earth was a dunce like _her_ chosen to be in the Autumn Elections?"

 **VIII.**

"… Oh? These two share the same family name… are they twins as well?" Orie mused aloud as she looked up from booklet containing all of the candidate's information and towards two infamous first-years.

 **IX.**

' _Alright…! The chicken bones have finished roasting in the oven so now I'll let those deglaze and cook down in some water and white wine…,'_ Takumi Aldini thought as he turned and began to mix other ingredients in a large bowl. _'While the curry stock is cooking, I'll start preparing the dough!'_

As the Italian first-year mixed the ingredients, the audience began speculating amongst themselves.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Looks like he's making some kind of pasta dough…"

"Not surprising since he's Italian and from Italy."

"But why's the dough so yellow?"

"I think he must have added turmeric or something to give it that bright color."

"Holy crap! What's up with that freaky knife?!"

Takumi – once he had finished rolling out the dough – had brought out a large curved, two-handed blade and deftly sliced the dough in thin portions in the blink-of-an-eye.

"What the heck?!"

"H-He cut that dough in an instant!"

 **X.**

"Heh~ To think a student his age could wield such a large piece with such finesse and ease," Orie mused with an impressed look on her face.

She then turned her attentions towards the other first-year with the same surname, "I wonder how the younger brother is doing?"

The blonde watched as Isami Aldini began filling a large pot with… tomatoes?

"… I see!" Isshiki said with a nod. "So he's making something like _that_ , huh?"

"Tomatoes are a vital ingredient in Italian cuisine, although it looks like the Younger Brother is quite aware of the tomatoes special traits…"

"Oh? It looks like Isami-kun brought out some kind of dough as well."

Orie smiled as she continued to watch Isami work at his station. "Just what kind of dish will he serve me, I wonder…?"

 **XI.**

"W-Woah! Wh-What's that smell coming off that girl's station?!"

Yoshino Yuuki grinned as she began to liberally season a cut of meat which was sizzling away in a hot pan.

"I-Isn't that… duck?!"

"No way! She's making a _duck_ curry?!"

"H-How's that gonna taste?!"

"You think that girl's amazing?! Check out _those_ two!"

 **XII.**

At her assigned station, Nakiri Alice was calmly kneading coriander into a dough mixture. As she continued to knead, she tilted her head to her station mate and asked, "How are you doing, Hisako?"

Arato Hisako – more commonly known as 'Erina's secretary' – turned to glare at the white-haired teen working beside her. "Please don't talk to me so familiarly, Nakiri-san. It's unbecoming of those with the Nakiri name."

"Eh~ So cold, Hisako!" Alice cried with faux-disappointment. "Still, I see that you're using your signature technique… are you _that_ frightened by me, Hisako~?"

"Don't be absurd," the rosette retorted with narrowed eyes, "I just thought that I should showcase my very best since I am representing Erina-sama in this competition."

 **XIII.**

" **Hihihihi~** Your time of trying to appear smart will soon end, Arato Hisako!" Sadatsuka Nao laughed maniacally as she stirred a large cauldron – yes, _cauldron_ – at her station.

The onlookers felt a shudder race down their spines at the sight of Nao 'cooking' at her station.

"U-Ugh… that Sadatsuka is so creepy…!"

"Yeah! I-It doesn't look like she's cooking at all!"

"Y-Yeah… more like she's trying to cast some kind of curse on someone…"

"And the way she's laughing like that… sh-she didn't put anything weird in that pot, did she?"

 **XIV.**

"Holy crap! L-Look at that girl whipping that huge-ass wok like it's nothing!"

Houjou Miyoko stood proudly at her cooking station, dressed in a fiery-red _cheongsam_ , skillfully maneuvering a large, iron-cast wok with practiced ease.

"The Chinese wok as been around for centuries because of its simple design!"

"And the way the food is cooked solely depends on the chef's arm strength and physique!"

"Damn! I would _not_ want to get in a fight with that girl!"

 **XV.**

"… I've decided. Give me every student that was just mentioned earlier," Orie declared. "They are now all mine."

Isshiki laughed good-naturedly and replied, "Unfortunately, they are all still students, Orie-san."

"I don't care. I want them." The blonde paused before adding on, "… Except for that down-trodden girl, I _don't_ want her. She lacks beauty and grace and shows no promise to me."

The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten chuckled softly. "I wonder about that…"

Suddenly, a flash of auburn caught his attention, and the brunet tilted his head to stare pensively at Yukihira Kyou, who was cooking silently at his station.

' _Kyou-chan…'_

For once, the brunet was more than happy fulfill his duties as a member of the Elite Ten as it meant he was now able to keep an eye on the wayward Yukihira brother for Soma who was placed in the other hall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI.**

Yukihira Kyou stared blankly at the cutting board sitting before him, his hands reflexively dicing up the onion and other various ingredients sitting on his station.

Why did things have to turn out like this?

Why did he have to sort through these feelings again?

 _Why did his father have to ask that questi-_

Kyou closed his eyes as his mind began to wander.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVII.**

Alain du Tronc considered himself to be an ordinary man.

He appeared younger than his actual age – often thought to be in his early twenties instead of thirty-five – with soft, sandy-blond and large blue-colored eyes; he enjoyed a nice cup of coffee on cold winter days. He liked reading books while curled up on his favorite chair. He loved sharing his knowledge and expertise on things with the students he taught – loved seeing that _he_ had some part, no matter how small, in shaping the next generation's perception of the world.

He also had a sulking teenager – no matter how much the teen in question would vehemently deny that he _wasn't_ 'sulking'!, Alain had been a teacher long enough to realize just when one of this students was indeed sulking – sitting at one of many unused desks in the blonds' currently empty classroom.

"… Kyou-kun," Alain began, looking up from the papers he was currently going over and towards the brooding teen, "while I greatly enjoy my student's presence outside of class, don't you think it's time you headed back to your dormitory? It's getting late and I would hate for you to lose your way or get in trouble on your way back…"

Yukihira Kyou lifted a shoulder in response, golden eyes never once leaving the open book in his hand – the same book that had not had a single page turned since the teen had taken a seat at that desk.

Alain shook his head and returned his attention towards the papers littering his desk.

When the teen was ready, he would speak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII.**

"Kyou-kun, I'm leaving now. Shall I walk you back to your dormitory?"

Kyou didn't respond – didn't even so as much as twitch from his seat.

Worry creased the blond teacher's brow and he stood from his desk and made his way towards the auburn-haired teen. "Kyou-kun?" Alain asked once he had gotten closer to the first-year. "Is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Did something happen to you?"

Silence.

"Is it something I should report to the Board of Directors?"

A small headshake, well, at least he got a response this time.

"Does it have something to do with cooking?"

Blue-colored eyes watched at the teen stiffened slightly in unspoken confirmation.

Alain carefully leaned against the desk adjacent to the one Kyou was sitting at. "Would you like to talk about whatever's bothering you?"

For a long while, neither teacher nor student said a word.

"… Do you enjoy being a teacher, Professor du Tronc?" Kyou rasped quietly, eyes still glued to the book in his hand.

"I enjoy it very much, Kyou-kun," Alain responded with a nod.

"What about cooking?"

At that question, the blond let out a quiet chuckle. "Haha… well, I think that I'm a much better teacher than a chef if that's what you're asking."

"Even though you graduated as the First Seat of your generation?"

"Ha! Even after all these years, people still bring that up against me," Alain murmured with a shake of his head. "Is it so hard to believe that a so-called 'talented' chef like me decided to leave the kitchen and enter the classroom?"

"It is when you aren't even teaching anything even remotely related to cooking."

Alain shook his head once more and looked away for a moment. "… People seem to forget," the blond began, "that students need more than just cooking and culinary skills if they want to be able to succeed – much less – function in life. In my opinion, learning classical literature and history is just as important as what you learn and practice in the culinary classes."

"Were you happy when you cooked, Professor?"

"… I was," Alain admitted after a momentary pause. "Though I enjoy being able to shape and mold the next generation with my own hands through teaching a tad bit more! Hahaha!"

Silence fell between the two.

"… Do you enjoy cooking, Kyou-kun?" Alain asked gently.

"I…," the auburn-haired teen began quietly, head bent low, "… I enjoy seeing my brother happy…"

"… Your brother is Soma-kun, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's admirable that you like making your family happy, Kyou-kun," Alain said with a smile, "however, do _you_ enjoy cooking?"

When Kyou didn't respond, Alain pushed off the desk he was leaning against and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"If you want me to tell you to continue cooking, I'm not the best person to ask that, Kyou-kun. I mean, I left the cooking world because I enjoy teaching others much more than I do actually cooking. If you came to me looking for reassurances that you are a good chef, I can tell you that I think you are the greatest chef since Paul Bocuse and that you have the talent and skills to be the best the First Seat in Tootsuki history… but, you aren't the type to accept such empty praises like that, are you, Kyou-kun?"

The bespectacled teen's lips twitched for a moment.

"If you came here because you want to know if you should continue on the path of cooking… I can only ask you one thing in response, Kyou-kun: What do you want to do? Do you want to be a chef? If that answer is 'No', then let me ask you this: _Why are you at Tootsuki Academy_?"

Silence settled on Alain and Kyou once more.

"… Professor du Tronc," Kyou began, finally – _finally_ – looking up from his book with a furrowed brow, "if you enjoy cooking and teaching so much… Why didn't you become a teacher for one of the culinary classes?"

Alan withdrew his hand from Kyou's shoulder with a smile and turned around.

"… It's getting late, Kyou-kun and it seems like you don't want to return to your dormitory for whatever reason, so I'll let you stay in my office for the time being. If you get hungry, feel free to raid the teacher's lounge for a midnight snack. I'll leave my keys to the building on my desk, please don't lose them. Have a good night, Kyou-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIX.**

Kyou kept his eyes closed.

What did he want to do?

" _The Autumn Election is the first step in making a name for yourself at Tootsuki; however, if you don't perform well, it can also be the end of you as well. Are both of you still prepared to take the top spot?"_

" _I apologize for my brother's words, but he_ _won't_ _be the number one student in the academy, I will. To be honest, I already have my life planned out, true, attending Tootsuki Academy might be a bit of a…_ _diversion_ _for someone like me, but, I don't do anything haphazardly. I'll be number one at this school, Soma will be number two, and the rest of you will have to settle for the bronze. Thank you."_

" _I have a feeling Tootsuki will change your mind."_

Kyou took a deep breath before exhaling loudly.

He did this once more.

What did he want to do?

How foolish of him to forget.

' _There's only one thing that I want right now,'_ Kyou thought, opening his eyes. _'And that's to be the best student at this goddamn school!'_

He reached into his pocket, withdrew a hair tie, and began to brush his long, wavy hair back and out of his face. Once his hair had been pulled back, Kyou promptly threw out everything that had been haphazardly diced and placed on his station.

 **XX.**

"Wh… What the heck?!" The crowd roared. "That Transfer Student just threw away everything he had prepared!"

"What's he thinking?!"

"D-Don't tell me… that Kid's going to start from scratch?!"

"Th-That's impossible! There's not enough time for him to start all over!"

"Ha! I bet the pressure's got to that jerk!"

"That idiot's gonna fail so badly! Ahaha!"

 **XXI.**

' _I have a little over an hour-and-a-half remaining… typically not enough time to make a proper curry and since I just spent the last four weeks locked away in Professor Alain's office, I haven't had the time to come up with a recipe to actually use in this round, however… I'm not about to lose now!'_

 **XXII.**

"A-Apples…?"

"Chocolate?!"

"I-Is that… coffee and steak?!"

"WHAT KIND OF CURRY IS THE TRANSFER KID MAKING?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXIII.**

" _Time is up! Please begin plating your dishes for the judges!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXIV.**

"Hellooo everyoneee~ My name is Kawashima Urara and I'll be your MC for today~! With the cooking portion over, it's now time for the judging! As you all may know, the Autumn Election selects five prestigious and knowledgeable figureheads from the cooking industry and asks them to judge and score each participant's dish! Each judge can award up to twenty points which means that a perfect dish will be one that receives one-hundred points! The five students with the top scores will move onto the main tournament of the Elections~ Now… let's bring up the first dish!"

The first student – an unremarkable teen with dark hair and rather large lips – approached the judges and presented his dish to them. "Please enjoy, Judges!"

As the judges sampled the student's offered dish, one of them – a heavy-set man with slicked back hair and a goatee – exclaimed, "Mmm… Delicious! This dish is heavily based off a north Indian dish called _achari murgh_! The splendid sourness of the _chaat masala_ that you used in this dish really elevates the overall flavor and depth of the sauce! Plus, instead of using _tandoori_ chicken, you decided to go with chicken _tikka_ which doesn't have any bones in it! You've really put a lot of thought into this dish and towards the people who would be eating it, haven't you? Hahaha! Just what I'd expect from a Tootsuki pupil!"

A proud smile crossed the student's features. "Th-Thank you!"

"Wow~ Such praise for our first tasting~!" Urara chirped, spinning on her heel. "Now then, please enter your scores, Judges~!"

 **Yamamoto Ichigo: 33 points**

The B Block hall fell silent as the score flashed on the large screen situated behind the judges.

"Th-Thirty-three points…?" Urara moved closer to the judging panel with a strained smiled. "U-Umm… Judges? Y-you know you can give a dish up to twenty points, not ten…"

"We know that, of course," the heavy-set judge replied.

The student took a step forward and held out his hands. "I-If you know that, then why did my curry only get _thirty-three_ points?! Y-You were just saying how delicious and wonderful it was!"

The large judge shook his head with a smirk before glaring harshly at the Tootsuki student. "… Just who do you think we are? The five of us eat dishes crafted by far more experienced chefs than you on a daily basis. Even if we say it's delicious, we're still factoring in the fact that you are all students…," the judge paused before adding on, "Well, you in particular weren't that bad considering you got us to award you points at all… if the rest of the students are at the same level as you, I'd say… fifty points will probably be the highest score? Ahaha!"

As a nervous energy engulfed a majority of the remaining participants, Kyou merely peered up at the panel of judges sitting on the elevated stage.

' _Kita Osaji; the sponsor of the Kita Gastronomy Club which caters to the rich and famous. He's a man renowned for filling his palette with only the most elegant and refined dishes._

 _Andou Shingo; a well-known food critic whose reviews have been rumored to make or break restaurants._

 _Fuji Toshirou; a young and upcoming chef who has recently graduated Tootsuki with some of the highest marks in the school's history. He has also received numerous awards and grants for his innovations in Mediterranean cuisine._

 _Claude Phillips; a man considered to be one of the founding fathers of the current seafood industries. His business operations span the entire globe and his company is the number importer and exporter of all things seafood._

 _Sendawara Orie; one of the Queens of Curry, she and her older twin sister have inherited the Habui Food Corporation and have turned it into the international giant that it is today. She and her sister are considered to be the foremost experts on curry.'_

A light smirk flitted across the auburn-haired teen's features as he continued to peer up at the gathered judges.

"My, my… what a formidable panel of judges we have before us today…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXV.**

 **Yamauchi Takashi: 28 points**

 **Luca Laurent: 31 points**

 **Terukina Mizuki: 6 points**

"I-Incredible!" Urara cried out, after the latest dish scored yet another extremely low score. "The l-low scores just keep on coming…! N-Now for the next dish… HURK?!"

A rancid smell with the lingering scents of death and despair began spreading throughout the hall as everyone – from the audience members to the judges to the other participants – began gagging and dry heaving from the sheer stink and smell of the next student's dish.

"WH-WHAT'S WITH THIS STENCH?!"

" **Hihihihi~** … it looks like my dish is next," Sadatsuka Nao giggled darkly as she placed her covered curry dish before the judges. "I would like to present my dish… Sadatsuka Nao's special Jet Black Curry _Laksa_!" The long-haired teen whipped the cover off her dish and chaos ensured as the full effect of her dishes' smell permeated the building.

"I-IT STINKS!" Everyone cried out at once.

"It's like she just scooped up sewer water and dumped it into a bowl!"

"I-I think I'm gonna f-faint from the horrible smell…"

"… I see a white light…"

"P-Pandemonium! It's pandemonium in the hall!" Urara yelled, pinching her nose shut in a futile attempt to block out the vile odor of Nao's dish. "Y-You wouldn't think that this is a hall where a gourmet food competition is being held!"

Andou Shingo peered down at the dish before him with an expression akin to constipation on his face. " _L-Laksa_ … is a noodle dish originating from Southeast Asia and is most commonly known for their slippery texture… and it seems that the curry's unique black color comes from squid ink…"

Kita Osaji let out a gasp – and promptly regretted that action when he inhaled a large amount of the noxious odor surrounding Nao's curry dish. "Th-This overwhelming horrid stench… it can't be… _kusaya_?!"

Nao let out a soft giggle and nodded. " **Hihihi~** … That's exactly right… _Kusaya_ is a type of dried dish that comes from the Izu Islands… it's typically made by pickling sardines or other similar breeds of fish in a liquid called _kusaya_ juice and then it's left to dry in the sun… The _kusaya_ I used in my dish was specially created by me and was made with both mahi-mahi and flying fish… I also used my own secret blend of _kusaya_ juice for the pickling agent…"

"Z-Zero points! I give zero points to this travesty of a curry dish!" Osaji exclaimed with a disgusted face. "T-This is supposed to be a _refined_ and _elegant_ competition…! I refuse to eat something like this that isn't meant for human consumption!"

"… S-Silence yourself, Kita-san," Orie spoke as she slowly picked up her chopsticks and dipped them into the black _laksa_.

"L-Lady Orie?! Y-You're actually going to _eat_ this monstrosity?!"

"… I'm… I'm just doing my duty as a judge th-that's all," the blonde replied, gathering a few of the dark noodles with her trembling chopsticks.

Enraptured, the remaining judges, participants, and audience members watched with bated breath as one of the Queen of Curry slowly ate the rank-smelling dish.

After swallowing, Orie blinked in surprise. "Huh… it's… delicious…? It stinks but… it's delicious! I-I can't stop eating it! Even though it stinks!"

As the blonde beauty continued to eat the _laksa_ with fervor, her fellow judges hesitantly took a bite of the questionable dish.

"Th-The idea is using _kusaya_ in a curry… I never would have thought of something like that!" Fuji Toshirou cried out. "B-But it actually makes sense seeing at _kusaya_ is made with fish and _laksa_ has a traditionally seafood stock!"

"Using seafood upon seafood upon seafood…it's like an explosion of seafood in my mouth!" Osaji exclaimed.

"Plus!" Andou Shingo added, "By adding in coconut milk and lemongrass, the flavor of the _kusaya_ spreads throughout the dish in a wonderful way that makes the overall flavor even better!"

Nao grinned victoriously at the judges' comments and said, " **Hihihi~** … cooking that puts on airs by looking pretty doesn't hold true beauty… to me, the true meaning of beauty lies in gourmet foods that transcend repulsiveness!"

' _Ahhhn~ We're becoming enslaved to this stench~…!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXVI.**

"N-Now that the judges have finished t-tasting… if they would please input their scores!"

 **Sadatsuka Nao: 84 points**

"WOAAAH!"

"Sh-She got an _eighty-four_?!"

"That's the highest score so far!"

"She's currently in first place!"

Nao sighed dreamily at the sight of her score. "Ah~ Someday I want Erina-sama to try this dish of mine…!"

"W-Well, while we ventilate the hall, we'll continue with the judging!" Urara said, gesturing for the next participant. "The next student! Please present your dish to the judges!"

Nao turned and grinned maliciously at the approaching student. "… Oh how I've waited for this day… the day I finally get to crush you in public, Arato Hisako! Once I prove to Erina-sama just how much better I am than you, she'll definitely have a change of heart and allow me to be her aide instead!"

Hisako scoffed lightly as she moved past the dark-haired teen with nary a glance. "Don't be ridiculous. I am the only one worthy of being Erina-sama's aide."

"Hmmmm…?" Orie stared at the dish Hisako made with a confused expression. "The curry itself doesn't look like a traditional curry… is this more of a curry 'soup'?"

"Among the ingredients I see," Osaji began, "I see: carrots, leeks, onions, cabbage, and… mutton meat!"

Shingo nodded his head in understanding. "While mutton meat tends to have a stronger flavor than say, beef or lamb, it appears that she was able to eliminate the unsavory smell of mutton by using herbs and spices!"

"… Bad smell…" Orie muttered with a look of longing on her face.

"A-Anyway, let us sample this next dish, shall we?"

Shingo took a bite of the dish… and promptly let out a loud roar and 'grew' ten times in size.

Osaji did a double-take at the sight of his colleague suddenly 'expanding' so dramatically. "WH-WHAAAAT?! A-Andou-sensei who is always so thin and frail and speaks so softly has somehow transformed into a kung-fu movie actor like Bruce Lee?!"

"THIS DISH," Andou yelled into a booming voice, " _DONG DANG GUI, SENKYUU, JIOU, SHAKYU-YAKU_ … THIS DISH IS BASED OFF TRADITIONAL CHINESE MEDICINE BY MIXING TOGETHER THOSE FOUR PLANTS… THIS DISH IS _SHIMOTSU-TO_ CURRY!"

"Y-You mean to say," Osaji gasped with wide eyes, "that this curry is based off that fantastical dish?! The one that it said to be able to revive even those that are on death's door?!"

Hisako nodded. "That's correct," she said. "I also add three other natural plants in my spice mixture… _kyouou_ or wild turmeric, _daiuikyou_ or star anise, _shouuikyou_ or fennel. I let those spices stew in a pot for an hour in order to extract all of the medicinal properties and then I added the vegetables and mutton and cooked them down until everything had a mellow flavor. Then I finished the cooking process by adding _shaoxing jiu_ – or Chinese rice wine – and coriander to heighten the aroma."

"I-Incredible! T-To think that such medicinal herbs could be used in a curry dish!"

Orie took another bite of Hisako's curry and closed her eyes in utter bliss. "Delicious….! The mutton has a strong body which absorbs the spices flavors and the sweetness of the vegetables gives the curry such a mild flavor! This dish warms my body up as soon as I eat it!"

"It's like this dish is cleansing my body and mind!"

"After trying this dish… it makes me think that the previous one was all about impact!"

Nao gaped as the judges continued to praise and compliment Hisako's dish.

' _N-No way! My Jet Black Laksa was supposed to have enslaved them to my foul odor! How on Earth could Hisako's dish have been better than mine?!'_

"Here," Hisako said, offering a small bowl of her curry to Nao. "Try my dish and finally see the difference of worth between you and me."

The dark-haired teen took the offered bowl and hesitantly took a bite. A shocked gasp escaped Nao's throat as the soothing and mellow flavor of Hisako's dish entered her body.

' _Chaos… Stagnation… Disorder… those were my sources of cooking for all this time but… but… that's all getting washed away by the warmth and comforting flavor of this dish…! No…! Stop… stop… stop!'_

"STOOOOOOP!"

Sadatsuka Nao crumpled to the floor as her body and mind were cleansed.

Sadatsuka Nao (White ver.) was born…

… and ended as Sadatsuka Nao (Black ver.) came back from the dead.

"The Arato family," Hisako began, standing above the downed and trembling figure of the dark-haired teen, "is an old lineage that specializes in Chinese medicine. I redirected all the knowledge and information at my disposal into cooking for Erina-sama. I want to provide for her the absolute best in nutritional and delicious cuisine. In ancient Chinese times, the Emperor would have a special dietician who provided him with medicinal cooking… for me, Erina-sama is that 'Emperor'. The reason why I am Erina-sama's aide and not you, Sadatsuka Nao, is because your style of cooking is too self-centered; thus, you are not suited to standing by Erina-sama's side."

"Judges~! What are you scores for Arato Hisako's dish?"

 **Arato Hisako: 92 points**

Hisako glared down at Nao and said, "… You are an eyesore. Get out of my way," before gracfully leaving the stage to the cheers and exclamations of the crowd.

"UWOOOH!"

"Sh-She got a ninety-two so easily!"

"Just what you'd expect from someone approved by Erina-sama!"

"Things are really heating up, aren't they~?!" Urara question brightly, before turning to address the remaining participants. "Would the next student please present their dish to the judges~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXVII.**

"This is my dish, Judges," Houjou Miyoko said, placing a plate heaped with fried rice in front of the judges.

"Oh my… what a wonderful aroma…," Orie sighed blissfully.

"The way you decided to plate this dish is also magnificent," Toshirou praised, eyeing the pineapple-esque color and design with appreciation.

"But how does it taste? That's the most important factor." Shingo and his fellow judges all took a bite of the fried rice.

"Delicious!" Claude exclaimed. "The pineapple's sweetness combined with the saltiness of the rice is a classic combination of flavors!"

"However, you elevated his flavor combination by baking the fried rice in the shell of a pineapple, correct?" Shingo asked.

Miyoko nodded her head. "That is correct. Before placing the rice in the pineapple itself, I salted the insides of both halves in order to extract as much flavor and moisture from the pineapple as possible."

Orie nodded as well. "I see, by doing that, you ensured that the rice would not dry out while in the oven and infused the pineapple's sweetness and aroma into the rice itself… I believe your dish has written a new chapter in of Chinese cuisine!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Judges!"

"Now then~ What is your verdict on Houjou Miyoko's dish, Judges~?"

 **Houjou Miyoko: 87 points**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXVIII.**

"If you liked that last dish, prepare to get blown away by my dish, Judges!" Yoshino Yuuki yelled loudly as she presented her curry dish to the judges.

Osaji peered down at the dish before him and said, "Oh my… this is a duck curry!"

"Duck is certainly an unusual protein to use in a curry," Toshirou mused as he picked up his spoon, "however, I am eager to taste this and to see just how you incorporated such a unique meat!"

"Mmmm… I see!" Orie said after taking a bite of Yuuki's curry. "You added oranges to the curry and seasoned the duck with it along with turmeric and coriander!"

Yuuki beamed brightly and nodded her head. "Yep! Since duck is traditionally finished with oranges in French cooking, I decided to add the flesh and rinds of the orange to my dish to give it that extra pizzazz! Pretty cool, huh?!"

"Yes, quite 'cool' indeed," Toshirou said in approval.

"What marvelous praise from the Judges~" Urara cried, spinning to face the audience. "Now what will her score be…!"

 **Yoshino Yuuki: 86 points**

.

.

.

 **XXIX.**

"So it looks like B Group's first and second place have been pretty much decided, huh…?"

"Looks like it. First place is Hisako and second is Houjou."

"Doesn't look like there are that many left to judge either."

"Oh look! It's one of the Aldini brother's turn!"

"I wonder what he's gonna show us?!"

 **XXX.**

"Good afternoon, Judges… I would like to present my dish – an Italian-style Curry Bread!"

The panel of judges let out a gasp of surprise at the originality of Isami Aldini's curry dish.

"How different from the other dishes!" Osaji exclaimed in delight.

"It looks like the breading you went with is similar to that of a _calzone_ ," Toshirou said with interest shining in his eyes, "interesting!"

The judges took a bite of Isami's dish… and were promptly washed away by a flood of tomatoes.

"Th-This is…?! Tomatoes?! There's such an overwhelming taste of tomatoes in this dish!"

"To achieve that level of tomato flavor," Isami began, "I only used the water from tomatoes in my dish!"

"What?!" Shingo gasped. "Y-You mean to tell us that you didn't use any water in this dish?!"

"That's right," Isami nodded. "I filled up a large pot with tomatoes and heated it slowly so that all the water from the tomatoes was released. Then I used that water and added spices and meat that go well with the slight sourness from the tomatoes. The sweetness from the breading comes from a homemade grape yeast that pairs nicely with the bitterness of the tomato curry!"

"This dish is ingenious! You've created a completely new Italian curry!"

"I wonder what the Judges will score~?"

 **Isami Aldini: 87 points**

The crowd let out a roar at the Italian's score.

"WOOOOOW!"

"That guy's currently in second place with Houjou!"

"B-But wait a minute! Isn't the next chef Isami's twin brother?!"

"I wanna see who's gonna get the higher score!"

 **XXXI.**

"Oh…?" Osaji blinked as Takumi Aldini placed a dish before him. "It looks like the next dish is… pasta, huh?"

"We're getting two consecutive Italian dishes in a row… what a lucky day!" Claude said with a laugh.

Orie hummed thoughtfully as she observed Takumi's dish. "Let's see… bacon, peppers, and mushrooms… it looks like a _naporitan_ which is a Japanese-style pasta dish, however, it looks like there's a curry sauce instead of a ketchup sauce and the shape of the pasta is similar to that of _fettuccine_ …"

Osaji let out a forlorn sigh. "Hah… compared to the last dish, this dish doesn't seem too unique… to be honest; I don't have a lot of expectations for this dish… H-HUH?!" The heavy-set man let out a yell as a burst of strong flavor assaulted his tongue. "Wh-What's with this rich body and flavor?!"

Shingo eagerly took another bite of the pasta curry. "This flavor…! The curry is made with beef _and_ chicken bones and was seasoned with green cardamom and fennel! Plus it's not as thick as a traditional curry which means it goes well with the size of the pasta!"

"That's because I added _tamari_ soy sauce in my curry," Takumi revealed. " _Tamari_ soy sauce has a more condensed flavor profile that regular soy sauce and gives the curry a more mellow flavor!"

"B-But," Osaji began, "I-I can also taste cheese in this curry but… I don't see any cheese in this dish?!"

Takumi smirked and held out a hand. "That… please take a closer look at the pasta…"

"W-What is this?! T-The pasta… there's _three_ layers in it?!"

"The outer layers of the pasta were kneaded with turmeric while the middle layer was kneaded with parmesan cheese. By enclosing the cheese layer within the turmeric layers, I was able to give my dish more body and depth without having the parmesan cheese overpower the light flavor of the _tamari_ soy sauce!"

' _To think that tamari soy sauce and parmesan cheese would make such a great flavor combination! In this vessel called a 'curry dish'… there is a whole new melding of Italian and Japanese cuisine! Takumi Aldini is… one who cuts open the horizon of flavor!'_

 **Takumi Aldini: 90 points**

" _Grazie_!"

"Ninety points? Th-That means…!"

"Sadatsuka Nao is out!"

"Amazing~ There is another score in the nineties!" Urara cried out. "Now then~ Will the next participant please-"

"-Here you go Judges~" Nakiri Alice cooed, setting her dish before the judges with a smile.

' _Don't you dare ignore the me, the MC, Urara-chan!'_ Urara fumed, glaring harshly at the back of the white-haired teen.

"WH-WHAT… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

If Isami's curry dish had been an unusual sight, then Alice's dish was even more outrageous and different than that.

"T-This doesn't even look like food!" Osaji yelled, staring down at Alice's creating with wide eyes.

Indeed, what Alice had created looked more like a piece of fine art than a curry dish.

"Oho~ Please don't be fooled by my wonderful sense of design, Judges~" Alice said with a smirk. "My dish is undeniably a curry dish…"

"W-Well then," Orie said, "l-let's have a taste…"

Silence.

"H-Huh…? What's going on with the Judges…?"

"They've all been super talkative this whole time but now there're… silent?!"

"W-Was her dish _that_ good?!"

"W-Well she _is_ a _Nakiri_ …"

Urara cleared her throat and moved closer towards the frozen judges. "U-Um judges…? Is it any good…?"

"O-Of course it's 'good'!" Shingo yelled, before adjusting his glasses nervously. "B-But how should I e-explain this…? Th-There's something… warm and cold about this dish and um…"

"This curry sauce… it was made into a foam and its slightly warm and…," Osaji placed his chin in his hand and he tried to think of words that could describe this dish. "A-And the tomato mousse… its cold and…"

"The mousse was hardened with sodium alginate after spices were added to it," Alice began, "I also added frozen _foie gras_ and turmeric to the mousse to give it that bright yellow color. The white mixture in the center of the plate is made from a puree of six different types of potatoes and cheeses which I flash froze so that it melts gently on your tongue when eaten. If your tongue gets too cold, I recommend eating the crispy pie batter which was mixed with green cardamom and pepper."

"H-How did you get so many hot and cold elements on the same plate?" Toshirou asked in unabashed wonder and awe.

"I used a philosophy that's well-known within in the molecular gastronomy field: thermal sense. By utilizing thermal sense in my dish, I'm able to prepare a deconstructed dish that showcases foods with varying level of temperature and textures!"

' _This dish is an innovation in cooking as a whole!'_

 **Alice Nakiri: 95 points**

"WOAAH!"

"S-She took first place so easily!"

"Just what you'd expect from a member of the Nakiri family!"

"How many people are left for the judges to judge?"

"Looks like there's only two… that Transfer Kid and the Dunce…"

"You mean that guy who messed up his dish earlier and had to restart half-way through the cooking time and the girl who's dead last in every class?! Ha! There's no way they'd score high enough to make it into the Top Five!"

 **XXXII.**

"Y-Yukihira-kun…," Tadokoro Megumi said hesitantly, averting her eyes from the taller form of the bespectacled teen, "D-Do you want to go first…?"

Yukihira Kyou crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, I'd rather go last – if that's fine with you, Tadokoro."

"Th-That's f-fine with me, Y-Yukihira-kun…!" The dark-haired teen squeaked out as she grabbed a tray and began heading towards the judges. She stopped after a few steps and turned back towards Kyou. "… Everyone – especially Soma-kun – was worried about you, you know…"

This time, it was Kyou who averted his gaze as shame and guilt colored his features. "… Yeah… I know…"

"… You can make it up to Soma-kun by making it pass the preliminaries, Yukihira-kun!"

Kyou huffed out a laugh and tilted his head back towards Megumi. "But of course, Tadokoro, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go on and show everyone what you are capable of."

"Right!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXIII.**

 **Tadokoro Megumi: 88 points**

"N-N-NO WAAAAY?!"

"That Dunce scored high enough to beat Houjou Miyoko _and_ Isami Aldini's scores?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Th-That means that fifth place is either gonna be Miyoko-chan or Isami-kun!"

"W-Wait a moment… wh-what if that Transfer Kid scores higher than them…"

"There's no way in hell something like that would happen! That Transfer Kid redid his curry more than half-way through the Elections! There's no way he'd be able to make something that'd pass Houjou's or that Aldini's!

 **XXXIV.**

"Now then, will the final student please present their dish to the judges~"

Yukihira Kyou moved forward and stopped just short of the judging panel. For a moment, he caught the eye of Isshiki Satoshi and Kyou dipped his head slightly towards the Elite Ten member.

Isshiki's ever present smile brightened at the bespectacled teen's gesture and Kyou turned his attention towards the judges.

"Judges," he murmured softly, placing a plate of his curry before each of the judges. "I present to you my curry."

"Eeehhh? Compared to all the beautifully crafted curry dishes from earlier, this is seems utterly plain and boring…," Orie said with a pout. "This isn't a good way to end the preliminaries…"

"… I agree that the plating and design of my dish could have been done better," Kyou acquiesced with a nod, "however, scores are given out by how the dish tastes and not how the dish appears."

"Unfortunately," Toshirou said, "he is right; we must put aside the looks of this dish and judge it solely on its taste and flavor."

"Still~," Orie's pout deepened as she brought a spoonful of Kyou's curry to her lips, "I want to eat dishes that are both delicious and beautif-"

Amber-colored eyes widened in shock as a burst of flavor erupted in her mouth.

"Wh-What?! Despite its lackluster appearance… this curry is actually delicious!" Osaji exclaimed.

"I-I would go so far as to say that… this curry has – by far – the most complex flavor profile out of all the dishes we've tasted today!" Shingo added, looking down at the dish in surprise.

Toshirou nodded vehemently. "I completely agree with you, Andou-sensei! The complexity and depth of this curry is incredible! There are so many flavors in here that the other dishes don't have!"

"The meat is cooked so tenderly that it seems to melt in my mouth with every bite!" Orie said in ecstasy.

"What's this," Claude began with a thoughtful expression, "I can taste… apples, turmeric, mustard, chocolate, and… coffee?!"

"That's correct," Kyou said with a nod as he adjusted his glasses. "First I seasoned chunks of steak with ground coffee and cacao powder then seared the outside of the steak to give it a caramelized color and texture. Then I slowly cooked it in water seasoned with salt, pepper, sweet onions, and honey to help further soften the meat and give it and the curry more sweetness. Then I drained out the water and onions and simmered the meat even further in beef stock. I also added the vegetables and spices at that time which included: potatoes, carrots, celery, ground mustard, green cardamom, turmeric, coriander, cumin, and cayenne. I also added grated Granny Smith apples to thicken the curry."

"It's absolutely delicious! The curry is rich with notes of bitterness, sweetness, and spiciness that don't overpower one another!"

"And this rice," Osaji said, "There's something special about it as well!"

Kyou nodded once more. "Yes, to counterbalance the richness of my curry, I decided to cook _basmati_ rice with some coconut milk, saffron, and _kaffir_ lime leaves. The coconut milk helps tie the rice to the steak which was seared in coconut oil while the aromatic notes of the saffron give the dish another layer of flavor and the _kaffir_ lime leaves helps cut through the richness of the curry."

"It's like there's a symphonic orchestra playing Beethoven's _Symphony No. 5_ in my mouth!"

"Ahaha! Color me impressed!" Osaji bellowed with laugh. "To craft such a well balanced curry… it must have taken you days – if not weeks – to figure out such a complex flavor profile!"

The auburn-haired teen blinked once. "Ah, I actually didn't practice this dish at all during our summer vacation."

"WH-WHAT?!"

"I was… indisposed the past four weeks and created this dish within the second half of the preliminaries," Kyou revealed after a momentary pause.

Everyone had one unifying thought at that moment: _'I-If he had properly used the allotted three hours from the very beginning… just what kind of dish would he had been able to make?!'_

"J-Judges~ Th-The score please!"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the giant screen hanging behind the judges as they input their scores.

The screen flashed once.

Twice.

 **Yukihira Kyou: 95 points**

The hall _exploded_ in a cacophony of yelling and screaming.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"THAT TRANSFER KID GOT THE SAME SCORE AS _NAKIRI_ ALICE?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"W-Wait! Doesn't this mean… Houjou Miyoko and Isami Aldini are out of the competition?!"

"I don't believe this!"

"Hang on! L-Look at the judge's scores…!"

" _T-Two_ of them gave that Transfer Kid a perfect score?!"

 **XXXV.**

"What is wrong with you three?!" Kita Osaji yelled, turning in his seat to face Sendawara Orie, Fuji Toshirou, and Andou Shingo. "This dish is _clearly_ deserving of a perfect score!"

"I must agree with Mr. Osaji on this one," Claude Phillips added. "This young man's curry was by far the most mouth watering dish we've eaten all day."

"A-And," Osaji continued, pointing at the remaining judges that hadn't given a perfect score, "you all said it yourselves! This curry dish is the most complex and flavorful curry out of the dozens of curry we've seen today!"

"… While that is true, Osaji-san," Toshirou said contemplative look in his eyes, "don't you think that this dish may be _too_ complex and flavorful?"

"I must agree with Toshirou-kun," Shingo said, "while this dish is certainly delicious, I feel as if this dish is, in a sense, trying too hard with all the flavors and ingredients."

The lone female on the panel nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with Toshirou and Shingo. Curry is supposed to be a pure and relatively simple dish yet if you take into consideration the other far less complex dishes from today, I feel that this young man's dish may be too strong in complexity and flavor."

"If you three truly feel that way," Claude began, "then what about Miss Nakiri's dish from earlier? Would you say that her dish was 'trying too hard' as well?"

"In terms of appearance, perhaps," Orie said with a nod, "however, the flavors of her dish were presented in a much more straightforward and honest manner when compared to this dish. I," here she raised her head high and looked every inch of her moniker as one of the 'Queens of Curry', "believe that curry should be an honest and simple dish."

"Then what about Miss Megumi's dish?" Claude countered. "If we are judging the dishes based on their 'honesty' and 'straightforwardness', then wouldn't you have given her a higher score since her dish is the very embodiment of everything 'honest' and 'pure'?"

"While her dish certainly had those traits in spades," Orie spoke, "her flavors could have been refined and showcased in a much more elegant manner."

Osaji slammed a hand on the table. "Then, Lady Orie, if we are supposed to judge the dishes based on 'taste' and 'flavor', it's abundantly clear that _this_ dish is the most delicious, bar none!"

"Please don't make me repeat myself, Osaji…," Orie said with a toss of her blonde hair. "As I said earlier, I-"

"-But we, as judges must-"

"-Don't you two think that-"

"-In my opinion, this dish clearly needs less-"

 **XXXVI.**

"W-Wow…!" Megumi breathed in awe, as she watched the judges dissolve into arguing amongst themselves over the validity and taste of Kyou's dish. "The judges are fighting over your curry, Yukihira-kun!"

"Hmm… a 'ninety-five'…," Kyou mused, eyes glued to the screen still showcasing his score. "That is higher than I thought I would get…"

"E-Eh?" The dark-haired teen turned and faced Kyou in shock. "C-Could it be that… you were actually nervous about your dish, Yukihira-kun?!"

The bespectacled teen shrugged lightly in response. "Compared to the previous dishes I made and the previous times I've cooked, I didn't prepare or practice anything prior to stepping into this assembly hall."

"Really?! I-I thought you were kidding when you said that you hadn't practiced anything before today…"

"It's true – unfortunately," Kyou said, muttering the last word to himself, "I literally threw this dish together in the last hour or so of the allotted time."

"Oh my~" A new voice said, drawing the attention of both Kyou and Megumi, "are you that arrogant and full of yourself that you just spent the last month lazing about, Yukihira Kyou-kun~?"

"N-Nakiri Alice-san!" Megumi squeaked out, watching with wide eyes as Alice sidled up to the auburn-haired teen.

"Heh? I don't have to explain my choices or myself to the likes of you, Alice."

Alice smirked and leaned closer towards the taller teen. "Using only my first name with no honorifics? How forward of you, Ky~ou~"

"Unfortunately for you," Kyou drawled, crossing his arms, "there's only one student whom I'll call 'Nakiri' or use honorifics with and that student is the _wonderful_ Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten, Nakiri Erina- _sama_."

Alice's ruby-colored eyes narrowed slightly at Kyou's tone. "Careful now, Kyou~ That is my dear cousin that you're referring to…"

"… The Nakiri family is certainly full of people with big egos, aren't they, Alice- _san_?"

"Eh~ I wouldn't know, after all, I spent most of my childhood in northern Europe you know~"

"A-Ah! Y-Yukihira-kun! N-Nakiri-san!" Megumi interjected suddenly, dissipating the growing tension between the auburn and white-haired teens. "I-It looks like the judges have f-finished d-debating and are m-making an announcement!"

Graciously, Kyou and Alice dropped their conversation and moved their attention to the stage where Orie was standing – a microphone in hand.

"First of all, I would like to thank Tootsuki Academy for hosting such a wonderful event and for inviting my sister and I to be judges at this year's preliminaries for the Autumn Elections," the blonde beauty began with a smile, "it has been an honor and privilege for us."

Scattered applause sounded throughout the hall at Orie's words.

"Secondly," the blonde continued, "I would like to offer my apologies for showing a disgraceful side to me today. As judges, we need to be as unbiased and neutral as possible in order to properly judge and score every dish presented to us." Here, she paused to bow shortly to the assembled students and audience members.

After straightening from her bow, Orie added, "Now, I would like to offer my sincere congratulations to the five students that have received the highest scores and will be moving onto the next stage of the Autumn Elections. Nakiri Alice with a score of ninety-five points. Yukihira Kyou, also with a score of ninety-five points. Arato Hisako with a score of ninety-two points. Takumi Aldini with a score of ninety points. And Tadokoro Megumi with a score of eight-eight points… you five have been chosen to move onto the main event of the Autumn Elections! Once again, congratulations!"

The audience burst into loud applause and cheering that blonde's words.

"And personally," Orie continued, now speaking directly to five students moving on, "I cannot wait until the five of you become mine~ I'll be anxiously waiting for that day, okay~?"

Before any of the passing students could respond, Isshiki Satoshi swooped in and said, "Fufufu… that was a wonderful speech, Orie-san! Thank you for those kind words! Now then," the brunet turned to address the assembled students and audience, "unfortunately, this concludes the preliminaries of the Autumn Election! We at Tootsuki would like to extend our most humblest of thanks to those that joined us for this marvelous occasion and we will see you all at the main event which will take place two weeks from now! See you all then!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXVII.**

"Ahem… to commemorate the closing of the Autumn Election preliminaries and to celebrate the people moving onto the main event… we're gonna have a party!" Yoshino Yuuki declared holding up a cup of Sakaki Ryoko's homebrewed rice juice.

"CHEERS!" The residents of the Polar Stat Dormitory – sans two brothers – and some other invited guests yelled brightly – everyone also holding cups of various – legal and _non_ -alcoholic – beverages.

"Woah! This duck is a high-grade one!" Mito Ikumi exclaimed, peering down at the dish Yuuki had handed her.

"Oho? Not surprised you noticed something like that, Nikumi!" Yuuki grinned at her fellow blonde.

"I see," Takumi Aldini said as he and Ryoko conversed about the usage of _koji_ in Japanese cooking. "I didn't know that you could use _koji_ like that…"

"Did you see Marui's cheer group?" Sato Shouji asked loudly.

"Yeah I did!" Daigo Aoki replied with a grin. "I totally see Marui in a new light now!"

"Eat up everyone!" Isshiki Satoshi called out, walking around the room – everyone once again gather in Marui Zenji's room as it was the biggest one – carrying plates and dishes full of freshly cooked food and dressed in only his bear apron. "Here, Isami-kun! Have some more food!"

"A-Ah… th-thanks…" Isami Aldini murmured as he and the two other non-residents – meaning his brother and Ikumi – watched Isshiki make his rounds around the room with matching disturbed expressions.

' _W-Why is no one saying a thing about Isshiki-sempai's attire…? Are we the weird ones by being so disturbed by it…?'_

"Hm? Where's Ibusaki?" Ryoko asked, looking around the room and not spotting her fellow Polar Star student.

"Oh, I think he's holed himself up in his room," Yuuki commented. "It's hard to tell with him but he's actually really bitter and depressed that he didn't make it pass the preliminary round, you know…"

A somber mood descended upon the room as everyone realized that only two students of the gathered ten would be moving onto the next round of the Autumn Elections: Takumi and Megumi.

"… The main part of the Elections will be held in two weeks," Isshiki revealed, breaking the solemn mood of the party. "This will prove without a doubt whom the strongest first-year is, excluding Nakiri Erina, of course."

"Good luck, Brother," Isami said, turning to face his twin.

"Yeah… I'll definitely win this!" Takumi declared with a determined expression.

"S-Speaking of brothers," Tadokoro Megumi hedged hesitantly, "a-are Soma-kun and Yukihira-kun still talking…?"

"Yeah…," Isshiki tilted his head upwards to where the third-story veranda was located. "The two of them have a lot to talk about."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXVIII.**

Yukihira Soma and Yukihira Kyou stood silently in the cool nighttime air, just looking at one another.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Minutes to-

Kyou broke eye contact first, looking away from the intense gaze of his younger brother in order to stare out at the sea of trees that surrounded the Polar Star Dormitory.

"Soma…," Kyou began quietly, "I'm-"

The auburn-haired teen was quickly interrupted by a fist making contact with his face and he stumbled backwards, backing hitting the stone railing lining the edge of the veranda.

For a while, the only sound permeating the air was the wind blowing gently around the two brothers.

"… Heh… I deserved that, huh…?" Kyou muttered with a rueful chuckle.

"Do…!" Soma lowered his outstretched fist and took several deep breaths in an attempt to quell his anger and ire. "Do… Do you know how _worried_ I was, Kyou?!"

Kyou flinched at Soma's words and slumped against the railing. "I… The only thing I can say right now is 'sorry', Soma…"

"I-… I don't want your apologies, Kyou!" The red-haired teen screamed. "I just want to know why you disappeared so suddenly like that! I-… I thought…," Soma clenched his eyes shut and tried to control his cracking voice, "I-I didn't… what if you had ended up like M-Mom…?"

Kyou winced once more. "Soma… I'm… I'm sorry," he repeated quietly.

"I…! That's not…!" Soma let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

Silence fell between the brothers.

After a long while, Soma moved forward until he was leaning forward on the railing and standing next to his older brother.

"… I'm sorry for worrying you, Soma," Kyou repeated for a third time, golden-eyes trained on the floor.

The red-haired teen let out another sigh – this one softer and resigned. "… What happened, Kyou?"

"What… what do you want to know exactly?"

"… I want to know why you ended up vanishing so suddenly after Pops came here…," Soma began, "I… I know it has something to do with America and what he asked you before he left…"

This time it was Kyou who let out a deep sigh. "Soma I…," he trailed off and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I… I will not cook anything for anyone willingly ever again," he whispered so softly that had Soma not had been standing so close to him, the red-head wouldn't have heard what Kyou had just said.

"Is that because of what happened in America?"

"I…," Kyou took a stuttering inhale, "I don't want to talk about that, Soma…"

"But _why_ , Kyou?" Soma demanded, turning his head to stare pleadingly at his older brother. "I know those mind books of yours always mention that talking about your problems and fears makes it easier to move on, so talk to me and maybe then you can-"

"-Soma, _please_ …," the sheer fragility and uncommon weakness in Kyou's voice had the younger Yukihira brother freezing in place, "I-I can't, not yet… not yet…" Here, the bespectacled teen let out a laugh that was tinged with disbelief and slight hysteria. "Hahaha…! Even after all these years I still can't…! It's been nine goddamn years and I still fucking _can't_ -"

"-Kyou…!" Soma cried out, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and turning the older teen towards him. "Kyou! Talk to me! What happened? Why can't you-"

"-One day, Soma," Kyou whispered suddenly, closing his eyes. "One day, I'll tell you what happened in America just… when I can finally move on, I'll tell you, okay? So please… I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Kyou…" Soma held his brother's gaze for a moment before nodding slowly. "… Alright… one day, right…?"

The eldest Yukihira brother lowered his head. "… Yeah, one day. I _promise_ , Soma."

"… Good," Soma said with a nod as he removed his hands from Kyou's shoulders.

Silence.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Silence.

"… Feeling calmer, Kyou?"

"… A bit, yeah," the eldest Yukihira brother replied softly.

"Then… let's go to the party so that way you can apologize to everyone for making them worry too!"

Soma quickly latched onto his brother's arm and began dragging the older teen back into the Polar Star Dormitory.

"Wa-Wait, Soma!" The bespectacled teen protested, uncharacteristically flustered. "L-Let me take a moment more to compose myself and-"

"-Too late, we're here!" Soma exclaimed, opening the door to Marui's room and shoving Kyou forward with a cry of, "Everyone! My brother has something to say to you all!"

Kyou managed to regain his balance and straightened his clothes out as he stood. He willed his burning cheeks to cool and cleared his throat a couple of times before saying, "I… wanted to apologize for my uncouth behavior and for making all of you worry this past month…"

"Heck yeah you'd better apologize!" Yuuki cried out, indignantly. "You may be a jerk but you're still Soma's brother and a member of the Polar Star Dormitory and even though you're a jerk of course we'd be worried about you when you disappear so suddenly like that!"

"… Hmph… I do believe that none of you actually realized I was gone until earlier today…"

Yuuki felt her face flush at Kyou's retort and snapped, "Y-Yeah well… e-even if we only realized you were gone for so long t-today… that still doesn't change the fact that Soma, Isshiki-sempai, and Fumio-san were all probably worried about you and looking for your jerk-face this past month!"

The auburn-haired teen flinched slightly at the truth of the blonde's words and turned to face Isshiki. "Unfortunately, she's right," Kyou admitted, "even if the rest of them didn't know about my disappearance until today that still doesn't change the fact that both you and Fumio-san were helping Soma look for me until today… For causing you all the trouble, I'm truly sorry, Isshiki-sempai…"

Kyou bowed lowly before the brunet who just let out a soft chuckle in response.

"At least you're unharmed and back with us now, Kyou-chan," Isshiki said with a warm smile. "That's all I wanted this past month, to see you safe and sound and reunited with the rest of us! … However~ that still doesn't excuse your actions, Kyou-chan~ So as punishment, I hereby declare that you must socialize and help out everyone with their projects for the rest of the school year!"

The bespectacled teen drew back as if burnt and stammered out, "Th-That's…! That's… acceptable, but!" Here Kyou turned his head and held up a finger, "my schoolwork and grades come first! When I have the time to help the others out, I will."

"That's fine," Isshiki nodded, "it wouldn't do well for any of us if you spent all your time helping everyone out at the expense of your grades, Kyou-chan~"

"Good."

"And!" The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten clapped his hands merrily. "I have your first assignment lined up, Kyou-chan! Tomorrow – since classes are canceled due to the Autumn Elections – you will accompany me, Tadokoro-chan, and Soma-kun on some business of mine!"

"Oh?" Soma perked up after hearing his name. "What kind of business are we talking about, Isshiki-sempai?"

"It's nothing big," the brunet replied with a wave of his hand. "I just started a small business of selling some of the crops and herbs that I grow here and my business partners want to consult with me on some matters."

Megumi nodded her head in realization. "I see! So that's what happens to some of the things we harvested!"

"Exactly, Tadokoro-chan!"

"Well," Kyou said with a slight sigh, "I guess it can't be helped so I'd better get some sleep now that way I'm all rested for tomorrow and-"

"Hahaha! Nice try, Kyou!" Soma laughed from his spot by Marui's door. "You're not getting out of this party so easily, you know!"

The eldest Yukihira brother clicked his tongue in annoyance and frowned. " _Tsk_ … and here I thought you'd be distracted by now, Soma…"

"C'mon everyone!" Soma cheered, pushing Kyou further into Marui's room. "Let's get this party started, _again_!"

Yuuki surged to her feet with a cry of, "Hold on! Lemme go get that Ibusaki here too!" and quickly darted out the room and down the hall.

"I made some plum-flavored rice juice, would anyone like a sip?" Ryoko asked, pulling out a large bottle from underneath Marui's bed.

"W-Why were you storing that under my bed?!" Marui screeched in despair at the thought of his room becoming nothing more than a storage area for his fellow students.

"I-I brought some _wagyu_ steak i-if you want some, Yukihira…" Ikumi muttered, holding out a plate to the red-haired teen.

"Oh? Thanks, Nikumi!"

"Y-Yukihira!" Takumi yelled, pointing a finger at Soma. "Just you wait! The main event will be where I finally defeat you and show you just which one of us is the better chef!"

"Ha! I can't wait, Takumi!"

"Y-Yukihira!"

"Just ignore him," Isami said blithely to Kyou, "he's gets like this all the time."

"I know the feeling," Kyou replied as both teens watched their respective brothers launch into an impromptu 'cooking' match using the beef that Ikumi brought, Ryoko's rice juice, and some toppings brought up by Isshiki.

"The night is still young," Isshiki murmured quietly before whipping off his apron with a flourish. "Let's liven up this party, shall we?!"

"Alright!" Shouji cheered loudly. "It's here! Isshiki-sempai's third form… competitive swimwear!"

"G-GYAAH! P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ikumi screamed, covering her eyes at the sight of Isshiki wearing nothing but a speedo with a bear printed on the front.

"You're one to talk when your chef's 'uniform' consists of nothing but a bra and denim shorts," Kyou muttered from his seat by the wall.

"Hurry _up_ , Ibusaki! You're missing everything!" Yuuki cried out as she burst back into Marui's room.

"Yeah, yeah…," Ibusaki replied softly, following at a much more sedate pace. "I brought some smoked salmon chops if anyone wants any…"

"Ooh!" Soma's eyes twinkled brightly as he leaned forward. "I wanna try some!"

" _Hey, Kids!"_ Daimidou Fumio's voice filtered through one of the many pipes threaded throughout the building. _"I have some spicy edamame for you all to enjoy! Send someone down to pick it up!"_

"I-I'll go!" Megumi said as she got up from her spot.

"Hey, Marui! You got any music in here?!" Daigo asked as he began rummaging through the dark-haired teen's various bookshelves.

"B-Be careful, Daigo! I don't want you messing up my complex organization system!"

"Oh? You have quite a selection of books in here," Kyou mused as he began scanning the nearest bookshelf. "Ah. I've been meaning on checking out this book from the library… do you mind if I borrow it? I'll lend you one of my books in return."

"W-Wait a minute!"

"That technique you used to fry your duck cutlet was incredible, Yoshino," Isami praised the blonde, "would you mind sharing the recipe for that with me?"

"Hehehe… No problem, Isami! So what I did first was clean and season the duck with salt and pepper and then I…"

"Ahahaha!"

"Wooooh! Go, go, Isshiki-sempai!"

"Found it!"

"I-I'm back!"

"Hey, listen…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The impromptu party lasted well into the night and for the first time in years, Yukihira Kyou found himself truly relaxing and having fun.

* * *

 **Alright! Finally found a good spot to end this chapter and boy is it one heck of a doozy!**

 **Clocking in at over 12.7k words long, this chapter is by far the most I've ever written for any of my stories! Amazing!**

 **This chapter covers the first part of the Autumn Elections and the second part will be coming out soon! Alice and Kyou finally have their first meeting and ended up getting the same score?! (Originally, I was planning on having Kyou score an 89 but as I was word-vomiting this chapter that number slowly went up to 95 though I tried to justify that high score through the judges' comments and arguments. What are everyone's thoughts on his score?)**

 **And another OC – Professor Alain du Tronc – makes an appearance in this chapter as well.**

 **Fun Fact: Alain was originally supposed to be the third roommate that was assigned to Kyou's room during the Training Camp arc – the second was Koanui Kai – and Alain was originally supposed to be of Japanese descent with a personality similar to Megumi's but I ended up changing him to be a mentor-like figure to Kyou instead. And, as it was revealed during their conversation, Alain was the First Seat of his generation however he left the kitchen and decided to become a general education teacher instead. Why did Alain do this, you might be asking, well, that may or may not be revealed in future chapters~!**

 **Another Fun Fact: I was going to have Soma get angry at Kyou for getting 'help' from someone outside the family (eg: Alain) but I felt that Soma would have been too OOC and scrapped that idea.**

 **It's also my belief that while Tootsuki is primarily a school that focuses and prepares students for the culinary world, that it would also have classes geared towards a more general education such as math, English (or in this case, Japanese), and potentially science and other such classes. 'Cause we all know that you can't be a proper chef without knowing simple addition and chemical reactions!**

 **More of Kyou's character is also showcased in this chapter as it's revealed that he's not this ice-block of a character that he makes himself out to be – he does have his own fears and insecurities that he tries to hide from the rest of the world.**

 **Kyou's curry dish was partly inspired by the curry from Persona 5 and from a curry-apple sandwich I tried once at a restaurant. (It was delicious!)**

 **Please let me know that you all thought of this chapter through PM or review and if you would try Kyou's curry dish!**


	11. Isshiki's Side Business

**I.**

The next morning, as the sun was just beginning to crest over the Tootsuki mountain range, Isshiki Satoshi broke the dawn silence with an announcement of, _"Good morning everyone! Sorry to wake you so early, but, Soma-kun and Tadokoro-chan should start getting dressed now! We'll be leaving in a few minutes!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"Ugh… it's way too early for us to be up and moving right now," Yukihira Soma grumbled as he stifled a large yawn.

Tadokoro Megumi smiled in understanding. "It's understandable seeing as our celebration party lasted well into last night."

"Man… and wasn't Isshiki-sempai the last person to go to bed, too? _And_ he's the first one up in the morning? That guy's stamina is something else…"

"Isshiki-sempai sure is incredible!"

"Incredible or just plain inhuman…"

The two first-years opened up the doors leading out of the Polar Star Dormitory… and promptly froze at the shocking sight of Isshiki actually wearing clothes – clothes that made him look _every_ part of being an Elite Ten member.

"Ah! Tadokoro-chan, Soma-kun… good morning!" Isshiki – dressed in a form-fitting dark, pin stripe suit – greeted cheerfully once he had spotted his underclassmen.

"I-Isshiki-sempai?!" The two first-years exclaimed.

"Y-You look so cool!" Soma cried out in amazement.

Megumi shifted nervously from her spot next to the red-haired teen and brushed the end of her dress subconsciously. "Sh-Should Soma-kun and I go and change into our u-uniforms…?"

"Oh no, it's fine," the brunet assured with a wave of his hand. "I'm just dressed like this because, for me anyway, this is ultimately nothing more than a quick business meeting between my clients and myself."

Soma nodded and moved to stand beside Isshiki. "So what are you consulting them on?"

"Just some numbers about guest counts and inventory – I want you, Tadokoro-chan, and Kyou-chan to handle a separate assignment that's necessary in real kitchens."

"Speaking of which… where's my brother? I would have thought he'd be up by now."

"Kyou-chan actually went on ahead to the business in order to prep some things for all of us."

"Well then," Soma grinned, "what are we waiting for?! Let's see what kind of business you have Isshiki-sempai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

"What… what the heck is this?!" Soma cried out once he, Megumi, and Isshiki had arrived at the upperclassman's 'business' location. "I thought we were going to see your business, Isshiki=sempai! …Why are all these kids here?!"

Isshiki let out an airy laugh and gestured towards one-half of the large, commercial kitchen filled with shrieking children. "Ahaha! This _is_ my business, Soma-kun! This is a cooking school that teaches children in kindergarten to second-grade! The vegetables and fruits used in the classes are the very same ones that we grow at the Polar Dorm!"

"B-But!" Soma spluttered as a child, roughly five or six years old, barreled into his leg with a cheerful shout. "I-I thought you'd have some kind of high-end, fancy restaurant or something, Isshiki-sempai!"

"Oh, rest assured, Soma-kun that I do have restaurants like that in Japan, however," the brunet's expression turned solemn, "this particular business is near and dear to my heart and I just had to take a more active role when I learned just how critical a problem this school is facing…"

Soma and Megumi shared a worried look with one another at the sheer seriousness of Isshiki's voice.

"Wh… What's the problem," Megumi hedged nervously.

"The problem is…," Isshiki began, "that… the teacher that in charge of the children's classes got injured yesterday and asked if I could fill in for her!"

Isshiki shrugged off his suit jacket and from within the confines of his briefcase… pulled out a very familiar bear apron.

' _Ah… it's his infamous Bear Apron…'_ Soma thought with a deadpan look.

' _W-Was there really any need for Isshiki-sempai to wear that suit if he was just going to end up taking it off to cook…?'_ Megumi thought.

"Here you go," the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten said cheerfully as he handed a sheet of paper to Megumi. "The kids will be making _yaki gyoza_ , cheese _wakame_ soup, and ham and egg fried rice!"

"So a total of three dishes…"

"Yup! Those dishes should be easy for the kids to make, Tadokoro-chan! So I leave the children in yours, Soma-kun's, and Kyou-chan's capable hands!"

Soma blinked in confusion. "… Huh…? If we're helping the kids, then what are you gonna do, Isshiki-sempai?"

The second-year smiled and pointed towards the other half of the room which was full of middle-aged woman all of whom were all staring at Isshiki with hearts in their eyes. "I will be teaching these lovely ladies here. Don't worry; I'm sure the two of you plus Kyou-chan will do just fine!"

The two first-years shared another looked as Isshiki walked off towards his… 'students'.

"… Honestly, if it's not half of Isshiki-sempai's 'students' are trying to marry their daughters – and in some cases, sons – off to the first 'eligible bachelor' they come across, then it's the other half that are trying to marry said 'eligible bachelor'," a cool, curt, and wholly unimpressed voice spoke suddenly, causing Megumi and Soma to whirl around in surprise. "I'm glad they turned their attention to Isshiki-sempai."

"Kyou!"

"Y-Yukihira-kun!"

Yukihira Soma stood behind his brother and dorm mate with outstretched arms, three trays of ingredients balanced perfectly on either arm. Like Isshiki had been wearing earlier, the auburn-haired teen was dressed in a pressed, dark suit underneath a generic-looking apron.

"Y-You look nice, Yukihira-kun," Megumi complimented with a shy smile.

"Eh," shrugged Soma, "he looks the same as always, if you ask me… but, why are you dressed up like that, Kyou? I would've thought that you'd wear something more casual since we're cooking with kids."

Kyou lifted his head slightly. "It's imperative that one be dressed as immaculate and professional as possible at all times. You never know who you might come across and it is vital to create a good first impression as a person's perception of you is shaped by your first meeting."

Soma stared at his older brother before grinning. "… Isshiki-sempai tricked you too, huh?"

Kyou's cheeks colored slightly and the bespectacled teen turned his head with a huff. "D-Don't be ridiculous, S-Soma! Need I remind you that I dress like this on a daily basis!"

The red-haired teen let out a loud laugh and slapped Kyou on the shoulder. "Haha! It's okay, Kyou! Who would've thought that Isshiki-sempai had a business like this, after all?"

"Though," Megumi spoke up thoughtfully, "if you really think about it… this kind of place really suits Isshiki-sempai, doesn't it?"

The three Tootsuki students turned and watched as Isshiki cheerfully demonstrated a cooking technique to his enraptured 'students' – it involved a knife, cutting board, and a roaring open fire.

"… I think," Kyou began in a deadpan tone, "that it might be wise to relocate our class to an area that's a bit further away from Isshiki-sempai's; since, while I trust Isshiki-sempai not to do anything rash in the kitchen, the same can't be said for our 'students'."

"Don't worry, Kyou! All we have to do is catch the kids' interests and they'll be super easy to manage!"

Kyou smirked lightly and slanted his golden-eyes towards his younger brother. "… 'Easy to manage', huh? If these kids are anything like you were when you were their age, then trying to 'manage' them will be like trying to wrestle a storm into submission."

"H-Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad as a kid!"

"Of course you weren't, Soma-"

"See? I told ya!"

"-you were actually _much_ worst."

"K-Kyou!"

The eldest Yukihira brother deftly side-stepped Soma's playful shove and raised his arms a bit. "Careful, Soma. I'm carrying the main ingredients of our menu, in case you forgot."

Megumi moved forward and took two of the plates from Kyou. "What kinds of ingredients do you have, Yukihira-kun?"

"Isshiki-sempai sent me ahead to prep the ingredients for the _gyoza_ ," Kyou explained as he placed the remaining trays down on a nearby countertop. "Some of the ingredients that the children can pick from are: minced pork, shrimp, cheese, _natto_ , _kimchi_ , king trumpet mushrooms, cabbage, mayonnaise, and corn among other things."

"Woah! Did you make the _gyoza_ dough colorful too, Kyou?!" Soma asked excitedly, staring down at the stacks of bright red, yellow, and green dough.

Kyou nodded his head. "Yes. Isshiki-sempai and I thought that if the dough came in different colors, it would make the children a bit more excited to cook in today's class."

Soma grinned excitedly and clenched his fist. "Alright! _I'm_ the one getting excited now! Let's get this class started and show these kids an awesome time in the kitchen!"

"R-Right!"

"Hpmh… as their elders, it is our responsibility to impart as much knowledge as we can onto the next generation."

"Let's get this class started!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

… Easier said than done.

One group of kids were furiously scribbling and drawing in the notebooks provided by the school, another group of kids were singing very loudly and _very_ off-key, while yet another group of kids had commandeered several pots, pans, and spoons and were wielding them like one would do with swords and shields.

In other words, it was chaos.

"U-Um… pl-please settle down everyone…! Wh-Why don't we start cooking now?"

But Megumi's soft-spoken plea was drowned out by the cacophony of sounds that the kids were making.

"Whoa! This knife looks like a toy!"

And Soma's attention was diverted amongst all of the child-size, child-safe, and child-appropriate cooking tools and equipment that littered the room.

Kyou adjusted his glassed and glanced sharply across kitchen. "Hmph… at this rate we won't be getting any cooking done…"

"… You three are idiots," a high-pitched, child's voice said, and the three teens turned to see a girl with long, blond pig-tails starting at them imperiously. "Why on Earth should we learn how to cook if we're going to have other people cook for us?"

"B-But," Megumi began, "you might end up living alone when you get older and if your parents get sick and can't cook for you, then I think that it's best to learn how to cook now rather than later, don't you?"

"… Country hick," the blonde child muttered loudly, looking away with a huff. "Don't lecture me like you know everything!"

' _This girl… seriously reminds me of someone,'_ Soma thought, trying in vain to figure out who the child reminded him of.

'… _Why is there a mini-Erina at this school?'_ Kyou thought with a frown. His golden-colored eyes settled on one of the children's opened coloring book and an idea popped into his head. The bespectacled teen picked up a carrot and knife and began carving.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

"Ooooh! It's a pretty rose!"

"Pretty, isn't it," Kyou asked with a smile as he handed his freshly carved carrot-rose to a bright-eyed girl. "If you settle down and wait at your station, I'll make you another one to go with that one."

"O-Okay, Kyou-sensei!"

Soma let out a whistle as he watched the girl scamper off to her station. "Woooah… not bad, Kyou!"

"Try carving something for one of the other children, Soma. It seems like a good way to calm them down and grab their attention."

"Hmm… okay! I think I'll carve…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

"S-Soma-sensei… I-It's a _mecha-robot_! SO COOL!"

"Heheheh… you kids shouldn't get surprised by this much…!" Soma grinned and proudly gestured towards Megumi. "This Big Sister over here is just a cool too!"

Megumi let out a squeak as she suddenly became the center of attention. "E-Eh?"

"Show them something cool and kids will become rather obedient after that."

"L-Like what, Soma-kun…?"

"Well," Kyou began; moving to stand on Megumi's other side. "If I made a rose and Soma made a robot, what can you make with the vegetables?"

"A-Ah… um…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

"So cute~! These vegetable animals are super cute, Megumi-sensei!"

' _Th-They liked it! Mom…! Thank you for teaching me this!'_

"Alright everyone!" Soma clapped his hand together sharply. "Go wash your hands so we can began making today's menu, okay?"

"Okay, Soma-sensei!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"Ugh… I shouldn't worry since Isshiki-kun is here… but I still can't help but worry…!" The teacher that normally taught the children's classes leaned heavily onto one of her crutches as she peered into the window of the kitchen. "Wh-WHAT?! Sh-Shouta-kun who normally can't concentrate and gets distractedly easily is now engrossed in cooking?! A-And Ai-chan who is quick to start crying is happily cutting up vegetables?! I-Incredible! Those two high-schoolers are incredible!"

A flash of yellow drew the teacher's attention towards the lone child that was not cooking.

' _O-Oh no! K-Kanon-chan who is the oldest and most precocious student hasn't opened up to them!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IX.**

"Oh? Why are you standing so far away from everyone else, Kanon-chan? Don't you want to join in on the fun and make something with us?" Soma asked as he approached the blonde-pig-tailed child.

Kanon flushed angrily and snapped, "Wh-What's with you! Shut up! Y-You'll probably laugh at me if I mess up anyway!"

"I promise I won't, Kanon-chan," Soma replied earnestly.

"B-But…!"

"You don't have to worry about making a mistake or the like, Kanon-chan," Megumi said, smiling gently at the blonde child. "Just think of someone important to you while making it. If you do that, no matter if your dish looks bad or not, it will be a hundred-percent tastier!"

"Ehhhh? No way! That won't work!" A nearby child cried out.

"It's true." Megumi said. "If you think good things about the person you are making the food for, it will always be tastier. That's why your mom's cooking is the best, right?"

"Yeah! My mama makes the best food!"

The dark-haired teen let out a soft giggle. "See? Why don't you try cooking with the person you care about the most in your mind, Kanon-chan? I'm sure that your feelings will be understood that way!"

Kanon looked away for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision and walking towards the nearest cooking station. "O-Okay! H-Hurry up and teach me!"

Soma chuckled and followed the child with an easy smile. "Sure! What did you want to put in your _gyoza_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X.**

From the corner of his eye, Kyou watched as Soma and Megumi breezily made their way through the throngs of children – encouraging them and handing out smiles without a care. Golden met golden for a heartbeat and the auburn-haired teen jerked his head down, returning his attention to the unfinished _gyoza_ at his station.

'… ' _Cook with the person you care about the most', huh…? 'Your feelings will be understood that way', huh…? What…'_

"Nonsense…"

"Huh? Kyou-sensei… did you say something," the child that Kyou was helping asked, peering up at the bespectacled teen.

"Ah… no, I was just clearing my throat." Kyou knelt down and quirked the corners of his lips up. "Do you understand how to make the _gyoza_ now, Takuto-kun? Do you need any more help?"

"No, I got it now, Kyou-sensei! Thank you!" Takuto paused before continuing, "You're really cool, Kyou-sensei! Like my older brother! He's cool too!"

Kyou chuckled softly and tilted his head. "Thank you, Takuto-kun. I must say that you're pretty good at cooking for being so young."

Takuto smiled brightly. "Thanks! I really like cooking a lot since I can make my mom and dad and older brother happy when I make something for them! So I really like coming to this class and learning a lot 'cause then I can make my family even happier!'

The child – Takuto – had unassuming brown hair and brown eyes and such a _bright_ smile and an intense love of cooking and couldn't have been much older than Kyou _when that man took everything_ -

"… Kyou-sensei…? Why do you look so sad…?"

"… Ah… it's nothing, Takuto-kun…," Kyou stood up and dusted his hands on his apron. "… Why don't we go and put our _gyoza_ in the steamer now? You must be getting hungry."

"Okay…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XI.**

"Bye bye Soma-sensei, Megumi-sensei, Kyou-sensei! Come back soon, okay?!"

With the cheerful – and a few tearful – good-byes ringing in their ears, the four Tootsuki Academy students began making their way down the street and towards the taxi that had drove them to the cooking school.

"Thanks for all your hard work you guys!" Isshiki said with a smile. "You guys really helped me out a lot and you all made a great impression on the kids! Nice work!"

"It was nothing, Isshiki-sempai! We all had a great time," Soma said with a grin.

"Although," Kyou began with a frown, "the next time you have us accompany you, Isshiki-sempai, it would be nice to know where we're going and what type of people we're going to meet that way we can prepare ourselves physically and mentally."

The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten let out a chuckle. "But where would be fun in that be, Kyou-chan?"

"Kyou-sensei!"

The teen in question turned and saw a familiar brown-haired, brown-eyed boy running up to him. Kyou turned to peer at his fellow Tootsuki students over his shoulder and waved a hand as if to say, _'Go on ahead, I'll catch up'_. Once Soma, Megumi, and Isshiki indicated their understanding, Kyou turned back around and knelt before Takuto.

"Takuto-kun…? Did you need something?"

The brunet child took a deep breath before blurting out, "You shouldn't be sad anymore when cooking, Kyou-sensei!"

The bespectacled teen blinked once, briefly stunned by the child's outburst. "Um… okay…?"

"And here! Take this, Kyou-sensei!" Takuto held his hand out with a stubborn glare.

Kyou accepted whatever Takuto had in his hand and saw that it was a hastily drawn and shoddily made good-luck charm – the type that people normally get from temples or festivals.

"Thank you, Takuto-kun… but I can't accept this."

"Nope!" The brunet childishly denied. "You can't give it back 'cause it's a present and you don't give back presents!"

"Oh well… Thank you again, Takuto-kun… but why are you giving this to me?"

Takuto puffed out his chest with pride. "My older brother showed me how to make those! He said that if you carry one around that it'll give you good luck and happiness! So I wanted to give this to you so that you won't be sad anymore, Kyou-sensei! And to thank you for helping me make my _gyoza_!"

Kyou was taken-a-back for a moment before a smile blossomed on his face – it was warm and gentle and softened his normally stern features. "… Thank you, Takuto-kun… I'll keep it with me all the time."

"Good! … Will… Will you and Megumi-sensei and Soma-sensei come back to teach us one day?"

"… Definitely… it's a promise, Takuto-kun, and I never break my promises."

* * *

 **I was planning on including the first few chapters of the Autumn Election Main Tournament in this chapter but decided to have the first part be its own monstrosity.**

 **And I know I said that this chapter would be coming out 'soon' in the previous AN and I mean that it would have been posted within 1-2 weeks from Chapter 10 but this chapter – much like the Karaage Arc –** _ **did not**_ **want to be written so easily and I actually didn't plan on going into as much detail as I did in this chapter… Hopefully any future 'filler' chapters won't give me as much trouble… Here's hoping!**

 **And I wasn't planning on giving Takuto a name since he was just going to remain an anonymous character but he ended up making a last-minute appearance at the end of the chapter! *shrugs***

 **As always, please let me know what you all thought of this chapter via Review or PM!**


	12. Your Opponent and Theme Will Be

**I.**

"Let's go over things for the first round of the Election's Main Tournament one last time. There will be normal ingredients, cookware, and equipment in the hall. Participants will be able to bring their own knives, tools, and specialty ingredients that won't be in provided to them. The matches will be decided by lottery and every match will have a different theme, which will be decided randomly. And… we will notify the participants of their opponent and theme one day before their match takes place."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"I see…! So a car is coming to the dorm today to pick us all up?" Yukihira Soma asked, as he and his older brother walked down the stairs in the main foyer of the Polar Star Dormitory.

"Yes," Yukihira Kyou responded with a nod. "Unlike the preliminaries, we will be given information of our theme and opponent in person by members of the Elite Ten."

"But why go through all that trouble? Seems like a hassle to me."

"Well, it's most likely to prevent misinformation from spreading to the participants and to prevent any errors or mistakes. It would be easy for someone to intercept a letter and change the information being given to each participant. Or the letters could be misplaced or sent to the wrong address which would reflect poorly on the Elite Ten, the Autumn Elections, and on Tootsuki Academy. It's much safer to deliver that kind of integral information in person."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Ah, Tadokoro…," the brothers came to a stop when they spotted Tadokoro Megumi standing nervously by the Polar Star doors. Kyou's eyes fell on the massive suitcase that the dark-haired teen was standing next to. "What's with the luggage?"

"I-I wanted to be prepared for anything so I decided to bring all of my knives – I packed a paring knife, a steak knife, a boning knife, a meat cleaver, a cheese knife, and a fillet knife. I also brought some ingredients – just in case I have to cook something – along with a portable stove and some pots and pans. I also packed a change of clothes – including my chef's outfit – and a cooking timer along with several cookbooks and notes from class – just in case I'm suddenly quizzed on anything or have to look a recipe up – and I'm also bringing some towels and scissors and spices and cling wrap and my phone charger and a first-aid kit and a good luck charm and some snacks and a bottle of water and-"

"Woah, woah, _woah_ , Tadokoro!" Soma interjected, waving his arms. "Calm down! We're just going to find out the theme of our match and who our opponent's gonna be! We're not going camping or anything like that! We'll be back at the dorms in like, ten minutes!"

"Actually, considering that it takes us twenty minutes to get to the main campus by car," Kyou began as he adjusted his glasses, "I would say that it would take us a _bit_ more than ten minutes to return - maybe closer to an hour or an hour-and-a-half and who knows _what_ the Elite Ten will have us do to learn what our theme is and who our opponent will be."

" _Kyou_ ," Soma said, slanting a glare at the auburn-haired teen. "You're not helping Tadokoro calm down."

"I know," Kyou replied with a light smirk. "I was just teasing the two of you."

"Kyou!"

"Y-Yukihira-kun…!"

The bespectacled teen held his smirk for a moment longer, before schooling his expression into something serious. "Tadokoro," he said, moving forward and placing both hands on Megumi's – trembling – shoulders. "Calm yourself. Nothing as grandiose as the matches in the preliminaries will occur today. We are just going to learn who our opponent in the next round will be and what we have to cook for the judges. Nothing bad or unexpected will happen, I promise."

Megumi peered up at Kyou with wide eyes. "Y-Yukihira-kun…," gradually, she was able to get her nerves under control. "… Thank you, Yukihira-kun."

"Think nothing of it, Tadokoro." Kyou removed his hands and stepped back. "It would reflect badly on the Polar Star Dormitory if one of our residents put forth an undesirable appearance."

" _Soma! Megumi! Kyou! The cars are waiting for your outside!"_ Daimidou Fumio's voice echoed from the dorm's PA system.

"Alright! I can't wait to find out just who I'm facing in the next round," Soma cheered, clenching his fist in excitement. "Even if I'm going against you or Tadokoro, I won't go easy, Kyou!"

"Hmph… naturally. And neither will I, you two would do well to remember that this is a competition, one that I don't plan on losing."

"Yeah!"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best too!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

Kyou watched the scenery pass by in a blur of green foliage and blue sky with distant eyes. He, Soma, and Tadokoro had all been ushered into different cars that would transport them to the main campus of the academy where one of the members of the Elite Ten would reveal their chosen opponent and theme of the match. To most, he would appear as nothing more than a bored and apathetic teen, but that was far from the truth.

The thought of being one step closer to being the best at the academy sent a bolt of excitement and anticipation racing up his spine.

He slid his hand into his pocket and gripped the good-luck charm that young Takuto had given him days earlier.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

Kyou peered upwards at the building he had been dropped off in front of.

It was opulence personified.

The walls were a polish, milk-white marble with large, arched windows dotting the sides of the structure. There were pillars and columns and painstakingly, intricately, carved statues and figures – which Kyou assumed were – depicting the real-life likeness of great chefs of the eras gone by. There were long rows of perfectly manicured hedges and bushes that stretched as far as the eye could see and pops of brightly-colored flowers which only further accentuated the lavishness of the area.

Kyou decided that this was either all just an elaborate – and expensive – way of intimidating whomever stepped foot onto the property, or that someone just had quite the affluent taste with deep enough pockets to satisfy those tastes.

' _As always… this school never ceases to amaze me…,'_ Kyou thought, his lips twisting for a moment before he straightened his posture and strode into the building.

The inside was just as – if not more – lavish than the exterior.

The ground was covered in planks of gleaming wood of a rich, chestnut-brown color while the walls were made of even more marble with paintings of realistic landscapes and elegantly portray portraits displayed tastefully down the hall. Velvet curtains hung loosely bound from high windows and Kyou noticed several doors – made of the same dark, chestnut-brown wood as the floors – lining the left side of the hall he had stepped into.

There were also several men and woman in dark suits standing outside each door – twenty men and women to be exact.

Two on either side of the ten doors lining the hall.

' _Is this…?'_ Kyou raised a brow and began moving down the length of the hallway.

"Ah… you must be the elder Yukihira brother, correct?" One of the two men standing guard outside the furthest door in the hall stepped forward and addressed the auburn-haired teen.

"Yes, I am," Kyou replied.

"This way please, you will be informed of your opponent and the theme of your match by the member of the Elite Ten inside."

'… _So I was right. Still, it begs the question: Why am I at the Elite Ten building? I thought that we were just going to an administrative building on the Main Campus…?'_

Masking his puzzlement, Kyou waited as the doors opened before striding in to find out whom he would be facing in the next round and what dish he would be tasked with preparing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

"Good afternoon, you must be Yukihira-kun… ah well, one of the Yukihira-kuns."

Kyou raised his gaze and met the silver-white stare of the current First Seat of Tootsuki Academy: Tsukasa Eishi.

"Yes, my name is Yukihira Kyou; it's nice to meet you, Tsukasa-sempai… if you don't mind me saying, I wouldn't have expected the First Seat of the Elite Ten to have had the time to handle the affairs of the Autumn Election."

Tsukasa Eishi smiled lightly and leaned back into his chair.

"Typically we leave the events and management of the Autumn Elections to the second-year members of the Elite Ten; however, since there are an odd number of first-year students this year, there were some… accommodations made to several of the events that are held within the first-year's calendar. Hence why there are ten students moving onto the Main Event of the Elections versus the traditional eight."

Kyou nodded. "Ah, I was wondering how the second half of the Autumn Elections would play out, seeing as how the typical structure of the Main Event of the Election has changed since there will eventually be an odd number of students moving past the first round of the Main Event."

"That's true," Tsukasa acquiesced with a nod, "which is why the second round of the Main Event will also differ from past years. Once the ten participants selected from the preliminaries finish their matches against their randomly generated opponent, the remaining five participants – the five students who win their first round match-up – will then participate in a free-for-all, battle royale-styled match with a scoring system similar to that used in the preliminaries. The student with the highest-ranking score will be the winner of this year's Autumn Election."

"I see… well, thank you for explaining that to me, Tsukasa-sempai. That really cleared up some of the confusion I had."

Tsukasa tilted his head and regarded the bespectacled teen standing before him for a moment.

"… You know, Yukihira-kun… You are one of the few people that speaks to me so candidly…"

"Ah… well," Kyou adjusted his glasses, "I respect you and your obvious cooking skills, Tsukasa-sempai as you undoubtedly worked quite hard to reach and maintain your position as the First Seat of the Elite Ten. However," Kyou straightened his back and raised his head higher, "you are still yet another obstacle for me to overcome on my journey to become the best at this academy! One day – though you may have long graduated by that time – I will be the one holding your former title and sitting in that chair of yours, Tsukasa-sempai!"

Tsukasa was silent – _stunned_ – for a few moments at Kyou's declaration before the white-haired teen let out a soft chuckle.

"Haha… the first-years students sure are confident this year, huh? You aren't the first first-year student to tell me that, Yukihira-kun and I'm sure you confidence will take you quite far in the academy... The only question is: Do you have the necessary skills to back up such a bold statement?"

"I do."

The corner of the First Seat's lips twitched for a moment before he turned and began rummaging through one of the drawers of his desk.

"Here is your packet of information, Yukihira-kun," Tsukasa said after finding what he was looking for and turning to hand the auburn-haired teen a thick packet of papers. "It details the rules and regulations of the Main Even of the Autumn Elections as well as the procedures on what to do in case you or any of the other participants are challenged to a Shokugeki during the Elections. There are the usual academy rules that you must adhere to as well as a calendar with the important dates of the Elections printed on it. The last few pages of that packet list some frequently asked questions and the answers."

"Thank you, Tsukasa-sempai," Kyou replied as he flipped through the packet of papers. "Will I find information about the theme of my match and of my opponent in here?"

The First Seat shook his head. "No, that information can be found in this envelope here." Tsukasa procured a slim envelope from another drawer in his desk and handed it to the other teen. "Your theme will be: Tacos. And please don't forget that the first round of the Main Event of the Autumn Elections will begin tomorrow. The meeting times for all the participants participating on that day as well as the time of your match are written in that envelope."

"Okay; and my designated opponent will be…?"

The door to the room suddenly opened and Kyou was faced with a familiar smirk set in an equally familiar – and frustrating – face.

"… Kai Koanui," Kyou bit out, a scowl settling on his features.

"Aw~," the dark-haired, dark-skinned teen cooed with a wide smirk, "What's with that lackluster reaction, Kyou-chan~? I thought you'd be utterly ecstatic to have me as your opponent!"

"Believe me, Koanui, I am positively _thrilled_ to see you again," the bespectacled teen drawled in response, "I many not look it, but on the inside I am absolutely jumping for joy at our reunion."

"Aw~ I'm glad to see that you missed me so much, Kyou-chan~!"

"As much as one could miss someone like you, Koanui-"

"P-Please don't get into a fight in my office, Yukihira-kun, Koanui-kun," Tsukasa interjected in a worried tone. "I-If you two end up fighting here then I'll end up with even _more_ paperwork and I'm already dealing with Rindou's as well since she never does her own paperwork and just dumps all her responsibilities onto me… that's also on top of all the business meetings I have to attend as well as tasting events and I still need to go to class and finish all me homework so I don't end up failing out of Tootsuki and I have to deal with any Shokugeki-related paperwork that may come up as well as making sure that the administrative staff are not falling behind on my requests for ingredients and recipes… and I still have to oversee parts of the Autumn Election myself since there are an odd numbers of first-years at Tootsuki this school year and I have to deal with all the paperwork because of all the changes to the Autumn Elections as well as handle any questions that people may have because of the numerous changes… Not to mention that I have to…" The First Seat's voice trailed off to an inaudible mumble as he seemingly shrunk in on himself and became surrounded by a dark cloud of misery and despair.

Kai and Kyou shared a look as the typically infallible(?) and aloof third-year dissolved into nothing more than depressed mutterings and deep sighs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

"Well… that was unexpected…," Kai muttered as he and Kyou walked out of Tsukasa's office and down the hall. "Who knew the First Seat of the Elite Ten could be so…"

"Easily depressed?" Kyou supplied in a dry tone.

"Yeah… something like that." The dark-haired teen put his hands behind his head and looped his fingers together. "It's a bit jarring though, at first glance Tsukasa-sempai always seems so calm and collected if not a bit dazed and spaced out…"

"Perhaps he looks 'dazed' and 'spaced out' all the time because, underneath all that, he's actually thinking and worrying about all the paperwork and responsibilities that he has to shoulder."

"Yeah, I can see that happening – especially since Rindou-sempai… wait, you haven't met Rindou-sempai yet, right?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, Rindou-sempai is the complete opposite of Tsukasa-sempai and always travels to exotic places whenever she has the chance and is a bit flighty and never does any of her own paperwork from what I've heard."

"Sounds like a certain someone I have the unfortunate luck of knowing," Kyou muttered, slanting his golden eyes towards Kai.

Kai met the bespectacled teen's gaze and smirked, batting his eyes. "Aw~ Are you saying that I have the same amount of talent as Rindou-sempai, Kyou-chan~? Flattery will get you everywhere with me~"

Rolling his eyes before looking away, Kyou replied, " _No_ , Koanui, I'm saying that it seems like both you and Rindou-sempai try to do the least amount of work – and in some cases – no work if it will benefit you."

"Mou~ Not fair, Kyou-chan! I work hard to maintain my grades you know~"

"Need I remind you of what you did at the Training Camp? You prepared a dish that took the least amount of work to make and only prepared two-hundred dishes instead of trying to exceed that amount and gain notoriety that way like Nakiri Erina and Alice Nakiri did."

Since the auburn-haired teen was still looking away, he didn't see the flash of anger appear in Kai's dark-brown eyes nor the slight tightening of his jaw.

"… Kyou- You…!" Kai paused and took in a silent breath. "… _Kyou_."

The seriousness of the dark-haired teen's voice had Kyou turning to look at Kai with curiosity. "… Yes?"

For a moment, Kai opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something, before he hesitated. "… You won't do well at Tootsuki," he said after a minute of silence.

"… Excuse me?" Kyou asked in disbelief.

Kai shrugged. "The way you are now, I'm _honestly_ surprised you managed to score as high as Alice."

"If I had properly used the allotted time instead of blundering the first half-hour away, there's no doubt in my mind that I would have scored higher than her, Koanui."

The dark-haired teen shook his head slowly and made a sound that was half-scoff, half-chuckle. "… Heh… I wonder about that." He raised his head and stared at Kyou with narrowed eyes before taking a step forward.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

He reached where Kyou was standing and-

"Do you want to know what my score was during the Preliminaries, Kyou-chan?"

"… Enlighten me."

"… Did you know that I was awarded the highest score of either Block? In fact, my score is one of the highest ever recorded in Tootsuki history."

"Just hurry it up, Koanui."

"So impatient~ … My curry dish… received a score of ninety-nine points."

-he swept past the auburn-haired teen and out of the building.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

"Yo, Kyou! You're back!" Yukihira Soma said, spotting his older brother getting out of familiar black car, and waving with a grin. "What took ya so long? Tadokoro and I got back ages ago!"

"The meeting between myself, my opponent, and the Elite Ten member took a bit longer than any of us could have anticipated," Kyou responded, adjusting his glasses.

Soma chuckled and swung an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Ha! Why? You had a lot of questions or something?!"

Kyou shrugged lightly as he remembered the sudden pessimism that Tsukasa Eishi displayed earlier as well as Koanui Kai's declaration in the hallway.

"… Something like that…," the bespectacled teen murmured. After a moment, Kyou composed himself and walked into the Polar Star Dormitory – his younger brother at his side. "Anyway, who are you facing in the next round and what will your theme be?"

Soma grinned and replied, "The theme of my match is Bento and my opponent's gonna be Alice Nakiri!"

"Heh~?" Kyou smirked. "I don't know whether or not you have the best luck in the world, or the worst, Soma."

"Well, obviously it's the best, Kyou!" Soma said with another bright smile. "I mean, facing off against someone strong like her in the first round? I'm super excited!"

"I bet you are…" Kyou paused in the middle of the Polar Star foyer and shifted his shoulders slightly – an indication for the red-haired teen to remove his arm.

"So," Soma began, "who are you going up against and what's your theme gonna be?"

"Kai Koanui and tacos."

"… 'Tacos'… huh?" Soma mused, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "We didn't really sell many of those back home, huh?"

"That's understandable seeing as how most Japanese don't eat Mexican or Spanish cuisine."

"Do you have an idea of what you're gonna make, Kyou?"

The auburn-haired teen hummed thoughtfully. "… I have a few ideas to start with, but I'll have to make some test dishes first before I can proceed in a specific direction."

"Cool!" Soma placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and leaned forward eagerly. "Then! Why don't you help me with my dish and I can help you with yours, Kyou!"

With a shake of his head and a rueful smile, Kyou gently brushed Soma's hands away and said, "Unfortunately, we can't help one another, Soma, since we're both participating in the Main Event, that would be considered cheating according to the rules."

"Aw man…! Seriously?!"

"Sadly, yes."

The younger Yukihira brother let out a dramatic sigh and dropped his hands. "… Then… Then when this whole Autumn Elections is over, you'd better let me try some of the food you made, Kyou!" Soma declared. "Obviously, I'll win the Autumn Elections this year but I'm sure you'll put up a good fight and, don't worry, I'll still love you even if you lose to me and end up in second place!"

A bark of laughter bubbled out of Kyou and he met Soma's determined, dancing gaze with one of his own coupled with a smirk. "Oh? I think you've gotten things mixed up, Soma. _I'll_ be the winner of this year Autumn Elections and you'll just have to get used to being in second place until we graduate."

"Heh… we'll see about that, Kyou! Until we meet in the final round… you'd better not lose!'

"Same to you, Little Brother."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"Contestant Yukihira Kyou-san?"

Kyou turned at being addressed and saw a sharply-dressed woman standing near him. "Yes, that's me."

"Thank you for being on time, Yukihira Kyou-san," the woman said with a short bow. "Please follow me and I'll show you to your waiting room where you will stay prior to the beginning of your match."

Kyou returned the bow with one of his own. "Thank you," he said after straightening.

"This way."

"… Will I be the only one in the waiting room?" Kyou asked, as he and the woman made their way through the maze-like corridors that made up a majority of the Main Event Hall of the Autumn Elections.

"Typically that is the case," the woman replied, "however, there are no rules prohibiting non- participants from visiting waiting rooms and participants from visiting other waiting rooms, we just ask that both participants and non-participants behave in such a manner that limits any potential threat or danger to the student body, participants, and to the visiting audience members."

"I see…"

"Here we are," the woman stopped in front of a non-descript door and held it open for the auburn-haired teen. "Inside you will find some drinks and refreshments as well as a restroom, couch, table, and television which will showcase the current matches of the day. Though you will not be competing against any other of the participants today, it may be a good idea to watch the matches to gain as much insight and knowledge on any potential future opponents."

Kyou made his way into the minimalist room and looked around for a minute before turning back to the woman and dipping his head. "Thank you."

"As a quick reminder, your match will be the last match of today and will begin in twenty minutes." The woman bowed once more before shutting the door and leaving Kyou alone with his thoughts.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IX.**

The room was just as the woman described it.

Small fridge and pantry. Wicker basket full of wrapped candy bars. Door to adjoined bathroom. Sofa. Coffee table. Television tuned to the ongoing match between Tadokoro Megumi and Kurokiba Ryou.

Before he had arrived to his waiting room, Kyou had heard some of the Tootsuki staff excitedly whispering about the 'unexpected' win by 'someone like' Yukihira Soma and Kyou had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes at their utter shock and disbelief.

There was no way that Soma was going to lose to someone like Alice Nakiri – no matter what her pedigree or blood-line was. Soma was clearly the better chef in their match-up, especially since he had more experience and knowledge when it came to bentos.

 _Very_ few students in their current year would be able to pose a threat to Soma – that's just how talented his younger brother was.

Kyou ran a hand through his long, curly hair and sighed. _'… I swear… if I wax anymore poetry of Soma, I'm going to turn into one of those overly doting older brothers soon…'_ He thought with a small smile.

A sharp rapping on his door, broke Kyou from his thoughts and he turned towards it. "Come in."

The waiting room door swung open and in walked-

"Hey, Kyou-chan~ I thought you'd be all lonely waiting by yourself so I decided to come by and visit you~!"

-Kai Koanui.

Instantaneously, all the good cheer that Kyou had been feeling up to that point dissipated as he watched Kai stride into the room and draped his body languidly over the lone couch.

"Koanui," Kyou rumbled in a displeased tone, "what on Earth are you doing here?"

Kai tilted his head back until it was resting on the back of the couch and grinned at the upside-down image of the scowling bespectacled teen. "Weeeell~, I'm visiting you, Kyou-chan~ Duh!"

"Wonderful," Kyou drawled as he crossed his arms. "You came. You visited me. Now leave."

The dark-haired teen placed the back of his hand against his forehead and cried out dramatically, "Ah~ ! Your icy exterior just sends shivers up and down my spine, Kyou-chan~!" He moved his hand and smirked, his eyes growing hooded. "… If you aren't careful, I might end up falling for you ~"

Kyou's golden eyes narrowed into a glare as his mouth twisted into a harsh frown. "I'd rather you fall off the sofa right now and leave my room, Koanui," he retorted coldly. "I don't want to spend any more time than I have to in your presence."

Kai held Kyou's glare for a moment before the dark-haired teen twisted the upper-half of his body around so that he was properly facing the auburn-haired teen.

"… Do you really hate me that much, Kyou-chan?"

"… I don't 'hate' you, Koanui," Kyou confessed after a moment, "I just don't like you."

Kai swung his left leg off the ground and over the back of the couch before half-climbing and half-pushing the rest of his body over the back, landing deftly on his feet, and straightening to peer at Kyou with dark eyes. "Why?"

Kyou blinked – partly in surprise at Kai's dexterity, partly in surprise that he wanted to know the reason why Kyou didn't like him. "… You really want me to answer that?"

Kai's familiar smirk blossomed on his face and he leaned back against the couch. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know the answer, right~?"

"Well… where to begin…?" Kyou tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "First of all, let me start by saying that I know all about your flirtatious and 'charming' ways and frankly, I don't like people like you, it's hard to tell whether you are being honest and serious or not and people like you always give me the impression of being a slimy snake. Secondly, you never seem to put any effort into your cooking and always seem to try to get away with doing the least amount of work, which I don't understand seeing as how you are one are so close to being at Erina's level. It makes me truly wonder if you really care about whether or not you manage to surpass Erina and became the best first-year at Tootsuki… If you truly do care about being the best, then, how hard can it really be to make up that one percent different between you and her? All it would take would be a few extra-credit projects or scoring a bit higher on the tests to raise your grade level… Though I can't deny your intelligence and skills since you do manage to get the grades that you do."

Kyou paused and placed a hand on his hip.

"However, you being a complete flirt is nothing more than a mask, right? On the surface, it seems like all you care about is flirting with anything that moves, but that's just a ruse to get people to lower their guard around you, right? By flattering people and making them feel special, you are actually getting them to be more open and honest with you and you are able to find out quite a lot from people when you make them believe that you like them or are interested in them. I noticed back during the Training Camp – right after you had served your two-hundredth dish – that you didn't leave the Hall immediately. Instead, you ended up spending several minutes at different booths, talking to the students, customers, and staff members alike. Of course, I couldn't tell what you were discussing, but, why else would you talk to a variety of people from different walks of life if you didn't want to gain information from them? That led me to believe that perhaps, you were more cunning and astute than I initially thought. If that were the case, then I understood why I took a dislike to you the moment we first met."

Kyou raised his head slightly.

"I don't like people like you, Koanui; people who try and use honeyed-words and charming smiles to get what they want. You aren't honest and I don't like dishonest people, plain and simple."

Silence filled the room.

"… Well," Kai began in an even tone, his dark-colored eyes meeting Kyou's golden gaze unflinchingly. "I don't know whether or not I should be flattered or concerned over the fact that you clearly spent a lot of time thinking about me, Kyou-chan."

Kyou's lips quirked downwards into something not-quite resembling a sneer. " _Well_ , to any intelligent person with eyes and a brain, all the answers to your weaknesses and flaws can be found if one merely looks below that shallow mask of yours that you call a façade. Honestly? I can't imagine why people can't see through your empty praises when you tell the same lines to everyone you meet."

"I simply tell people what they want to hear… what's so wrong about that, Kyou-chan?"

"Everything." Kyou replied tersely. "Sometimes you can't just tell people what they _want_ to hear, but, what they _have_ to hear. Sometimes, the only thing you can do is be brutally honest to get what you want."

For a long while, neither teen said a word.

Finally, Kai broke the silence with a low chuckle and a shake of his head as he placed his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Heh… you want me to be 'honest', huh…? Alright then… I'll be _honest_ with you for a moment, Kyou… Do you know what I like about you the most, Kyou? It's that never-ending, _hungry_ , drive of yours – that burning desire to be the best at anything and everything that you do. I get it. I really do. I'm the same way. Do you – does _everyone_ – think that I'm more than happy to be nothing more than the _second-best_ chef at this school? To be seen as nothing more than Erina's inferior for the rest of my life? …Of fucking course not!" The sudden sharpness of the dark-haired teen's voice surprised even Kyou for a moment.

"I-" Kai's eyes narrowed slightly, "- _I_ will be the First Seat at this school, not your brother or you or anyone else, Kyou! And you know why? It's because I work harder than anyone else at this goddamn school and because I put my blood, sweat, and tears into bettering myself and my cooking! I don't have a special _'gift'_ like Erina's God-Tongue or Akira's God-Nose-or-whatever-you-want-to-fucking-call-it! I-I'm just an average teen who's more than willing to put everything I have and everything I _am_ into my food. A-And that's why I can't stand _you_ , Yukihira Kyou! You are- fucking… scared or angry or… whatever! But! _Goddamnit_ …! You are talented, Kyou! So incredibly, fucking talented! You could easily be just as good – if not _better_ – than Erina if you actually put some fucking effort into your food and into your cooking-"

Kyou drew back, affronted, and snapped out, "How _dare_ you! I-"

"And don't you dare fucking say that," Here, Kai's voice pitched an octave higher, " _'I do put my best in my cooking, Kai!'_ I know for a _fact_ that what you're cooking now – the level that you're at – is nowhere _near_ your 'best'!"

Kyou's raised a slender brow as his lip curled back. "Oh," he drawled out slowly, mockingly, "And how would someone like you have any inkling as to what my _'best'_ is?"

Kai drew in one long, shuddering breath, closing his eyes as his lips twisted into a scowl. "…Of course you wouldn't fucking remember… of _course_ you wouldn't… we were fucking kids at the time so why would you fucking remember…?"

"… 'Remember'…?" Kyou parroted, his anger melting to confusion. "Remember what?"

"… We met once," Kai revealed in a soft voice, "a long time ago, back when we were kids."

"What? I don't remember meeting you before-"

"It was in America-"

Kyou felt his heart stop and his blood run cold and, for a moment, the world tilted and went out of focus before snapping back in crystal clear clarity. His mouth went dry and his breath quickened and he stared at Kai with wide – _disbelieving_ – eyes.

What?

"-you were, what… six? Seven years-old? And I was like, five or six o-or something, but I remember everything like it was yesterday… The _Creixent_ Hotel and Spa was hosting its annual International Children's Cooking Competition and you and I were competing in the same age bracket. Me for America, you for Japan, and I lost – terribly – and you were deemed the clear winner and – _God_ … I still remember how you ended up getting perfect scores from all three judges and how angry it made me to lose against a scrawny little kid like you – though I wasn't that much bigger than you at that age… But, anyway, you won our age bracket and I remember stomping up to you, all ready to start yelling and screaming and demanding a recount – like I knew what the fuck that was at that age… and… then you let me try some of the food you made. I don't know if you remember what you made, Kyou, but you called it _Godzilla Mac and Cheese_ and though it was nothing more than a Japanese twist on an American dish, they way you blended the two cultures together like that into a cohesive dish and _still_ managed to make both cultures shine… The _miso_ -cheese sauce you made paired with the _macaroni_ and breadcrumbs and _nori_ … I still get goose-bumps thinking about that dish and the sheer amount of talent you had at that age and I…"

Kai opened his eyes and met the auburn-haired teen's shell-shocked gaze.

"… And I… I spent the last eleven years trying to recreate that feeling you gave me all those years ago, Kyou! _Eleven years_ of working my fingers to the bone and spending sleepless nights and never-ending days trying to elevate myself to even a fraction of your level! And…! A-And when I found out that _you_ , of all people, were transferring to Tootsuki all I could think of was: _Finally_! Fucking _finally_ I'd be able to see you again and taste some of your cooking and see how far I'd come and how much further I'd have to go to reach your level and-"

Kai took another long and shuddering breath and clenched his fists.

"-you don't know how long I begged my parents to let me attend this school because Tootsuki _the_ best cooking institution for middle and high-school students in the world! And I _didn't_ care that I would be moving to a different country and spend the rest of my childhood away from my family, and I _didn't_ care that I didn't speak one word of Japanese because _of course_ , someone of your skill was going to be attending this school because from what little I knew of you… you were born to fucking cook, Kyou! There was no fucking way you wouldn't be attending Tootsuki! …But then, I discovered you weren't enrolled at here a-and for a long while, I couldn't understand _why_. _Why_ weren't you here, at the best cooking school in the goddamn world?! Where were you?! … S-So I waited. I waited and waited and decided that until you came to Tootsuki, _I_ would hold onto the number one spot for you. G-Granted, Erina is certainly not making it easy for me to obtain that title, but, there's only a one-percent grade difference separating us and _everyday_ I'm working my ass off trying to decreasing that fucking number! Then finally, _finally_ … you were here. You were here and you were ready to take the title as the Best Student – as the First Seat – of Tootsuki Academy… but then you just… didn't."

Kai slowly shook his head.

"Again, I couldn't understand _why_ you just didn't challenge Erina for her seat in the Elite Ten and claim the title that was rightfully yours. I _know_ you have the cooking ability to best her if you wanted to… but then, as I thought about it more, I realized that Shokugeki needs both parties' approval and an equal consequence on both sides and you obviously didn't have the prestige of a well-known family name or anything of value that would equal the Tenth Seat; so… I waited for you to do something that would give you the fame and prestige to challenge Erina… But you didn't. You didn't _do_ anything! Y-You didn't do _any_ cooking outside of class and even _that_ was just to the teacher's instructions! I-I thought that maybe you were just hiding your true strength and waiting for the right moment to surprise everyone… b-but you _still_ didn't _do_ anything! And then we were roommates for the Training Camp and even _station-mates_ at one point and I tried one of the _Pastry Eggs_ that you made-"

"Wh-When did you manage that?"

"I-I swiped one on my way out and I was… _devastated_ at how different it was from the dish you made when we were kids. That _Pastry Egg_ you made while inventive and technically good… it was one of the worst things I have ever eaten."

"What?! Koanui, you-"

"What? Hit I nerve, did I, _Kyou-chan_? Good! Maybe if I make you angry enough you'll actually get your head out of your ass and start taking things seriously and-"

"I'm completely serious about what I'm doing and-"

"NO YOU ARE FUCKING NOT!" Kai roared, surging forward to grab the front of Kyou's chef jacket and slamming the bespectacled teen against the nearest wall. "You ARE NOT taking _any_ of this fucking 'seriously', Kyou! And you know how I know that?! It's because your cooking is weak! _You_ _are weak_!"

Kyou glared and reached up to wrap his hands around Kai's wrists. "I am _not_ -"

"Yes! You fucking _are_ weak right now, Kyou! Y-You are definitely _not_ the same chef I met all those years ago in New York! You are- God! Do you even- You… you're fucking _afraid_ of- of… _something_ and that 'something' is holding you back from putting your heart and soul and very being into your food!"

"I-I am _not_ -"

"… _Kyou_ … I _know_ what you are capable of and, right now, you are nowhere _near_ the level of the You that I met in New York. _Something_ happened that affected how you view cooking and it also affected the way you cook and until you overcome whatever that 'something' is; you _won't_ be the best student at this school!" Kai paused for a moment, just long enough to wet his lips. "Do you… do you even have _fun_ when you cook, Kyou? D-Do you even remember what it's like to make something that has your heart and soul in it? … Or… Or do you view cooking as _'something you have to do to get a good grade'_?"

Kyou didn't answer and soon a deafening silence descended upon the two teens.

Eventually, begrudgingly, slowly Kai withdrew his hands from Kyou's clothes and took a few steps back.

"… How disappointing," the dark-haired teen murmured stoically just before the door to the waiting room swung open and a man dressed in a suit walked in.

"The judges are ready for you now," the man said before glancing between the teens, "… Did something happen between the two of you?"

"… No," Kai answered tersely, turning on his heel to stride out the door. "We were just having an overdue, _honest_ , conversation, that's all."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X.**

" _The last match of today will now begin!"_ The announcer's voice rang throughout the hall, pumping the audience up once more for the last showdown of the day. _"The first participant making his way to the hall is… Kai Koanui!"_

"Aha! It's young Koanui-kun! This should be quite the simple match then!"

"I completely agree! Kai is only _second_ to Lady Erina in terms of cooking prowess, after all! So this match will be over quite quickly!"

" _And his opponent will be… Yukihira Kyou!"_

"… 'Yukihira'…? Wasn't there a contestant with the same last name…?"

"Oh! That must be the brother of Yukihira Soma!"

"Right! The boy that just beat Alice Nakiri!"

"If the brother managed to beat a Nakiri of all people… then this match could go either way!"

"Well, in that case, I'm certainly looking forward to this match now! Ahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XI.**

A loud cheer went up from the student section of the audience.

"YEEAAAAHHHH! GO KYOOOOU!" Yoshino Yuuki yelled as she waved a flag emblazoned with the Polar Star name on it.

"Kyou's strong! One of the best chefs of our dorm," Daigo Aoki said, clenching his fist. "He'll win this, no problem!"

"B-But," Marui Zenji said, adjusting his glasses nervously, "his opponent is _Kai Koanui_! You know… the guy who only has a _one percent_ difference in grades with _Nakiri Erina_!"

"But Soma managed to win against Alice _Nakiri_ , remember?!" Yuuki protested. "So that means that Kyou's got a chance to beat Kai, right?!"

"I-I mean… it's not impossible…"

"See, Marui! You gotta have more faith in us, the people that make up the invincible Polar Star Dorms!"

"Still," Ibusaki Shun said ominously, drawing everyone's attention. "Doesn't Kyou-san seem a bit… rattled to you?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII.**

" _Are the participants ready?!"_

Kyou inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly.

"… Let me ask you one question before we start, Kyou," Kai said from his station – speaking just loud enough for only Kyou to hear him.

Kyou inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly.

" _Then let the third match of the day-"_

"… Was the International Children's Cooking Competition the last time you smiled when cooking?"

Kyou inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly-

" _-BEGIN!"_

-but his heart wouldn't stop pounding and his hands wouldn't stop trembling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII.**

' _No,'_ Kyou wanted to say, _'but it was one of the last times I did.'_

* * *

 **I was planning on adding the actual match between Kai and Kyou in this chapter but decided that ending it here was good for now; which means that the next chapter will have the 'fight' between them and the results!**

 **As for how I chose the theme Taco, well I was partly inspired by a fish taco that I ate when I went to Tacoma, WA earlier this year and because it's a dish that as a lot of variety in terms of ingredients and what protein a person's going to use along with the toppings and the sauce. It was also a dish that I felt could showcase Kyou's ingenuity and Kai's cultural background.**

 **Who do you think will win: Kyou or Kai?**

 **So a 'sub-plot' (if you wanna call it that) of this fanfic that I want to explore is the idea of comparing those who are privileged with those who aren't. Example:**

 **Erina – Super privileged; she was born with God's Tongue,** _ **and**_ **is a Nakiri,** _ **and**_ **has access to things/resources/people that other students don't have.**

 **Akira – Privileged; he was born with (or acquired/trained) his God's Nose (I don't know what else to call it) but had to work for everything himself** _ **and**_ **met Jun who took him under her wing and gave his access to things/resources/people that he wouldn't have normally had if he hadn't met her.**

 **Kai – Not Privileged; he has no 'special' skill or talent, and he doesn't come from a well-known/influential family nor did he know anyone like that, and he's had to prove himself to his other numerous and privileged classmates and teachers in order to get to where he is today – however, even then, people discredit him saying that he only got/gets his grades because of luck or because he sweet-talked the teachers or something along those lines.**

 **To be honest, Kai and Kyou don't get along,** _ **at all**_ **(at the moment). While they have some kind of respect for one another and their goals are the same, their personalities and the underlying factors that are driving their ambitions are widely different which is why there was the altercation between them in this chapter.**

 **(Later on though, when even more things are revealed… who knows what their relationship will be like!)**

 **As they are right now, Kai and Soma would definitely get along** _ **a lot**_ **better than Kai and Kyou mainly because Soma is a lot less judgmental of others and has a more welcoming and open personality.**

 **This Author's Note has gotten a bit long so I'll end it here.**

 **As always please let me know what you all thought or if you have any questions via PM or Review!**


	13. The Winner

**I.**

"I'm so proud of you, Kyou!"

Kyou opened his eyes – the remnants of the dozens of camera flashes dancing in his vision and the surge of noise and yelled questions making his ears ring and his mind spin wildly. Adrenaline flowed like molten lava in his veins and his heart was thundering a loud, off-beat tempo in his chest. The cool kiss of the golden trophy in his arms was an oh-so familiar weight that kept him grounded in the here and now, yet… his fingers itched and he felt the urge to-

"Oh, if only your father and brother were here with us!"

He wanted to cook.

No… he _needed_ to cook.

He _needed_ to be back in that kitchen- in _any_ kitchen!

He needed to hear the sultry _sizzle_ and _pop_ of oil and ingredients coming together in a beautiful union, needed to smell the intoxicating aroma of freshly picked herbs and freshly ground spices, needed to see his creations and designs come to life – prepared and painstakingly crafted by his own two hands, needed to-

"I know they'd be so proud of you too!"

He needed to lose himself in his food.

"… Mama! I want to cook some more! Can I please?!"

There was a laugh, soft and breathy, before a hand settled into Kyou's fiery locks.

"Of course, Kyou. Let's see if the judges want to eat more food made by you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

" _-looks like Kai Koanui is almost done with his preparations and is ready to begin his plating!"_

Kyou opened his eyes – the blaring lights of the Main Hall searing painfully into his brain and he quickly shut them and tilted his head downwards, the haunting echo of his late-Mother's breezy laugh sounding in his ears.

A memory.

 _The_ happiest memory from his hellish time served in America.

 _"Do you… do you even have_ _fun_ _when you cook, Kyou? D-Do you even remember what it's like to make something that has your heart and soul in it? … Or… Or do you view cooking as_ _'something you have to do to get a good grade'_ _?"_

Anger boiled white-hot and ugly in his body as Kai's words from earlier rang in his head and Kyou resisted the urge to slam his fist onto his assigned station.

Food was food.

It was nothing more than a substance your body ingested to gain nutrients and energy from. There was no need for any glitz and glamour – as long as it tasted good, that's all that mattered.

There was no reason to put your _'heart_ ' and _'soul'_ into food.

' _Fuck this damn competition. Fuck this damned academy and fuck that damned Koanui! I don't fucking care what that Koanui said! I_ will _be the best and this fucking school! I have to be! If I'm not then that hell I endured will have been for-!'_

The auburn-haired teen shook his head and reached into his pocket to withdraw a single hair band.

' _Koanui wants to see me at my 'best', huh…?'_

Using both hands, Kyou reached up to brush the length of his wavy curls back and away from his face before securing them with the hair tie.

' _Well… I'm not one to turn down such a blatant challenge.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

From his stations, Kai surreptitiously watched his opponent seemingly gather himself and began to cook with a renewed fervor.

It was cute, really. How Kyou thought that by cooking with anger and a desire to prove him wrong that he would be able to win this match.

It was also sad to see just how far the person he idolized for so long had fallen.

' _It doesn't matter how much effort you put into your dish, Kyou, as you are now, you have no chance of beating me.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

" _There are only ten minutes left before the contestant must present their dishes to the Judges~! The suspense is killing me! Who will be the first to serve their food?!"_

"Your energy and bright smile is always so wonderful, Urara-chan~," Kai said with a wink and a careless grin.

Urara tittered bashfully and turned away from Kai's flirtatious gaze. _"You and you flattery, Kai…! Anyway! It seems like Kai Koanui is the first participant to finish his dish! As he makes his way up towards the judging panel, I can't help but wonder what marvelous things they'll have to say!"_

"Director and distinguished Gentlemen," Kai intoned with a wide smile as he bounded up to where the judges sat. "I must say that it is a huge honor for me to be given this opportunity to have several of Japan's finest culinary experts taste and critic my dish and abilities!"

Kakinoshin Oizumi – a short, older man with a receding hairline and wearing a bright pink _haori_ – let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Your silver tongue has charmed me yet again, Koanui-kun! But, really now, the honor is all mine! You are hailed as one of the 92nd Generation's leading chefs along with Nakiri Erina-sama!"

"Yes, yes," Saotome Seishu – a man with pale hair and glasses – nodded. "How are you grades, Koanui-san? Have you been able to close that one percent gap between you and Nakiri-sama?"

The dark-haired teen's smile dipped for a moment. "Unfortunately; no. The remaining one percent difference between still separates me from her like a giant chasm. However!" Kai beamed once more. "That is a conversation for another time, honorable Director and Guests! For now, I would like to take up some of you precious time by presenting you my dish… please, enjoy!"

The judges all took a plate of Kai's tacos and took a bite.

Instantly, a burst of strong flavors exploded in their mouths and left some of them reeling from the sheer onslaught of flavors.

"Th-This flavor and texture… _pork_?!" Oizumi cried out in shock.

Kai nodded and held up a finger. "Correct, Oizumi-san! When people initially think of tacos, the most common protein that comes to mind is either fish or beef; however, I knew that I wanted to take a different route and went with a type of meat that most people wouldn't even begin to imagine… pork!"

"I see!" Seishu said. "I must admit that eating a pork taco is quite a new experience for me!"

"Thank you! However, I knew that I wouldn't get too far just by using a unique ingredient, so I decided to go back to my roots for more inspiration. You may have noticed that the pork has a sour twang to it, right?"

Oizumi nodded as he took another bite of the taco. "Yes… that sour note is from vinegar, am I right? But there are also hints of sweetness and saltiness as well."

"Adobo," Senzaemon spoke suddenly. "You used pork adobo in this taco."

"Correct, Director!" Kai shouted with a grand gesture. "First I seasoned with pork with salt, pepper, oregano, garlic, and cloves then I seared it quickly on a hot grill before letting it finish in an adobo sauce for almost two hours. The sauce is based off a recipe that my mother gave me. She learned the recipe when she was a little girl living in the Philippines."

The Director of Tootsuki smiled. "It's heartwarming to see you carrying on something like that, Kai-kun."

Kai returned the smile, a nostalgic look in his dark eyes. "Thank you, Director… though my parents couldn't make it to the Autumn Elections, I'd like to think that my mother is here with me – and with you all – in the recipe she gave me to share with you."

"I can certainly feel a motherly presence in this dish," Oizumi began, "however, I can also see traits of you in this dish as well, Koanui-kun. You made changes to your family's recipe, did you not?"

"An astute observation, Oizumi-san! I did make some changes to the recipe in order to draw out even more flavor from the pork. There's the usual soy sauce, vinegar, garlic and bay leaf; however, I also added: honey, ginger, star anise, and cinnamon to give the sauce and the pork a more rounded flavor. For the salsa on top-"

"And for the salsa, you roasted slices of pineapple before mixing it with jalapeno, bell peppers, and cilantro," Senzaemon concluded. "The fresh acidity of the pineapple and the heat from the jalapeno helps to cut through the rich, sourness of the pork adobo. You also decided to use a corn tortilla which has more body and flavor than flour tortillas."

"That's right!"

"If I were to put what I'm tasting into words," Seishu began with a thoughtful look, "I would describe this dish as… a harsh trek through a barren desert to find the hidden oasis city of pork and pineapples!"

Senzaemon closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He was still for all of a heartbeat before his eyes snapped open and the top of his yukata slipped from his shoulders as he stood and yelled, "The love and pride you put into this dish is… OVERFLOWING!"

The audience let out a unanimous cheer at the sight of the Director doing his infamous Strip.

" _Aaaaaaand the crowd goes wild at the sight of Director Senzaemon's third Strip of the competition! As expected of Kai Koanui! To get such high praise from the Judges as well as a Strip from the Director~!"_

"Aw~ You believed in me that much, Urara-chan~? I'm touched! … Although," the dark-haired teen turned to glance at the approaching Kyou. "This match won't be over until one of us is declared the winner~!"

Though his voice was bright and bubbly, when Kyou met his gaze, his eyes were anything but.

 _You're going to lose_ , Kai's dark gaze promised; and despite all the rage and defensive anger Kyou had been fueled on the past two hours, the bespectacled teen couldn't help but feel a sliver of doubt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

"Director," Kyou stated, nodding once at Senzaemon. "Judges," he nodded once in turn to the remaining panel. "I present to you my taco dish."

"Oh?" Senzaemon stared down at the plate before him with an intrigued expression. "It seems like you also went with an unusual ingredient choice, Kai-kun… though this may appear as nothing more than a fish taco, this is actually a raw fish taco, is it not?"

"That is correct, Director," Kyou responded, ignoring the sudden murmur from the crowd. "Normally, one would not serve raw fish unless they were making sushi or sashimi or Hawaiian-style _poke_ , however there is one recipe that I took inspiration from: _ceviche_. _Ceviche_ is a dish that originates in Latin America and the Caribbean and is made up of raw fish cured in citrus and then seasoned with chili peppers."

"A bold move to make, Yukihira-kun," Oizumi noted. "Unlike Koanui-kun's pork adobo which relied on strong flavors, _ceviche_ is only made with a few ingredients. If any of those ingredients were misused, the entire dish's flavor is compromised."

"… I am confident in my cooking ability, Oizumi-san."

Oizumi grinned. "You are radiating nothing but confidence, Yukihira-kun… very well, let's see how your taco tastes!"

The judges took a bite of Kyou's dish and were surprised by the crisp, clean flavors they tasted.

"D-Delicious!" Seishu cried out. "Like Oizumi-san said, _ceviche_ is a dish in which one must take the utmost caution in preparing! Too much citric acid and the fish may be over-cured and tough to eat! Not enough and the fish has no taste! But this… is cured perfectly!"

"Thank you, Seishu-san," Kyou said. "I diced up fresh yellow-fin tuna and cured it in a mixture of lemon, lime, and orange juice along with some sugar. While the fish cured, I began to make the salsa which is made of: tomatoes, red onions, olive oil, cilantro, sea salt, pepper, and mango."

"The juiciness and sweet notes of the tomatoes and mangoes ensures that the dish doesn't become dry while the onions have a certain tartness and freshness that cuts through the cured tuna!"

"And the slices of avocado helped to 'marry' the tuna and salsa together, so to speak, while also giving my dish an unexpected creaminess and smoothness."

"While Kai-kun decided to go with corn tortillas due to their robustness and strong flavors, you when with flour tortillas because they lack any flavor and wouldn't impede on your dish's overall taste," Senzaemon said.

"That's correct, Director. While my opponent's dish may have had layers upon layers of flavor, mine shines because of its' simplicity."

The Director of Tootsuki chuckled. "There's that old adage, _less is more_. I feel that it is a perfect representation of your dish, Kyou-kun."

"While Koanui-san's dish was like traveling through a desert to find a lost city…," Seishu began, "Yukihira-san's dish is like… a refreshing swim in the clear, blue ocean while wearing nothing!"

Senzaemon peered down at the auburn-haired teen. "Your creativity and boldness has shined brightly in this dish, Kyou-kun," he stated.

Kyou adjusted his glasses with a frown. "I'm hearing a 'but' there, Director…"

"While I agree with Seishu's apt description of your dish, there is more I would like to add. Your dish is reminiscent of a relaxing dip in the ocean, however, looking further into your dish – it is clear that we are not swimming at the beach of some resort; no, we are swimming all by our lonesome in the middle of the ocean! There is no denying your ability to cook, Kyou-kun, _but_ deep inside the intent of your dish – and deep underneath our carefree splashing and frolicking… something is lurking. _Something_ is hunting us – looking for an opportunity to drag us down to our watery graves." Senzaemon paused to lean back in his seat. "You make smart and creative decisions whenever you cook, Kyou-kun; however, while your food is _technically_ delicious, it is missing an integral ingredient. And that missing ingredient is that _something_ that is ruining our perception of your dish."

"And that 'something' is…?"

The Director of Tootsuki raised his head and pinned Kyou with a hard stare. " _Passion_."

The other judges nodded their head in agreement.

Kyou visible bit back a scowl and settled on frowning harshly instead as he met Senzaemon's gaze head-on. "… ' _Passion'_ … it is nothing more than a feeling of joy and happiness one feels when doing something that they enjoy. This whole 'election' and academy is nothing more than a means for people to improve their cooking ability and prowess. Logically speaking, one's 'feelings' should not have a positive or negative effect on one's ability to produce high-quality food. A chef is a chef as long as they are able to prepare delicious dishes."

"And that's where you are wrong, Yukihira-kun." Oizumi said with a slow shake of his head. "A 'good' chef is one that cooks delicious food just for the sake of cooking or just for the sake of consumption. An _outstanding_ chef is one that takes the utmost pride in crafting their meals and is passionate about the food they serve to their clients. To them, the preparations and presentations are nothing short of fine art. Tootsuki is a place where those aspiring outstanding chefs can gather and learn to hone their passions and skills."

"Yes," Seishu nodded, "while Tootsuki Academy can teach students many different techniques and skill-sets, it cannot teach heart and passion."

"If you aren't happy when you cook, if you don't enjoy being in the kitchen, if you are unable to take pride in presenting a meal for unselfish reasons, _then you don't deserve to be a chef,_ much less a student at my academy," Senzaemon spoke in a thunderous voice.

Cold sweat beaded on Kyou's forehead as the severity and implications of the Director's words registered in the teen's brain. Despite his mounting trepidation and hammering heart, Kyou responded, "… I want to be the best at Tootsuki, Director. That is what drives me, that is what motivates me… _that_ is what I'm passionate about. Did that… _passion_ , not come across in my dish?"

"Oh, it did." Senzaemon answered with a wave of his hand. "In your dish, I could taste your desire to be First Seat at my school."

"Then why-."

"Let me ask you a question that has been posed to you – and that you have posed to others – so many times since you and your brother enrolled here, Kyou-kun: Why did you choose to attend Tootsuki Academy?"

"… The answer is quite obvious, Director; I enrolled at Tootsuki to be the best."

For a moment, Senzaemon said nothing.

"… You enrolled at my academy because you _wanted_ to, Kyou-kun? Or because you _needed_ to due to… familial meddling?"

A bolt of pure panic race up Kyou's spine at the Director's words.

' _How did he…?'_ A sudden epiphany had the prominent frown on the teen's face morph into a full-blown scowl. _'Father…!'_

"Your father spoke to me about the… circumstances leading up to your enrollment at me academy," Senzaemon revealed to Kyou's growing ire. "Since Tootsuki was not your first choice of schooling, let me ask you this question once more… Did you enroll at Tootsuki because you _wanted_ to attend here? Because you _wanted_ to become a chef? Or did you enroll because you _needed_ to – because you didn't have any other option?"

A minute passed.

Then another.

And another.

Kyou didn't respond.

Senzaemon leaned back in his throne and raised his head to peer out at the stunned and flabbergasted audience. "Bring my brush and ink!"

After a harried staff member brought out the requested items, Senzaemon stood and wrote out a single name with a few strokes of his brush.

"My fellow judges and I have rendered our final decision!" The Director declared in a booming voice, holding up the scroll where he had written out the name of the winner. "The winner of the third bout of the Main Event of the Autumn Elections is… Kai Koanui!"

The crowd roared in approval as Kai's named was displayed on the screen for all to see.

" _Aaaaaand the crowd goes absolutely wild! Kai Koanui is the undisputed winner of this round~! Who will claim victory for themselves?! Who will be sent home crying?! Find out tomorrow for the second day of matches of the Autumn Elections! We'll see you all then~! Gooooood niiiiiight~!"_

As the deafening cries of Urara and the assembled audience reached a crescendo, a flash of red appeared in the corner of Kyou's sight.

Golden met golden as the two Yukihira brother's stared at one another – one with burning concern and shock, the other with cool apathy and numbness.

 _Did you really join Tootsuki because you didn't have any other choice, Kyou?_ , Yukihira Soma's gazed asked. _Why become a student at a cooking school if you don't enjoy cooking?!_

For the third time that day, Kyou didn't answer. He could only bow his head and close his eyes in response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

For the third time that day, young Kyou found himself working feverishly in a brightly-lit kitchen. His hands flew across the cutting board and prepped ingredients assembled before him as his eyes roamed over the three different pans he had burning on the nearby stove. With swift, practiced movements, the auburn-haired child grabbed the nearest pan and flipped its contents into the air with a flick of his wrist. He repeated the motion with the other two pans before returning to the cutting board and dicing up a bright-red tomato.

Off two the side, two adults watched as the veritable hurricane of a boy nearly danced about the kitchen – a wide smile painting his cherubic face.

"Thank you so much for allowing Kyou to cook in your kitchen!" Kyou's mother – a pretty, young thing with round hazel eyes and short chestnut-brown hair – chirped brightly, a smile just as wide as her son's on her lips.

The other adult, a tall man with dark hair and eyes, chuckled lowly and crossed his long legs. "It's no problem, Mrs. Saiba. Who am I to deny such an eager and talented child a chance to further develop his skills in the kitchen?"

"Still… to think that the Judges didn't want to eat more of my Kyou's cooking! Even after giving him such high praise!"

The man hummed thoughtfully. "I would say that it's more of a 'couldn't' than 'didn't', my dear. The Judges of the International Children's Cooking Competition don't hold much power, after all. They wouldn't have been able to postpone the next age bracket from competing _just_ to have another taste of young Kyou's wonderful cooking."

"It's a good thing Kyou and I ran into you, Nakamura-san! Kyou can get a bit… moody when he's not able to work on his inspirations and ideas right away…"

The man named Nakamura chuckled once more and leaned back into his seat, his dark eyes tracking Kyou's every movement and gesture. "Please, call me Azami, Mrs. Saiba… I have a feeling that you, little Kyou and I will become close friends during your stay here in America…"

* * *

 **Kyou is a giant hypocrite – he says one thing but ends up doing something else. Back in Chapter 3, Kyou turned down Isshiki's challenge but in this chapter he says that** _ **'… [he's] not one to turn down a challenge.'**_

 **Much hypocrisy, Kyou.**

 **But, as his character develops and matures a bit more, he'll end up losing that hypocrisy (hopefully.)**

 **Also, Nakamura nee Nakiri Azami makes an appearance – though some of you probably already had an inkling as to how he tied into the story; and, yes, he did 'tutor' Kyou in the same manner as Erina though with a different goal in mind as Kyou doesn't have the God's Tongue like Erina. Hopefully things make a lot more sense regarding Kyou and his dislike/disdain of cooking.**

 **Fun Fact: This is one of the milestones that I have for this story and Azami's appearance was half of the reason why I created Kyou and this story one year ago.**

 **Fun Fact: I had always planned on Kyou losing in the Autumn Elections. Then come the Moon Banquet things will start to look up for him – at least until Azami comes crashing back into his and Erina's lives!**

 **I may write up a quick snippet of Kyou winning this round for you all to enjoy… but I'm also planning on a series in which Kyou did not meet Azami and kept his love of cooking throughout his life. That story would be a sister-fic to this one and would follow Kyou on a much different path in life.**

 **Between my workplace gearing up for the holiday season and me trying to hire more people for the holiday season, this chapter took me a lot longer to churn out than I thought it was going to take.**

 **I honestly don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I'm aiming to at least post one more chapter before I go to Malaysia for vacation this upcoming January.**

 **(Hopefully the foods I eat there can inspire me for future chapters!)**

 **As always, please let me know via PM or Review what you all thought!**


	14. Interlude

**I.**

"Kyou, come with me for a moment."

Yukihira Kyou raised his head, his mincing of the herbs assembled neatly before him never stopping or faltering once, and met the gaze of the man he considered his second teacher, Nakamura Azami.

Though their time together had been brief – it hadn't even been a month since Azami had begun teaching and tutoring Kyou in all aspects of cooking – Kyou knew from first-hand experience that the older man was veritable genius when it came to cooking.

Though there was no way he would be able to beat Father when it came to cooking!

"Ah… will it take long, Nakamura-san? I have this super idea I want to try out!" Kyou's face brightened as he continued, "I want to see what happens when I fry blocks of cheese with these herbs stuffed inside! Since it's going to turn out a bit salty – maybe a bit oily – I was going to pair it with some kind of sour or acidic sauce to help cut through the saltiness, oiliness! Perhaps some sour cream mixed with vinegar or white wine…"

Azami smiled and motioned the child towards him. "No, this won't take too long, Kyou. I just wanted to begin the next stage of your lessons."

If Kyou had been excited before, now he was positively radiating joy. " _Really_?! O-Okay! I'll finish this dish later then!"

Azami chuckled as the auburn-haired child bounded forward with a wide smile. "Good… follow me, please." He turned and began walking down the hall with wide steps.

"Okay!" Kyou let out a merry hum as he hurried after the man he considered to be his second teacher.

"The next lesson I will be teaching you is about the _right_ way of cooking," Azami revealed when they were half-way down the winding hall.

Kyou tilted his head, confusion coloring his face. "Ehh…? Isn't the 'right' way of cooking just… cooking delicious food, Nakamura-san?"

Azami chuckled once more. "Hahaha… there is _far_ more to cooking that just creating wonderful dishes, Kyou…" He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, revealing what lay beyond the threshold.

The room was dark – a completely ink-black, in fact, save for the single lit candle situated on top of a table set in the middle of the room. Within the weak, flicking orange-yellow light that cast moving shapes and shadows, Kyou could also see a single chair and trashcan.

"… Why is it so dark in there, Nakamura-san?"

"I've found that tasting food you cannot see can help strengthen your senses of taste and smell."

"Oh… that makes sense."

Azami placed a hand on Kyou's shoulder and something akin to trepidation began gnawing at the pit of the child's stomach and, in that moment, the hand on his shoulder felt more like a ball-and-chain meant to weigh him down more than a comforting gesture – and guided Kyou into the darkened room.

As the door swayed shut behind them, Azami said, "Now then… let us begin this next lesson, shall we?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

Kyou woke with a start – his heart hammering loudly in his chest and his face covered in a cold sweat. Strands of his long, curly hair were plastered to his forehead and cheeks as he lifted his head to look at the time with unfocused eyes.

11:54 PM.

Thursday.

Seventy-two hours, forty-eight minutes, and thirteen seconds had passed since his… defeat at the hands of Kai Koanui.

Three years and seven months had passed since he had last dreamt about his time spent… learning from Nakamura Azami.

Kyou let his head drop against his pillow as he stared blankly up at the ceiling of his dorm room. For a long time, that's all he did. Stare up at the ceiling, at the fine – oh so _fine_ , bordering on invisible – spider-web cracks that traveled the expanse of the ceiling of his room.

The sorry state of his ceiling was a physical reflection of the current state of his mind.

He sighed, long and slow.

Truth be told… the bespectacled teen wanted nothing more than to leave this damned room and – by extension – this damned school behind.

 _Why_ did he think it was a good idea to enroll in a _cooking_ school, of all places, again? When he knew damned well that cooking would open up old wounds and make him relive the most hellish memories of his life?! Memories that he knew somewhere in the recesses of his mind that he most certain _was not_ over yet?!

He let out another long sigh and rolled over to stare at the far end of his room.

… He wanted to leave this place, felt the irresistible compulsion to just drop everything – _forget_ everything that he had experienced these past months and just leave. Leave this place and the – _glorious_ – memories and just start anew.

It wouldn't be too hard, after all.

He was still young, fit, and, most importantly, _smart_. It wouldn't be difficult to assume a new identity – cut and color his hair, get contacts, preferably colored, change his mannerisms and way of speaking. He could pass himself off as someone fresh out of college if he wanted to, move somewhere remote and just… move on from everything – from _this_. Move on from everything. From…

From Father?

From Mother?

… From _Soma_?

Kyou inhaled sharply as the look of righteous fury and uncharacteristic _fear_ on his younger brother's face from the night after the preliminaries flashed in the bespectacled teen's mind.

He curled in on himself and clenched his eyes shut.

… Damn it…

If it were just Father, Kyou could – _would_ – disappear without a trace. It was partly that man's fault for coercing him into enrolling at this damned school!

' _Although,'_ a dark, sinister side of his mind murmured hauntingly, _'is it not more so_ your _fault for agreeing to coming to this 'damned' school…? You didn't have to do what he said, you know…? You could have refused… enrolled at another high-school… Become the successful criminal psychologist you always wanted to be after your time spent with Azami… And if, by some flawed miracle, you somehow still ended up attending this school… you didn't have to make that idiotic declaration of being the top student… now look at what you have to do… look at what your stupid pride made you do…'_

Kyou curled in on himself further.

… It _was_ his fault, wasn't it?

 _He_ was the one who made the decision to attend Tootsuki. _He_ was the one who declared that he would be the First Seat in the Elite Ten. _He_ was the one that now had to back up that foolish, foolish declaration. _He_ was the one who had to cook. _He_ was the one who had to face those horrible memories.

He brought this on himself.

It was his fault.

It was his fault.

 _It was his fault._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

"H-How's your brother doing, Soma-kun," Tadokoro Megumi asked as she entered the Polar Star kitchen.

Yukihira Soma looked up from the pot of beef stew he was stirring before turning his head to glance in the direction of his older brother's dorm room. "… Not good," he revealed after a lengthy pause. "He… he hasn't left like the last time, but, at the same time he…" The red-head fell silent. "… This isn't like the last time, Tadokoro. This seems… _worse_."

Megumi nodded – though Soma didn't see the gesture – her hands clasped together in worry. "I-I think I know what you mean, Soma-kun… With Yukihira-kun like this everything seems so… strange."

"… Fumio said that she'll keep an eye on my brother while the rest of us are at the semi-finals."

"… Maybe… we should try and invite Yukihira-kun? Maybe the change of scenery and excitement will help him get better?"

Soma considered Megumi's words carefully. "Well… it couldn't hurt to try right…? At the very least, it'll remind Kyou that there are people that care about him here."

"Right!"

The red-haired teen grinned, though it didn't completely erase the unbridled concern in his eyes. "Alright. Sounds like a plan, Tadokoro!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

The halls of the Polar Star Dormitory were empty as Kyou staggered his way towards the communal bathroom on the first-floor.

There was no doubt in his mind that the other residents were off with Soma, helping his younger brother devise innovative ingredients and techniques for the red-head to use in his upcoming match.

Kyou paused, one hand resting on the nearby wall, as his brow creased.

That wasn't right…

Through the thick haze clouding his mind, Kyou recalled Soma inviting him to watch his match against his latest opponent. Mimosa or something, right…?

Yeah… that sounded right.

Kyou resumed his trek.

The auburn-haired teen had refused his brother's invite, yet promised – swore even – that he wouldn't leave the dormitory without first letting Fumio know.

Kyou paused once more, his heart and stomach clenching with… an emotion of something.

Regret? Anger? Guilt?

Ah… he didn't even know how or what to feel anymore…

He resumed his walk on unsteady legs.

When he reached the bathroom, the tiled area was bathed in a darkness so ink- _black and terrifying and suddenly he was eight-years old again and staring into that dark, dark,_ _ **dark**_ _room for the first- second-_ _ **tenth**_ _time and there was a tendril of complete and utter fear and terror and apathy that was beginning to claw its way up his body and chest as he stared down at the two plates in front of him and he had to_ _ **choose**_ _and he had to render an absolute, irreversible_ _ **judgment**_ _on one of the two dishes or else he wouldn't be a chef as skilled and capable as his father and- wasn't cooking supposed to be fun and happy and all of a sudden, it was anything but and he could feel and_ _ **see**_ _a pale hand reaching out from the shadows and towards him, beckoning him forward and_ _ **into**_ _the darkness and – when had he fallen against the wall? – that hand was inching closer and_ _ **closer**_ _and his own hand scrambled up, up,_ _ **up**_ _the cold tiles to the light switch and-_

There was light.

Blinding, searing, glorious light.

Light that chased away the demons from the room and from his mind. Kyou vaguely realized that he was holding his breath and that his body was shaking, not trembling, but full on _shaking_.

' _Focus. Count the amount of breathes you're taking… In and out.'_

He stood there, half-slumped, half-leaning against the bathroom wall until his breathing evened out and his mind was somewhat calmer.

Sometime later, Kyou stumbled his way towards the nearest sink and began splashing water on his pallid face.

' _Focus. Feel the cool kiss of the water on your skin… Forget that memory… Forget that man.'_

He stood there, staring into the water twirling down the drain until he couldn't remember what had caused him to… to… to what exactly?

Kyou blinked, long and slow.

Ah… not good… he was beginning to compartmentalize things to a terrifying degree… It wasn't healthy to do so.

He raised his head and blinked at his ragged, dreadful appearance.

… He should really clean himself up and change his clothes…

Yeah… that sounded like a good plan… a bath… and new set of clothes… and then…

Then something.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

"H-How's your brother doing, Soma-kun," Tadokoro Megumi asked as she and Soma browsed the nearby fish market. "I haven't seen him since we went and invited him to the Autumn Election semi-finals…"

Soma glanced up from the pile of freshly caught pacific saury he had been looking at. "He's… He's getting better, I think," he said after a moment of silence. "Fumio-san saw him roaming the hall the other day so at least he's up and moving now…"

"… Do you think he'll be alright…?"

Soma dropped his stare, his face uncharacteristically solemn and worried. "… I hope so, Tadokoro… I hope so."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

Kyou blinked slowly – almost incomprehensively – at the single sheet of paper that had been handed to him. "… Stagiaire…?" He rasped.

Matsushita Takehiko nodded his head with a soft smile. "Yes. It seems we've been partnered up together for our Stagiaire period, Yukihira-san. I wonder if the administration has a sense of humor… pairing us up like this like it is a homage to our Training Camp days."

Matsushita Takehiko was a slim, almost effeminate teen who stood a good head shorter than Kyou. He had dark, forest-green hair that was styled into a trendy bowl cut, the ends of his hair just brushing the tips of his ears, and dark-brown eyes. There was a quiet regality in the way he stood and in the way he spoke.

He took a single step back and bowed, crisp and smooth. "Regardless, it is a pleasure to work with you again, Yukihira-san."

When Kyou didn't respond after a few moments, Takehiko raised his head with a puzzled expression.

If questioned later on, Takehiko wouldn't deny that he felt something deeply unsettling take root in him at the sight of Kyou's vacant, _dead_ , eyes. It was odd and downright unnerving for such an expression to be on the normally confident and prideful – if not distant – teen.

Takehiko straightened and shifted his weight uncomfortably. After a minute heavy silence, the green-haired teen asked, "Um… is everything alright, Yukihira-san…?"

When Kyou didn't respond, Takehiko worried if the older teen was horribly sick or unwell.

The bespectacled teen blinked and something in his gaze cleared – like he had just realized where he was and who was standing in front of him. "Ah… Matsushita-san…," Kyou trailed off and pressed two fingers to his temple, "Forgive me and my…" He waved his free hand about, unable to find the right words. He suddenly stopped, dropped his hands, and cleared his throat before speaking, though the words were spoken in a much slower manner than what was typical of the bespectacled teen. "Forgive me; you were… saying something about the… Stagiaire period?"

Takehiko nodded; his knitted eyebrows and slight frown the only indicators of his concern over Kyou's uncharacteristic behavior, "Yes, that is correct, Yukihira-san."

"Are all students… required to take… part in the Stagiaire?"

"Yes, it is just as much of a part of the first-years lesson-" Takehiko's sharp gaze did not miss Kyou's minute flinch when he spoke the word 'lessons', "-plans as the Autumn Elections or the Training Camp of Friendship and Rapport."

"I-I… I see…" Kyou began to fiddle with his glasses, eyes becoming distant and empty once more.

"Is… Are you alright, Yukihira-san?" Takehiko asked, moving towards the taller teen. "Would you like me to fetch a school nurse or your Dorm Mother?" He began reaching out to Kyou and-

 _-_ that _pale hand was suddenly looming over him, ready to fall down and punish_ -

"N-NO!" Kyou yelled as he slapped that _hand_ away – his eyes unfocused and unseeing, his heart beating wildly, his breath ragged. He stumbled backwards until his legs bumped into a nearby table and-

- _he shouldn't have done that,_ _ **HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!**_ _, and now he was going to get in even_ _ **more**_ _trouble and_ -

"-kira-san?! _Yukihira-san_!"

Golden eyes flew open and connected with brown eyes and – _he wasn't in that place anymore, he_ _was in_ the foyer of the Polar Star Dormitory, _his_ dormitory – Kyou shot forward, hands and body still shaking, into a short bow of his own.

"F-Forgive me, Takehiko. I-I think I-I'm a bit under the weather at the moment. I-I would like to thank you for coming all this way to let me know about our Stagiaire." Kyou could hear the thundering footsteps and concerned yells of his brother and fellow Polar Star Residents – he had to leave. _Now_! "I-I will look over the information you gave me and will meet you at our assigned location. Good day!"

When Soma and the rest of the Polar Star residents finally appeared in the foyer, Kyou was long gone, once more safely sequestered away in his dorm room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

Everyone knew of the Grand Celestial Hotel.

It was the most recent addition to the Okinawan skyline and had quickly garnered a reputation of being high-end and utterly luxurious and accommodating to anyone privileged enough to step through its' doors.

The Grand Celestial Hotel boasted three soaring, glass-line towers connected by free-floating halls and gravity-defying cable cars. Every one of its' 2,500 rooms were booked daily and guests could shop at one of the Hotels' dozens of brand-name boutiques and shops or spend the day relaxing in one of the four different spas and hot springs that the Hotel offered. There were three different theaters that guests could watch various plays and musicals in and a staggering fifty-seven different bars, restaurants, and cafes that featured dishes from all across the world housed within the three towers. A breath-taking and ambitiously designed sky park and infinity pool crowned the very top of the towers and was reminiscent of the floating island – Laputa – from Jonathan Swift's _Gulliver's Travels_.

On clear nights, one could get lost simply gazing up into the twinkling, star-lit sky.

The Grand Celestial Hotel was the brain-child of Canadian, Nathaniel Bell who had commissioned the building a scant five years ago in memory of his late-wife and her love of the stars and of her hometown in Osaka.

The Hotel was undoubtedly an engineering and architectural masterpiece.

It was also the location of Yukihira Kyou and Matsushita Takehiko's Stagiaire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

Matsushita Takehiko scanned the throngs of people, looking for that familiar mop of auburn hair. "…Ah! …Yukihira-san!" Takehiko called with a wave. "Over here!"

As Kyou drew closer to where the Takehiko was standing, worry and concern began pooling in the green-haired teen's stomach. If possible, Kyou looked even _worse_ than before.

"Y-Yukihira-san…! You look terrible!" The words had slipped out before Takehiko could think twice, and he flushed slightly at his own outburst.

It was the truth though.

Dark bags hung heavily under Kyou's glassy eyes, his skin was paler than normal, he was slightly hunched forward, and it seemed like Kyou had lost some weight.

He _did not_ look well.

The bespectacled teen blinked before focusing his gaze on Takehiko. "… Ah… I do look a bit… worse for wear… don't I…?"

"Are you positive that you'll be up for whatever task is given to us, Yukihira-san?" Takehiko asked, taking a few steps towards the taller teen. "You look like you need to be a hospital!"

Kyou waved a dismissive hand. "It's… fine, Matsushita-san… _I'm_ fine… or… at least well enough… to take part in the Stagiaire…"

Takehiko's disbelieving gaze had the auburn-haired teen straightening his posture and frowning slightly – though it was a far cry from Kyou's usual appearance and bearing.

"… I… would think that I would know myself and my limits better than you would, Matsushita-san… If I say I will be fine… then I _will_ be fine. This Stagiaire period is nothing more… than another obstacle for me to overcome before I claim… the First Seat of… Tootsuki."

The green-haired teen was about to reply, when he was interrupted by a new voice joining their conversation.

"You certainly have a pragmatic and prideful way of thinking, don't you, Young Man."

Both teens turned to face the newcomer.

She was tall, her black high heels giving her even more height so that she practically towered over everyone else, with straight blonde hair that ended just before her shoulders and sharp, blue eyes. She was dressed in all white – save her heels – and held a small tablet in one hand; the other was currently waving off a younger and rather ragged-looking dark-haired woman who was dressed in the same fashion.

"Ariel, _what_ are you still doing here?" The woman's curt and disapproving tone made the dark-haired woman following her flinch and take a step backwards. "You have the Wei party arriving in three minutes. They are expecting a fresh bouquet of _Shenzhen Nongke_ orchids, a bottle of 1867 _Chateau d'Yquem_ wine, and hot towels to be waiting for them upon their arrival."

"R-Right, Madam!"

When Ariel did not move, the towering woman turned her head and said, "… Ariel. According to my clock, you are seven minutes behind schedule… _Get_. _Going_."

With a high-pitched squeak and a hasty bow, Ariel turned and began hurriedly making her way down the expansive lobby as fast as her heels and decorum would allow.

Turning her attention back to the two teens, the woman said, "I sincerely apologize that you had to witness such unseemly behavior from one of my staff members. I want to make it abundantly clear that Ariel is still in training and is the exception of the norm; however, she is an excellent example of what _not_ to do and how _not_ to behave during your time here. Do I make myself clear, Gentlemen?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"… Yes."

The woman studied Takehiko and Kyou for a moment – as if looking for any sign of weakness – before nodding once and turning. As she began walking in the direction from where she came from, she motioned for the two teens to pick up their bags and follow her.

"My name is Celeste Maurer and I am the General Manager of the Grand Celestial Hotel. We have agreed to employ two Tootsuki Academy students for a period of seven days to give them – meaning you two – an opportunity to apply what you've learn from your classes in an actual kitchen environment." She stopped abruptly and turned around. "This is not like the Autumn Elections or Training Camp, Gentlemen. This is _much_ worse. Failure to comply to our policies and regulations, failure to keep up with the rest of the staff, will mean your immediate expulsion." She turned and resumed walking. "This is not a situation where if you do not meet, or exceed our standards, only you will have to bear the consequences. If you do not meet, or exceed our standards, everyone and the Hotel itself will be affected. _That_ is something I will not tolerate."

She stopped in front of a pair of brass elevator doors and turned to hand a clear key card to both students. "These are the key cards to your rooms as well as your key cards to the Staff Elevators and Floors, Gentlemen. Lose them and you will not be receiving a replacement. Damage the rooms in anyway and you will be paying for it. Get lost or arrive late each day, and you will be let go. Your rooms are on the fifteenth floor, Room 1592. Put your things away and meet me at Kitchen Three on Staff Level One. You have twenty minutes. Do _not_ be late."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IX.**

Three elevator rides, two map searching, one direction asking, nineteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Takehiko and Kyou stood in the cacophonic organized system that was Kitchen Three.

"Excellent, you two are not late," Celeste spoke as she approached the two teens. "The two of you will be placed under the watchful eye of Head Chef, Jonathan Smith. He will be my eyes and ears in this place and his word is tantamount to law, understand?" When she received two nods of understanding, Celeste called over a rather… average-looking man.

He was of average height and build with average brown hair and eyes and both teens got the sense that if one weren't specifically looking for him, Jonathan could easily blend into the background.

"Welcome to Kitchen Three," Jonathan greeted with a smile, extending his hand. "As Miss Maurer has no doubt said already, my name is Jonathan Smith and I am the Head Chef of Kitchen Three."

Clasping the older man's hand, Takehiko returned the smiled and introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Chef Smith. My name is Takehiko Matsushita. We are under your care."

"… Kyou… Yukihira…"

Jonathan clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Thank you both so much for coming out all the way to Osaka for your Stagiaire period! I have a feeling the both of you will fit in just fine here!"

In retrospect, Jonathan would only be partially right.

* * *

 **I was originally planning on posting two chapters before I left on vacation, however, with the recent holidays and my store being under construction, I simply haven't had the time to properly sit down and write things out.**

 **However, however, I did manage to splice together this chapter for you all to enjoy which covers the ending of the Autumn Elections as well as the beginning of the Stagiaire period.**

 **My goal during my one month vacation is to finish up the rest of the Stagiaire arc – hopefully the foods I try while in Japan and Malaysia along with the landscapes are enough to give me sudden inspiration.**

 **As for Kyou in this chapter, he's** _ **not**_ **in a good state of mind right now. He hasn't fully gotten over his time in America and has just been repressing or brushing off his thoughts and feelings towards that time without mentally and emotionally confronting what he was subjected to. With Kai's sudden reveal about meeting Kyou in America, it has brought back some pretty bad memories because Kyou's thinking is that since Kai met him in America, that means that Kai must know about Azami or something along those lines.**

 **(Kyou's actually prone to jumping to conclusions and making rash decisions, he just masks it well.)**

 **Matsushita Takehiko is yet another OC that I've wanted to introduce for a while and he is the third roommate of Kyou and Kai's during their Training Camp days. He will play a major role in helping Kyou get through his past along with another OC whom I've already introduced.**

 **As for Celeste Maurer and Jonathan Smith, I just needed some characters to help push the Stagiaire arc along. They may or may not make another appearance later on and they may or may not make an appearance in** _ **Forget-me-Not**_ **.**

 **Also, also, the Grand Celestial Hotel draws inspiration from the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore as well as hotels in Osaka.**

 **As always, please let me know what you all thought via PM or Review!**


	15. Stagiaire Part One

**I.**

"I originally planned on letting the two of you have some time to settle into the flow of things, here in Kitchen Three, before handing you your first assignment; however, Miss Maurer told me that having such a mindset would not benefit the hotel or yourselves in any way, shape, or form and promptly told me to think of a better, more effective, plan," Jonathan Smith revealed as he walked the length of Kitchen Three with Yukihira Kyou and Matsushita Takehiko in tow. As the trio walked and talked, Jonathan would stop every so often to point out a key station or ingredient cabinet situated amidst the bustling kitchen.

"So," Jonathan continued, "I scrapped that idea – as per Miss Maurer's suggestion – and came up with a new plan of action for you two. Now, before I tell you what my plan is, do either of you two have any questions for me?" He turned on his heel and smiled politely at the two teens trailing after him.

Takehiko raised a hand almost immediately.

"Yes, Takehiko?"

"I was wondering how long you had been Head Chef here at the Grand Celestial Hotel, Chef Smith?"

Abruptly, Jonathan's smile thinned and he let out a sheepish chuckle and shrugged. "A-Ah… well… truth be told, this is actually my first day as Head Chef of Kitchen Three."

Takehiko stared. Kyou stared. Jonathan stared.

"… _What_ …?" Kyou was the first to break the silence – ironic because the inside of Kitchen Three was anything _but_ quiet – and he did not bother to hide the incredulity and skepticism coloring voice.

"Yukihira-san," Takehiko reprimanded gently, although his ever-present smile had grown slightly strained and skeptical as well.

Kyou turned and narrowed his eyes at the green-haired teen. "What? Can you honestly say that you're happy and willing to work under a Chef that has no experience?! It's his first _day_ as Head Chef! How can anyone expect him to be a good teacher and mentor to us when he himself is still learning how to be a proper Head Chef?!"

"Not everyone is capable of holding the title 'Head Chef', Yukihira-san. Despite Chef Smith's…," Takehiko threw Jonathan an apologetic glance, "inexperience and relatively short tenure as Head Chef, there is no doubt in my mind that Chef Smith has earned that title and has more than enough experience and talent as a chef to back up his newly acquired title."

Before Kyou could respond, Jonathan interjected with, "Thank you for your kind words, Takehiko. They really mean a lot to me. Truly. But… there's no use hiding your surprise at my situation." The brunet shrugged once more. "Honestly? I suspect that Miss Maurer is using the two of you to test my worth and capability as Head Chef – too see if I have what it takes to be a Head Chef at the Grand Celestial Hotel."

"… So not only are we being tested, but you as well, Chef Smith?"

"Yes, I believe that's the case… though don't go around quoting me or anything! I don't have any proof that that is what's going on and that is just my thoughts on this whole Stagiaire business."

Kyou turned his narrowed gaze to Jonathan. "… You speak as though you've never heard of the Stagiaire period, Chef Jonathan… Tell me; did you graduate from Tootsuki Academy?"

"No I did not."

A heavier – _incredulous_ – silence settled on the group of three.

"Wh-Where did you graduate from, Chef Smith?"

"I attended The Culinary Institute of America."

"I-I see… And… how long have you been working here at the Grand Celestial Hotel?"

"Two years."

As Jonathan and Takehiko began conversing hesitantly, Kyou turned away with a scoff.

' _I can't believe that we are not only being supervised by a Head Chef that's still in training himself, but that he_ did not _graduate from Tootsuki Academy! Why did such a prestigious hotel hire someone like him?!'_ Kyou grit his teeth and refused to scowl with disgust like a child throwing a tantrum, when a sudden realization dawned on him. _'…Wait…_ Why _am I getting so worked up over this…? All we have to do here is do well and then we will have passed our Stagiaire period and I'll be one step closer to getting out of this school! It_ _doesn't – it_ shouldn't _– bother me that he didn't graduated from Tootsuki! So what if he didn't graduate from Tootsuki or from another place! Why should that matter in the bigger scheme of things? Why am I fixated and agitated by this so much?'_

As Kyou thought that, he felt a throbbing pressure in the back of his skull and he closed his eyes with a soft grunt of pain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"Have you ever heard of Tootsuki Academy, Kyou?"

It was dark and hot and suffocating in that windowless, sunless room and Kyou wanted nothing more than to escape back to the kitchen where he could cook and create and _breathe_.

"Kyou?"

The child looked up with a flinch. "A-Ah… n-no… I haven't heard of that place before…"

Nakamura Azami hummed as he placed two plates of the same dish in front of Kyou. "Don't fret, Kyou. I'm positive that you'll one day attend Tootsuki Academy yourself. It is a wonderful place to learn and grow as a chef."

"D-Did… were you a student there, Nakamura-san…?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Many years ago I attended Tootsuki and I even graduated the top of my class."

"… Wow!"

"Yes," Azami let out a forlorn sigh and looked away. "… Unfortunately, quite a bit has changed and the current Tootsuki is not the Tootsuki that I once knew and loved. It is thoroughly infested with ' _chefs_ ' who are complacent, corrupt, and, above all, _weak_."

A shiver went down Kyou's spine when Azami turned back towards him with a mad gleam in his eye.

"But _you_ – and the next generation of chefs – won't be as weak and pitiable if I have any say in the matter! Now!" The dark-haired man leaned forward and gestured towards the two dishes with a grand sweep of his arms. "Which dish was prepared the _right_ way, Kyou?"

Automatically, instinctively, Kyou raised a hand and took a bite of each dish. Then he immediately pointed to the left plate.

"That one."

Partially hidden by the darkness, Azami smiled and clapped his hands. "Correct, Kyou! Now what do you do with the disgusting, _second-rate_ dish?"

"…Throw it out… like this."

"Wonderful! If this keeps up, you'll be an excellent chef like your father in no time!"

A part of Kyou preened in excitement and pride; however, another part of him – a part that was growing smaller and smaller each day – wanted to throw up and cry.

 _Would his father really be proud of what he was doing?_

"This session had an important lesson that I want you to remember, Kyou," Azami began as he cleared the rest of the table. "Tootsuki is the _only_ cooking school in the world that truly matters. If you are unable to make it into Tootsuki, you are trash. If you are unable to succeed in Tootsuki, you are trash. If you fail to graduate Tootsuki, _you. Are. Trash_. Understand?"

"Yes, Nakamura-san… So the… wrong dish…?"

Catching on, Azami slanted a haughty glare at the trash can that Kyou had thrown the dish – plate and all – into. "Ah… It was a recipe created by some second-rate, no-name American cook that graduated from The Culinary Institute of America – a second-rate, unacceptable farce of a school. And why is that chef and that recipe trash, Kyou?"

"… Because Tootsuki is the only school that matters," Kyou dutifully answered.

"Exactly! Oh my… look at the time… your mother should be here any minute now to pick you up, Kyou. Run along and be sure to give her my regards, okay? And remember: _Our way of cooking is the only way to cook_."

Kyou nodded and hopped out of the chair before stopping and turning a curious gaze onto Azami.

"Nakamura-san…"

"Yes?"

"If that chef is not a good chef… then why is he allowed to be a chef? Only… people that can cook the right way should be chefs… right?"

Azami blinked and let a warm smile cross his features – one that seemed loving, almost fatherly. "You are absolutely right, Kyou. People that cannot cook should not be a chef I'll be sure to let that man know of his mistakes… If your father could see you now… I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

The auburn-haired child smiled brightly, brilliantly.

… _Yes, father_ would _be proud of what he was doing!_

 _He had to._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

Kyou let out a breath as he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.

Another forgotten memory. Snippets and flashes of scenes and conversations with… _That Man_ were becoming more and more frequent as time went on and it was starting to take its toll on the auburn-haired teen. Namely a lack of sleep and spacing out at inappropriate times.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Kyou jumped and whipped his head to the side, eyes wide and pulse racing.

"Sorry!" Jonathan exclaimed, raising both of his hands in alarm and taking a couple steps back. "It's just- You weren't answering our calls and Takehiko and I were getting a bit worried… Is everything alright, Kyou?"

"Fine!" Kyou answered quickly – perhaps too quickly if the unconvinced look on the older chef's face was any indication. "Fine… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll… be okay, Chef Jonathan."

The older chef held Kyou's gaze for a moment before accepting the teen's assurances. "Okay. Well, as I was saying earlier. My new plan for you two is thus: Make yourselves useful to Kitchen Three."

"And how will we do that, Chef Smith?" Takehiko asked, though his attention was still on Kyou and his haunted expression.

"That, I will leave to your discretion. It's a bit ambiguous, I know, but I want to see if either of you have what it takes to integrate yourselves into a hectic kitchen like this. And don't worry if you end up going to a place that I'm not in or overseeing immediately, your fellow chefs will keep an eye on you and your actions for me." Jonathan clapped his hands with a bright smile. "Now, show us what Tootsuki students can accomplish on their first day!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

Kyou and Takehiko's first day of their Stagiaire period at the Grand Celestial Hotel ended in neither disaster nor glory.

After being freed to do what they wanted, Takehiko – after sending one last caring and searching look at Kyou – and wandered towards the Japanese dessert area while Kyou had wandered from station to station, doing little things here and there to help the constantly working chefs.

Kitchen Three, Kyou discovered, was the only kitchen in charge of the Grand Celestial Hotels' global buffet. It prepared and served thirty different types of appetizers, fifty different main course dishes, and sixty different types of desserts and drinks all from over a hundred different countries world-wide.

Coupled with the nigh endless stream of customers and restaurateurs to the famed buffet, it was a wonder in and of itself that the staff of Kitchen Three – over one hundred fifty strong during a single shift – didn't collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"Only the best and most capable chefs are chosen to work in Kitchen Three," a young red-haired woman from the fourth station Kyou had worked at had told him as she de-scaled and de-boned a large yellow-fin tuna with ease and precision.

"At first, all the newcomers think that Kitchen Three is hell on earth," a graying chef had told Kyou when the teen had wandered towards his seventh station. "And it is. There's no end to the work that has to be done and there are _always_ things or dishes that have to be replenished."

"Still," a muscular chef who looked more like a bodybuilder had grunted as he wrestled parts of a freshly butchered board onto a nearby prep area, "this place is also heaven for all of us. We're all addicted to this brutal, punishing pace and we'd be utterly bored if we had to work in one of the slower kitchens like Kitchen _Five_."

"Hey now," a chef with a strong Jamaican accent had said from the next station over, "I transferred from Kitchen Five! It's not slow at all!"

"It's as slow and dead as a snail and you know it, Ife! Be honest with yourself! After working here, there's no way you'd want to go back to Kitchen Five!"

"Hahaha! Well, my momma's always told me that lying is a sin! So I guess you're right!"

"See! Excatly!"

' _This kitchen,'_ Kyou had thought as he watched the ease and camaraderie displayed by the buzzing chefs with an ache in his heart and mind, _'was strange.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

As the days went on, a routine slowly began to develop between Matsushita Takehiko, Yukihira Kyou, and the staff of Kitchen Three.

Kyou and Takehiko would wake up and get ready for the day before heading down to Kitchen Three to eat a small breakfast. Once breakfast was over, Takehiko would go off with the staff that was in charge of making the Japanese confectionaries for the buffet; Kyou, on the other hand would work at several different areas and stations every day – just staying long enough to help out his fellow workers before moving onto the next area.

On the fourth day of the Stagiaire period, Kyou found himself working next to Jonathan who was preparing the ingredients for one the buffets' most well known and well-loved dishes: Buttermilk Fried Chicken.

"How are you doing, Kyou?" Jonathan asked as he carefully took the temperature of a large vat of oil. "Do you feel like you've settled in somewhat?"

Kyou nodded from where he was juicing and grating a large pile of lemons. "… Yes…"

"Wonderful! I'm glad you're getting used to the kitchen… or, I should say, my kitchen."

"… I was… thinking about something… Chef Jonathan…"

"Yes?"

"How did… you become employed at this… hotel? You don't strike me as… the type of person that would… enjoy working in such a hectic… environment…"

Jonathan chuckled in amusement. "Hahaha…Yes… I'm quite a Plain Jane when compared to my other chefs, aren't I? No rippling muscles or brightly colored hair or exuberant personality… no… I'm quite ordinary indeed."

"… Even at… Tootsuki… there are some crazy students… so I was… wondering how someone like you… became a chef in a place… like this…"

"Ah, well… it's actual a long story, but, if you're willing to work while I speak, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

"…Thank you."

The brunet hummed noncommittally as he grabbed a freshly-plucked chicken off a nearby hanging rack and began filleting and de-boning the bird with practiced movements.

"To understand my story, you'll have to understand my grandfather's story," Jonathan began in a reminiscent tone. "My grandfather emigrated from Northern Ireland to America when he was a teenager. His parents had sent him to the Land of Dreams in order for him to get a good education and to build up a proper, stable life for his future children. He eventually found work in the ship yards surrounding New York and was able to cobble together a relatively nice life; now, by no means was he rolling in money or living the high life, but it was enough to put food in his stomach and a roof over his head.

"When he was about twenty-six, twenty-seven, he was chosen to become the next owner of the Greenfield Shipping Yard and he took over the company a few months later. Unfortunately for the company and the hundreds of workers, Grandfather was not a business man. The shipping yard went bankrupt only two years later and it was bought out by a competitor. Humiliated and facing debt, Grandfather fled the state to Georgia and settled down in a Rural Spalding County, Georgia which is a small farming community. He started a new life there and even found a nice woman to marry and have children with. Their youngest child was my father.

"Being the youngest, Father spent the majority of his childhood helping Grandmother in the kitchen. Soon, he began helping her cook and bake and feeding people and seeing their smiles become something that he loved to do and I think that's when he truly fell in love with the kitchen and the idea of becoming a chef. After graduating from high school, Father enrolled at The Culinary Institute of America."

Jonathan paused in his story telling as he placed the trimmed and filleted pieces of chicken in a large container in front of him.

"… Now, I know what you're probably thinking, Kyou: If my wanted really wanted to become a chef, why wouldn't he try to enroll at the best cooking academy in the world? The answer was simple: He didn't care about things like that because all Father wanted to do was cook to make people smile – in his mind, you didn't need a diploma from such a prestigious school to do that, just a heartfelt passion for cooking and for people."

"… That's… very down-to-earth… of your father, Chef Jonathan…"

"It was, wasn't it? By the by, have you finished juicing two quarts of lemons, Kyou?"

"I just… finished… here."

"Thank you! Having someone help me prep the ingredients really does speeds things up!"

"… Chef Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"Earlier… you referred to your… father in the past-tense… is he no longer alive…?"

For a few moments, Jonathan didn't respond. When he finally did, his voice was saddened. "… After my father graduated from The Culinary Institute of America, he decided to move to California to pursue his dream of owning his own restaurant. Long story short, he managed to accomplish that dream and opened up _Colleen's_ in a small strip mall in Perris, California. It was his – and eventually our family's – pride and joy.

"To tourists and travelers, _Colleen's_ probably looked little more than some dingy, hole-in-the-wall restaurant but to the locals of Perris and the occasional tourist here and there, it was a warm and inviting place – nostalgic I would say in terms of the decorations and menu."

"What was on your father's menu?"

"Father focused on serving classic American food like burgers and fries, apple pies and biscuits, ribs and potato salad, soda and… fried chicken."

One would have to be a complete idiot to not be able to make the connection.

"… Was this fried chicken… something that… your father sold at… _Colleen's_?"

Jonathan nodded, long and slow. "Yes… the recipe that we use here at the Grand Celestial Hotel is the recipe that my father created back when he was alive."

"… What happened…?"

"My father's hopes and dreams were utterly destroyed right in front of his eyes." The brunet took a deep breath before continuing, "One of his greatest dreams in life was to place in the Top Three of the California State's Annual Cook-Off. Prior to participating in the event, he spent countless sleepless months testing and refining this exact recipe to use in the competition. And finally, just two days before the actual event, he emerged from his kitchen – completely covered in flour and spices – and declared that the best dish he had ever created was ready for the judges, and the world, to see."

Jonathan smiled with shining eyes.

"On the day of the competition, he won first place and we were _so proud_ of him and he was just… bawling his eyes out and thanking everyone he could possible name for supporting him and believing in him all those months and years. And our family really felt that this was his time – his time to shine and to grow even more and become even more successful… but… how wrong we were…"

"What happened?"

"A man – several men actually, but you could obviously tell who the leader was – dressed all in black visited _Colleen's_ a few weeks after the competition. He said that he wanted to try my father's famous Fried Chicken because he had seen my father on the cook-off. Father eagerly agreed to make a fresh batch of chicken and when the man took a bit of Father's dish… he… said that he was inspired and asked Father if he could make his own version for everyone in the restaurant to try. Father agreed and let the man into the kitchen.

"… When that man presented to us his version of Father's fried chicken and asked up to sample it to see which version was better, our entire family whole-heartedly believed that nothing – that _no one_ – would be able to triumphant over Father and his fried chicken recipe." Jonathan chuckled suddenly – it was a self-deprecating and empty. "We were wrong… so very, very wrong…

"As much… as much as it pains me to say this… That Man's Fried Chicken was – _is_ – the best, most delicious, mouth-watering thing I have ever eaten in my entire life – leagues better than what I could, or what Father could, create. If it were simply that That Man was a better chef than Father, I could have understood, since no matter how amazing or strong a person may be, there will always be someone better and stronger. But… what That Man did next is something I'll never be able to forget or forgive!"

At the mention of a man dressed all in black, a cold and disconcerting – _GUILTY_ – feeling had settled in the pit of Kyou's stomach and as Kyou continued to listen to Jonathan and his story, that feeling only worsened until the bespectacled _knew_ what happened next.

It was what he had been taught to do all those years ago with nary a second thought.

'… _He threw your father's Fried Chicken into the trash, didn't he?'_

"Th… That _Man_ took Father's dish, walked over towards the nearest trash can and… and…! _Th-Threw_ Father's most prized dish out like it was _nothing_! Like all of Father's blood, sweat, and tears were _nothing_!"

Kyou took a long, deep breath to steady himself and calm his erratic heartbeat. "What… What happened after that, Chef Jonathan?"

"That… That Man – while looking Father dead in the eye – t-told Father that… 'That second-rate chefs like him had no right of sullying the integrity of cooking world any further.' And that he would, 'get rid of weak chefs like Father eventually'. And right before That Man left, he told us that he had bought the space right across the street from _Colleen's_ and that he would be selling his Fried Chicken there. Then he wished us luck and a pleasant day before leaving."

When Kyou didn't respond, Jonathan looked up with a twisted frown. "Speechless, huh…? I understand… it's… sometimes it feels like what happened was just part of some crazy dream, but then I wake up and remember that it was all real…" Jonathan shook his head. "Anyway, shortly after that, a new restaurant that specialized in Fried Chicken opened up and as time went on… we lost more and more of our clientele to that store. It got to the point that on some days, we wouldn't have a single customer while that _other_ restaurant would have lines that wrapped around the entire block. Months and then years passed like that and one day… we simply had no choice but to cite bankruptcy and close down _Colleen's_ for good.

"Our last day of business was terrible and depressing. We thought that at least _some_ of our old regulars would stop by, just for one last meal or to say good-bye to _Colleen's_ … but no one came. Less than a month later… my father committed suicide."

At once, all the breath left Kyou and he suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. "…Wh… _What_ …?"

"… I won't pretend that I understand everything that my father went through because, at that time, I didn't understand what he was going through, though I now understand that he had reached the lowest point in his life and career and thought that suicide was the only solution."

Kyou swallowed thickly and thanked his lucky stars that the Head Chef was looking anywhere but at him at the moment. "Isn't… isn't that a bit extreme? Couldn't he… have opened up another restaurant or… worked under somebody else?"

With a shake of his head, Jonathan replied, "No. That would have been impossible."

"Why…?"

"Because, Father had his professional reputation ruined to the point where he was considered a laughingstock and pariah in the culinary industry."

"… _What?!_..."

The Head Chef chuckled darkly at Kyou's cry. "Yeah. Apparently, it wasn't enough that That Man had destroyed my father's dreams and perverted his crowing recipe… That Man also ensured that Father would no longer be able to work in a professional kitchen anymore."

"H… How did something like that happen?"

Jonathan shrugged carelessly. "Lies and slander and propaganda, probably. I don't know. All I _do_ know is that Father was rejected from kitchen after kitchen and restaurant after restaurant… even by people and chefs that he'd considered family turned him away. And when any of us asked why, they refused to give us a proper answer. As a result of all that… Father took his own life."

Kyou gulped down air once, twice. "I-I… I don't… don't…"

"… Don't know what to say? I'm not surprised, Kyou… And, I'm sorry to have sprung this all on you so abruptly, however, you needed to know all that in order to understand my current situation."

"H-How… how so…?"

"You originally asked me: How I came to work at the Grand Celestial Hotel. The answer to that is thus: Miss Maurer hired me personally. How, you may wonder? She had apparently eaten at _Colleen's_ once when she was a young girl on vacation with her parents and she had never forgotten how delicious and wonderful my father's cooking truly was. When she became the General Manager of the Grand Celestial Hotel, she originally wanted to hire my father to be a Head Chef of one of the kitchens, but, when she found out that he was no longer alive, she gave that opportunity to me instead."

"Why… you, Chef Jonathan? Did… you follow in your fathers' footsteps and became a… chef as well…?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. I – and my family knew – that Father was a talented, hard working chef and I wanted to have the chance to spread his legacy with the world."

"A-And by 'legacy'… you mean his recipes…?"

"Precisely. Thirty-six of the dishes featured on the buffet are dishes that my father created years and years ago. And you know what, Kyou? People love them! People _love_ the food that my father made! If… If Miss Maurer hadn't eaten at my father's restaurant all those years ago and hadn't decided to search for him… I wouldn't be standing here as Head Chef of Kitchen Three. I wouldn't be able to have this amazing chance of sharing my father's beloved recipes with the world. I wouldn't be able to carry on what he started, bringing joy and happiness to whoever eats his food."

Kyou's throat was uncomfortably tight and his head and heart were pounding.

"… Chef Jonathan… I-"

 _ **BRRRRRRRRRIIIING!**_

"Ah, sorry Kyou it looks like we lost track of the time! Our shift is starting now! Why don't we put this conversation on hold for the moment and continue it after we're done, okay?"

"I… okay… I'll… see you later, Chef Jonathan."

" _If that chef is not a good chef… then why is he allowed to be a chef? Only… people that can cook the right way should be chefs… right?"_

" _You are absolutely right, Kyou. People that cannot cook should not be a chef I'll be sure to let that man know of his mistakes…"_

* * *

 **Well here I am (FINALLY) with the next chapter of** _ **Remember**_ **!**

 **When I was on vacation, I did end up writing some things… those things were just not for** _ **Remember**_ **… still, I managed to write this in about one-and-a-half days.**

 **(Thank goodness I'm finally somewhat caught up with all my backlog of work and had enough inspiration for this chapter. I was gone for a month, you'd think that my co-workers and boss would have** _ **tried**_ **to keep up with all my work and responsibilities!)**

 **Anyway, Jonathan ended up developing into a much deeper character than I originally planned and my muse dictated that he has ties with Kyou (somewhat) in the form of Azami taking Jonathan's father's star dish and twisting it for his own nefarious use.**

 **(In the world of Shokugeki, you don't steal another chef's dish. You just don't. Just look at how Mimasaka was viewed and treated before the Moon Banquet arc!)**

 **ONE IMPORTANT THING!**

 **I ACTUALLY HAVE** _ **FANART**_ **FOR THIS STORY! WHAT?! I KNOW RIGHT!**

 **Ap3x-Phantom drew her interpretation of Kyou and if you want to see it all you have to do is go onto DeviantArt and look up her username (Ap3x-Phantom) and the title is** _ **Remember When**_ **.**

 **If anyone else has something they've drawn or written based off this story, feel free to share it with me! I'll honest freak out and smile like crazy for the rest of the week because of things like that.**

 **I was actually really humbled and awed that she did that because I never thought that this story would become as popular as it has considering that this is story is already two years old.**

 **I would like to sincerely thank all my readers who have stuck with me thus far. You guys are seriously the best and motivate me to keep on writing.**

 **Thank you all very much!**


	16. Stagiaire Part Two

**I.**

Things went downhill quickly for Yukihira Kyou after his… enlightening conversation with Jonathan Smith.

It took the auburn-haired teen thrice as long to complete even the simplest of tasks and the amount of mistakes and accidents he caused was like having a brand new staff member with absolutely no cooking experience suddenly dropped in Kitchen Threes' midst with no warning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What the hell, Brat?! I told you that I needed those potatoes _julienned_! Do these huge chunks of potatoes look like thin slices to you?!"

"… Sorry… I-I'll fix it… right away…"

"And don't mess up this time, Brat! I needed those potatoes twenty minutes ago!"

"… Right…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyou-kun! Why did you disappear so suddenly? The ribs are overcooked now!"

"A-Ah… sorry… I had to… wash and filet another… snapper because I left the… bones in my first… attempt…"

"Ahh…well, we can't serve these ribs to the guests now… and it'll take too long for the next batch to be done… What to do, what to do…?"

"Is… there a way for… me to help rectify the… problem I caused…?"

"No, no. I'll… manage to come up with a solution… Maybe, you should see if another station needs your help, Kyou-kun."

"… Okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyou, stop!"

"… Huh…?"

"No, no, no, NO! Why are 'ya using powdered sugar for 'da _meringue_?! Don't 'ya know that 'ya need to use granulated sugar or else the _meringue_ won't rise and set properly?! What are 'ya learning at that fancy-shmancy school of 'yers?!"

"O-Oh… I'm sorry… I wasn't paying… attention…"

"Well I'll say! Just… go help at another station 'kay? If you stay here 'yer gonna make me even _more_ behind on my work!"

"R-Right… sorry…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"… Yukihira-san… Are you sure you're alright…," Matsushita Takehiko had asked that following evening when he had Kyou had retired to their shared room. "The work you did today was… not quite up to your typical standards, and, pardon my opinion, but you do not look well. At all."

"I'm… fine."

"You certainly do not look fine, Yukihira-san! You look like you're going to fall over any moment now!" Takehiko pointedly eyed, Kyou's pallor skin, the dark circles hanging under the bespectacled teen's eyes, and slightly unfocused gaze.

Kyou waved a hand dismissively. "I'm _fine_ , Matsushita-san," he repeated curtly. "I'm just… tired, that's all… Perhaps… I'm just a little…" _'Guilty!'_ , "… nervous about everything that's… going on."

Takehiko stared at the profile of Kyou's face – his brow and lips creased with concern and worry. "Well… I suppose that working in such a prestigious hotel would cause most people to feel nervous… still, I… didn't think you were the type to get nervous, Yukihira-san. You've always struck me as the confident and collected type of person."

"Yeah, well, _surprise_!" Kyou snapped sarcastically. "I'm only human." He blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. "… No… forgive me, Matsushita-san… that tone of voice was not… called for… I thank you… for your concern, but, I am perfectly capable of continuing to work in Kitchen Three. This," he gestured to himself briefly, "is nothing more than a one-time occurrence… I'll feel – and be – better after a good night's rest."

"Well… if you say so, Yukihira-san… but, please don't hesitate to let me or Chef Smith or Miss Maurer know if you aren't feeling well! Your health and well-being is more important than work!"

"… I will. Again, thank you… for your concern, Matsushita-san."

Takehiko reached towards the lamp situated between their beds and turned the lights off. "… Goodnight, Yukihira-san."

Kyou didn't respond.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

The fourth day of Takehiko and Kyou's Stagiaire Period was even worse than the previous day.

This time, it was as if Kyou had lost all his knowledge and skills he had learned at _Yukihira's_ and at Tootsuki.

It got to the point where the staff of Kitchen Three had no choice – nor the patience to deal with Kyou's sudden inability to work properly – but to put the teen on dish washing duty.

"Perhaps that Kid really didn't have what it took to work in an actual kitchen."

"Yeah… it's a real shame too 'cause he was so helpful a few days ago!"

"It's like he's a completely different person now… almost… scared I think?"

"Naw man, you must be seein' things. The Kid's just prolly lost his nerve after workin' in a place like this. This just shows that he wasn't meant to be a chef."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Anyway, we just have to keep him on dish washing duty and things will get better soon, okay? I mean, how many mistakes could he make just by washing dishes?"

Kyou tried to block out the hushed conversation occurring just around the corner, but it was hard to do so when they were only speaking the truth.

Perhaps he did lose his nerve.

Perhaps he was scared.

Perhaps he had fooled himself into thinking that he was ready and able to stand in a kitchen again after everything that had happened.

' _And,'_ Kyou thought as his let his mind drift and wander. _'Would failing the Stagiaire and being kicked out of Tootsuki be such a bad thing…? I'd finally be able to leave cooking behind and focus on getting into a school to learn more about criminology and psychology… I'd be able to go back to my original goals and plans for the future…'_

" **If you did such an appalling act, then not only would there be no way for you to live up to and reach the level of expertise and proficiency that your father possesses, you would also vastly disgrace me and discredit everything that I stand for as a person and as a chef, Kyou."**

Kyou froze in complete shock and horror as a familiar voice reached his ears. With heart hammering in his ears and pulse racing, he jerked his head to the side and saw Nakamura Azami leaning casually against the wall adjacent to the three-compartment sink.

Instantly, Kyou's mind came to a screeching halt as he gaped speechlessly at the dark form of his former mentor.

"I- What are… You- How? What-?!"

Azami chuckled lowly and wagged a finger in the teen's direction.

" **Ah, ah, ah… You're a smart boy, Kyou. I'm sure you'll be able to deduce just why and how I'm here."**

Kyou took in several deep, gulps of air as he forced himself to calm down and _think_ rationally.

' _He can't be here… he_ can't _! Th-This…,'_ Kyou took another breath and exhaled slowly, stilling his trembling hands,' _We're… We're in one of the kitchens of the most prestigious and luxurious hotels in the world. Not just anyone is granted permission to waltz into the place and bypass all the security and hotel staff… And…'_ Golden eyes darted around to the other cooks and chefs bustling about Kitchen Three. _None_ of them were reacting to Azami so brazenly loitering about the kitchen. _'And… several of the staff could not have not seen him standing there so boldly… and if no one else is reacting to him like I am… that can only mean…'_

Slowly, Kyou began to resume washing the never-ending pile of dishes and cooking equipment to his left. As he did so, he resisted the urge to break out into hysterical laughter.

"… You're… You're not real. You're just a literal figment of my imagination."

" **See? I knew you'd be able to figure all this out, Kyou!"**

The praise both elated and disgusted Kyou and his shoulders shook with quiet, disbelieving laughter. "Hahaha… I must really be losing my mind if I'm suddenly seeing specters of you around me."

Azami tilted his head backwards and surveyed the room with dark eyes. **"Oh? And who is to say that you were entirely sane in the first place, Kyou?"**

"… Heh… and who's fucking fault is it that I'm like this anyway?!"

" **Quiet down now, Kyou,"** Azami admonished lightly, **"you wouldn't want to draw even more attention to yourself, would you? You are already walking on thin ice with the staff of Kitchen Three. No need to do something that would further lower their thoughts on you and hasten your expulsion from Tootsuki."**

Kyou clenched his jaw and hunched his shoulders. After a moment, he said, "… And what if… I don't want to continue attending Tootsuki? What would you have to say then?"

"… **Then I would have to say that you turned out to be quite a disappointment, Kyou. Here I thought you were so talented and capable of enduring the obstacles and trials of the culinary world like your father… if you quit now… imagine how disappointed your father would be. And think about how I would feel, seeing as all of the time and training I so graciously gifted you being for naught."**

"What," Kyou hissed, "so-called _training_?! What you did… what you forced on me wasn't _training_! It was… abuse…! Mental and emotional abuse and trauma!"

" **It was training to strengthen your mind and resolve, Kyou."** Ever since appearing before him, Azami finally began to lose his composure as a flicker of disgust appeared in his expression. **"The culinary world has no place or need for weak-willed, second-rate chefs who lack the drive and talent of true artists like you, like myself, and like your father."**

"And what…?! Those 'second-rate' chefs should just… leave?! Just like Chef Smith's father…?!"

Azami smiled, languid and poisonous. **"Ah… but the unfortunate demise of Mr. Smith's father is your fault, Kyou. After all, if you hadn't made that suggestion to me all those years ago… who knows? Perhaps Mr. Smith's father would still be alive and well."**

"Y-You… you can't pin that on me… it was… I…"

Suddenly, Azami was right _there_ – looming over Kyou like a monster or demon.

" **I only speak the truth, Kyou. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's. Your. FAULT!"**

 **IV.**

Azami's words were circling Kyou, drowning him in a sea of guilt and blame and-

It was his fault, wasn't it?

Everything that had happened was his fault.

Kyou blinked and the room was bright, too bright, like someone had increased the saturation of light. Kyou blinked and the room was spinning – or was he the one that was spinning? - Kyou blinked and he could see the floor approaching him and-

Kyou blinked… and he knew no more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

Returning to the waking world was a difficult struggle. Half of Kyou wanted nothing more than to drift in the dark abyss of unconsciousness forever, while the other half urged him to _wake up_ and get back in that kitchen and prove himself to…

Slowly, Kyou settled back into his body and opened his eyes.

He was in an infirmary of sorts – a small and sterile room that only had a few pieces of machinery in it and was tastefully decorated. He turned his head and saw an IV line attached to his arm and heard the steady sound of his heart on the heart monitor.

"Good, you've awakened."

Kyou turned his attention to his right and saw Celeste Maurer sitting primly on the edge of a chair and regarding him with cool detachment.

"Do you remember what happened to land you in the hotel's infirmary?"

Kyou opened his mouth but all that escaped with a croaky gurgle. Coughing and clearing his throat, he managed to say, "A... I remember… washing dishes in Kitchen Three and then… waking… up here…"

"I see," Celeste dropped her attention to her lap, and Kyou saw that she had her tablet lying across her knees. She swiped at the screen a few times before typing something in with one hand and raised her gaze back to his own. "You apparently had a panic attack and passed out while working in Kitchen Three. Your fellow Tootsuki student alerted Mr. Jonathan and myself and you were transported to the infirmary shortly after. You have been unconscious for three hours and thirty-seven minutes now."

"O-Oh…" Lifting the upper half of his body up, Kyou managed to get into an up-right position. "I… thank you for going to such lengths for me…"

"We had no choice, to be honest, if word got back to Tootsuki that one of their students required medical attention while at the Grand Celestial Hotel, I have no doubt in my mind that the working conditions of the hotel would be called into question and though they may not discover anything nefarious, just the rumor of us having deplorable and unsafe working conditions would be enough to ruin the hotel's stellar reputation and we would seen an inevitable drop in our clientele. That would lead to a drop in our profits which would lead to the hotel potentially being closed and the thousands of staff we employee being out of work. All caused by a single student passing out in one of our kitchens…"

Irritation flared in Kyou's mind and he forcibly tempered that feeling before he did or say something that would get in him more trouble. "… I sincerely apologize for inconveniencing you and the other staff of the hotel, Miss Maurer. I assure you that it won't… happen again."

"That it most certainly will not, Young Man, for I cannot allow you to continue your tenure with us."

"… What?"

"… In layman's terms, you are being dropped from the Stagiaire Program."

"… _What_?" Kyou repeated, feeling an emotion that swung wildly from being completely shocked to completely elated to completely devastated to completely furious. While his emotions ran rampart, he could feel the burning gaze of Azami – _Not_ -Azami, he wasn't _real_! – searing into his skin and very soul. Instinctively, he hunched his shoulders and gripped the sheet covering him.

"I…," Celeste moved her seat forward a bit and placed a gentle hand on Kyou's clenched ones. He jerked his head up at the sudden contact and saw Celeste looking at him with a slightly gentle expression. "I understand that this might be quite a shock to you, and – despite my harsh words from earlier – we are not dropping you from the Stagiaire Program solely based on your cooking prowess. Chef Smith and I spoke extensively while you were recovering and we both came to a decision that we, in good conscious, could not allow you to continue working for us if it meant that your health would continue to decline and deteriorate. You may be a talented chef; however, you are also only human and so _young_. You have your whole life ahead of you and if something were to happen to you… in all honesty, Jonathan and I would not be able to forgive ourselves."

Kyou never would have imagined that someone so stately and stern as Celeste would have the capability of speaking so kindly.

The blonde withdrew her hand and straightened in her seat. "… Chef Smith has already informed your roommate about everything that has transpired and what our decision was. Once you have been cleared by our resident doctor, you will be escorted back to your room to gather your things. After that, you will be transported back to Tootsuki in order to complete and finalize whatever forms and paperwork they require. Do you have any questions?"

Kyou didn't respond.

"… Very well then. I must be going now, but I will send for the doctor." Celeste stood and just as she was about to exit the room, she turned back around and said, "… Tootsuki Academy is not the only culinary institution in the world that one could attend and graduate from. There are countless other schools and academies that would greatly benefit by having someone like you enrolled. And, if no other institute would be willing to accept you, Yukihira Kyou… Jonathan has expressed that he wouldn't mind taking you on as a student or apprentice of sorts. Now then, if you will excuse me."

Celeste swept out the room and suddenly, Kyou was alone.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

Kyou was eventually allowed to leave the small hospital room that he had been confined to and he returned to his assigned hotel room to begin packing for the long trip back to Tootsuki.

Azami – Not!Azami. He. Wasn't. Real! – had been strangely absent from Kyou's peripheral vision ever since Celeste had left an hour ago and, if he was being completely honest with himself, a part of him was ecstatic that the man was no longer lurking about, while another part of him was absolutely _terrified_ at the prospect of Azami returning angry and disappointment, because, when – _if_ – Azami did return, he was undoubtedly going to be angry and disappointment in him.

And yet another part of Kyou – a tiny, disbelieving part of him – actually _missed_ Azami and his dark presence. _Missed_ the… 'guidance' and 'counseling' and 'advice' that that man could give him in this uncertain time.

As Kyou resisted the urge to laugh hysterically at the thought that he actually _wanted_ the man who completely and utterly _fucked up_ his entire life, the to the hotel door opened then closed.

"… Yukihira-san." It was Matsushita Takehiko.

"… Matsushita-san."

Takehiko moved towards the older teen. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

Kyou paused for a heartbeat. "I… I'm well enough to be… moving around now. Thank you for your concern… Matsushita-san."

"I see… um… Yukihira-san."

"… Yes?"

"Before you finish up your packing, you… there's a visitor waiting for you in Kitchen One."

Kyou tilted his head and peered at Takehiko through his bangs. "Do you know… who it is…?"

"No, I was just told that they wanted to meet with you about your… expulsion."

"I see… I will be with them… shortly."

"… I think that you should see them now, Yukihira-san. He… didn't seem like the most patient and understanding person."

A bolt of dread raced up Kyou's spine at Takehiko's words.

A man who wanted to speak with him about his sudden expulsion who didn't seem like the patient and understanding type… only one person came to mind.

' _Azami…'_

"… Th-Th," Kyou straightened and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Matsushita-san. I'll… be heading out now."

As Kyou turned and began marching out the door with a hammering heart, he distantly heard his roommate say, "Good luck, Yukihira-san. I hope everything works out in your favor."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VII.**

Every footstep caused his heart to beat faster in his chest and every footstep increased the amount of fear and trepidation he was feeling. Every footstep brought Kyou closer and closer to Kitchen One and to his worst nightmare.

' _Azami… he's here and he_ knows _. He knows that I failed and am being expelled from Tootsuki! He knows and he's come here to punish me! Th-That means… He really_ was _here this entire time!'_

Kyou's breath quickened as he grasped the handle of the door leading into Kitchen One and he pushed the door open, ready to see that tall, black-clad man standing there, waiting for him and-

"Ah, Kyou-kun. It's been a while, huh? Thank you for coming down here on such short notice… I'm glad Matsushita-kun was able to deliver my message to you before you had left for Tootsuki."

-that's not who Kyou saw.

"… P-Professor Alain…?"

Alain du Tronc was standing calmly in the middle of Kitchen One. The blond-haired, blue-eyed man smiled warmly at Kyou and motioned the stunned teen forward.

"…What are you doing here?" Kyou asked once he was standing closer to the General Education teacher.

"I've been sent by the Tootsuki administrative staff on an assignment."

"… What kind of… 'assignment'?"

Alan's smiled thinned. "You know that you are being dropped from the Stagiaire Program and are in the process of getting expelled, right, Kyou-kun?"

"…Yes," Kyou answered begrudgingly. "Due to a… health complication… it was decided that I be let go from the Stagiaire in order to… prioritize my health over my… education."

"And that is where I come in, Kyou-kun." Alain said. "Tootsuki's policy is that if you receiving failing grades or fail a major program, like the Training Camp or Stagiaire, you will be automatically expelled. However, what most people don't realize is that there are instances where the administration will give one chance, and one chance only, to students on the verge of being expelled – or who have been expelled – for the students to prove their talent and worth to the administration. Of course, we take into consideration the student's previous accomplishments, grades, attendance record, Shokugeki wins and losses, and the like and the student in question must have the backing of a Tootsuki teacher and someone affiliated with the Tootsuki brand – like an alumni or…," here Alain smiled, "a director of a certain Tootsuki Resort. We, unfortunately, can't just go around and give second-chances to all the students that have been expelled," Alain finished with a chuckle.

"… Is it safe to assume that one of the people backing me is Doujima Gin-san?" Kyou asked in a wry tone.

Alain chuckled once more. "You would be correct, Kyou-kun, though he wasn't the only alumni to vouch for your talent and skills. Mizuhara Fuyumi, Inui Hinako, Donato Gotouda, and Sekimori Hitoshi all vouched for you."

"… And the teacher?"

"Professor Chapelle and myself vouched for you."

Kyou's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Professor Chapelle I can understand… but _you_ , Professor Alain? You haven't even… tried any of my cooking… or even seen me cook before."

"True," Alain acquiesced with a nod, "but, I would like to think that I know your work ethic and drive, Kyou-kun. And I know that you are capable of so much more than what you've been doing thus far… You… have _talent_ , Kyou-kun. Coupled with your determination, skill, and intelligence… there is no doubt in my mind that you'd go far in the cooking industry."

"That… That is certainly some… high praise coming from a… former First Seat, Professor…"

" _Two_ former First Seats, actually," Alain corrected with another smile, "Gin-san echoes my sentiments on your abilities."

"… I see… as much as I… enjoy hearing everyone wax poetry about my… supposed talent, I'll… have to turn down your offer, Professor."

The blond tilted his head in confusion and surprise at the teen's words. "Oh? And why is that, Kyou-kun?"

"… I don't want to waste your time… or my time," Kyou replied matter-of-factly. "… I know myself… better than anyone else and as I am now… I have no doubt that I would fail to create a dish that would keep me enrolled at Tootsuki."

"Are you not even going to attempt to make something?"

Kyou shrugged. "… Why 'attempt' anything… when I know I'm going to fail?

"… So you won't take this second-chance, not even for yourself, Kyou-kun?"

"… No."

"… Then what about for your brother, Soma-kun?-"

Kyou froze.

"-Are you really content with leaving him by himself like this?"

"S-Soma…," Kyou began, averting his gaze as his younger brother's face – angry and hurt and _so_ confused – flashed in his mind. "…Soma can take care of himself…"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, however, you always struck me as someone that valued family above all else, Kyou-kun. Are you really going to abandon your little brother in this way? To not even consider this olive branch? To leave him to brave the rest of Tootsuki and the cooking industry _alone_?"

"… He has his friends…"

"But he also has a brother first and foremost, Kyou-kun. If you aren't going to cook for yourself… then at least cook for him, Kyou-kun. I may not know your brother as well as you do… but, I know that he looks up to you and admires you greatly, and if you didn't take this opportunity… he'd be… hurt and lost. Perhaps, beyond repair."

For a long while, Kyou didn't say anything. "… Okay… okay… I'll… cook something… for Soma, because… because he doesn't deserve me leaving like… this…"

"Wonderful. Now, take your time, Kyou-kun. I want to see and taste your absolute best."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"… Here you go Professor… I made Goat Cheese Pasta with Grilled Chicken."

Alain took a bite of the dish, and closed his eyes as a wave of flavor washed over his taste buds. "Mmm… the first thing that captures my attention when I eat this dish is the sheer richness and creaminess of the sauce… The saltiness of the goat cheese pairs nicely with the sweet flavors of the heavy cream you used… And the pasta is cooked perfectly and if I'm not mistaken, you used the _campanelle_ pasta noodle, didn't you, Kyou-kun?"

"… That's right… the _campanelle_ pasta… is better suited for rich, cream-based sauces dishes or dishes that use a lot of cheese in the sauce."

"Your sauce and noodles, when paired with the smoky notes of the grilled chicken breast and the bright pops of freshness and sweetness of the peas makes for a delightful spoonful of flavor and taste, Kyou-kun!"

"… Thank you… for your kind words, Professor…"

Alain's expression turned abruptly serious. "However… it's no good. A dish like this, while _technically_ delicious is still lacking something… and for that reason, this dish fails, Kyou-kun."

Kyou stared at the ground for a few moments before managing to say, "… I… understand, Professor. Thank… you for giving me… this opportunity… I can let Soma know that I… put everything I had into this dish…"

Alain leaned back in his seat and regarded the auburn-haired teen for a moment. "… Make another dish, Kyou-kun." He declared.

Kyou jerked his head up, looking completely confused. "I-I… What? I thought there was only once chance, Professor…?"

Alain crossed his legs and arms before smiling gently at Kyou. "We are the only ones here, aren't we? And I won't tell if you won't tell… Make me another dish, Kyou-kun. And remember, this is all for your brother."

"A… Alright."

 **IX.**

"Here, Professor… Spicy Harissa Chicken with Lentils…"

Alain shook his head. "… No. Another one."

 **X.**

"… Moroccan Lamb Tangine…"

Alain shook his head. "Not good enough, Kyou-kun. One more dish, please."

 **XI.**

"I've made Eggs Florentine Pizza…"

"No. Make another dish."

 **XII.**

"…Condensed milk 'sandwiches'."

"No."

 **XIII.**

"Steam Salmon and Seasonal Vegetables."

"No."

 **XIV.**

"Mustard Glazed Pork with Apples."

"No."

 **XV.**

"Pine Nut-Stuffed Chicken Breast!"

"No."

 **XVI.**

" _Edamane_ and Grilled Tofu Soba!"

"No."

 **XVII.**

"A-Avocado and Tuna _Tapas_!"

Alain let out a long sigh as he tasted Kyou's latest dish. "… No good, Kyou-kun. This dish is no good…"

Kyou clenched his fists and jaw and refused to throw a tantrum like a little child. He was hunched over the stainless-steel kitchen counter which was cluttered with pots and bowls and half-cooked ingredients and cooking utensils and spices. "Why… Why are you giving me so many chances, Professor?!"

"Why are you taking all these chances, Kyou-kun?" Alain retorted coolly. "Why do you keep on trying again and again and again?"

"… 'Wh-Why'…? For Soma, obviously…"

Alain let out a thoughtful hum. "Ah… I wonder about that…"

The bespectacled teen raised his head slightly. "… What… do you mean, Professor?"

"… Are you really doing all this – putting yourself through all this – solely for Soma-kun?"

"… Of course. I can't leave Soma alone like this. He'd… never forgive me if I didn't take this chance."

The blond leaned forward and stared deeply into his student's golden gaze. "… And are you being completely and wholly honest with yourself that you aren't trying again and again because, deep down, a tiny part of you – no matter how small that part of you may be – may want to continue learning and cooking at Tootsuki Academy…?"

Kyou didn't respond.

"Let me ask you one more thing, Kyou-kun: _Why_ did you begin to cook? What drove you or inspired you to learn how to cook?"

Kyou allowed his eyes to close as he thought back to his childhood all those years ago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVII.**

Ever since he could remember, Kyou had always loved watching his father cook and serve food to the people that came to _Yukihira's_! Father always seemed so happy in the kitchen and everyone always seemed so happy to eat Father's cooking! Mother always said that making others happy was super important and Kyou wanted to make everyone super happy!

"F-Father!"

"Hmm? What is it, Kyou," Jouchirou asked as he turned from the stove to face his eldest son.

Kyou hesitated for a moment before raising his head and declaring, "I… I wanna learn to cook like you!"

Jouchirou let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! And why do you want to do that, Kyou?"

"Everyone is happy when they eat your food. And you're happy when you make food… I wanna make you and all everyone happy too! So I wanna learn how to cook like you!" Kyou paused before tacking on, "Please!"

Jouchirou studied his young son for a minute before nodding his head resolutely. "Alright then, Kyou! Let's go buy you an apron in your size and you can help me wash and peel the vegetables for today's dinner!"

"O-Okay!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII.**

As the days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, Kyou had spent more and more of his time with his father, in _Yukihira's_ tiny, cramped, but cozy and inviting kitchen, learning and growing and making mistakes and improving his craft. Sometimes they were joined by Mother. Other times, by toddler Soma who always wanted to do what his big brother was doing. Sometimes, the family of four would work happily together, preparing and creating dishes for the _Yukihira's_ menu and for them to laugh and enjoy – those rare times were Kyou's absolute favorite moments.

He was happy. His brother was happy. His mother was happy. His father was happy. The customers were happy. Everyone was happy.

So, _so_ happy all those years ago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIX.**

Kyou's eyes opened and his lips quirked upwards into a smile that softened his features and eased the rigid line of his shoulders.

"… 'Why did I start cooking…?'" Kyou repeated quietly. "That's easy… it's because I wanted to be more like my Father… Whenever he cooked, people were always smiling and laughing and having fun… I wanted to have even a portion of that ability… to make everyone happy."

"I see… Let me ask you one more thing, Kyou-kun… Do you think your Father would be proud of the way you are now?"

Kyou's nostalgic smile vanished and he slumped forward with a melancholy air around him. "No," Kyou answered immediately, "he wouldn't be proud of my way of cooking now… but, it doesn't matter in the end…"

"And why's that, Kyou?"

The smile that appeared on Kyou's face this time was rueful self-depriving. "Because no matter what I do… I'll never be anything like my father…"

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't 'think' that, Professor. It's a proven fact that I'll never reach even an iota of the talent and accomplishments of my father… _He_ told me so."

Alain's brow furrowed in concern and worry. "… 'He'…? Your father told you such a thing?"

Kyou blinked. "… What? No. Father would never… It… doesn't matter who told me that… it doesn't change the fact that I can't live up to my father's legacy…"

"And… is that such a bad thing, Kyou?"

Kyou looked up, taken aback by his teacher's words. "… Huh?"

"Is it really _that_ horrible to not be like your Father? Living up and carrying on your parent's legacy is fine and all… but, is it so bad for you to be your _own_ person? To create your own legacy using your own hard work and talents? I'm sure your father taught you a lot and it's fine to use the tools and training you received from him, but, aren't there things – dishes and recipes – that only _you_ are able to make, Kyou? Dishes that are based on _your_ techniques and experiences and hopes and not your fathers'?"

As the blond spoke, Kyou's eyes widened until they were as round as saucers. "I…"

"… Tootsuki Academy is a place where aspiring chefs from all over the world gather in order to learn and grow and mature as chefs, but more importantly, they learn and grow and mature as _people_. It is a place of discovery and opportunity for those that are willing and able to live and learn. Our school's motto: Always live. Always learn. Always grow, is an apt summary of what we want for and from our students. And you, Kyou-kun, are _not_ your father. You are Yukihira Kyou. A student of Tootsuki who is aiming for the First Seat of the Elite Ten! You don't need to live under your fathers' shadow! Why? _Because you are not your father_. You will never _be_ your father. All you need to do – all you need to _be_ … is yourself."

For a long while, Kyou didn't respond. He simply stared at Alain with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Finally, eventually, Kyou murmured, "Can… can you… give me a moment to think on what you said, Professor?"

Alain nodded and stood from his seat. "Of course, Kyou-kun. Please let me know whether you are ready to continue."

"… Yeah…"

"… **What nonsense,"** Azami drawled from the corner, speaking up once Alain had left. **"He can spout all the pleasantries and sundries he wants… you and I both know that you are nothing, Kyou. You won't succeed at Tootsuki by 'being your own person'. The only way you can succeed is by attempting to become like your father and by listening to what I tell you. In all the time that we spent together, have I ever led you astray, Kyou…?"**

Kyou clenched his fists. "… Shut _up_ …," he growled.

"… **I'll graciously overlook that slip of your tongue this time, Kyou, but don't expect me to do so a second time."**

"I… don't care what you say or do anymore, _Nakamura_ , I'm not going to listen to a damned word you say any longer!"

" **You insolent child! Without me, you'd be nothing!"**

"I'd rather be nothing that a lowly puppet of yours!"

" **You…! Your father would** _ **never**_ **-!"**

"I…," Kyou sucked in a lungful of air and steeled his resolved for what he was about to say. "I don't… fucking care about you or whatever closet fetish you have towards my father! All this time… all this _damned_ time I listened to you and your so-called _advice_ because I wanted to be more like him! But! Professor Alain is right… I'm _not_ my father! Trying to be exactly like him was… was always an impossibility! Two people can never truly be the same! They, no matter how similar they may be, will always have subtle differences between them because no two human minds are the same! It is our experiences and memories and the people we surround ourselves with that shape who we are and how we act. I can't believe it took me this fucking long to understand but… even when I was a child I _knew_ I wasn't going to be like Father. Father was- someone far greater and I could ever be and I knew even back then that I couldn't _be_ Father…! But I could be myself… It… It wasn't until I met you that I began comparing myself to Father all the time! I-It… It wasn't until _America_ that I began- no… that _you_ began to shape and mold me into being my Father! But… but no more, _Azami_! I cannot, _will not_ , be an exact replica of my father for you to enjoy and slobber over! … But… I can be myself… I _will_ be myself… and I won't listen to you or what you have to say any longer, Nakamura so you can take your so-called training and advice and entire presence here and just leave. Me. _Alone_!"

As he bellowed that last word, Kyou had shut his eyes. Chest heaving, and hearing no retort or response, Kyou slowly opened one eye then the other.

He was alone in the kitchen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX.**

" _Hello?"_

"… Father…"

" _Kyou? What's wrong? You almost never call me… Is everything alright?"_

"… I… Can I talk to you…? About… about what happened in America…?"

"… _Of course, Son. I'm listening."_

Kyou took a deep, shuddering breath and began to speak.

* * *

 **Two months later and I'm still not 100% satisfied with this chapter. Some parts were written fairly easily, and other parts… was like pulling teeth.**

 **Still! This chapter is… passable in my eyes. There are things I don't like about it and things that I love about it but, really, I just want to get this chapter out of the way so we can** _ **finally**_ **move on to the Moon Banquet arc.**

 **In this chapter, Kyou has finally faced the demons of his past and has come to terms with most of the shit that he had to go through when in America, under Azami's 'tutelage' all while being a young, impressionable child.**

 **Next chapter will take place at the beginning of the Moon Banquet arc and should actually be out in less than a month (** _ **that**_ **chapter I wrote a good majority of it in one sitting, unlike this chapter…).**

 **As always, please let me know what you all thought via PM or Review!**


	17. Road to Recovery

**I.**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping cheerfully as one Isshiki Satoshi waited impatiently for his cute underclassmen to return from their month-long Stagiaire.

As he paced the length of the Polar Star foyer nervously, Daimidou Fumio laughed loudly and shook her head. "If you keep walking around like that, you're going to carve a hole in the floor, Isshiki!"

"Sorry, Fumio-san! I'm just worried about everyone…"

"Have some faith in this year's first-year students, Isshiki! Those kids are stronger than you, and even they, think they are!"

Isshiki paused in his pacing and let out a deep breath. "You're… you're absolutely right, Fumio-san…! Everyone… everyone will be fine! I believe in them!"

And as if the universe was just waiting for those exact words, the doors leading into the Polar Star Dormitory swung open, revealing the first-year residents standing outside the threshold with wide, triumphant smiles on their faces.

"WE'RE HOMEEEE~!" Yoshino Yuuki called out ecstatically, bounding forward with a bright grin as she tugged on the arm of Tadokoro Megumi.

"W-Welcome back you guys!" Isshiki cried with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of each and everyone one of you!"

Yuuki giggled. "Hehehe… it was kinda difficult but nothing we couldn't handle, Isshiki-sempai! Right, Megumi?"

"Y-Yeah!" Megumi agreed with a nod. "I-It was pretty hard at times… but… it was also a wonderful learning experience!"

"Wait…," Isshiki murmured, doing a quick head count of the first-years standing in front of him. "Where… where is Marui-kun?!"

Ibusaki Shun stepped forward, a solemn frown on his face. "… Here."

The color drained from the Seventh Seat's face and he took a step back in shock. "N-No… No…! No! M-Marui-kuuuuuuuu-!" He yelled dramatically, only to stop when a skeletal hand clasped him on the shoulder. He turned, tears streaming down his face, to see a mummified-Marui Zenji standing behind him – the only thing managing to support his frail, weakened body being a large walking stick. "M… Marui-kun!" Isshiki gasped. "Are you alive?!"

"If he's walking around like that, he's fine, Isshiki-sempai," Shun said with a wave of his hand. "Though he's never lost weight like that before…"

"With… with a mind full of… k-knowledge and in-information… like mine… leaving results isn't that hard… to do," Marui rasped with a weak chuckle.

"Anyway!" Yuuki yelled, pumping her fists in the air with a mad laugh. "Now that we've all made it back from the Stagiaire… there's nothing to be afraid of now! Hahahaha!"

"Um… Fumio-san," Megumi began softly. "I haven't seen Soma-kun around… did he come back already?"

The Dorm Mother replied, "Well, actually…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

"In… INCREDIBLE!" The first-years of the Polar Star Dormitory exclaimed as they watched Yukihira Soma defeat three second-years with ease.

"Soma-kun's gotten stronger, hasn't he?" Fumio commented with a smile. "To think that he'd be able to beat such strong opponents with ease…"

"Hm? Oh! Hey everyone! When you'd all get back?" Soma grinned and waved to his dorm mates after spotting them in the stands.

"A few minutes ago," Shun answered with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Oh, I got back earlier this morning and Fumio-san told me about all these letters and Shokugeki requests I got while away, so I decided to accept some of those requests to see just how much stronger I've become!"

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun out there, Soma-kun!" Megumi said.

"Oh yeah! A bunch! All of the second-years I faced were good sports and promised to teach me some of their skills and techniques later!"

"… Oh! I just realized this, but, is your brother back already, Soma?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

Soma blinked once. Then twice. "… Hrk! I was so excited to be back at Tootsuki and for the chance to face off against the upperclassmen that I completely forgot to look for Kyou!"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO LOOK FOR YOUR OWN BROTHER, SOMA?!"

Blithely ignoring the blonde's incredulous outcry, Soma turned back towards Fumio and asked, "Fumio-san! Did my brother come back while we were gone?"

Fumio shook her head. "No, Kyou-kun hasn't returned yet…"

An unnerved silence fell upon the gathered students as the implications of the Dorm Mother's words became apparent.

"You…," Yuuki began, breaking the tense atmosphere, "you don't think that Kyou… _failed_ the Stagiaire Program… do you?"

"That's… that's impossible!" Soma shook his head vehemently. There was no way that his brother would have – _could_ have – failed!

"No…," Ibusaki Shun spoke suddenly, a solemn tone to his voice, "it's not 'impossible' at all, considering his attitude during the Autumn Elections…"

The mood of the room turned uncomfortable at his curt reminder of Kyou's behavior and the Director's words during the third match of the Autumn Elections.

Soma took in a ragged breath as his heart and mind warred with one another. Part of him wanted nothing more than to have the utmost faith and trust in his older brother and his abilities; however, another part of Soma wondered thus: Did his brother truly not want to be at Tootsuki Academy? And if that were true, did he really know his brother at all?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

It was a cool, crisp autumn day. The sky was a soft, powder blue, dotted with lazily drifting clouds. The temperature was warm enough to carry the last vestige of summer on the breeze yet cold enough to warrant wearing a jacket or thin cardigan. The maple trees lining the clearing that Soma and his fellow first-years were sitting in were a deep, vibrant red and filled the red-haired teen with a simultaneous sense of inspiration and concern.

Inspiration because autumn was one of the best seasons to cook and create.

Concern because, once again, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

' _Where the heck_ are _you Kyou…?'_ He thought, casting his gaze about his surroundings in the off chance that his brother would just magically appear out of thin air.

"… Yukihira-kun's really not here is he…?" Megumi whispered quietly from her seat next to Soma. "Does… does that mean that he really…?"

Soma wanted to protest Megumi's words but… it really _did_ seem like…

"… Does what mean I really, Tadokoro-san?"

Soma and Megumi whipped their heads around to see Yukihira Kyou calmly strolling up to the gathering place like nothing was wrong.

"Y-YUKIHIRA-KUN!" / "YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!"

Nonplussed, Kyou sat at the only remaining seat – which happened to be the spot on the immediate right of one Kai Koanui. To both teens' credit, neither one so much as twitched at the unfortunate close proximity they had towards each other and as Kai continued his hushed conversation with one Hayama Akira, Kyou politely thanked a Tootsuki staff member when she brought out a cup of tea for him.

With a straight back, and perfect posture, Kyou wrapped his hands around his cup, raised it up, blew on the steaming liquid housed within the cup, and took a long drink – relishing in the heat that spread throughout his body. With a content sigh, the auburn-haired teen lowered the drink and turned his head, leaning his body slightly forward; to better see the still-surprised and still-outraged forms of his dorm mate and younger brother.

"… I apologize, Soma. You and Tadokoro-san were saying…?"

Wisely, Megumi decided to let the brothers have this opportunity to talk and she quickly turned her attention to the student sitting across from her - Nakiri Erina.

"Where the heck have you been these past three days, Kyou?! We thought- _I_ thought that you'd ended up failing your Stagiaire and got expelled!"

"Ah… that." Kyou dropped his gaze towards his drink and peered into the murky, green tea with a solemn look. "… I," he began after a pause, "did end up passing my Stagiaire – as evident by me being here at this motley gathering – though I was… delayed in returning to Tootsuki immediately after the Stagiaire because of… personal reasons."

"What kind of 'personal reasons', Kyou?!"

"I- was in the hospital…"

 _That_ admission garnered everyone's attention; and the expressions on his fellow first-years ranged from mild curiosity to disbelief to unbridled concern and worry.

"What?!" Soma demanded. "Are- Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"It…," Kyou looked like he was going to brush off his brother's concerns but reconsidered, "… was pretty bad. Father had to be contacted and, well… now is not the time or the place to delve into that conversation."

"Kyou…!"

Kyou shot Soma a stern look that screamed, _I'm not going to divulge my secrets in front of a group of veritable strangers, Soma,_ and the red-haired teen begrudgingly backed down.

For now.

Then the beat of a _taiko_ drum began filling the air and the first-years turned their attention to the approaching group of nine students.

The rest of the Elite Ten had arrived.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV.**

"… Kyou."

Kyou turned his head in acknowledgement but continued striding forward. "Hm? What is it, Soma?"

With a scowl, the younger Yukihira brother sped up until he was right in front of his brother and blocking his path. "Now that it's just the two of us, there's no excuse for you not to tell me! What happened during your Stagiaire?! _Why_ were you in the hospital?!"

For a while, neither brother said anything – merely stared at one another in a battle of wills. Eventually, Kyou looked away with a soft sigh.

"… Alright… I'll tell you, on one condition."

"And what is that?"

Slowly, Kyou raised his head and hand and pointed at his younger brother. "A battle." He intoned. "I want to test myself against you."

For a moment, all Soma could do was stare at Kyou with a dumbfounded look on his face. "… You… you want to… have a Shokugeki… with me?"

"No, not a Shokugeki. Just a competition between you and I, just like we used to do when we were younger."

"And… what?" Soma asked slowly, still not believing that his brother wanted to challenge _him_. "You'll tell me what happened during your Stagiaire if I win?"

"Precisely."

"And what do you want if you win, Kyou?"

"That… that's something that I'll decide later. In the meantime, do you accept, Soma?"

Soma was going to refuse – if he was stubborn long enough and pestered Kyou, the older teen would eventually break and tell him what he wanted to know – but, the look in his brother's eyes stopped him from refusing.

Kyou's golden eyes were burning with real determination and purpose – something that Soma hadn't seen in his brother's eyes in a long, _long_ time.

Excitement began stirring in Soma's gut and he nodded his head once, his lips stretching into a wide grin. "Yeah... yeah! I accept your challenge, Kyou!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V.**

Tadokoro Megumi yawned as she blearily made her way down the foyer staircase of the Polar Star Dormitory. She had been in a deep sleep, enjoying a pleasant dream of her family and hometown, when the voice of Isshiki emanated from the pipes threading the building, waking her from her slumber and requesting that she and the other Polar Star residents assemble in the kitchen for something 'interesting'.

"… Hey, Ryoko… do you know what's going on?" She asked her long-haired dorm mate once she had entered the kitchen.

"I… believe it has something to do with the fact that Soma-kun and Yukihira-kun are having a battle right now." Sakaki Ryoko smiled uncertainly and motioned towards the two brothers who were furiously cooking before them.

Megumi nodded tiredly. "Oh… okay then." Then her brain processed just _what_ Ryoko has said, and in a snap, all of the grogginess disappeared from her mind. "Wait… what?!"

"I don't know what brought this on but… it looks like the two of them have a battle going on and the rest of us have been called here to be the judges of this battle."

"Wait… what?!" Megumi parroted in shock. "Wh-Why are Soma-kun and Yukihira-kun fighting in the first place?!"

"That's where you're wrong, Tadokoro-kun," Isshiki interjected calmly. "Soma-kun and Kyou-chan are not 'fighting' in the sense that you think they are. The two of them are simply testing their skills and resolve against one another. They are expressing themselves and their beliefs in their cooking, and as their fellow Polar Start students, we must support them in any way possible!"

Megumi fell silent at the brunet's words and turned her attention to the two Yukihira brothers. _'Soma-kun looks like his normal, determined self but Yukihira-kun… I've never seen him so… at ease in the kitchen before and it looks like… he's… actually enjoying himself!'_

And indeed that seemed to be the case for as Kyou chopped and diced and moved about his area, there was a curve to his lips and eyes and a lightness to his step that hadn't been present before; and though Megumi knew and believed in Soma's abilities and skills… something told her that this would be a battle that could go either way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI.**

"Thanks for waiting you guys!" Soma grinned cheerfully as he placed a large, still-sizzling pan in front of Fumio and the rest of the Polar Star residents. "I prepared Pork Belly _Yakisoba_ for everyone! Enjoy!"

Isshiki took in a deep breath and let out a nostalgic sigh as the fruity, slightly spicy aroma overtook his senses. "Mmm… what a wonderful fragrance, Soma-kun!"

"Yeah!" Daigo Aoki agreed with a vigorous nod. "It smells just like the _yakisoba_ they used to sell at the summer festivals back home!"

"Ahh…! My mouth's already watering…! C'mon everyone! Let's dig in!" Yuuki was the first to break apart her chopsticks and she was soon followed by the others.

Pure ecstasy and a strong flavor overwhelmed their senses and left them physically reeling in the kitchen.

"Wh… What is this?!" Marui Zenji exclaimed as he peered at Soma's dish in utter shock and fascination. "Th-the base of your dish is clearly Japanese… but… I'm also getting a distinctively _French_ impression as well?!"

Soma grinned and flashed a thumbs-up up at his dumbfounded classmates and dorm mates. "Hehehe… yup! The second place I worked at was actually at Master Shinomiya's newest restaurant – _Shino's Tokyo_!"

Poor Megumi nearly had a heart attack at the red head's words as memories and flashbacks from the Training Camp from Hell assaulted her mind. "Y-you h-had your St-Stagiaire with… with Chef Sh- _Shinomiya_?!"

"Yeah! I really learned a lot under him and he's not that bad of a person once you really get to know him!"

As Megumi tried not to have a nervous breakdown in the corner, Isshiki spoke up with an idle comment of, "The French influence in your dish isn't in the preparation of the _yakisoba_ noodles or the sauce like most chefs would gravitate towards… you made pork belly _confit_ and married the Japanese ingredients with a French technique, correct?"

"Yup! That's exactly right, Isshiki-sempai! Before returning to Tootsuki I wanted to learn at least one or two French cooking techniques to have up my sleeve and Master Shinomiya suggested that I learn _confit_ so I began experimenting with different types of meats shortly before my last Stagiaire. However, I wanted to put my own twist on it so I began using _mirin_ and _chuno_ sauce in the _confit_ process. This pork belly _confit_ is what I eventually came up with! The _mirin_ gives the pork belly a subtle sweetness while the _chuno_ sauce gives it the slight tartness that's normally found in traditional _yakisoba_."

Sakaki Ryoko eagerly took another bite. "And even though you sautéed the carrots and cabbage, they still have a nice crisp, crunch to them which gives your _yakisoba_ a nice texture variation! And the pickled ginger you used as a garnish helps cut through the rich flavor of the pork belly and leaves a refreshing sensation on the tongue!"

 **VII.**

 _Ryoko stared up at the clear, star-filled sky that stretched far above her._

 _It was the middle of summer and the sounds of the children laughing and the steady beat of the taiko drums echoed softly from somewhere behind her._

" _Ah… I was wondering where you had wandered off to, ma Cherie…" A rich, smooth voice drew her attention away from the night sky and Ryoko turned to see…_

" _Pork Belly Confit-sama!"_

 _Pork Belly Confit-sama was dressed in a lavish three-piece suit that had lace and frills and ruffles lining his collar and sleeves. His hands were gloved in pure white gloves and his head was that of an actual pork belly confit._

" _The stars are undoubtedly beautiful tonight… but you, my dear Ryoko, are the most gorgeous, most exquisite vision of beauty I've ever seen… your yakisoba-themed yukata only enhances your natural beauty…"_

 _Ryoko blushed and ducked her head. "P-Pork Belly Confit-sama… y-you praise me so highly…"_

 _Pork Belly Confit-sama wrapped a strong arm around Ryoko's thin waist, and pulled her flush against his chest, his other hand brushing gently against her blushing cheek. "… Be mine, ma Cherie." He spoke after a long moment of simply staring to Ryoko's burgundy eyes. "Be mine and let us end this feud between our homelands! Together… we shall begin an era of peace… one where our two heritages can co-exist in harmony… one where we don't have to hide our love…!"_

"… _Pork Belly Confit-sama," Ryoko breathed as felt a sense of warmth and love engulf her from Pork Belly Confit-sama's words. "… Yes… a thousand times, yes…"_

" _Ma Cherie…" Pork Belly Confit-sama began lowering his head(?)._

" _Pork Belly Confit-sama…" Ryoko began to stand on the tops of her toes, tilting her head upwards to meet Pork Belly Confit-sama's lips(?) in a passionate kiss._

 **VIII.**

"This _yakisoba_ … is completely delicious!," was the unanimous cheer.

"Hehe… it wasn't much!"

Isshiki put down his chopsticks and smiled gently at his underclassman. "… You've really grown and matured a lot over this past month, haven't you, Soma-kun?"

"… Yeah… working under Master Shinomiya has shown me just how much _more_ there is to cooking and how much more I have to grow and learn if I want to become the best student at this school…"

"And with your successful completion of the Stagiaire, you are one step closer to that goal of yours, Soma-kun!"

"Thanks, Isshiki-sempai!" The golden-eyed teen paused for a moment before continuing, "… You know, Isshiki-sempai? You're one of the people that I want to have a Shokugeki with one day."

The brunet chuckled. "Haha… I know, and I know that day won't be too far off."

"But… even though you're someone I want to pit my cooking against one day… there are three other people I want to challenge even more than you."

"Oh? And who are those people, Soma-kun?"

Soma crossed his arms with a smirk. "Well~… the first person is Nakiri Erina, for obvious reasons. She is said to be the best first-year student at Tootsuki so of course I want to have a Shokugeki against her one day. The second person is my old man because he's the one that taught me everything I know about cooking before I came to Tootsuki and the third person I've always wanted to test myself against…," Soma turned and watched at his older brother approached the group with his dish, "… Kyou… and until today… I honestly didn't think he'd ever be willing to face me in the kitchen but… here he is. Challenging me to a battle for the first time in forever!" Soma took in a long shuddering breath, his throat tightening and his eyes burning for a second. "… Tootsuki… I'm _really_ glad the both of us enrolled at this school…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IX.**

"… Thank you all for your patience," Yukihira Kyou said as he placed his dish in front of his fellow Polar Star residents. "I'm sure Soma's _yakisoba_ is a delicious as it smells but… how about we finish this competition with some dessert?"

Kyou's dish was a decadent, elegant-looking cake. It was a pale shade of lavender and decorated with bright, candied violets and elegant snow-white, whorls of cream and a light dusting of shimmering, powdered sugar.

"… It's beautiful!" Megumi gasped in wonder and awe.

"Thank you, Tadokoro-san. My dish is a Blueberry and Violet Cake," Kyou brought out a large cake knife and began cutting and serving slices of his cake, "please… enjoy."

Steeling herself for what would be a no-doubt delicious flavor, Megumi took a bite of Kyou's cake.

 **X.**

"… _Princess Megumi. It is time."_

 _Princess Megumi turned from her amethyst encrusted vanity and rose in one graceful, fluid motion before seemingly gliding towards her opulent bedroom door. "Thank you, Butler Aoki… Will you escort me to the hall?"_

 _The doors opened, revealing Aoki dressed in a sharp, clean butler's uniform – his sideburns were neatly trimmed and his dark hair was brushed back. "… It would be an honor, Princess Megumi," he said, presenting Megumi with an arm._

 _Daintily, Megumi placed her hand on Aoki's offered arm and together, the two made their way down the elegantly furnished hall._

 _Eventually, they reached a large set of wooden doors from which a soft melody composed of violins and a piano could be heard._

 _Megumi took a deep breath and straightened her back. "… Open the doors, Butler Aoki… I am ready."_

 _Butler Aoki did as instructed and the doors swung open to reveal a scene out of a fairy tale. Beautiful women were dressed in even more beautiful ball gowns, with colors ranging from blues to pinks and greens and oranges, and they seemed to float across the dance floor with a sense of confidence and refinement. The men were dressed just as finely, in suits and tuxedoes and military dress that cut a dashing figure on each of them. A good majority of the ladies and gentlemen were moving across the dance floor but a few lingered near the edges of the enormous hall, conversing with one another in hushed whispers and enjoying a light-colored wine and tastefully arranged snacks and other finger foods that were offered to them from respectfully dressed waiters and butlers. Lavender-scented candles were at each table and perfumed the air with a soft fragrance while a gentle, light song seemed to drift above and between the crowd, adding to the lovely, elegant atmosphere and ambiance._

" _Announcing Princess Megumi Violet, Heiress to the Violet Kingdom and Fortune and next in line to the throne!" Butler Aoki announced in a loud voice as Megumi gracefully descended down the marble staircase and into the ball to a polite round of applause._

 _As she mingled among the crowd of friends and classmates and soon-to-be acquaintances, Megumi could see several of her closest friends and allies in the hall._

 _Isshiki Satoshi was dressed in dark blue suit and was merrily chatting away with a small group of people. Yoshino Yuuki, dressed in a pale yellow ball gown, and Ibusaki Shun, clad in smoke-grey regalia and cape were twirling about the dance floor. Sakaki Ryoko, who was dressed in a dark red gown with a low-cut back, and Butlers Marui Zenji and Shoji Sato, who were each carrying several trays laden with drinks and food with ease across the hall. Daimidou Fumio – who was thirty years younger(?) – was sipping on a glass of wine and dressed in an elegant, while gown._

 _But… where were the last two of her friends…?_

" _Pardon me, Princess Megumi," Princess Megumi turned and saw a masked man dressed in a dark tuxedo holding out a gloved hand towards her person. "Might I have this dance?"_

"… _You may," Princess Megumi replied, placing her own gloved hand in his and in the blink-of-an-eye, she was swept out and onto the dance floor._

 _The Masked Man, placed his right hand on her waist while she placed her left hand on his shoulder and then they were gliding across the dance floor._

"… _Let me begin by saying," the Masked Man began in a low murmur, "that you look positively radiant tonight, Princess Megumi."_

" _Thank you, Sir, you are far too kind," Princess Megumi demurred as she was spun once, then twice, the billowy fabric of her violet skirts swaying and floating with each movement and motion, almost like a soft cloud. "And might I return the compliment? You are quite dashing yourself tonight, Sir."_

 _The Masked Man chuckled. "Thank you, Princess. Shall we continue dancing?"_

" _Yes."_

 _And so, the two of them danced the night away, until their feet ached and their lungs were burning. As Princess Megumi tried to catch her breath, the bells began to ring out, signaling that it was midnight._

" _Ah…," the Masked Man turned with a soft sigh, "it appears that I must be on my way, Princess… it is with regret that I leave you and your lovely company…. Farewell."_

"… _Wait!" Reaching out, Princess Megumi caught the Masked Man's elbow and he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and it was only then that she realized that the man had red hair (or was it auburn in this light?). "… I would like to know your name before you leave, Sir…"_

 _The Masked man turned and reached out his own hand, the cool fabric of his glove, meeting Princess Megumi's cheek as his deft fingers brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "… My name… you want to know my name…"_

" _Yes… please…"_

"… _Very well…" Slowly, the Masked Man raised his free hand towards his face and said, as he removed his mask, "… My name is Yukihira…"_

 **XI.**

Yukihira Soma blinked as he watched Megumi and the others laugh and twirl about the Polar Star Kitchen with dreamy smiles and dazed eyes. "… What the _hell_ was in your cake, Kyou? _Drugs_?!"

"Of course not, Soma." Kyou snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Why on earth would I drug my food?"

"I don't know! How else can you explain why everyone's been acting so weird and- and like _that_ for the past five minutes! They called Tadokoro _Princess_ for crying out loud! And since when could everyone dance like that?!"

Kyou didn't respond – because even _he_ didn't know why everyone had begun acting so refined and polished for the past few minutes, he resolutely pushed away that tendril of _what-if_ and fear that he had done something _wrong_ and irreversible to them, like Chef Jonathan's father, and _this is why you don't put any effort or passion in cooking_ – and clapped his hands three times. "Okay! Snap out of… whatever it is that you all are in! Have you forgotten that this is a competition between my brother and I?! We can't very well move onto the judging if you all are stuck in dream land, now can we?!"

Kyou's raised voice and clapping, thankfully, were more than enough to snap everyone out of their stupor and – as one – they all turned to face Kyou with varying levels of awe and wonder painted on their faces.

It was Isshiki that spoke first. "… What," he began in a breathy voice, "what did you _make_ , Kyou-chan?"

Kyou's brow furrowed at the uncharacteristically stupefied tone of voice that the second-year had. "… I… made a Blueberry and Violet Cake for you all… are you all alright? Do I… do we need to get a doctor or nurse…?"

"No!" Isshiki was quick to respond, shaking his head. "No, no… there's no need for something so drastic, Kyou-chan… I just… we were just… completely stunned that you could… create something so wonderful and marvelous…"

"Oh?" Kyou drawled, placing a hand on his hip. "Were you all doubting my skills and expertise when it came to cooking? Even after all this time that we've spent together?"

"H-Hey now!" Yuuki cried. "Y-You can't…! Ugh!"

Ryoko smiled and said, "…We were all worried about you and your future at Tootsuki, Yukihira-kun… especially with what the Director said during your match with Koanui-kun and with how you where acting afterwards… we… really weren't sure it you'd be able to make it past your Stagiaire…"

Kyou dropped his gaze to the floor and shifted uncomfortably. "… Oh… I see…"

Soma glanced towards his brother and the others and back at his brother before asking, "Well then… between Kyou and my dish… which one was better?"

The answer was instantaneous.

"Kyou." / "Yukihira-kun." / "Kyou-chan's."

Soma placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Not even close, huh…?"

"Try it, Soma-kun," Isshiki said, gesturing towards Kyou's dessert. "Try some of your brother's dish and you'll see what we mean."

Soma did just that… and he understood _exactly_ what the others had seen and tasted. "Kyou…" Soma whispered, turning to face his brother with wide eyes, "Why couldn't you… why _didn't_ you cook like this during the Autumn Elections? If you had presented something like this to the judges… it wouldn't have been Kai that won, but _you_!"

"That's… what I wanted to talk to about, Soma," Kyou revealed after a hesitant pause. "It's…" He closed his eyes as if in pain. "It's extremely personal… and… is about what happened when Mother and I went to America…" He raised his head to look at everyone. "I… want to wholeheartedly thank you all for supporting me and helping me get to this point in my life… without your understanding, I honestly don't think that I would have made it this far into the school year… so thank you."

Isshiki smiled and moved closer towards the elder Yukihira brother and clapped him on the shoulder. "… You are part of the Polar Start Dormitory, Kyou-chan… we are a family and we always help one another out… never forget that."

"I- … thank you, Isshiki-sempai."

The brunet nodded before turning and clapping his hands together. "Alright then! We've successfully did what was asked of us, everyone! I'm sorry to have waken you up so late at night… why don't we all go back to bed and let Soma-kun and Kyou-chan talk about whatever it is they need to talk about and we shall all see each other in the morning, okay?"

"Finally!" Yuuki cheered. "While I'm really glad that I got to eat such delicious food… you idiot brothers also woke me up when I have a morning class with Professor Hakata tomorrow! Professor _Hakata_! You know… the man that hates it when his students are late or tired!"

Soma laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha… sorry 'bout that, Yoshino!"

"… As an apology to you all, I'll make coffee and breakfast for everyone tomorrow," Kyou said, fiddling with his glasses.

"Apology accepted!" Yuuki yelled, flashing a peace-sign at the auburn-haired teen. "If whatever you make is even half as good as that cake of yours, I'll forgive anything and everything you do from tomorrow onward!"

"… Thank you, Yoshino-san…"

"Hmm… you know you don't have to be so formal with me! Call me Yuuki! We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Okay, Yuuki-san."

"… Well I guess that better! Anyway! I'm going back to bed before I pass out in Professor Hakata's class tomorrow! Goodnight everyone!"

Following the blonde's example, everyone bade good night to one another and returned to their rooms, leaving the two Yukihira brothers alone.

For a while, neither brother said anything until Kyou broke the silence by letting out a deep sigh and leaning against the counter. "… What a night…"

"Hehe… tell me about it…" Soma moved so that he was right next to Kyou. "… You know… it's been almost ten years since I've last had the chance to try your cooking…"

Kyou shifted his weight from one foot to the other before moving closer to his dish and placing a hand next to it. "This cake…," he began, "is the first step of me taking back my love and desire to cook – to _create_. I… did something that I hadn't done in a long, _long_ time… I put myself, everything I am and everything I _want_ to be, into this dessert… I had to think back and remember who I was and who I was trying to be before… before America…"

"… It seems like everything ties back to what happened in America… so, if you're still feeling up to it Kyou, tell me. What happened to you during your Stagiaire? And what happened in America?"

Yukihira Kyou took a long, shuddering breath and began to talk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII.**

"Hey, Kyou… I have a question…"

"Hm? What is it, Soma?"

"… When'd you cut your hair?"

Kyou pinned his younger brother with a deadpan stare. "… Soma… it's been hours since we first saw one another in over a month… and you're telling me that you just only _now_ realized that I cut my hair shorter?"

"H-Hey! In my defense, your commenting on your new hairstyle wasn't exactly my number one priority, you know!"

Kyou flinched at validity of Soma's words. "Ah… right… sorry, Soma."

The red-haired teen stared at his older brother for a moment longer, before nodding. "Well, it looks good on you, Kyou! Makes you not look like Pops so much and makes you look… more like you!"

Kyou ran a hand through his wavy locks, which had been cut almost two inches shorter than his previous, longer hairstyle. Instead of his hair falling to his shoulders – and constantly getting into his face and eyes, Kyou's hair now ended closer to his jaw line, and was much more manageable than before.

"… Thanks, Soma… I didn't realize it but… I believe the only reason why I grew my hair out so long was because… Nakamura… mentioned that I'd look more like Father if I had long hair like him."

"Man… you went through a ton of shit and none of us knew, huh?"

Kyou shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "It's… not your fault, Soma. It's… my fault for closing myself off from you and Father and… the world like that. For not… trusting in my family…"

"Don't do that, Kyou." Soma said in a stern voice. "Don't blame yourself for doing something that anyone would do if they were in your shoes. What happened to you, and how you reacted and changed… none of that was your fault. It's all that Nakamura Azami's fault. Okay? You don't need to blame yourself any longer."

Kyou closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. "… Yeah," he choked out, "Yeah… Will you… if I have… bad days… will you remind me about that? That everything… that happened, _wasn't_ my fault?"

"Of course, Kyou! You can count on me, Big Brother. And… Tadokoro, Isshiki-sempai, Fumio-san, and everyone else… you can count on them too, you know? They all- _We_ all care about you, Kyou. You aren't alone anymore. And I'll be there, and we'll all be there, to remind you every single day. Absolutely!"

Kyou's shoulders trembled for a moment before he let out a soft sob, and threw his arms around his younger brother, hugging him close. "… _Thank you_ , Soma. I-I'm… really lucky to have a brother like you… Thank you, Soma. Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, I did promise that this chapter would be out in less than a month and here we are! The beginning of the Moon Banquet arc – or at least the interlude between that and the ending of the Stagiaire!**

 **I am planning a flashback chapter with Kyou which will detail Kyou's last day or two of his Stagiaire at the Grand Celestial Hotel as well as how he managed to convinced Jonathan and Celeste to rescind their decision and let him finish his week-long Stagiaire at the hotel as well as the 'result' he left at the hotel.**

 **As always, feel free to let me know what you all thought about this chapter via PM or Review or even if you have ideas or suggestion that you want to see in this story!**


	18. Moon Banquet Part One

**I.**

"Soma…" Yukihira Kyou stared at the unrepentant face of his younger brother, before letting out a long sigh and chuckling softly. "Why on earth am I not surprise that you'd do something as foolhardy as challenging Kuga Terunori with _Chinese_ dishes, which everyone knows is his specialty?"

"Well," Soma replied with a shrug and wide grin, "this is the only way for me to prove myself to him and get him to accept a Shokugeki with me!"

"Regardless, you do realize that if your booth has a deficit at the end of the festival that you'll be expelled right?"

Soma nodded his head and flashed his older brother a thumbs-up. "Yep! But, do you honestly think that I'll actually fail at generating a profit, Kyou? I have tons of experience in running a stall at all the festivals back home!"

"Yeah, but that was back home. Running and manning a booth here at Tootsuki is on a whole other level, Soma. Still…," Kyou clapped Soma on the shoulder with a weary smile, "despite you and your penchant of getting yourself in the worst of situations, I know you'll pull through in the end like you always do."

Soma positively radiated pride at Kyou's words. "Hehe… thanks, Kyou!"

"In the meantime," Kyou began, adjusting his glasses before leaning close to his brother. "… Do you know what sort of dish you're going to sell? And where your booth is going to be set up? The location of your stall can make or break it. Do you have anyone that's going to help you man your stall? Or are you planning on running an entire stall by yourself? What about the design of it? Are you going to go for a more traditional Chinese look like Kuga will no doubt be using? Or are you going to do something more modern? Or are you planning on going simple, like _Yukihira's_? What about clothing? Have you decided on a uniform? It's important that you match the design and layout of your booth you know. The human mind is drawn towards things that match well and potential guests may be lost if they feel that your booth is just a mash-up of different concepts and ideas – even though some people may be drawn to such an abstract booth. And have you decided on a name for your stall yet? Have you begun advertising? Also-"

"Geez! Geez! Slow down, Kyou!" Soma interjected, pushing Kyou back with a chuckle. "One at a time! I can only answer your questions one at a time you know!"

The bespectacled teen flushed slightly. "Ah… my apologies, Soma. I didn't mean to overwhelm you with so many questions…"

Soma chuckled and slapped his brother on the back. "It's okay, Kyou! I know that if you're asking me so many questions at once, that just means that you're worried about me!"

Kyou hummed thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "Well… it's not so much that I'm worried for you in like, your cooking ability, it's just that… Kuga has undoubtedly been preparing for months for the festival and here you are with only a few _days_ to be as prepared as him… I'm just worried that you'll overlook and miss something vital that would have helped you beat Kuga."

"Hehe… well, I do have my booth and location ready, and Tadokoro said she's going to help me run my booth, and I kinda have an idea of what kind of dish I want to serve – it's just a matter of experimenting and refining that dish."

"So what you're saying is that you're pretty much ready at this point?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Well that's relief."

"I did want to ask you if you wanted to help out too."

Kyou's lips twisted downwards as he shot his brother an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Soma, but I can't… I already promised Isshiki-sempai that I'd be helping out with the Polar Star Dormitories' booth this year…"

"Aw…," Soma was downtrodden for all of a heartbeat before he perked up with a curious look on his face. "So what _is_ the booth gonna be anyway?"

"We've decided to set up a _takoyaki_ stand in the Main Street Area."

" _Takoyaki_ , huh…? Man… there was that one booth back home that sold the best _takoyaki_ during the summer festival!"

"Even though _takoyaki_ is primarily associated with summer and summer festivals, we all thought it'd be a fun dish to make because we're all going to make our own _takoyaki_ and sell it at our booth."

"That sounds fun! Have you decided what kind of _takoyaki_ you'll make?"

"Hmm… I have an idea I want to try out… if that doesn't work then I do have some other recipes I'll be experimenting with."

"Once my booth beats Kuga-sempai's then you know that'll I'm gonna come down and try some of your _takoyaki_ , Kyou! I know it'll be amazing!"

Kyou smiled at Soma's confidence. "Thank you, Soma… in exchange; I want to try some of your finished product as well, deal?"

Soma stuck out his hand with a wide grin. "Deal!"

Kyou placed his hand in the red-haired teen's and shook it. "And if you need any help at any point, don't hesitate to call me."

"And the same goes for you, Kyou!"

The auburn-haired teen rolled his eyes fondly. " _I'm_ not the one manning a booth against an Elite Ten member with only two people, Soma. Regardless, good luck."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II.**

 **Day 1 – Wednesday**

"Okay! Is everyone here?" Isshiki Satoshi clapped his hands, a wide smile on his face as he surveyed the Polar Star residents standing before him.

"Yep, Isshiki-sempai~!" Yoshino Yuuki chirped with a salute. "Everyone but Soma and Megumi are present and accounted for!"

"Wonderful! And you all have your _takoyaki_ ingredients and stations prepped and ready?"

"Of course, Isshiki-sempai! Who do you take us for?" Daigo Aoki said, clenching his fist with a wide grin. "We're the proud residents of the Polar Star Dormitory! We're all ready to make our dorm proud!"

"Aoki-kun…" Tears began to gather in Isshiki's eyes and he spun with a flourish. "How beautiful! To see my fellow youths so full of energy and excitement… ready to work and sweat together as a team and family! This… _this_ is what it means to be young!"

"… As… lovely as that speech of yours was, Isshiki-sempai," Kyou began in a bland tone, "could you possible tone down your… exuberance? The other stalls are beginning to glare at us."

Isshiki blinked before lowering with arms. "Ah, you're right, Kyou-chan! I shouldn't distract our fellow students and classmates from getting ready to give their all during the festival!"

"Isshiki-sempai!" Yuuki raised her hand. "Will you give us the chance to walk around and look at the other booths?"

"And more importantly," Sato Shoji added, "will you let us _eat_ some of the other stalls' food?!"

"But of course, my dear underclassmen! What kind of youthful festival would this be if you all didn't get the chance to experience the ambiance and wares of your fellow students? Although, you'll have to go in shifts when we aren't too busy, okay?"

"Okay, Isshiki-sempai!'

 _Ding~ Dong~ Ding~_

" _Attention all staff and students! The time is now nine o'clock in the morning! The Moon Banquet Festival is… now… OPEN~~!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III.**

" _Takoyaki_! _Takoyaki_! Come on by and try some of the Polar Stars' delicious _takoyaki_!" Sato Shoji cried out, a plate of steaming _takoyaki_ in hand.

Daigo Aoki let out a laugh and shook his head. "You think that you'll get people's attention just by yelling like that, Shoji?"

The blond whirled around with a scowl and a glare. "Hah?! What was that, Aoki? You think you can do a better job than me at attracting customers?"

"Of course I can! Let me show you how it's done, Amateur!" Daigo walked up to the counter that separated the customers from the Polar Star residents, leaned over the wooden frame, and began waving his arms around wildly. "HEEEEEEEY! HEY! HEY YOU! YEAH! YOU! GET OVER HERE AND TRY SOME OF OUR _TAKOYAKI_!"

The person Daigo was screaming at took a nervous step back, then another, before full on _sprinting_ away from the stall – utter terror and confusion etched onto his face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, IDIOT!" Shoji roared, slamming his forehead against Daigo's. "YOU SCARED AWAY THAT POTENTIAL CUSTOMER WITH YOUR AGGRESSIVE SCREAMING!"

"YEAH, WELL I DON'T SEE YOU ATTRACTING CUSTOMERS WITH THAT TIMID SHOUT OF YOURS, SHOJI!"

"HAH?! YOU CALLING ME WEAK, AOKI?! LETS GO THEN! YOU AN' ME! A BATTLE TO SEE JUST WHO CAN ATTRACT THE MOST CUSTOMERS!"

"YOU'RE ON, SHOJI!"

"WE'LL SEE WHICH ONE OF US IS THE BEST, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"FINE BY ME!'

"LETS DO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

A hand suddenly clamped down on their shoulders and in unison, Daigo and Shoji whirled around, ready to yell at the interloper who had dared to interrupt their (fated) showdown-

"… Daigo-san, Sato-san…."

-and both paled dramatically as they stared at the unenthused, unimpressed most-definitely- _not_ -terrifying visage of one Yukihira Kyou.

"Could the two of you _please_ cease your incessant screaming at one another? It is _quite_ the distraction and you two are scaring away the nearby guests and no doubt giving them a _horrible_ first impression of our booth. If they end up telling their friends and loved ones about the _unfortunate_ scene that they witnessed, that will only cement our _negative_ image and then we are going to _lose_ even more potential guests that would have spent tickets at our booth had a pair of _foolish_ students not been _glaring_ and _screaming_ at each other, giving our guests the impression that our booth is _dysfunctional_ and _barbaric_."

"S-Sorry, Kyou! It won't happen again!" Shoji and Aoki chorused, snapping to attention.

Kyou observed the two for a moment longer, before removing his grip from their shoulders with a sharp nod. "Excellent. Now, since the Moon Banquet Festival has only just begun, the… damage your heated display inflicted upon us should only be a minimal amount, meaning that the guests' impression of us can be changed as long as we remain on our best behavior and ensure that we are properly representing the Polar Star Dormitory. Can I trust the two of you to not squabble amongst one another once I leave?"

"Yeah, Kyou! We won't let you or the Polar Star Dorms down!"

"What Shoji said, Kyou!"

Kyou's lips quirked upwards for a brief moment as he said, "Wonderful. Now, tell me about the _takoyaki_ you two created for the festival."

Daigo grinned with pride as he presented the auburn-haired teen with a plate of _takoyaki_. "Try some of mind first, Kyou! My specialty is frying, so instead of using the traditional _takoyaki_ pan, I wanted to create a deep fried _takoyaki_ that represented me!"

"Interesting, Daigo-san…," Kyou said, taking the plate from his fellow Polar Star resident and spearing one of the _takoyaki_ pieces with a toothpick. "I'm eager to see just how you made the _takoyaki_ your own…" He brought the _takoyaki_ to his mouth and took a bite.

The outer layer of the _takoyaki_ was rich and smooth with just a hint of sweetness, evoking an image of an ornate and opulent castle that had billowing curtains in the windows. the inner layer was pleasantly salty; creating a delectable clash of sweet and salty flavor that lingered on the tongue – once you had reached the inner sanctum of the castle, you were met with the gentle and sweet monarch of the land: Queen Octopus and her regal court.

"Like it?" Daigo beamed. "As you no doubt can tell just from the appearance alone, my _takoyaki_ is larger than the average _takoyaki_ because I added… potatoes! First, I steamed some potatoes in a large pot and once they become soft enough, I added salt and potato starch and mixed it all together. I wrapped large chunks of fresh octopus in parmesan cheese and then stuffed it into the potato mixture! The slight sweetness of my _takoyaki_ comes from the coating which I made using milk, mayonnaise, and… pancake batter! I call this creation… the _Octatoe Takoyaki_!"

"… Hah? That's a lame name, Aoki!" Shoji snorted.

Daigo glared at the blond. "Shaddup, Shoji! Show Kyou _your_ _takoyaki_ then!"

"With pleasure!" Shoji replied, cooking up a fresh batch of _takoyaki_. "Here, Kyou! Try some of my _takoyaki_!"

While Daigo's _takoyaki_ had been eye-catching in the fact that it was larger than regular _takoyaki_ , Shoji's _takoyaki_ was normal sized and didn't look any different from normal _takoyaki_ except for…

"… Wh-What are those?!" Daigo exclaimed in surprise, staring intently at the small, bright yellow pieces and flakes that decorated Shoji's _takoyaki_.

"... Judging by the color and texture," Kyou began, taking the plate of _takoyaki_ from the blond and bringing closer to smell the aroma, "and scent, it appears to be bits and pieces of smashed tempura batter."

Shoji flashed a thumbs-up with a proud grin. "You're exactly right, Kyou! Since _my_ specialty is also frying, I wanted to add another fried element to my _takoyaki_ in order to make it unique! I made my on _tenkasu_ or _tempura_ bits and mixed it into the _takoyaki_ batter and used it as a garnish! However! You'll have to take a bite in order to figure out just what makes my _tenkasu_ so special!"

"Hmm… well then, I look forward to what you have in store for me, Sato-san." With that said Kyou gently speared one of the _takoyaki_ balls and took a bite.

 _Crunch!_

Crunchy: the first thing that hit Kyou was just how _crunchy_ the _takoyaki_ was. Mountain: The crunchiness didn't cease even after the third and fourth chew, evoking an image of a rocky mountain terrain full of falling boulders and stones. Ocean: then the flavor of the octopus finally emerged after reaching the peak of the mountain, bringing the bespectacled teen to the ocean. Underwater mountain: then the crunchiness of the _tenkasu_ and _takoyaki_ batter and the sweet flavors of the octopus melded together to turn the entire experience into one that occurred in the deep sea – an underwater journey up a submerged mountain in order to find what everyone wanted the most, the-

Kyou blinked, returning to the real world. "… I see. Your _tenkasu_ is what makes you _takoyaki_ so unique, Sato-san. Instead of just using regular _tempura_ batter to make the _tenkasu_ , you added a flavor profile to it."

Shoji nodded. "Yep! I added finely minced octopus, eggplant, green beans, and olives to the _tempura_ batter before frying the batter and then breaking it into smaller pieces to use in my _takoyaki_ batter and as a topping! I call my dish: _Double-fried: Journey into the Ocean_!"

"…"

"…"

Daigo and Kyou shared a look.

"… Heh… Quite an inventive name, Sato-san…," Kyou said with a chuckle. "Though I must admit that it is quite an apt name; I certainly saw myself undertaking an underwater journey when tasting your dish. Impressive."

"Th-Thanks, Kyou!" Shoji replied earnestly, feeling himself swell with pride at the auburn-haired teen's praise.

Kyou adjusted his glassed and cast one last critical look over Daigo and Shoji and their assigned area.

"Well, I see you two have come up with _takoyaki_ that not only showcases your individual talents but that will maintain our dormitory reputation. Well done… now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to my area before our first customers arrive." Just before he was about to turn and walk away, Kyou turned back to the two and added, "Good luck. Let any of us know if you need any help with anything."

"Thanks, Kyou! We'll do our best!"

* * *

 **Okay, I got a suggestion/request that wanted Kyou to interact with the other characters more and I agreed with them so, as you all can tell by this chapter, Kyou is** _ **not**_ **helping out Soma and Megumi in their… battle with Kuga. Instead, he is helping the Polar Star Dorm with their booth.**

 **Now, in the manga, the Polar Star Dorm had an** _ **imonikai**_ **, which is basically Japanese BBQ by a river – though they eat hotpot with taro (a type of root) and meat soup.**

 **I couldn't find much information on imonikai so I decided to change the booth to a** _ **takoyaki**_ **booth for two reasons: one, there are** _ **a ton**_ **of different** _ **takoyaki**_ **recipes out there, making it easy to find recipes for the individual members of the Polar Star Dorm, and two, living in Hawaii, there are several restaurants I can go to do actually try different** _ **takoyaki**_ **dishes for this fanfic.**

 **I also, originally wanted this chapter to cover the entirety of the Moon Banquet arc but it took me a** _ **long**_ **time to even write out the interactions with Daigo-Shoji-Kyou, I still have to write out the scenes with the rest of the residents but I don't know how long/when inspiration will hit me and I didn't want you all to wait** _ **another**_ **month or more for an update so I decided to just post what I had managed to write now.**

 **As always, please let me you what you all thought through a PM or Review!**


End file.
